En tus Brazos
by Mizuho
Summary: Sesshoumaru y Rin son un matrimonio lleno de amor y muy felices. Sin embargo, una visita al médico pondrá toda esa felicidad al borde del abismo. TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

**En tus Brazos**

**Por Mizuho**

**Capítulo 1**

**Montaña Rusa del Amor**

Un automóvil se detiene frente a la puerta del condominio, la puerta automática se abre y el último modelo de Audi entra en el aparcamiento. 5-A, es el parqueo que ocupa, el conductor, un hombre a mediado de sus 30, con el cabello recogido en una coleta baja, rubio platinado y ojos como soles, ve a su derecha y nota que en el otro espacio de su aparcamiento está un Mercedes Benz color azul. Apaga el motor de su auto y baja la cabeza apoyándose del guía. Cierra los ojos e inhala y exhala un par de veces antes de bajarse del auto.

En el ascensor, sólo piensa en la manera en que le dará la noticia a su esposa. Cerró los ojos, no lo podía creer. El timbre del ascensor anunció su llegada al piso marcado y las puertas se abrieron. El hombre salió del mismo de manera mecánica. Con sus llaves en sus manos, lo volvió a pensar antes de abrir la puerta. No era justo. Ni para él, ni para su esposa.

Abrió la puerta y casi pierde el equilibrio con el recibimiento de su esposa, que brincó a sus brazos y rodeándolo con brazos y piernas, le llenó el rostro de besos.

-Hola, mi amor!

-Por Kami, Rin, casi me haces caer!

-Hm! Viniste gruñón otra vez… en serio, los problemas de tránsito no son mi culpa! No te las desquites conmigo, Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y soltando su maletín y sus llaves, la abrazó y la besó apasionadamente. Ella sonrió y con su dedo pulgar intentó remover un poco del labial que le había quedado en la boca, él atrapó su dedo con sus dientes, haciéndola reír.

-Estamos solos?

-Sí!!! Dame un segundo y me pongo el diafragma…

-Olvídate de ese disparate…

-Pero Sessh… sin el diafragma puedo quedar embarazada…

-Precisamente…

Rin dio un grito y se aferró aún con más fuerzas a su esposo, él sonrió prácticamente sordo de un oído y cerrando la puerta de un puntapié, la llevó a la habitación. La sintió revolverse debajo de él y todo era de la pura emoción. Hacía ya poco más de un año que ella le pidiera intentar tener hijos y él se inventaba excusa tras excusa.

-Estás feliz por otra razón…

Rin asintió mientras volvía a envolverse en su cuerpo.

-Qué tal si me haces el amor y luego te digo?

-Como gustes, mi reina…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente mientras sentía sus delicadas manos desvestirlo con agilidad, se dejó colocar de espaldas al colchón, Rin sentada en su abdomen. Acarició su pecho y sus brazos y notó las banditas redondas que ponen en los laboratorios.

-Porqué te sacaron sangre de ambos brazos?

-Me hicieron varios exámenes y no encontraron la vena en uno, así que me masacraron el otro.

-Pobrecito, mi amorcito… parece un colador… deja que yo te quito ese dolor…

Sesshoumaru rió, le encantaba cuando Rin lo consolaba. La vio quitarse la camisa y el sostén, sus manos corrieron a encontrarse con su piel, pero ella lo detuvo entrelazando sus dedos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Preciosa…

-Mi amor… de verdad quieres tener un hijo? Conmigo?

-Especialmente contigo…

-Sessh, estás seguro?

-Porqué lo preguntas tanto?

-Porque estoy en ese momento justo en que puedo quedar embarazada…

-Entonces no pierdas el tiempo.

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru la acercó a su rostro y la besó apasionadamente, en medio de ese beso, la aprisionó contra el colchón.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Haz que llamen a la policía…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y abrazó a su esposa, un simple roce accidental de sus intimidades le recordó lo que estaban haciendo. Vio a su esposa y ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas.

-Yo quiero que sea niño…

-Yo quiero sea nuestro…

Rin sonrió y apretando sus piernas, lo acercó a él.

-Ten por seguro que será nuestro… Ah…

Rin arqueó la espalda al sentirlo en su interior, él la besó en el cuello y dibujó un camino con su lengua hasta su oreja y jugando con el lóbulo, le habló.

-Me estás quemando…

-Ya sabes cuánto te deseo…

Sesshoumaru la vio a los ojos, aquellas lagunas esmeraldas y sintió que se excitaba aún más, como si aquello fuese posible, ella lo veía de manera seductora, se mordió el labio inferior y gimió con sus movimientos.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Ah! Mi amor! Así!!!

Sesshoumaru pasó sus brazos por debajo de ella y la levantó, quedando sentados, se deleitó con su pecho mientras la hacía moverse de arriba hacia abajo y ella le agregaba ladeos que lo hacía gruñir.

-Rin! No hagas eso!

-Por qué?

-Porque termino antes! No lo hagas!!!

-Ah! Mi amor así! Más!!!

Sesshoumaru continuaba penetrándola cual bestia en celo, su mujer gritaba y gemía aferrada a él. Se echó hacia atrás planeando que ella siguiera sobre él, pero no se dio cuenta de que estaba al borde y ambos cayeron al piso.

-Sessh! Estás bien?!

-Estoy bien, y tú?

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Estoy bien, mi amor…

Se besaron apasionadamente y continuaron moviéndose, Sesshoumaru la cargó y la volvió a subir a la cama.

-Sessh…

-No quiero que tengas moretes…

Sesshoumaru cumplió su deseo de hacerla gritar a todo pulmón.

-SESSHOUMARU!!!

-AAGGHH!! RIN!!!

Sesshoumaru colapsó sobre el cuerpo de su esposa.

Besaba el pecho de su mujer y ella acariciaba su cabeza y jugaba con la larga cabellera platinada.

-Estás seguro de que estás bien?

-Tengo la cabeza dura, no me pasará nada. Además… qué esperas que diga si voy al médico? Me caí de la cama haciendo el amor?

-Sessh!

Él levantó la cabeza y le sonrió, a Rin le encantaba que él se pusiera en esa posición, siempre decía que sus ojos eran más bonitos si se veían desde arriba. Él se deslizó sobre ella hasta estar a su altura y la besó apasionadamente. La hizo quedar sobre él. Acarició la melena azabache que por la gravedad, caía sobre su rostro, ella descendió sobre él y lo besó de la misma manera.

-Te amo, Rin…

-Sessh…

Rin sonrió y lo llenó de tiernos besitos.

-No me dirás porqué estabas feliz?

-Ah, sí! Voy a publicar otro libro!

-Felicidades, mi amor! Cuál?

-El de Ed en la manzana…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, Rin tenía una afinidad tan grande para con los niños que sus historias para niños se vendían como pan caliente. Claro que aquello no era su profesión como tal, Rin era publicista. Se conocieron en una propuesta de mercadeo, donde Rin exponía las ventajas de su idea. Sesshoumaru la contrató por capricho, la despidió cuando lo rechazó. La volvió a contratar por sus ideas y porque se había enamorado de ella, pero la volvió a despedir para pedirle que se casara con él. La gente los llamaba la montaña rusa del amor. A los 3 años de casados, Sesshoumaru había decidido vivir al máximo su vida junto a su esposa.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Amanecí terminando un capítulo… y con lo de la publicación, no he dormido nada…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Descansa, mi amor…

Rin lo besó con ternura y se acomodó sobre su pecho.

-Además… me sacaste el jugo…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas, la rodeó con sus brazos, una mano, la deslizó sobre toda su espalda y hasta su trasero.

-Sessh!

-Tú duerme… que yo me encargo del resto…

-Hm! Eres capaz de hacerme el bebé y yo dormida…

-Ni te imaginas las veces que te he hecho el amor y tú no despiertas.

-Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Es que tienes esa mala costumbre de tomar pastillas para dormir y me dejas solito con mi deseo…

-Hablando de eso, ya no debo tomarlas… no sé cuando pueda quedar embarazada.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura. Rin ya hasta tomaba precauciones para con su bebé. La vio dormida y cerró los ojos, se escaparon dos lágrimas.

-Te amo, Rin… te amo tanto…

Rin se movió entre sueños buscando sus latidos.

………………………………

**2 semanas después. -**

-…Habrá un pequeño brindis y luego tú y yo iremos a cenar.

Sesshoumaru se ajustaba la corbata de moño frente al espejo mientras Rin se terminaba el maquillaje en el espejo del baño.

-A dónde iremos?

-No te preocupes, mi amor, es una sorpresa.

Rin salió del baño ya maquillada y peinada, se paró frente a Sesshoumaru y desbarató el nudo de su corbata.

-Yo invito…

Lo besó con ternura y se dirigió hacia su vestido.

-Rin, tengo 20 minutos luchando con esa estúpida corbata, dime otra vez porqué no puedo usar una corbata normal?

-Porque tienes un esmoquin, no un traje de oficina y porque te ves increíblemente sexy con corbata de moño.

-Lo que pareceré es un camarero.

-Los camareros usarán corbatas grises, es una función de gala, mi amor. Al terminar, se hará público el lanzamiento.

Rin se deslizó dentro del vestido color rojo vino, era más bien un tornasol entre el rojo y negro y asentaba delicadamente sus curvas. El vestido llegaba a sus tobillos y era sostenido por unos finos tiros en sus hombros. Sesshoumaru tragó grueso cuando Rin se acercó a él con la espalda desnuda y le pidió subir el cierre. Él lo subió con delicadeza y acarició el cuarto de espalda que quedaba desnudo hacia arriba y besó su cuello arrancándole un suspiro.

-Cuando volvamos ésta noche… no te quites el peinado…

-Sessh…

-Quiero hacerte el amor así.

Rin se dio la vuelta y lo besó con ternura.

-No podías pintarte en el carro? Ahora me vas a pintar todo o no vas a querer besarme.

-Éste no se quita, ni se embarra.

Sesshoumaru se vio al espejo y sonrió.

-Mucho mejor… Rin, la corbata.

Rin se puso sus zapatos de tacón e hizo que Sesshoumaru estuviera de frente al espejo.

-Sabes? Ya eres bastante grandecito como para no saber hacerte un nudo de corbata. Cómo te hacías antes de mí?

-Izayoi o las compraba de gancho, ya vienen hechas.

Rin comenzó a hacer el nudo y lo volvió a desbaratar.

-Está arrugada, busca otra.

Sesshoumaru fue al clóset y sacó otra. Rin le hizo el lazo y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Listo. Qué harías si yo te faltara?

-Dejaría de existir, mi amor…

-Qué tierno!

Rin le modeló un poco.

-Qué te parece?

-Estás bellísima.

Rin sonrió y se acercó.

-Tú también…

Rozó sus labios y tomó una diminuta cartera donde apenas cabían sus identificaciones y tarjeta de crédito.

-Tu auto o el mío?

-Yo conduzco.

Sesshoumaru tomó sus llaves y salieron rumbo al ascensor. En el parqueo, se encontraron con otras dos parejas que vivían en el edificio. Uno de los hombres chifló a Rin.

-Vaya, vaya! Kazami!

Sesshoumaru lo saludó con la mano y abrió la puerta del auto para Rin. Una vez que él estuvo adentro, se besaron con ternura y Sesshoumaru encendió el auto, salió del aparcamiento con el motor del Audi ronroneando. En una luz en rojo, tomó la mano de su esposa y la besó, se quedó con sus dedos entrelazados.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru se quedó viendo los anillos de compromiso y matrimonio en la mano de su esposa, hasta que ella le advirtió el cambio de luz.

Al llegar al teatro, Sesshoumaru se paró en la entrada y la ayudó a salir, el valet aparcó su auto y le devolvió las llaves, procedieron a entrar al edificio, muchos se quedaban viendo fijamente a la pareja, otros murmuraban y algunos fingían ignorancia, los más allegados se acercaron a saludar. Ya cerca de la entrada al auditorio, se encontraron con la familia de Sesshoumaru.

-Por Kami, Rin, cada día estás más bella…

-Muchas gracias, Inutaisho-sama…

Rin saludó a su cuñado y su esposa así como a la esposa de Inutaisho. Una vez en los asientos, Rin e Inutaisho quedaron juntos, el viejo le llamó la atención a Rin.

-Sabes? Hay algo que me tiene un poco inquieto?

-Qué cosa, Inutaisho-sama?

-Pues que ni tú ni Kagome se quieren poner en función para darme nietos.

Rin rió evitando que se oyera mucho más.

-Pero deles vacaciones, apenas si llevan un año de casados.

-Y qué hay de ti, ya van a cumplir 4.

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru y sonrió.

-Le voy a confesar un secreto, puede guardarlo?

-Muchachita…

-Resulta que su hijo y yo ya tenemos planes… y pues sólo falta que Kami decida cuándo.

-Estás bromeando.

-No, viejo, te importaría devolverme a mi mujer?

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru viró los ojos.

-Sí es verdad… estamos buscando.

Se escuchó el anuncio de que la función iba a comenzar. Rin vio a Sesshoumaru que entrelazó sus dedos y la besó con ternura. Disfrutaron de la función y al terminar, se dirigieron a la sala de exposiciones. Los de la casa editora dieron la introducción y Rin dio a conocer la nueva historia que circularía en las tiendas a partir del próximo día. Al terminar, Rin se acercó a Sesshoumaru y él la felicitó con un tierno beso. Luego del brindis, los invitados se marcharon, los agentes de la editora, presagiaron un gran éxito para la historia, tal y como las anteriores. Inutaisho se acercó a ellos.

-Qué les parece una cena para celebrar?

-Qué pena, Inutaisho-sama… Sesshoumaru y yo ya teníamos algo planeado…

-Pero no van a cenar?

-Sí vamos a cenar, papá. Pero sólo nosotros dos.

Rin puso una mano en el pecho de Sesshoumaru.

-Rin…

-Si de todas formas vamos a cenar, porqué no vamos todos juntos?

-Porque mi papá se pone a hablar disparates.

-Sessh, no hables así. Inutaisho-sama es muy agradable.

-No te preocupes, Rin… si prefieren cenar solos…

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru viró los ojos.

-Está bien, pero deja de acaparar su atención.

-Sessh, actúas como si estuvieras celoso de tu papá.

-Pues es que te olvidas de mi cuando estás con el viejo este.

-No le digas viejo.

Sesshoumaru cedió a la cena familiar. Durante la cena, Inutaisho brindó por la salud de sus hijos y por el éxito de Rin. Sesshoumaru brindó con ellos, pero sus ojos dejaron de brillar. Rin lo había notado, pero no dijo nada. También había notado que desde hacía unos días, había comenzado a tomar una gran cantidad de multivitamínicos, inmunoestimuladores y eso la preocupaba, de hecho, no pensaba dejar pasar la noche sin hablar con él al respecto. Sesshoumaru se dejó llevar por la alegría de su familia. Al terminar la cena, volvieron al apartamento y el enfado de Rin por su comportamiento en la exhibición se había convertido en preocupación, por su falta de entusiasmo en la cena. Lo vio más preocupada aún tomarse 5 pastillas juntas y dirigirse con desgano a la habitación.

-Sessh…

-Estoy cansado, Rin…

-Sesshoumaru…

Él estaba sentado en un sillón frente a la cama, donde se quitaba los zapatos, Rin se sentó sobre sus piernas, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Con qué?

-Estoy preocupada, Sesshoumaru, estás enfermo?

Abrió los ojos cuales faroles y luego se relajó.

-Estoy bien, mi amor…

-No estás bien, y todas esas pastillas? Te diste cuenta de que estás bebiendo 15 pastillas al día?

-Eso me pasa por no hacerlo a su tiempo. Ahora tengo que intentar prevenirlo todo junto.

-Sessh, mi amor…

-Te prometo que mañana me disculpo con papá…

-No es eso. Pero últimamente sí estás bastante posesivo…

-Es sólo que quiero disfrutar de tenerte cerca, mi amor.

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos.

-Te amo, Rin… no me puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, cariño…

-Sabes? Yo no lo creía posible… esas cosas de no poder vivir sin alguien… pero ciertamente se me hace muy difícil imaginarme volver a vivir sin ti…

Rin acarició su rostro.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

Rin tomó su mano y entrelazando sus dedos la besó, luego llevó su mano a su vientre.

-Sesshoumaru, mi amor… yo creo que… es muy posible… cariño… creo que estoy embarazada…

-Qué?!

-Sessh, han pasado dos semanas y aún no me llega…

-P-pero estás segura?

-Sólo hay una manera de asegurarme… pero por el momento…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de besos.

-Para eso era la cena?

-Sí, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien, fue un beso tan cálido y cargado de sentimientos, Rin sintió que la piel se le erizaba.

-Sessh…

-Te amo, Rin…

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…

Se besaron, en medio de ese beso, Sesshoumaru bajó el cierre del vestido de Rin, desvió sus besos a su cuello y hombros, donde con la nariz, desplazó los tiros para besar la piel un tanto marcada por el peso del vestido, continuó besando la piel que iba quedando al descubierto mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda a sus anchas, ella se aferraba a él con fuerza, suspirando y algunas veces, cuando la acariciaba con sus dientes, gemía. Cuando la piel de su pecho estuvo expuesta, Sesshoumaru sonrió, la contempló unos segundos.

-Cuando te conocí, lo primero que hice fue imaginarte desnuda…

-Eres un pervertido.

-Cuando te vi en la piscina del hotel, ya no tenía que imaginarte. Aquel diminuto bikini me daba todo lo que deseaba saber.

-Sigues siendo un pervertido.

-Cuando supe que eras virgen, decidí hacerte mi mujer…

Rin sonrió.

-Sabías que si había llegado tan lejos, no me iba a entregar a ti sin casarme…

-Pero yo soy Sesshoumaru Kazami…

-Para mí, eras un perro más que buscaba cama y nada más… pero fuiste el perro más lindo y tierno… por eso te adopté…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas, volvió a besar su cuello, ella enredó sus manos en su densa cabellera platinada.

-Yo me moría por hacer el amor contigo… pero tal vez si lo hubiera hecho, no nos hubiésemos casado…

-Yo creo que sí…

-Sí? No habría pasado a ser una más de las que se derretía a tus pies?

-Tal vez, hasta nos habríamos casado antes…

-Sesshoumaru…

-La diferencia con las demás, era que estaba enamorado de ti, preciosa… nunca he amado a nadie como te amo a ti.

-Sessh…

El grito de Rin dejó a Sesshoumaru sordo de ambos oídos.

-Qué pasa?

-UNA ARAÑA!!!

Sesshoumaru sabía por experiencias previas que Rin era aracnofóbica, la sacó de la habitación y vio la araña en la pared junto a la ventana, comprendió que el temor de Rin no era para menos, era una viuda negra.

-Rin, tráeme la aspiradora…

-Mátala!!!

-Tráeme la aspiradora!

Rin buscó el aparato. Sesshoumaru le quitó el cepillo y dejó el tubo solo, al encender el aparato, lo acercó al insecto y éste fue succionado de inmediato. La aspiradora tenía un tanque de agua, donde recogía las impurezas y no apagó el aparato hasta ver al insecto hecho trizas en el tanque.

Sesshoumaru sacó el aparato y en el área de lavado desechó el agua, al terminar, fue a la sala, donde Rin permanecía sentada en un sillón. Vio a Sesshoumaru acercársele y no pudo ocultar las lágrimas.

-Preciosa…

-No me pelees, por favor…

-No te voy a pelear, mi amor…

Rin se puso de pie y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami, Sessh!

-Tranquila, cariño… tenías todo el derecho a asustarte…

-Es que me dan tanto asco!

-Esta vez tenías el derecho a gritar, a correr, a todo…

-Sessh… esa era peligrosa?

-Sí… era una viuda negra…

Rin se abrazó a él con más fuerzas.

-Y si hay más?

-No habrá más…

-Tú no sabes…

-Las viudas negras siempre están solas, se llaman viudas porque matan a los machos después de la cópula. No hay más y mañana mandaré a fumigar.

-Me salvaste la vida…

-Rin…

-Me salvaste la vida, mi amor…

Para Rin, el matar aquella araña era como la más peligrosa de las proezas, era como cederle su paracaídas en un avión en llamas. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y sus labios con su dedo pulgar.

-Soy capaz de cualquier cosa por ti, preciosa…

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…

-Y yo a ti, mi pequeña preciosa…

Rin se refugió en su pecho, ya no tenía los tacones y su cabeza quedaba a la altura del cuello de su esposo, él la abrazó y la besó en la cabeza, cerró los ojos rogando a Dios por el tiempo suficiente para prepararla para que viviera sola otra vez.

…………………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí Mizuho revelando lo que la desveló un par de noches. Espero sus opiniones a ver qué les pareció.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**

** PD: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahasi.  
**


	2. Que me Alcance la Vida

**Canción "Que me Alcance la Vida" de Sin Bandera. **

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Que me Alcance la Vida**

**Flashback. –**

-…Vamos, el último en llegar, hace la cena!

-Eso es trampa!

Rin ya le llevaba una gran ventaja y sin embargo continuó corriendo, Sesshoumaru corrió tras ella hasta alcanzarla, ambos cayeron al suelo y rodaron cuesta abajo, abrazados y riendo a carcajadas. Al llegar al pie de la cuesta, Rin quedó sobre él y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Si quieres que yo haga la cena, sólo me lo tienes que pedir.

-Siempre me lo pides con esa carita de cachorrito abandonado… y no me puedo negar.

-Hm… con que no te puedes negar a mi carita de qué?

-De cachorrito abandonado.

Rin volvió a besarlo.

-Y si te pido hacer el amor con mi carita de cachorrito abandonado?

-No va a pasar.

-Vamos, preciosa!

-No.

-Rin! No sabes que es una necesidad fisiológica?

-En serio?

Sesshoumaru comenzó a inventar cosas y a exagerar con tal de convencerla.

-Yo nunca he oído de nadie que se muera por no hacer el amor.

-No se muere uno, sino que se muere… ya sabes… además, preciosa, no te creas que es fácil uno aguantarse con lo bella que eres.

-Ah! Pues en ese caso, sígueme.

Entraron corriendo a la casa de campo donde se estaban hospedando, Rin lo guió hasta la habitación, Sesshoumaru creyó que la había convencido hasta que Rin le dio un frasco de crema para el cuerpo y un paquete de servilletas.

-Con eso puedes aguantar, verdad?

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y antes de que ella lograra salir de la habitación la atrapó entre sus brazos y la levantó del suelo aún moviendo los pies como si corriera.

-No eres nada inocente, preciosa…

-Yooo? Yo soy completamente inocente de todo lo que se me acuse.

-Ah sí? Yo te declaro culpable de volverme loco con tus besos.

-Si quieres no te beso más.

-No! Por Kami! Enciérrame en un manicomio si quieres! Pero no dejes de besarme…

Rin lo abrazó riendo y lo besó apasionadamente.

_**Tantos momentos de felicidad**_

_**Tanta claridad, tanta fantasía**_

_**Tanta pasión, tanta imaginación**_

_**Y tanto dar amor hasta llegar el día**_

_**Tantas maneras de decir Te Amo**_

_**No parece humano lo que tú me das**_

Perdido en el apasionado beso de su novia, Sesshoumaru no escuchó un auto aparcarse junto a la casa.

-Sesshoumaru está aquí… Sesshoumaru!

Se separaron sorprendidos por el hermano menor de Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, que estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación.

-Qué haces en mi habitación? Usa la tuya!

-Qué haces tú aquí?

-Kagome y yo vinimos con papá y mamá.

-P-papá?

Inuyasha rió a carcajadas.

-No me digas que ésta era tu escapada del mes.

-Cállate zopenco…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Espera, déjame pensar lo que haremos…

-De qué? Váyanse a tu cuarto.

-Nosotros no dormimos juntos, animal!

-Qué?!

-Qué tal si Rin y Kagome duermen en un cuarto y nosotros en el otro.

-Oh, no, eso no va a pasar!

-No puedo creer que seas capaz de hacerlo con papá y mamá aquí!

-Eso a ti no te incumbe. Kagome y yo nos quedamos juntos.

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin.

-Sessh, está bien, podemos dormir en la misma habitación…

-Pero preciosa…

-No importa… lo importante es que tú y yo sepamos la verdad.

-Lo siento, preciosa, no les dije que venía para acá.

-Ya no importa…

Con la ayuda de Sesshoumaru, Rin pasó sus cosas a la habitación de él. Inuyasha subió los bultos de sus padres y el suyo y el de su novia. Luego de bañarse y quitarse la grama y tierra de encima, Rin y Sesshoumaru bajaron las escaleras tomados de la mano.

-Papá, mamá… ella es Rin Samuru… mi novia…

-Vaya, vaya! Mucho gusto, señorita Samuru…

-Puede decirme Rin, Kazami-sama…

-Entonces, puedes decirme Inutaisho.

Rin les sonrió completamente sonrojada. Para los Kazami era tremenda sorpresa que Sesshoumaru la presentara y más aún como su novia. Sesshoumaru siempre que, accidentalmente conocían a alguna de sus aventuras, las presentaba como amigas, nunca como su novia. Luego de una amena conversación, Rin notó que a pesar de la temperatura fresca, Sesshoumaru estaba sudando a gota gruesa, deseando con cada fibra de su cuerpo salir de allí antes de que su papá hablara de más, disimuladamente acarició su mano.

-La casa es muy bonita, Inutaisho-sama…

-Gracias, todo fue idea de la madre de Sesshoumaru.

-En serio?

-Sí, Inaru era arquitecta y ella fue quien la diseñó.

-Tu mamá tenía un excelente gusto, Sessh…

-Ya viste lo demás?

-La verdad, no. Apenas teníamos minutos de llegar cuando llegaron ustedes, Sesshoumaru me había prometido mostrarme todo el terreno.

-Entonces vayan antes de que oscurezca.

-Está seguro?

-Sí, claro, tendremos todo el fin de semana para hablar.

Rin tomó ambas manos de Sesshoumaru mientras se ponía de pie, él la vio sonreírle y le siguió la corriente, una vez en el jardín, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Sessh…

-Gracias, me estaba muriendo por salir de ahí.

-Parecía más que estabas avergonzado de mí.

-No! Eso jamás! Preciosa, cómo podría avergonzarme de ti?

-Entonces?

-Temía que mi papá metiera la pata, a veces se le va la mano hablando.

Rin acarició su rostro y fingiendo molestia le dijo que sólo por esa vez le iba a creer. Lo besó apasionadamente.

_**Cada deseo que tú me adivinas**_

_**Cada vez que ríes, rompes mi rutina**_

_**Y la paciencia con la que me escuchas**_

_**Y la convicción con la que siempre luchas**_

_**Como me llenas como me liberas**_

_**Quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer**_

Volvieron ya cuando la oscuridad obligaba a encender las luces, Inutaisho e Izayoi se ponían de acuerdo sobre quién cocinaría.

-Disculpen la interrupción, pero Sesshoumaru perdió una apuesta y le toca cocinar.

Inutaisho accedió gustoso pues sabía quién le había enseñado a cocinar. Sesshoumaru resopló porque según él no era lo mismo cocinar para dos que para un batallón, Rin lo besó en la mejilla divertida.

-Está bien, cocinaré yo…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás les dijo que se prepararan, porque la comida de Rin era para chuparse los dedos. La cena fue tal y como Sesshoumaru lo predijo, era un manjar tras otro. Al terminar la cena, Rin les sirvió un coctel de frutas con crema batida por arriba, sin saber que ese no era sólo el postre preferido de Sesshoumaru, sino también de su padre.

-Te puedes casar, Rin…

-Ah?

Sesshoumaru tenía ganas de explotarse la cabeza contra la pared.

-Papá vivió unos años en América Latina, en varios países, cuando la mujer sabe cocinar, y es soltera, le dicen que ya se puede casar, porque es lo primordial.

-Ah! Ya comprendo. Gracias, Inutaisho-sama…

-Ya sabes, el amor entra por la boca… a ver si lo pescas…

-Papá, por favor, basta!

-Qué te pasa, Sesshoumaru? Son sólo bromas…

-No se preocupe, Inutaisho-sama… yo comprendo muy bien a su hijo…

Rin vio la copa con el postre frente a ella.

-Me siento satisfecha, con permiso…

Rin se levantó y salió de la casa. Sesshoumaru exhaló drenando hasta la última gota de aire de sus pulmones.

-No sólo vienen sin avisarme, sino que también me arruinas la noche, muchas gracias, papá.

-Espera un momento, tú te la arruinaste solo con tu actitud de perro rabioso. Qué acaso no puedes esperarte para llegar a la habitación?

-NO!

Sesshoumaru se calmó.

-Ahí tienes a la única que se resiste a él.

-Qué?

-Sesshoumaru no se ha acostado con ella…

-Cállate!

Sesshoumaru le lanzó lo primero que tuvo a mano. Inuyasha recogió lo que le había golpeado en la cabeza. Una cajita aterciopelada de color azul.

-No puedo creerlo…

-Dame eso!

-No… primero quiero verlo…

Inuyasha abrió la caja y quedó sorprendido al ver la pieza de joyería.

-Le vas a pedir que se case contigo!

-Dame eso!

-Ese es el anillo de tu mamá, le vas a pedir que se case contigo!

-Ya dáselo, Inuyasha!

Kagome le quitó el anillo y se lo entregó a Sesshoumaru.

-Gracias, Kagome…

-Hijo, estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

-Estoy más seguro que el día en que nací. Ella es la mujer para mí…

_**Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida**_

_**Y me de tiempo para regresar**_

_**Aunque sea tan solo un poco**_

_**De lo mucho que me das**_

_**Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida**_

_**Para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor**_

Sesshoumaru salió de la casa, de inmediato sintió el frío calar sus huesos, su aliento formaba un halo al salir de su boca o nariz. Vio a Rin arrimada a un árbol, era evidente que estaba llorando, Sesshoumaru sintió que se le partía el corazón al verla así.

-Rin…

-Déjame sola, por favor…

-Rin, lo siento, actué mal…

-Porqué estás conmigo? Porqué estás conmigo si no me voy a acostar contigo? Porqué estás conmigo si te molesta una simple broma sobre casarnos? Por Kami, Sesshoumaru, acabo de ver claramente que ésta relación no va a ninguna parte!... Por cierto… renuncio…

-No, Rin!

-Mañana volveré en autobús…

-No, Rin, no me hagas esto…

-Olvídalo, Sesshoumaru, esto se acabó…

-Rin… escúchame, por favor…

-No! Sesshoumaru! No quiero oírte! Fue muy cruel de tu parte jugar conmigo así! Tú sabías muy bien, sabías de más todo lo que me… qué era lo que pretendías conmigo?

-Hacerte mi esposa…

-Tú… qué?

-La idea de traerte aquí era que no me dejaras plantado o salieras a mitad de la cena porque te habían llamado de la oficina… la idea era pedirte que seas mi esposa…

-Sesshoumaru… pero si…

-Me amas, Rin? Me amas así como te amo yo? Siempre creí que… creí que tenía que acostarme y… no sé… Rin, me enamoré de ti… de tus ojos, de tu sonrisa… de tus manos, de tus besos… de tus caricias… yo te amo, Rin…

Rin lo vio a los ojos, Sesshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos y clavó su mirada ambarina en la esmeralda de su novia.

-Te amo, Rin…

-No estás jugando conmigo?

-No sería capaz…

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…

-Lo sé… lo dijiste más de 15 veces cuando te dormiste en el camino…

Ambos rieron y se besaron apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó su mano izquierda.

-Me concederías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

-Sí, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru le puso el anillo sonriendo y la cargó dando vueltas mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

-Woohoo!!!

Aún en medio del beso rieron cuando un fuego artificial explotó sobre ellos. Se separaron y tomados de la mano se acercaron a Inuyasha.

-Felicidades…

Sesshoumaru le estrujó los nudillos en la cabeza riendo. Los demás se unieron a la celebración.

-Inuyasha, en el congelador hay una botella de champaña, la traes?

-Claro…

Eran ya las 2 de la madrugada cuando se fueron a dormir, una vez que todas las puertas estuvieron cerradas, Rin veía sentada en la cama a su prometido metido en el clóset buscando una bolsa para dormir que él juraba siempre guardaba allí, luego de unos 15 minutos, se dio por vencido.

-No está…

-Estás seguro?

-Es muy posible que me lo haya llevado a Tokio la última vez…

Suspiró viendo lo que tenía a mano.

-Tú quédate con la frazada, yo me llevaré éste cobertor y dormiré en el sillón de la sala.

-Sesshoumaru eso está lleno de polvo.

-No hay muchas opciones, Rin…

-Hay una…

-Cuál?

-Que durmamos juntos.

-No.

-Pero Sessh…

-No, Rin, siempre estoy bromeando, pero no.

Rin se puso de pie y lo besó con ternura.

-Mi amor, no quiero que duermas incómodo por mi culpa… además, dormir y sexo son dos cosas muy diferentes.

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro.

-Mi pequeña preciosa…

Rin puso ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y lo hizo bajar la cabeza a la vez que lo besó con ternura. Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos y la rodeó con sus brazos mientras dejaba escapar el aire de sus pulmones, acarició sus labios con su lengua y aprovechó la brecha para que salieran sus suspiros, para acariciar el interior de su boca y juguetear con su lengua.

_**El sentimiento de que no soy yo**_

_**Y que hay algo más cuando tú me miras**_

_**La sensación de que no existe el tiempo**_

_**Cuando están tus manos sobre mis mejillas**_

_**Como me llenas como me liberas**_

_**Quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer**_

**Fin del Flashback. –**

Sesshoumaru veía a su esposa dormir plácidamente, sus ojos acariciaban su piel desnuda, grabándose cada milímetro de su delicado cuerpo bañado en perlinas gotas de salado sudor producto de la activa noche de amor que le había otorgado a su marido.

-Te prometo, mi amor… que siempre te voy a cuidar…

Con extrema delicadeza, Sesshoumaru acarició sus labios y la vio moverse dormida, buscando refugio en su pecho.

-Qué bien que siempre me cuides… ahora déjame dormir…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas tapándose la boca, creía que ella estaba dormida. La abrazó y la besó en la cabeza.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Rin se quedó dormida entre sus brazos.

…………………………

Sesshoumaru estaba en su oficina, revisaba varios documentos cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-Yuki, te pedí que nadie… Rin!

Rin casi voló hasta él y lo besó apasionadamente. Al romper el beso rió a carcajadas al ver sus anteojos por donde fuera en su cara. Se los quitó y volvió a besarlo.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Yo también te amo, preciosa…

-Mira…

Rin le entregó una hoja de laboratorio. Sesshoumaru sólo leyó los rangos normales y sonrió.

-Estás bien.

-Mira más abajo…

Sesshoumaru volvió a leerlo y gritó.

-POSITIVO!!! Te amo, mi amor, te amo preciosa!!!

-Estoy embarazada!

Sesshoumaru la llenó de besos y acarició su vientre, reemplazó su mano por sus labios.

-Te amo, cariño…

Rin lo volvió a besar y con ambas manos sobre sus mejillas, rozó sus labios.

-Gracias, mi amor…

-Rin…

-Gracias por tu amor, por tu apoyo… y por mi bebé…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Gracias a ti, mi amor… por soportar a éste vejestorio que te ha hecho llorar tanto…

-No eres viejo… y me has hecho llorar más lágrimas de alegría que las de tristeza…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y con los ojos cerrados recibió otro beso de su esposa, la apretó contra su pecho y dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

Rin se acomodó frente a él con las piernas a cada lado de la suya.

-No puedes salir?

-Kami… Rin…

-Dime, mi amor…

-No debería hacerlo…

Rin rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

-Yo le dije a tu secretaria que no dejara a nadie pasar… y le puse seguro a la puerta cuando entré…

-Me quieres torturar, verdad?

-No, mi amor… quiero hacer el amor…

-Rin…

-Tú puedes elegir… o contigo… o con alguien más…

-Eso es un juego muy sucio, preciosa…

En todo momento Rin movía sus caderas, rozando sus entrepiernas y sabía muy bien que la firmeza que sentía no era el cierre de ningún pantalón, se acercó a su oído y luego de mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja le susurró.

-No tengo interiores puestos…

-Rin!

-Quieres ver?

Sesshoumaru ya sentía el latigazo bajo su cintura. Acarició su trasero por encima del pantalón pero no pudo sentir nada, intentó deslizarlas dentro, pero eran muy ajustados, sabía que cuando usaba ropa así, usaba un diminuto hilo que se perdía en las costuras. Deslizó sus manos debajo de la blusa y supo que tampoco llevaba sostén.

-Andas por ahí desnuda, provocando hombres a diestra y siniestra…

-No estoy desnuda… aún…

-Para mí estás desnuda…

-Porque eres un pervertido… llevo mangas largas y pantalón largo…

Rin bajó el cierre de su pantalón y deslizó su mano hasta encontrarse con su hombría.

-Oh, Rin… oooh, amor…

-Adoro cuando te derrites como mantequilla ante mí…

Rin se deslizó hasta el piso y arrodillada frente a él comenzó a besarlo. Sesshoumaru tuvo que aferrarse al borde de la mesa y casi morderse la lengua para no expresar su placer.

-OH… Kami, Rin…

Rin sonrió con su virilidad en su boca.

-Kami, preciosa, no aguanto más…

La hizo subir y le quitó los pantalones, efectivamente, Rin no tenía ropa interior, la hizo sentarse en el escritorio y acomodó sus piernas alrededor de su cuello.

-Tengo miedo que me decapites…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la acarició y de inmediato notó lo mucho que lo deseaba, la besó y disfrutó de verla al igual que él, controlándose para no gritar, en especial cuando la rozaba con sus dientes. Finalmente no quiso continuar y la penetró mientras la besaba apasionadamente, la cargó y se sentó en el sillón donde Rin se movía sobre él aferrada a su cuello. Al momento del clímax, para no gritar, Rin lo mordió en el hombro.

-AAH! RIN!

Para simular una discusión, Rin le respondió con un insulto.

-TE ESTÁS VOLVIENDO LOCA?!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó sonriendo mientras esperaba que sus cuerpos volvieran a la normalidad. Una vez vestidos nuevamente, Rin ideó un pequeño teatrito para simular que estaban discutiendo.

-Crees que funcione?

-Mi amor, nos van a aplaudir…

-Nos veremos en la casa?

-Te estaré esperando.

Rin le gritó estúpido y salió de la oficina como alma que se lleva el diablo, Sesshoumaru salió tras ella.

-Rin, es que no piensas escucharme?

-No! Estoy harta de ti!

-Rin, si no lo haces por mí… hazlo por nuestro hijo…

Rin se detuvo en seco. Sesshoumaru pensó que Rin debía ser actriz de cine al verla con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ese es un truco muy sucio, Sesshoumaru…

-Si no quieres creer la verdad, qué otra opción me queda?

-Me juras que es verdad?

-Puedes preguntarle a Inuyasha y a mi papá, ellos vieron todo…

-No! No puedo volverte a creer…

-Sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó, Rin apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

-Te amo, mi pequeña preciosa…

Rin se sonrojó de inmediato, Sesshoumaru sólo le decía así cuando se encontraban solos, levantó la mirada y Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-De verdad te amo, preciosa…

-Y yo a ti, Sessh…

Sesshoumaru removió las lágrimas de su rostro con sus manos y la volvió a besar, todos los empleados de la planta aplaudieron y hasta chiflaron. Ambos se separaron riendo, pero permanecieron abrazados.

-De verdad tienen un hijo?

-Pronto. Rin está embarazada!!!

El alboroto fue mayor, Sesshoumaru seguía abrazándola y la besaba en la sien mientras recibían felicitaciones por parte de los empleados. Finalmente, se despidieron con un beso, y Rin se marchó. Sesshoumaru mandó a pedir varios arreglos de flores y que lo enviaran al apartamento. Le dio la noticia a su padre y hermano, quienes también enviaron flores. Cuando Rin llegó al apartamento, apenas tuvo tiempo de dejar sus cosas, era uno tras otro, hasta dos juntos.

Para cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, Rin brincó a sus brazos y lo llenó de besos.

-Gracias! Mi amor, son preciosas!

-Vamos a cenar con papá…

_**Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida**_

_**Y me de tiempo para regresar**_

_**Aunque sea tan solo un poco**_

_**De lo mucho que me das**_

_**Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida**_

_**Para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor**_

Poco a poco, Sesshoumaru fue viendo a su esposa irradiar felicidad y aquello lo hacía sentirse bien, estaba logrando sus metas. Se había vuelto adicto a que ella lo despertara con un beso y le diera las gracias. Incluso su embarazo la había inspirado a escribir un libro infantil acerca de la llegada del bebé. Llevaba un diario de lo que pasaba cada día y Sesshoumaru lo leía feliz cada noche, de esa manera, no se perdía ni un solo segundo del crecimiento de su hijo.

Sesshoumaru estaba en el consultorio de su doctor.

-Y bien? Ha pasado un mes, qué piensas hacer?

-Mi esposa está embarazada…

-Felicidades!

-Gracias…

-Pero qué has decidido?

-No puedo… no puedo exponerla a esa tortura… ni a ella, ni a mi hijo…

-Sesshoumaru, sin el tratamiento, no durarás más de 5 años…

-Doctor, me siento bien. Si viviré 5 años de ésta manera, lo haré, disfrutaré de mi hijo y de mi esposa. Pero no puedo torturarlos con radiaciones y quimioterapias. He visto gente morir de cáncer. He visto gente consumirse por la quimioterapia.

-Sesshoumaru…

-La quimioterapia mató a mi madre! Y fue una tortura! Fue una tortura para mí y para mi padre! Yo nunca la conocí sana! Fue quimio tras quimio y el cáncer reaparecía en otro lugar hasta que finalmente la mató. No lo haré.

-Bien, no te pondré una pistola al pecho. Al parecer tienes ya un tiempo con el tumor y parece estar estable… me gustaría que siguieras con el tratamiento naturalista que elegiste… y te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

-Gracias, doctor…

-Si sientes algo extraño, no dudes en llamarme.

-Lo haré…

Sesshoumaru había quedado con Rin para ir al ginecólogo, al llegar al apartamento, Rin le avisó que estaba en el baño. Sesshoumaru se puso cómodo y esperó por Rin, cuando ella estuvo lista se sentó a su lado.

-Mi amor, estás bien?

-Sí…

-Te ves… no sé… preocupado, triste, qué pasa?

-No pasa nada, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y se puso de pie.

-Tu auto o el mío?

-El tuyo, si quieres…

En el consultorio médico, Rin esperó paciente a que llamaran su nombre, al entrar, Sesshoumaru hizo de su boca una trompa al ver que era un hombre.

-Sessh…

-Acaso no hay mujeres ginecólogas?

El doctor rió a carcajadas y se sentó a disfrutar de la discusión que presenciaba 100 veces al día.

-Sesshoumaru, por favor, me estás avergonzando.

-En serio? Dime qué me queda a mí para pensar? Por Kami, Rin, es un hombre!

-Es un doctor!

-No deja de tener un pene!

Rin sintió ganas de golpearlo hasta la inconsciencia.

-Ya basta, Sesshoumaru! Por Kami…

-Eso digo yo! De miles de ginecólogos tú tuviste que elegir un hombre?

-ES GAY!

El doctor rió a más no poder, Sesshoumaru vio a Rin.

-De verdad es gay?

-No, zoquete, pero ya cállate la boca. De hecho, él está casado con Ami Shinju.

-A-Ami Shinju?

-Sí, como verás un hombre que está casado con una súper modelo, no es mucho lo que le va a encontrar a mujeres comunes y corrientes.

Aquél comentario hizo que a Sesshoumaru le hirviera la sangre.

-Y qué eres tú? Un troll? Eres deforme o qué? Qué tiene ella que no tengas tú? 5 ó 6 pulgadas más? En serio, Rin, creí que te apreciabas más. Te esperaré en el auto.

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru salió disparado como una bala, Rin se quedó parada, vio al doctor. Él le sonrió y se inclinó sobre su escritorio.

-Eso fue un gran error, señora Kazami…

-Qué cosa?

-No importa quién sea mi esposa. Para cada hombre, su mujer es la más hermosa. Para su esposo, no hace la menor diferencia entre usted y Ami, hasta tal vez puede encontrar fea a Ami.

-Pero es que es tan…

-Usa apodos para dirigirse a usted?

-Sí… me dice preciosa… su pequeña preciosa…

-Entonces es muy probable que se impresionara porque es famosa. No porque la encuentre bonita…

-Doctor… yo sé que tiene muchos pacientes… pero es muy importante para mí que él esté…

-No digas más… qué te parece mañana… a las 3?

-Genial, gracias!

Rin salió del consultorio, se dirigió al parqueo y decidió gastarle una broma a Sesshoumaru. Llegó al auto y se subió mientras simulaba secarse las lágrimas.

-Qué pasó?

-Podríamos llegar a la casa, por favor?

Sesshoumaru condujo, todo el camino Rin vio por la ventana, realmente se sentía avergonzada por el comportamiento de Sesshoumaru y pensar en eso le revolvía el estómago. Al llegar, se fue directo a la habitación. Minutos después, Sesshoumaru entró.

-Preciosa…

-Déjame sola…

-Mi amor…

-Ya me dejaste sola una vez, ahora no te quiero ver! Vete!

-Preciosa, no me digas eso…

-Vete!!!

-Está bien, está bien, me voy… pero primero dime algo… el bebé está bien?

Rin hundió su cabeza entre las almohadas, escuchó algo romperse y a Sesshoumaru maldecir. Rin comprendió que se le había ido la mano, Sesshoumaru tal vez pensaba que el bebé estaba enfermo. Rin se levantó y fue al estudio, donde Sesshoumaru estaba sentado con la cabeza entre las rodillas.

-Sessh…

-No te imaginas cuánto lo siento, mi amor… perdóname…

A Rin le rompió el corazón verlo llorar de esa manera, tenía todo el rostro rojo y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Rin se arrodilló frente a él.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Lo siento mucho, mi amor…

-Perdóname, mi amor, no te contesté y te hice creer algo que no es…

-Rin…

-No me examinó, yo le dije que quería que estuvieras conmigo y me cambió la cita para mañana…

-Estás bien?

-Estoy tan bien como lo estuve esta mañana…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de besos.

-Por Kami, no me hagas algo así nunca más!

-Lo siento, mi amor…

-Te amo, mi pequeña preciosa…

Rin se quedó abrazada a él un buen rato. Escuchó cómo su corazón volvía al ritmo que ella conocía como normal en él.

_**Me da la luz que hace despertar**_

_**Que me aleja de la oscuridad**_

_**Que me llena de calor el mundo**_

_**Para que no pierda el rumbo**_

Sesshoumaru despertó con el sol colándose por las ventanas, vio a su pequeña preciosa descansar junto a él y levantó su pijama para besar su vientre.

-Prométeme que vas a nacer bien…

-Claro que sí… va a ser un bebé bello, fuerte y sano como su papá…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Buenos días, mi amor…

-Buenos días, cariño…

-A qué hora es la cita?

-A las 3…

-No iré a trabajar…

-Sessh…

-Hoy será todo para mi bella esposa…

-Hm, delicioso…

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Sabes? Es cierto… tenías toda la razón…

-Sessh?

-Sí estaba celoso… muy celoso… pero lo que más me incomodó es que te creas menos que una modelo…

-Mi amor…

-Es en serio, Rin, acaso me has visto viendo una revista de ésas y excitado?

-No…

-Pero sí me has visto excitarme con verte salir del baño…

Rin rió.

-Eres un pervertido…

-No, Rin, no soy un pervertido… tú eres hermosa… todo el día a todas horas, hasta enfadada eres hermosa… qué importa que seas más bajita? A mi me encanta que seas así… porque así puedo besarte a mi antojo… puedo hacerte el amor o sentir tu ternura cuando te pegas a mi pecho…

-De verdad te gusto cuando no tengo nada de maquillaje? Ni tacones?

-No, no me gustas… te amo… especialmente cuando no tienes nada de maquillaje…

-Sessh…

-Espero que nunca más te creas menos que nadie, mi amor… esas modelos son sólo una colección de silicona y trasplantes de grasa… tú eres publicista, escritora, esposa y próximamente madre… y créeme cuando te digo, mi amor, que eres excelente en todo lo que haces…

Rin lo besó apasionadamente con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-No llores, mi amor…

-Soy tan feliz! Kami, Sessh, no sabes cuántas veces temí que me dejaras por una como esas… según escuché, yo fui la más fea de tus novias…

-No, fuiste la más hermosa de todas, la única de la que me enamoré, fuiste la más hermosa. Incluso más hermosa que Ami.

-Ami?

-Sí, salimos juntos como por 6 meses…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura. Deslizó sus manos bajo su pijama y sus dedos en su interior.

-Sessh, no…

-Qué pasa?

-Iré al ginecólogo ésta tarde…

-No puedo al menos besarte?

-Sí, mi amor…

Se besaron larga y apasionadamente.

_**Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida**_

_**Y me de tiempo para regresar**_

_**Aunque sea tan solo un poco**_

_**De lo mucho que me das**_

_**Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida**_

_**Para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor.**_

………………………………

**N/A: Hola! Aquí lo que queda de Mizuho desde la trinchera. Espero que les haya gustado esta segunda entrega de este nuevo fic. Gracias a quienes desde un principio me han apoyado, espero que les siga gustando el fic.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	3. Amor de un Solo Dueño

**Capítulo 3 **

**Amor de un Solo Dueño **

Sesshoumaru acariciaba la cabeza de Rin mientras el doctor la examinada.

-Tienes el cuello bien cerrado…

-Eso es bueno?

-Eso es fantástico… veo que tienes una pequeña laceración… tuviste relaciones recientemente?

Rin, roja como un tomate, vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Hacen 4 días…

-Hm… ya veo… vamos a hacerte el ultrasonido…

Rin asintió. El doctor le puso el gel y encendió el aparato.

-Kami! Sessh!

-E-ese… ese es mi bebé?

-Sí… aquí está el corazón… y…

Sesshoumaru besó a Rin en la frente con los ojos rojos.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Rin levantó la vista y vio a Sesshoumaru sonreírle con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Casi no lo puedo creer, mi amor… nuestro bebé…

Llegaron a la casa y Rin pegó la impresión de la sonografía del refrigerador, Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en el cuello.

-Es la primera foto de nuestro bebé…

-Te amo, Rin…

……………………………

Sesshoumaru había abandonado la vida de bares y discotecas, sin embargo, a Rin le gustaba ir de vez en cuando a algún sitio de moda. Estaba recostada del regazo de Sesshoumaru y leía una revista.

-Wow! Sessh, vamos a ir ahí.

-Qué es eso?

-Es un restaurante… bar, disco y lounge…

-Estás segura?

-Claro que sí, mi amor. Vamos al restaurante y después de la cena, bailamos un poco y luego vamos al lounge un rato…

-Ajá… y cuándo quieres ir?

-Hoy!

-Y tienes un vestido para ir hoy?

-Hm… pues nuevo no…

-Es decir que hoy, en nuestro aniversario, no tienes un vestido para ponerte?

-Claro que sí, mi amor, pero no es nuevo, ya me lo puse antes.

-Qué vestido es ése?

-Uno que me puse para un coctel…

-Créeme, preciosa, la prensa es un animal ponzoñoso, listo para atacar… vamos a comprarte un vestido…

-Síii! Eres un amor!

-Ya ésta cena me está saliendo por más de 20mil yenes…

-No todos los días cumples 4 años de casado. O sí?

-No, preciosa…

Caminaban por la plaza tomados de la mano, Rin eligió un vestido de satín negro, llevaba una estola, era de espalda desnuda y escote alto. Luego eligió los zapatos y una cartera. Sesshoumaru le regaló un juego de joyas que iban a la perfección con el nuevo vestido.

-Gracias, mi amor! Te amo!!!

Sesshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos y recibió los besos de su esposa. Salieron de la joyería.

-Qué más te falta?

-Hm! Dos cosas…

-Sí? Cuáles?

-Un perfume para volverte loco… y ropa interior para desquiciarte…

Luego de comprarlo todo, volvieron a la casa. Rin ya se había metido al baño y estaba en la tina, cuando Sesshoumaru se metió junto con ella, la rodeó con sus brazos y acariciando su vientre, la besó en la mejilla. Ella acarició sus brazos y sonrió.

-No haremos el amor ahora…

-Qué? Pero es nuestro aniversario!

-No, cuando volvamos en la noche.

Sesshoumaru la volvió a besar mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, bajó una mano y acarició el espacio entre sus piernas.

-Estás segura?

-Si te excitas, te vas a quedar así… ah! No hagas eso!

Cesó sus caricias y continuó besándola en su cuello y espalda. Rin casi tuvo que sacarlo de la habitación para que la dejara vestirse. Ya lista, le modeló un poco.

-Qué te parece?

-Deliciosa… ehem… preciosa…

Rin sonrió y tomó su cartera, Sesshoumaru apagó el televisor y salieron del apartamento.

-Qué tipo de comida sirven allí?

-Pues dicen que platos internacionales, así que creo que es bien variado el menú…

-Hm… no me gusta mucho ir a lo ciego…

-No te preocupes, mi amor. Mis amigos me dicen que es muy bueno.

Al llegar al lugar, no había aparcamiento disponible, finalmente, Sesshoumaru encontró uno justo al frente del local. Ayudó a Rin a bajar del auto.

-Luces increíblemente hermosa, mi amor…

-Gracias, cariño…

Rin se adelantó un par de pasos para que Sesshoumaru la viera caminar y volverlo loco, cuando él la alcanzó, pasó una mano por su cintura y la guió a la puerta.

-Su cartera, por favor…

Rin le entregó la cartera a los porteros, la revisaron y la dejaron entrar, se paró del otro lado de la puerta a esperar por Sesshoumaru, a quien examinaban con detector de metales y palpándole las piernas, llegaron a su entrepierna.

-Fiesta privada.

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño.

-Como quieran… Rin…

Rin volvió a salir.

-Qué pasó?

-Hay una fiesta privada, lo siento, preciosa, hoy no será…

-Sessh! Qué no sabes que a las mujeres embarazadas no se le niegan los antojos?

-No tienes un antojo… vamos, preciosa…

-Y a dónde iremos a ésta hora sin reservación?

-Déjame pensar, sí?

Sesshoumaru abrió y cerró su celular un par de veces, hasta que vio un letrero anunciando un exclusivo restaurante italiano, sonrió y se lo mostró a Rin.

-Qué te parece si vamos ahí?

-En serio, mi amor? Si eso es súper exclusivo!

-Ya verás que tu esposo tiene los contactos…

Sesshoumaru llamó y preguntó por Giancarlo. Habló en italiano todo el tiempo y cerró la llamada sonriendo.

-Vamos.

Los porteros se reían no creyéndose una palabra de lo sucedido. El dueño salió del local.

-Quién era ese?

-Un tipo ahí con cabello largo…

-Rubio?

-Sí…

-Idiotas! Ese era Sesshoumaru Kazami!

-Quién es ese?

-No me digan que no lo dejaron entrar…

-No…

………………………

Sesshoumaru y Rin disfrutaban de un delicioso frozen de fresas, sonreían y brindaban de brazos entrecruzados, Rin lo besó con ternura. El gerente se acercó a ellos.

-Buona note, signore Kazami…

Sesshoumaru vio al gerente y le habló en italiano.

-Buona note, Giancarlo…

-Signore, no desearía alguna champaña de nuestra cava?

-No, gracias, Giancarlo.

-Pero… nostras champañas es de las mejores cosechas…

-Giancarlo, mi esposa está embarazada, no tomaremos alcohol.

-Ah! Un bambino en camino! Muchas felicidades!

Sesshoumaru sonrió ampliamente y recibió las felicitaciones. La comida fue excelente, Giancarlo se acercó con un señor.

-Discúlpeme, señor Kazami… quésto signore desea hacerle unas preguntas… sei no es molta molestia…

-Adelante…

-Cómo calificaría el servicio y la comida de ése restaurante.

-Mi amigo Giancarlo se merece las 5 estrellas, he visto cómo lo ha levantado de la nada y hoy en día se necesita una cita para poder degustar de los más deliciosos y finos platos de la cocina italiana.

-Señora…

-Excelente, no había probado comida así de deliciosa, desde que estuve en Venecia.

-Ah! Venecia! La ciudad de los canales! Estuvieron en Venecia juntos?

-Sí, de luna de miel.

Continuaron la velada tranquilos, hasta que llegó el dueño del otro local.

-S-Kazami-sama…

Sesshoumaru se incomodó al escuchar esa voz, aún sosteniendo las manos de Rin entre las suyas, vio al hombre.

-Kouga, no tengo deseo alguno de hablar de negocios en estos momentos…

-K-Kazami-sama… disculpe el error de mis porteros…

-Kouga, estoy con mi esposa, celebrando mi aniversario… te importaría si hablamos de esto mañana?

-Señor Sesshoumaru, éste hombre lo molesta?

-No te preocupes, Giancarlo, ya se marcha.

Kouga se vio obligado a marcharse. Al terminarse la cena, Rin y Sesshoumaru volvieron al departamento.

-Lo siento, preciosa… parece que no lleno el perfil de ese lugar…

Rin acarició su rostro.

-Como te cortes el cabello, me divorcio de ti…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Ya si puedo hacerte el amor?

Rin lo besó con ternura mientras sonreía y rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

-Sí, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la llevó en brazos hasta la cama, donde la desvistió, besándola en cada espacio de piel que quedaba descubierto. Rin lo hizo detenerse en sus besos y caricias.

-Sessh, no quiero jugar…

-Preciosa…

-Quiero hacer el amor…

-Como desees, cariño…

Sesshoumaru la echó en la cama y se deslizó sobre ella, penetrándola de inmediato, Rin arqueó su espalda al sentirlo completamente dentro suyo, lo rodeó con sus brazos y piernas mientras lo sentía rozar las paredes de su sexo.

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, rodeándola con sus brazos y haciendo de sus cuerpos sólo uno.

-Ah! Mi amor!

-Te amo, Rin…

Sesshoumaru la sintió apretarlo en su interior y sintió su aliento en su boca, era el gemido de su orgasmo. Se dejó llevar de sus contracciones y también terminó, permitiendo que su esencia corriera libre dentro de ella.

-Preciosa…

Rin puso ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y sonrió, Sesshoumaru sintió que no necesitaba nada más en la vida, aquella sonrisa sincera, llena de felicidad, era todo lo que deseaba de ella.

-Te ves tan hermosa cuando sonríes de esa manera…

-Gracias, mi amor…

-Gracias? Por qué?

-Por hacerme sentir mujer, mi amor…

-No comprendo…

-Porque me siento como una mujer cuando me haces el amor de esa manera… no una niña…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Feliz aniversario, mi amor…

-Feliz aniversario, cariño…

Volvieron a besarse.

…………………………………

Sesshoumaru estaba en su oficina, Inuyasha entró en la oficina. Sesshoumaru lo vio y terminó el documento que hacía.

-Qué fue lo que pasó con Kouga?

-Nada…

-Nada? Tiene tanto miedo que se atrevió a hablar conmigo…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y se recostó de su sillón.

-Sí pasó algo…

-Rin me pidió ir a su discoteca, como era nuestro aniversario, accedí, pero sus porteros no me dejaron entrar.

-Cómo?!

-En fin, convencí a Rin de ir a La Pequeña Sicilia y la pasamos muy bien. Él se apareció allá pidiendo disculpas y yo no estaba en eso, así que le dije que se fuera.

-Mira, yo feliz que rompo los negocios con ese idiota…

-No… aunque no lo creas, ese idiota nos da buenos ingresos, no me importa que me dejaran entrar o no. Dile que no romperemos relaciones con él, pero que tiene que cambiar esos porteros.

-Hm! Yo le cortaría el agua y la luz…

-Te diré qué, si consigues otro negocio que nos dé 273 mil dólares mensuales, puedes romper el contrato.

-Pero Sesshoumaru! Vamos a poner un local nosotros!

-Y quién lo va a atender? Tú? Yo?

-Pues tal vez… tú…

-Sí, claro! Y Rin se divorcia de mí a los 3 días…

-Vamos!

-No… la única condición de Rin es que no amanezca en la calle y manejar un bar, significa amanecer en la calle todos los días. Olvídalo, Inuyasha, esa clase de negocios no se le pueden confiar a nadie y si no eres soltero, es obvio que no se acostumbrarán a ese horario.

-Yo pienso que es una idea excelente.

-Entonces hazlo tú, arruina tu matrimonio por segunda vez. Yo no quiero ningún tipo de problemas de con Rin.

Sesshoumaru tenía tanto trabajo que no podría ir al apartamento a comer, llamó a Rin desde un restaurante cercano a la oficina.

-Preciosa… no podré llegar a comer… bueno, pero si lo hago, al volver, saldría como a las 9 o 10 de la noche… lo siento mucho, amor… te prometo que te lo repondré… yo también te amo, adiós…

Sesshoumaru vio el plato frente a él y aunque la comida era buena, prefería mil veces la de Rin, ella le prometió guardarle, pero ya no era lo mismo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… señoras y señores… aquí tenemos una bestia domada…

Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada vio a un hombre de ojos violáceos y cabello negro y ondulado frente a él.

-Qué quieres, Naraku?

-Nada! Sólo veo el espectáculo del perro rabioso, haciendo malabares por galletas…

-Lárgate…

-A ver… me das su número? Así cuando te hartes de ella, yo podré consolarla…

-Es mi esposa, ya lárgate…

……………………………

Sesshoumaru trabajaba menos y pasaba más tiempo con su esposa, en especial cuando le tocaban las citas al doctor o cuando ella le pedía ir a comprar cosas para la habitación del bebé.

-…Mi amor! Esa es la cuna!

-Rin…

-Te lo aseguro, mi amor, ésa es la cuna que quiero… mira, viene con el juego de cambiador y armario!

-Rin…

-Anda, mi amor… di que sí…

Sesshoumaru asintió y Rin lo besó por todas partes permitidas en público. Luego de encargar los artículos, se fueron a la casa a esperar por ellos. Rin lo llenó de besos.

-Ya verás, mi amor, vas a querer una habitación como la del bebé…

-Lo que voy a querer es que la mamá del bebé me ponga atención.

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru fingió enfado, pero Rin se lo eliminó a besos.

-Eso es… quién es el esposo más lindo del mundo? Eres tú… eres tú, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y acarició su vientre ya crecido. Se quedó viendo a su esposa a los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios y cerrando sus ojos la besó apasionadamente.

-Nunca creí amar a alguien como te amo a ti, mi amor…

Rin sonrió y lo volvió a besar.

-Preciosa…

-Hm?

-Qué te parece unas vacaciones?

-Vacaciones?

-Sí, mi amor… vamos a algún lugar antes de que el bebé nazca, porque la verdad es que no podremos viajar en un buen tiempo, después…

-Hm… está bien. A dónde iremos?

-Siempre me decías que querías ir a Francia…

-Sessh!!!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza dando pequeños brinquitos.

-Te amo! Mi amor!!!

Con una llamada, Sesshoumaru confirmó el viaje, ya reservado, y se pasó la tarde, paseando con Rin, donde, cada vez que se detenían, ella se lo comía a besos. Caminaban por un parque, tomados de la mano, Sesshoumaru la atrajo a ella y la besó con ternura.

-En París, cuando lleguemos, te puedes quedar en el hotel?

-Sola?

-Es que tengo que hacer algo, pero no sería bueno que fueras conmigo.

-Acaso tienes una novia en París?

Sesshoumaru rió y volvió a besarla.

-Cómo crees? Es que tengo que arreglar unos papeles, son cosas aburridas, llenas de filas y esperas. Por eso, sería mejor que te quedaras en la habitación del hotel, o vas al spa y recibes el mejor masaje de tu vida y me esperas...

-Hm! Yo ya tengo los mejores masajes de mi vida…

-Sí? Cuáles son esos?

-Tus caricias cuando me haces el amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició sus labios con su dedo índice, ella lo besó.

-No puedes dejar de ser una consentida y sexy?

-Tú quieres que deje de ser consentida y sexy?

-Nunca, mi amor… adoro consentirte y que me seduzcas…

-A mí me encanta que me consientas y seducirte.

Rin sonrió y poniéndose de puntillas, lo intentó besar, pero él levantó la cabeza.

-Sessh!

-No, vamos a ver qué tan sexy puedes ser? Vamos a ver hasta dónde resisto.

Rin rió.

-Vamos, mi amor, tú no aguantas nada.

-No. Quiero ver cómo aguantaste 1 año…

-No es lo mismo, cariño.

-Vamos… yo apuesto a que duro más de dos días.

-Yo apuesto a que no duras una hora después de que lleguemos a la casa.

-Trato…

Sesshoumaru no podía creer que Rin fuera capaz de acosarlo en público. Le apretaba el trasero, lo rozaba y finalmente, dio gracias a los cielos que accedió a llevar el helado a la casa. Una vez allá se arrepintió al ver cómo se lo comía.

-Oh, no! Me cayó mermelada en el pecho!

Rin se quitó la camisa y le pidió una servilleta.

-Podrías quitármelo?

-Rin?

-Anda, mi amor, puedes verlo mejor que yo…

-Eso es un juego muy sucio, preciosa…

-De qué hablas? Ah! La apuesta! Pues… espera…

Rin le quitó la servilleta y se limpió ella.

-Hm! Me ha dado un poco de sueño… voy a descansar…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y se dirigió a la habitación. Poco después, Sesshoumaru entró y casi se cae al verla dormir desnuda.

-RIN!!!

-Qué pasa?!

-Qué haces desnuda?

-Pues voy a igualar el juego. Yo tenía que soportarme verte semidesnudo…

-No es lo mismo, Rin. No es lo mismo un hombre en traje de baño y una mujer con el pecho desnudo!

-No me grites…

-Por Kami, ponte ropa…

-Me la pondré… después de que me hagas el amor…

-Rin! Eso es acoso.

-Qué? Yo tenía que soportar que tú me lo rogaras 900 veces al día. Déjame desquitármelas.

Rin se quedó viéndolo.

-Hm… cómo era que hacías? Ah! Sí, te rascabas la marca del tatuaje…

-No! Rin, eso no es justo!

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación, Rin salió vestida, Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Sabes? Detestaba que me besaras en la mejilla cuando yo quería más.

Rin sonrió.

-Precisamente por eso lo hacía…

Sesshoumaru acarició su vientre que comenzaba a protruirse.

-No te imaginas lo feliz que soy sólo de poder cumplir tus deseos…

-Pero no lo quieres? Porque parte de todo es que lo quieras, mi amor, es tu hijo…

-Claro que lo quiero, preciosa, en especial porque es nuestro.

Rin se dio la vuelta y lo besó con ternura. Sonrió.

-Creo que sé cómo hacerte perder…

-Rin…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Me acompañas en un rico y delicioso baño?

Rin se metió al baño, se estaba divirtiendo con las burbujas, sabiendo que Sesshoumaru la estaba espiando.

-Sessh, cariño, no me vas a lavar la espalda?

Sesshoumaru entró al agua y le lavó la espalda, al terminar, Rin lo besó apasionadamente y se sentó sobre su regazo.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor…

-No…

-Vamos, amor…

-No, Rin…

-Sessh!

-No.

Rin bajó la mirada. Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

-Gracias por lavarme la espalda…

Rin se puso de pie y salió del agua. Sesshoumaru salió y Rin estaba en pijamas, ya acostada.

-Preciosa, no vas a cenar?

-No, estoy muy gorda…

Sesshoumaru se acostó a su lado y la abrazó.

-Rin, no estás gorda, estás embarazada y no debes saltarte comidas, estás embarazada…

-A veces pienso que le das más importancia a mi embarazo que a mí…

Sesshoumaru iba a hablar, pero se decidió por callar. No podía decirle la verdad.

-Eso fue cruel, mi amor… muy cruel…

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación. Cuando Rin salió, ya no estaba en el apartamento. Sesshoumaru esperaba por su cena en un restaurante de carnes a la parrilla. Se sorprendió al ver a Ami Shinju acercase a él.

-Hola, Sesshoumaru…

-Ami, no creí que te mezclaras con los mortales…

-De vez en cuando rompo la dieta…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Y tu esposo?

-En una convención en Michigan o algo así… oye, qué te parece si tú y yo nos desaparece…

Sesshoumaru apuntó a su anillo de matrimonio.

-Estoy casado, Ami…

-Lo dices como si doliera…

-Tenemos los mismos problemas de todos los matrimonios, pero la amo…

-Ah! Cuántas veces no he escuchado algo así… vamos…

-No, Ami, ya te dije que estoy casado.

En ese momento le entregaron la comida, Sesshoumaru la pidió para llevar.

-Eres un cobarde. Acaso tienes miedo a que tu mujercita se entere?

-Que mi "mujercita" se entere, sería el menor de mis problemas. Y si, mi mujer es celosa, bastante celosa, pero no por eso no lo hago. Si no, porque la respeto, porque la amo.

El mesero le devolvió el paquete listo, Sesshoumaru pagó.

-Quédate el cambio… y… Ami… intenta disfrutar de tu marido…

-Nadie lo hace como tú…

-Debiste pensar en eso antes de engañarme…

Sesshoumaru llegó al apartamento. Vio a Rin recostada del balcón.

-Te vi llegar…

-Preciosa… traje…

-No quiero tu comida…

-Rin, qué es lo que te pasa? Vamos, habla, desahógate.

-Antes lograba provocarte en minutos… ahora… en todo un día no logro que te rindas…

-Por Kami! Rin! Lo que te molesta es que me resista?

-Y qué esperas que piense si apenas se ve un poco y ya no te excito?

-Rin, acaso no me rozaste en la tina? Porque si es así sabrías que estaba… por Kami, Rin si me he pasado con erección tras erección…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Claro que me excitas! Rin esto era sólo un juego… nunca pensé que realmente te lastimaría, lo siento, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó apasionadamente.

-Caigo rendido a tus pies, amor…

-Sessh…

-Me ganaste y me llevas la ventaja…

Rin apartó la mirada.

-No quiero que lo hagas por lástima…

-Qué tal si cenamos y nos relajamos? Mi idea era dejarme ganar ésta noche,,,

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la llenó de tiernos besitos.

-Te amo, mi pequeña preciosa…

Mientras cenaban, Sesshoumaru decidió decirle lo sucedido a Rin y así se evitaba más problemas.

-Preciosa, mientras esperaba por la cena, me encontré con Ami Shinju…

-Sí?

-Ella se me insinuó y…

-Crees que quiero saber eso?

-Prefiero mil veces a que lo sepas de mi que de alguien más.

-Qué pasó?

-Le dije que soy casado y ella se molestó…

-Sesshoumaru, a dónde vas con todo esto?

-Olvídalo…

Sesshoumaru siguió comiendo y al terminar recogió los platos, los estaba lavando cuando sintió un abrazo desde atrás.

-Me amas?

-Como no te imaginas…

-Me respetas?

-Por supuesto que sí!

-Le temes a mis celos?

-Por bizarro que me parezca esto… no. Realmente no le temo a tus ataques de celos. Le temo a las consecuencias… Cada vez que me decías que me ibas a dejar me temblaba hasta el alma. A eso le temo, a que me dejes…

-Ella te besó?

-Pero ni loco iba a dejar que me besara!

-Sesshoumaru…

-Por si aún no te has dado cuenta, estoy perdidamente enamorado de mi pequeña preciosa…

Sesshoumaru se dio la vuelta y la besó con ternura. También se bajó y besó su vientre.

-Lo que dijiste esta mañana, amor… dolió mucho, no lo vuelvas a decir…

-Te lo prometo, mi amor…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla. El la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación.

-Ahora me las voy a cobrar una a una…

Rin reía a carcajadas mientras su esposo la devoraba a besos.

**……………………… **

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que estén bien, les agradezco su apoyo en este y los demás fics. Estoy un poco apretada de tiempo, pero intentaré publicar más. **

**Besitos **

**Mizuho **


	4. Hay Algo en Tí

**Canción Hay algo en ti de Carlos Ponce.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Hay Algo en Ti**

**6 años atrás – **

Olía a problemas para el nuevo presidente de las compañías Sengoku. Había visto a la mujer bajar de su auto en el aparcamiento y al encontrarse con ella en el ascensor, recurrió a su maletín para ocultar la espectacular erección que tenía a causa del delicioso escote de la mujer en el ascensor.

-Desea una servilleta o pañuelo?

-Disculpe?

-Ciertamente le saca buen partido a su estatura.

-No sé a qué se refiere.

-Deje de mirarme las tetas!

La mujer se bajó del ascensor y Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas, lo habían descubierto con las manos en las masas. Sin embargo, aparte de aquel pecho que todo hombre desearía, había algo en esa mujer que lo hacía pensar en ella.

_**Hay algo en ti,  
algo desde el primer momento en que te vi,  
es un encanto que se apoderó de mí,  
algo que incita al viento...  
a desplazarse lento y derramar tu trampa en mí.**_

Luego de ser presentada por la secretaria, la publicista entró en la oficina del presidente. Al ver al hombre sentado en el sillón, se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Sesshoumaru Kazami, un placer conocerla, señorita…

-Rin Samuru…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y sintió cómo una brisa acarició su rostro y cabellera.

-Señor, lo de ésta mañana…

-Fue una falta muy grave de mi parte y espero que me perdone, señorita Samuru…

-Etto…

Rin se encontraba en el mismo problema de todos los días, al menos que su nuevo empleador fuera mujer, duraba muy poco en los trabajos. **_–"Acuéstate con ellos!" –"Son los mejores amantes del mundo". –"No te imaginas el poder que te da ser su amante". –_** Eran algunos de los comentarios por parte de sus compañeras en la agencia publicitaria. Se rascó la nuca nerviosa, pensando en qué decir. Realmente, si no lograba esa cuenta sería prácticamente el fin de su carrera.

-Ya veo… lamento mucho haberla ofendido de esa manera…

Rin se enfureció. Aquél hombre realmente esperaba que ella lo perdonara sólo con decirlo.

-Es muy fácil, verdad? Es muy fácil para el dueño de tantos millones sólo pedir excusas. Qué hay de mí? Quiere saber la verdad? Siento asco. Siento asco de mí misma, porque mi cuerpo fue usado para una vulgar masturbación en su baño privado al momento en que entró a su oficina. Eso es lo que pienso de su patético intento de disculpas.

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y dando un golpe en su escritorio la contrató. Rin pensó no haber escuchado bien.

-Cómo dijo?!

-Está contratada!

Rin hizo una profunda reverencia.

-No va a disculparse de lo que acaba de decir?

-Eso me convertiría en una hipócrita más.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Por cierto, no lo hice. Al momento en que salió del ascensor, me reí tanto que mi cuerpo se relajó…

-En ese caso, me disculpo… sólo de la parte de la masturbación…

-Puede retirarse.

Rin se retiró nuevamente. Sesshoumaru se quedó pensando en ella, en su carácter y el buen par de piernas que mostraba. Sonrió.

-Eres como un potro salvaje… Yo te voy a domar…

_**  
Hay algo en ti,  
algo que sin esfuerzo me hace sonreír,  
es un edén eterno, un final feliz,  
algo que me domina  
que como luz divina ilumina un algo en mí.**_

Rin trabajaba hasta tarde en su oficina. Una noche, Sesshoumaru se apareció en la oficina y aparentando apoyar el proyecto, se quedó con ella. Comenzó por soplar en su oído, Rin ladeaba la cabeza, completamente ajena a lo que en realidad pasaba.

-Creo que hay una corriente de aire aquí…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Nadie era tan inocente, estaba jugando su juego. Continuó acercándose a ella, buscando ver los bosquejos, de repente, la acarició en el trasero.

-Qué fue eso?!

-Qué cosa?

-N-nada… creo que me estoy imaginando cosas… como le decía…

Esta vez Sesshoumaru la acarició descaradamente.

-Qué cree que hace?!

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Me traes loco, Rin.

Rin le dio una cachetada y un pisotón que lo dejaría cojo al menos un par de días como toda respuesta a sus insinuaciones.

-Está loco de remate! No sabe que puedo demandarlo por acoso?

-Como si no lo buscaras con esas falditas y esas blusitas…

-Renuncio.

-No es necesario, estás despedida!

-Desgraciado!

Rin se marchó sin más.

**2 semanas después.-**

Sesshoumaru no encontraba sitio, se la pasaba como bestia enjaulada. Su hermano menor entró en la oficina.

-Oye, quién es Samuru?

-No me menciones a esa perra!

-Es una mujer?

-Sí.

-Lastima que la usaras para tus aventuras, sus ideas son muy buenas… exactamente lo que necesitamos.

-Qué?

-Sus ideas pueden llevarnos a la cima… pero veo que ya arruinaste las relaciones con ella…

Sesshoumaru no dejaba de pensar en ella, cómo era posible que una mujer se resistiera a él? Eso era algo que debía averiguar de todas maneras. Había algo en sus ojos que no lo dejaban descansar, debía averiguar la verdad a toda costa.

_**  
Ay ay hay algo en ti,  
ay que me gusta tanto;  
Ay hay algo intenso  
que sin desviarse  
me pegó en el blanco.**_

Sesshoumaru entró en un bar y la vio de inmediato sentada en la barra a punto de beberse un trago que se podía comparar a la gasolina. Puso la mano en la boca del vaso y ella terminó besándole la mano. Vio al bartender.

-Qué ha bebido?

-Lleva dos de esos, pagó 5 por adelantado.

-Eso es suicidio! Rin… Rin!

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó a su apartamento. Le dio a beber agua con azúcar y la dejó dormir.

-Ya lo ves, ibas a acabar en mi cama de todas formas…

Sesshoumaru la dejó dormir y se quedó en el sofá, al día siguiente el grito fue tal que se cayó del sofá.

-Dónde estoy!

-Rin…

-Qué me hizo?! Depravado! Enfermo! Maniático!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Usted, mi dulce señorita, intentó suicidarse anoche. Ésta no es la manera de tratar a su salvador…

-Ah… sí… gracias a usted mi vida es un desastre… muchas gracias…

Sesshoumaru le brindó un desayuno que parecía comida de prisión.

-Créeme, he sobrevivido a más resacas que tú. Cómetelo…

Rin comenzó a comer.

-Me puedes decir qué pasó?

-Gracias a degenerados como usted, no puedo conseguir una cuenta si el dueño de la empresa es hombre, siempre me acosan y terminan despidiéndome. Claro que en la agencia no se creían tantas referencias negativas, pero para no echarse a los Kazami en contra, me despidieron. Gracias!

Sesshoumaru vio su mano, un anillo.

-Tiene novio?

-Tenía…

Rin se quitó el anillo, lo tiró y cayó en el zafacón.

-Tiene puntería…

-Qué bien, es lo único que tengo!

-Mire, lo siento mucho. De verdad… estuve viendo sus ideas y son muy buenas, así que me sentiría muy orgulloso de tenerla en mi equipo.

-No juegue conmigo, Kazami. Estoy en PMS…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Es bueno que alguien se ría. Dígame algo, como hombre. Me promete decir la verdad?

-Se lo prometo.

-Cómo es que a ningún hombre ya le interesan las mujeres que siguen siendo vírgenes?

Sesshoumaru volvió a reír.

-Pero vírgenes sólo quedan las monjas!

Rin se sonrojó a más no poder y bajó la cabeza.

-Está bromeando, verdad?

-No…

-Usted es virgen? P-Pero con ese cuerpazo? Cómo?!

-Mi novio en la preparatoria… me prometió que esperaríamos a la noche de graduación… pero él estuvo en el lugar equivocado, a la hora equivocada… se detuvo a comprarme flores… un auto se salió de control…

-Kami…

-Pasó el tiempo… me dediqué a mi carrera… y éste de ahora… lo encontré en la que sería nuestra cama con la que sería mi dama de honor… su excusa? "Tengo que hacerlo de alguna manera…"

Rin dejó la cuchara sobre la comida.

-Ya perdí el apetito… pero gracias de todas formas…

-Rin… en ningún momento mi intención fue herirla o abusar de usted…

Rin movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Las cosas pasan…

-Me permitiría al menos intentar de reponer mi error?

Rin lo vio a los ojos, llenos de sinceridad y una angustia increíble.

-Y qué haría?

-Primero que todo, le devolvería su empleo… pero no con agencias. Quiero que trabaje sólo para mí… y… quisiera poco a poco ganarme su amistad…

-Ya la tenía… pero veo que… después de todo, no es tan tonto…

Sesshoumaru la vio y ella le sonrió, él le sonrió en respuesta.

-Es verdaderamente hermosa, Rin…

-Ugh! Debo parecer vómito de perro!

-Shh… no lo dañe… es hermosa…

-Gracias…

_**  
Algo tan sublime,  
algo incondicional,  
algo que me quiere rescatar...Algo en ti.**_

**6 meses después –**

Rin y Sesshoumaru trabajaban en la nueva propuesta, era tarde en la noche y ambos estaban hambrientos y cansados.

-Qué te parece si lo dejamos hasta aquí y vamos a cenar?

-Pero…

-Yo soy tu jefe, te lo ordeno.

-Como diga, señor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Fueron a un restaurante de comida rápida. Sesshoumaru sentía que las manos le temblaban, estaba a punto de hablar cuando vio a Rin esconderse tras el menú.

-Rin?

-Mi ex y su mujer…

-Ya te reconocieron...

La pareja se acercó a Rin. La mujer con un pronunciado vientre.

-Vaya! Rin! Sí que olvidas rápido!

-Las cosas que no tienen importancia, se deben olvidar.

-Parecía que el mundo se fuera a acabar…

-Ya ves que al día siguiente, me di cuenta de que sigue girando.

-Preciosa, no nos vas a presentar?

-Ah, sí, cómo no… Xiao Lin y Keiko Lin, Sesshoumaru Kazami…

-Su novio, mucho gusto…

Rin disimuló su sorpresa, pero aquello la ayudaba por el momento. Sorprendidos y sin más que decir, se marcharon. Rin vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Te debo la vida…

-Tengo que hablar contigo, Rin…

-Sí?

Sesshoumaru se acercó más a ella, tomó sus manos. Tembloroso y nervioso como adolescente, con ella lograba que la sinceridad fluyera, porque ella era así también con él.

-Estoy tan nervioso… Rin… yo… yo…

-Para qué vuelven?

A Sesshoumaru la mayoría de las veces, le desesperaba lo despistada que podía ser Rin. Xiao se acercó a la mesa.

-Rin…

-Bueno, ya basta de interrupciones, tuviste tu oportunidad y la perdiste! Lárgate!

Xiao supo que era mejor no meterse con Sesshoumaru, así que se marchó.

-Sesshoumaru, debiste dejarlo hablar…

-Para decir qué? Que lo siente mucho y quisiera otra oportunidad! Embarazó a una mujer!

-Cálmate por favor…

Sesshoumaru espiró con fuerza y se quedó viendo el menú. Escuchó a Rin reír. Levantó la mirada y su enfado desapareció.

-Cualquiera diría que estás celoso…

-No hay que ser un genio para ver eso, Rin…

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias por evitar que me arruinaran la noche.

-De nada…

Luego de comer, fueron a caminar un poco.

-Tienes frío?

-Un poco…

Sesshoumaru se quitó el saco y se lo dio a Rin. Ella se perdió en su aroma varonil mientras sentía el calorcito que le brindaba. Cuando abrió los ojos, notó que no era el saco, eran los fuertes brazos de Sesshoumaru.

_**  
Hay algo en ti,  
algo que en mí despierta sueños sin dormir,  
que sólo de pensarte me provoca frenesí,  
algo tan transparente,  
algo que de repente me pretende seducir.**_

-Sesshoumaru…

-Quiero saber algo…

-Dime…

-Arruiné todo desde el principio? O tengo la posibilidad de ser tu amigo con la exclusividad de tus labios y tus noches… en público y llegar sólo hasta donde me impongas frontera.

-Si usaras menos palabras te comprendería mejor?

-Quieres ser mi novia?

-Eso fue lo que creí que habías dicho…

Rin se dio la vuelta y lo vio a los ojos, sonrió.

-No te vas a acostar conmigo…

-Eso ya lo veremos…

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-No me acostaré contigo ni con ninguna otra mujer, mientras esté contigo.

-Qué esperas? Tú eres el experto aquí! Bésame!

Sesshoumaru rió y rodeándola con sus brazos, la besó con ternura. Aquél beso fue subiendo sus temperaturas y terminó como uno de los más apasionados besos de sus vidas.

-Te quiero mucho, Rin…

-Sessh… Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Me gusta que me digas Sessh…

Rin sonrió y se dejó abrazar, recostó su cabeza de su pecho y junto con sus latidos, escuchó su respiración, sintió tiernos besitos en su cabeza y en ese momento supo que Sesshoumaru sería diferente a los demás.

-No quiero dejarte ir… pero deberíamos irnos a casa…

-Sí… deberíamos… pero me hiciste dejar mi auto en el multipisos…

-Ay! Marcaste tu salida?

-Sí…

-Lo siento… el multipisos está cerrado.

-Qué?!

-Cuando se marca la última salida de los turnos diurnos, se cierra el multipisos.

-Y ahora?

-No te preocupes, yo te llevaré a tu casa.

-P-pero…

-Pero antes… quisiera mostrarte mi nuevo apartamento.

-Tú apartamento?

-Está vacío, lo compré hoy.

-Está bien.

Camino al apartamento, Rin tenía una extraña sensación de ir en dirección a su casa.

-Y porqué te mudas?

-Donde vivo actualmente es de mi viejo y él quiere mudarse ahí porque mi hermano ya se mudó y dice que la casa es muy grande para ellos dos solos. Así que pensé en comprar uno.

-Vaya…

Al llegar al edificio, Rin se quedó de piedra.

-Estás bromeando, verdad?

-No, qué pasa?

-Yo vivo en el cuarto piso…

-Qué bien! Yo compré el quinto!

Subieron al apartamento, Rin notó que los dos apartamentos del quinto piso estaban fusionados.

-Compraste toda la planta!

-A poco tú no?

-Bueno yo no soy Rockefeller… además el mío es alquilado.

-Ven a ver…

Rin se quedó fascinada con los arreglos del apartamento.

-Te gusta?

-Sí! Es precioso!

-Gracias… Quiero ver el tuyo.

-Qué?!

-Sí, quiero ver el tuyo.

-Pero que conste que no soy millonaria.

Bajaron al cuarto piso, donde Rin le dio un tour a Sesshoumaru por el pequeño pero acogedor lugar.

-Y éste cuarto para niños?

-Cuando me mudé aquí, mi sobrino me visitaba todas las semanas…

-Ya no viene?

-No… Cuando mi madre murió, mi hermano hizo un gran escándalo por la herencia y me citó en cortes y todo eso.

-Y qué herencia era esa?

-Mi papá era ingeniero. Teníamos una casa de campo y una casa en la ciudad, era lo que más valía de todo lo que tenían. No sé porqué, ni sabía nada al respecto, pero mi madre me dejó la casa en el campo y a él la de la ciudad, lógico que la de la del campo, por sus terrenos, vale más. Eso enfureció a mi hermano y todo terminó en cortes. Yo me harté de todo eso y se lo di todo.

-Se lo diste todo?!

-No me interesa el dinero, Sesshoumaru. Con tener dónde vivir me basta y me sobra. Rompimos relaciones y no nos hemos vuelto a ver.

-Lo siento…

-No es tu culpa. Mi hermano siempre fue muy ambicioso.

-Avaricioso, le queda mejor.

Sesshoumaru se acercó a una mesa de dibujos.

-Qué hay aquí?

-Un par de bosquejos…

-Una aplicación para la universidad?

-Pienso estudiar mercadeo… me convalidarían la mayoría de las materias y me gradúo en un año.

-Eso es genial… y esto?

-Oh…

Sesshoumaru levantó el dibujo.

-Para qué es éste anuncio?

-No es un anuncio. Mi pasatiempo es escribir historias para niños.

-En serio? Cuáles has publicado?

-Ninguna. Es algo sólo para mí.

-Yo pienso que está genial.

-En serio?

-Sí, me encanta.

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Sabes qué? Me gusta mucho tu apartamento…

-En serio?

-Deja de preguntarme eso.

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru vio la habitación de Rin desde el pasillo.

-Puedo verla?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru entró y vio un enorme peluche sentado en una mecedora.

-Y esto?

Rin bajó la cabeza, sus mejillas completamente rojas.

-Rin?

-Siempre me piden que me deshaga de él… pero no puedo…

-Yo no te lo pediré…

-Gracias!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, Sesshoumaru sintió las lágrimas en su camisa.

-Preciosa!

-Lo siento!

Sesshoumaru la hizo levantar la mirada y besó sus lágrimas.

-Porqué lloras?

-Es el último regalo que me dio mi padre… y lo único que me pude llevar de mi casa…

-Perdóname, preciosa… no quería sacar a flote esos recuerdos tan dolorosos…

Sesshoumaru se sentía mal por ello, pero sentía la ternura de Rin emanar de su cuerpo y entrar directo a su corazón.

-Tal vez… es el momento de que me vaya… debes descansar…

-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Te quiero mucho, mi pequeña preciosa…

-Yo también te quiero, Sesshoumaru…

-Ah, por cierto, pasaré por ti… a las 7?

-Seis treinta…

-Tan temprano?

-Ya verás…

Sesshoumaru sonrió cuando Rin le sonrió aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Eres preciosa…

_**  
Ay ay hay algo en ti,  
algo que me hace falta;  
Ay hay algo lindo que desconocía  
y que en ti resalta;  
Ay ay hay algo en ti,  
ay que me gusta tanto;  
Ay hay algo intenso  
que sin desviarse me pegó en el blanco.**_

Sesshoumaru llegó a las 6:30, como Rin le pidiera, se sorprendió al verla con el cabello recogido en una cola.

-Hola, preciosa…

Rin se colgó de su cuello y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Hola, Sessh… tienes hambre?

-Un poco…

-Ven…

Sesshoumaru se sorprendió al ver el gran banquete que Rin había preparado.

-Estoy segura de que hoy no nos interrumpirán…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas. Se quitó el saco, la chaqueta y la corbata.

-Es a comer que vas…

-No te imaginas lo que me puede caer sobre la ropa.

Rin rió.

-Vamos a ver…

Mientras comía veía a Rin sonreír feliz por verlo disfrutar de la comida.

-Está delicioso, preciosa… pero con motivo a qué?

-A nada… bueno, en realidad, una vez te quedaste dormido en el sofá de mi oficina y dijiste que te morías por probar mi comida…

-En serio?

-Sí… qué tal?

-Fantástico!

Rin sonrió ampliamente. Casi cuando estaba terminado de comer, algo golpeó la puerta del balcón y a Sesshoumaru se le cayó la tostada con mermelada encima.

-RAYOS!!!

-Tranquilo, es el periódico…

-Mira mi camisa!

-Cálmate… dámela…

-Pero…

-Dámela…

Rin la llevó al área de lavado. Sesshoumaru la vio ponerle un polvillo a la lavadora y echó la camisa.

-Sólo necesita un ciclo de 6 minutos…

-Qué es eso?

-Es un producto nuevo. Saca cualquier tipo de manchas…

-Lo venden aquí?

-No, lo compro por Internet… Si te gusta, te regalo un frasco…

Al sacar la camisa, Sesshoumaru quedó maravillado, ya ni sabía donde había caído la mermelada. Rin leyó la etiqueta y metió la camisa en la secadora.

-No es de secadora!

-Confía en mí…

Rin lo haló del cuello y lo besó, aquél beso se convirtió en uno apasionado, donde jugaban a conocer sus bocas, Rin quedó contra la secadora y él, sentía presión por ambas partes. Se separaron cuando la secadora terminó. Rin pudo ver a Sesshoumaru excitado.

-Lo siento…

-Hasta yo tengo calor…

Rieron a carcajadas, Rin sacó la camisa y se la entregó.

-Si te la pones ahora, no hay que plancharla…

-Gracias, preciosa…

Rin sonrió. Todo el camino a la empresa, Sesshoumaru iba tomándole la mano, al llegar, se besaron en el auto y en ascensor, Sesshoumaru metió una llave y lo canceló hasta su oficina, iban unidos en un abrazo y un beso sin final. El timbre anunció que las puertas se abrirían y entonces se separaron. Ya en la oficina.

-Sesshoumaru… gracias…

-Por?

-Por todo lo de anoche…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Rin se fue a su oficina.

**_  
Algo tan sublime,  
algo incondicional,  
algo que me quiere rescatar…Algo en ti._**

Sesshoumaru estaba en el consultorio de su doctor. El doctor se quitó los anteojos y fijó su vista en Sesshoumaru.

-Francamente, Sesshoumaru, nunca había visto a alguien tan joven, acabar con su vida de ésta manera.

-Qué pasa?

-Afortunadamente es casi reversible…

-Casi? Como que casi?

-Va a requerir mucho de ti… muchos sacrificios… y definitivamente suspender el alcohol.

-Qué tengo?!

-Tienes una hepatitis muy severa…

-Qué?!

-Te voy a internar hasta que la inflamación baje… si sigues el tratamiento al pie de la letra, podremos salvar tu hígado.

-Lo haré todo como digas.

**_  
Ay ay hay  
Ay ay hay  
Ay hay algo en ti  
Ay ay hay  
Ay hay algo en ti…_**

Sesshoumaru estaba dormido en la habitación de hospital, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y Rin entró y se apresuró hasta él.

-Por Kami, Sessh! Qué te pasó?!

-Preciosa, cálmate…

Rin acarició su rostro, bajó la cabeza y sus frentes quedaron juntas, sintió sus lágrimas caer en su rostro. Levantó ambos brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Rin…

La dejó sentarse a su lado y abrazarlo todo lo que quiso.

-Me dijeron que tuviste un accidente, que estabas deformado… que… que… no importa, estás bien… estás…

Sesshoumaru la continuó abrazando, ella descansó en su hombro. Hubo un gran silencio, donde Sesshoumaru sintió, no cariño, sino amor por esa mujer.

-Si hubiera sido algo así…

-Lo único que me importa es que sigues vivo…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza nuevamente.

-Prométeme que te vas a cuidar…

-Lo haré, preciosa…

-Pero qué haces aquí?!

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro y sus labios.

-Abusé mucho de mi cuerpo mientras era un adolescente y ahora… me pasó factura…

-Qué te pasa?

-Tengo el hígado inflamado, y una úlcera péptica… el doctor me va a tener aquí hasta que ambas cosas sanen…

-Kami… Sessh!

-Lo siento, preciosa… mañana íbamos a salir…

-Eso no importa, Sesshoumaru, lo importante es que sanes.

Sesshoumaru se fijó en sus ojos, ella lo besó en la frente.

-Tienes quién se quede contigo?

-Mi… mi madrastra y mi padre están China… Inuyasha vendrá de vez en cuando… pero tiene que hacerse cargo de la empresa…

-Me quedaré contigo.

-No.

-Quién mejor que tu novia para cuidarte?

Sesshoumaru sabía que era batalla perdida.

-Es más… te prometo que si te portas bien… sales de aquí antes de lo previsto, te daré un premio…

-Qué clase de premio?

-El que tú elijas…

Rin tocó su nariz, labios y terminó por deslizar su dedo sobre su pecho y abdomen.

-Rin, ten compasión de mi! Estoy enfermo!

Rin rió y lo besó apasionadamente. Se iba a apartar de él, pero él la detuvo.

-Sessh… no debo…

-Yo quiero que te quedes…

Rin se acomodó sobre su pecho, él tomó su mano y comenzó a darle tiernos besitos. El doctor entró. Sesshoumaru lo vio y volvió a besar la mano de Rin.

-Vaya! Sí que estás bien acompañado!

Sesshoumaru no la dejó pararse.

-Tengo que examinarte, Sesshoumaru…

Él la soltó, Rin estaba completamente sonrojada por su actitud posesiva. Cuando el doctor se marchó, Rin le reclamó.

-Que sepa que eres mía.

-Eres un tonto…

_**  
Algo en tu silencio,  
algo en tu mirada;  
Algo que me hace flotar en nada  
algo que se abraza necio a mi almohada  
Algo de malicia,  
algo de ternura;  
Algo que me vuelve tonto a tu figura  
Algo que se esfuma con todas mis dudas**_

…………………………………

**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado este flashback que nos muestra cómo comenzó todo.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	5. París

**Capítulo 5**

**París**

Sesshoumaru disfrutaba de la increíble capacidad de Rin para dormirse donde fuera y eso había aumentado por el embarazo. La veía fascinado dormir en el avión. Cerró los ojos un momento. La mentira había funcionado a las mil maravillas, pero allí, en París, le diría la verdad. Lamentaba mucho que su primera visita, sería la más trágica de todas.

Al bajarse del avión, la sentía temblar de la emoción, al llegar al hotel, lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No puedo creer que estemos en París!!!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Recuerda… mañana…

-Sessh, qué es lo que tanto me ocultas? Qué es ese asunto que no me quieres decir?

Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza.

-Preciosa…

-Qué pasa, mi amor? Te están chantajeando? Te persigue una mafia?

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas con la imaginación de su preciosa. La besó con ternura. Y sentándose en la cama, la besó en el vientre.

-Recuerdas cuando éramos novios? Que tuve problemas con el hígado?

-Sí…

-Los problemas volvieron…

-Pero… tu hiciste tu tratamiento!

-Sí… pero…

-Sessh… qué pasa?

-No es cáncer… pero es un tumor…

-Kami, mi amor! Qué tienes?!

-Me haré unos estudios aquí… pero no es cáncer… sin embargo quieren tratarlo con quimioterapia…

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro lleno de lágrimas, ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No me gusta como suena nada de eso… Sesshoumaru, dime la verdad… por Kami, mi amor, dime la verdad…

-No quiero que llores, Rin…

-Entonces dime la verdad…

-Aquí están probando una técnica, donde toman células pluripotenciales… eso quiere decir que se pueden convertir en cualquier otra célula y la unen a las del órgano afectado… eso me debe curar…

-Vas a ser un conejillo de indias!

-Esa prueba me puede salvar la vida…

Rin se aferró a él llorando amargamente. Sesshoumaru supo que había metido la pata.

-Porqué no te operas? Porqué no haces la quimioterapia? Vete por lo seguro!

-Preciosa… si me quedan 5 años de vida, quiero vivirlos, no pasármelos como un inútil en una cama…

-Pero…

-Rin… quiero disfrutar de mi hijo… no quiero que viva lo que yo viví… yo nunca vi a mi madre sana! Nunca!

-Y qué hay de mí! Qué hay de tu esposa! A la que tanto amor le profesas! Me vas a dejar sola!

Rin le dio una cachetada, de inmediato tomó su rostro y lo llenó de besos.

-Lo siento… lo siento…

-Rin… estoy intentando sobrevivir… me había resignado a morir… pero quiero probar ésta oportunidad…

Rin se apartó de él y se llevó las manos al vientre. Dejó escapar un grito desgarrador. Sesshoumaru se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Sesshoumaru!!! Estoy sangrando!!!

Fueron en ambulancia al centro más cercano. Sesshoumaru se encargó de todo. Cuando Rin estuvo calmada, se acercó a ella.

-Qué me pasa? Qué le pasa a mi bebé?

-El bebé está bien… dicen que es algo muy extraño, pero que realmente no tienes nada por donde puedas sangrar… te dejarán hasta mañana…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en la cabeza.

-Si quieres que me haga la quimio, dímelo, si quieres que me opere, dímelo, Por favor, no quiero que sufras más…

Rin acarició su rostro.

-Tomes la decisión que tomes, yo te voy a apoyar…

-Preciosa…

-Prefiero tenerte 5 años como estás ahora, a 10 sintiendo lástima por ti mismo…

-Te amo, preciosa!

………………………………

A Rin le dieron la alta, según todos los exámenes estaba bien. No volvió a sentir molestias, los resultados de Sesshoumaru serían enviados a Japón, así que decidieron disfrutar de sus vacaciones en París. Por el día paseaban tomados de la mano. Estaban cerca de la torre Eiffel.

-Mi amor, vamos a subir…

-Es más bonita de noche.

-Por favor, mi amor, de día es que se aprecia el paisaje.

Sesshoumaru cedió a los besos de su esposa y subieron hasta el último piso, luego de que Sesshoumaru le diera una jugosa propina al gerente. Ya arriba, abrazó a Rin desde atrás y dieron vuelta lentamente, disfrutando de la vista que les brindaba la altura de la torre.

-Es bellísimo…

-Ahora que tú estás aquí…

Rin sonrió y se abrazó más a él, cuando bajaron, Sesshoumaru vio su reloj.

-Qué tal si nos vamos a comer algo y volvemos al hotel?

-Estás cansado?

-Un poco…

-Entonces vamos al hotel y pedimos a la habitación…

-Como quieras…

Tomaron un taxi hasta el hotel. Al llegar, Sesshoumaru se quitó la camisa y se acostó en la cama, Rin lo vio mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Qué pasa, preciosa…

-Te encuentro tan sexy cuando hablas francés… y más cuando te acuestas como ahora…

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Hazme lo que quieras, preciosa…

Rin lo besó apasionadamente mientras acariciaba su pecho y fue bajando hasta su cintura. Se deshizo de su cinturón y abrió su pantalón tan rápido, que Sesshoumaru rió.

-Sí que eres rápida…

-Ya verás para qué otra cosa soy rápida…

Rin lo besó apasionadamente mientras lo acariciaba y lo sentía endurecerse entre sus dedos.

-Te haré todo lo que me haces…

-Preciosa… si lo haces yo…

Sesshoumaru no pudo hablar mientras Rin jugaba con sus tetillas.

-Ah! Rin!

Rin sonreía, volvió a besarlo.

-Me encanta cuando haces eso…

En medio de su juego, Sesshoumaru deslizó sus dedos dentro de su mujer y sonrió.

-Estás lista, mi amor…

-Hm!

Rin lo dirigió a su interior y comenzó a moverse, Sesshoumaru se aferró a su cintura.

-Así es! Ah! Preciosa!!!

Rin se movió sobre él hasta que su cuerpo no pudo continuar, él la levantó por las caderas y continuó sus movimientos.

-AAAH!!! SESSHOUMARU!!!!

Sesshoumaru la apretó con fuerza y la dejó relajarse sobre él. La rodeó con sus brazos y le llenó el cuello de tiernos besitos.

-Te amo, preciosa… te amo, mi amor…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru se colocó ahora encima de ella y aún en su interior, comenzó a moverse despacio, haciéndola suspirar y aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas.

-Sessh…

-Hm!

Sesshoumaru la vio a los ojos y sonrió.

-Sessh…

-Qué pasa, mi amor…

-Sessh… voy a… Oh Kami! Sessh!!!

-Hazlo, cariño…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y al momento en que sintió sus contracciones, se relajó y dejó correr su esencia dentro de ella. Sonrió para sus adentros al verla con movimientos ajenos a su voluntad.

Descansaban abrazados y compartiendo tiernos besos y caricias.

-Estás diferente, qué pasa, preciosa?

-No me pude controlar…

-Mi amor, hacer el amor no se trata de controlar nada…

-Pero es que… tú siempre esperas a que yo llegue… y yo no pude esperarte…

-Quién dijo eso? Lo más delicioso de hacer el amor, es cuando perdemos el control y cuando eso pasa… se tiene el mejor de los orgasmos…

-Lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor…

-No te gustó?

-Qué? Se me caería la lengua por mentirosa! Me encanta que me hagas el amor…

-Entonces, mi pequeña preciosa?

Rin se abrazó a él y cerró los ojos.

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…

-Te amo, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru levantó su rostro por su barbilla y la besó larga y apasionadamente, ambos sonrieron y se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

…………………………

Volvieron a Japón, apenas llegaron al apartamento, Rin lo llenó de besos y caricias.

-Gracias, mi amor! Gracias! Fueron las mejores vacaciones del mundo!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se dejó comer a besos.

………………………

Sesshoumaru despertó por el beso de Rin y el delicioso aroma a desayuno verdaderamente japonés, rodeó a Rin con sus brazos y la hizo caer sobre él riendo a carcajadas. Abrió los ojos y vio su rostro brillar y su cabello con rizos.

-Me encantan tus rizos…

Rin sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

-Qué tal si te levantas y yo termino de hacer el desayuno?

-Hiciste miso?

-Sí…

-Y natto?

-Sí, mi amor, lo hice todo…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y se levantó, Rin rió y pellizcó su trasero, Sesshoumaru dio un brinquito y se cubrió con la toalla.

-Hey, preciosa! Zona peligrosa!

-Estás pálido como una salamanqueja. Tendremos que ir a la playa, no puede ser que mi marido sea tan pálido.

-Porqué es eso?

-Porque mientras más pálido, más feo te ves. Y se supone que todas me envidien por el marido que tengo…

Rin lo vio abalanzarse sobre ella, quiso huir pero él la detuvo, rió a carcajadas.

-Con que me usas como trofeo…

Rin continuó riendo a carcajadas.

Sesshoumaru se comió el desayuno fascinado, Rin comía y veía a Sesshoumaru disfrutar de su desayuno. Rin terminó antes y llevó su plato a la cocina, mientras lo acomodaba todo en el fregadero, Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en el cuello.

-Delicioso!!!

Rin sonrió, se dio vuelta entre sus brazos y lo besó con ternura.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado…

-Como siempre, preciosa… tu comida es deliciosa…

Sesshoumaru besó sus manos, su vientre y sus labios.

………………………………

En la oficina todo era diferente, Sesshoumaru se veía feliz y especialmente alegre, llegó silbando y recibió su correo bailando. Al medio día, aceptó almorzar con su padre y se alegró en cantidad al ver a su esposa en el restaurante. La abrazó con fuerza y la besó con ternura antes de sentarse a su lado. Inutaisho sonrió al verlos.

-Quién diría que ustedes dos terminarían juntos?

-Quien quiera que viera que nos amamos, papá…

Inutaisho sonrió.

…………………………

Inuyasha llegó a su casa tarde en la noche, estaba pasado de tragos, pero la embriaguez se le pasó al ver a su esposa sentada en el sillón de la sala con el teléfono en las manos y el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Kagome…

-Dónde estabas?

-En un bar, con unos amigos… mi amor…

-Tengo horas llamándote! Porqué no contestabas?!

-Lo siento, amor, no lo escuché en ningún momento… qué pasó?

Kagome bajó la cabeza, no era el momento para discutir, se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo y lloró amargamente.

-Cariño, qué pasa?

-Mataron a mi hermano!

A Inuyasha se le aflojaron las rodillas. Kagome tenía dos hermanos, Souta y Seiji, era muy unida a Souta, había tenido varios problemas con Seiji y habían perdido el contacto.

-Kagome, mi amor… lo siento mucho… pero… quién…

-Mataron a Seiji en una disputa por droga!

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza, precisamente por las drogas se habían apartado.

**Flashback. –**

Al momento de la muerte de sus padres, Kagome y sus hermanos quedaron en manos de unos tíos. Para cuando Kagome cumplió la mayoría de edad y se suponía que debía recibir la herencia de sus padres, recibió la sorpresa de que sus tíos habían desfalcado aquella herencia.

Kagome se hizo cargo de sus hermanos, Seiji comenzó a juntarse con gentes extrañas y había abandonado la universidad por la que Kagome se mataba trabajando para pagar. Una noche, Kagome decidió intervenir, sin sospechar que Seiji estaba drogado. Discutieron por la universidad, y Seiji terminó golpeándola brutalmente, cuando Souta llegó, la encontró inconsciente y todo el apartamento desordenado, al principio pensó que había sido un ladrón. Llamó una ambulancia y esperó por horas junto a la puerta de emergencias. Cuando Kagome estuvo estable, lo dejaron verla.

-Kagome…

-Souta! Estás bien?

-Sí… yo debería preguntarte eso… cómo te sientes?

-Como un pollo deshuesado…

Souta sonrió.

-Sabía que debíamos mudarnos, ese sitio es muy peligroso…

Kagome negó con la cabeza y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sabes quién fue?

-No fue un ladrón, Souta…

-Entonces quién? Quién te hizo esto? Te juro que lo mato!

-No! Souta, por favor… no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir…

-Pero… Kagome…

-Fue Seiji…

Souta quedó en estado de Shock. Durante los días siguientes, pidió un permiso en la universidad y en su trabajo y cuidó de Kagome en su período de recuperación. Kagome le contó que Seiji estaba en drogas.

-Yo… lo siento, Kagome, es nuestro hermano, pero yo ya no puedo vivir bajo el mismo techo que él… simplemente no puedo!

-Souta, el perdón…

-El perdón un carajo! Casi te mata! Y si en lugar de a ti, hubiera sido a mamá si siguiera viva? Lo perdonarías?

-Souta… si mamá estuviera viva, tal vez Seiji no estaría en drogas…

-Lo siento, Kagome… pero si lo recibes otra vez, yo me voy…

Kagome asintió y con el corazón en las manos, aceptó la cruel decisión de darle la espalda a su hermano, luego de que fallaran numeroso intentos por rehabilitarlo. Ella y Souta se mudaron, vivían los dos en un cuarto sobre una panadería, y así lograron ahorrar lo suficiente para comprar un pequeño apartamento. Cuando ambos se graduaron y comenzaron a trabajar como profesionales, volvieron a mudarse. Y allí Seiji los llegó a encontrar.

-…Ayúdame, Kagome!!!

-La única ayuda que te puedo ofrecer es rehabilitarte…

-NO!

-Deja las drogas! Seiji hay tantas cosas que puedes hacer!

-Ya verás, maldita perra!!! Es una conspiración! Tú estás con ellos!

Seiji no escuchaba los ruegos de Kagome y le comenzó a arrancar la ropa.

-Seiji, no! Seiji soy tu hermana!!!

-Cállate, perra! Eres igual a todas!

-Seiji!!! NOO!!!

-NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA!!!

Seiji se dio vuelta y vio a Souta apuntarle con un arma.

-Un solo cabello que le partas y te vuelo los sesos…

-Souta, no!

-Lárgate de aquí! Ya tú no tienes familia!

Aquella fue la última vez que vieron a Seiji.

**Fin del flashback. –**

Inuyasha habló con Souta, quien se daba por desentendido.

-… Pero era tu hermano…

-Tú no tienes idea, Inuyasha… tú no te puedes imaginar lo que le hizo a Kagome, casi la mata! Intentó violarla!!! Si ella quiere hacerle un funeral, adelante, yo no.

-Souta… vamos a olvidarnos por un momento de Seiji… Kagome nos necesita, de acuerdo? Y creo que te necesita más que a mí…

-Lo siento, Inuyasha, no quiero tener nada que ver con él… ni vivo, ni muerto…

Inuyasha cerró la llamada y vio a Kagome en la cama.

-Lo mejor sería que te tomes algo para dormir…

-No…

-Vamos, amor… me estás preocupando mucho…

Kagome accedió. Se pasó toda la noche abrazada a Inuyasha. Al día siguiente fueron a la morgue y Kagome identificó el cadáver, horrorizada, se aferró a Inuyasha, su hermano no era más que un costal de huesos, lleno de llagas.

-Inu, estaban tan enfermo!

-Kagome… me temo que tenía SIDA…

Prepararon las cosas del sepelio. Kagome llamó a Souta sin saber que ya Inuyasha lo había hecho. Tuvo que dejar el mensaje en la máquina contestadora.

-Souta… ésta no es la forma de decirte esto… pero… Seiji está muerto… el entierro será a las 3 de la tarde…

Souta escuchó el mensaje y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Sintió una mano en su hombro. Levantó la mirada y vio a su compañera en el trabajo y novia a su lado, con una taza de café que venía a ofrecerle.

-Creo que deberías ir, cariño…

-No…

-Souta… debes darle un cierre… perdonarlo aunque sea después de muerto…

-NO!

Souta levantó los brazos y golpeó la taza de café que ella sostenía con la otra mano, el café le cayó encima y la taza al suelo donde se rompió.

-Mía… Mía, lo siento, cariño…

-Maldición, Souta!

Mía se fue al baño y se metió con todo y ropa bajo la ducha, cuando se quitó toda la ropa, se vio toda el área donde le había caído café, rojiza, apretaba los dientes intentando no llorar, pero sentía que todo le ardía. Souta entró al baño.

-Mía… estás bien?

-Acababa de hacer ese café, Souta, estaba prácticamente hirviendo…

-Mía… lo siento… va-vamos a una sala de emergencias…

En la sala de urgencias, luego de tratar las quemadas de Mía, entró un psicólogo a la habitación.

-Si quiere hacer una denuncia…

-Souta vio a Mía, ella tomó su mano…

-No… fue un accidente…

-No puede cubrirlo siempre…

-Fue un accidente en verdad, él levantó los brazos y golpeó la taza… además, si hubiese sido a propósito, no me traería, o sí?

-Se sorprendería con la cantidad de "arrepentidos" que vemos a diario…

-Fue un accidente…

A Mía le molestaban tanto las quemaduras, que le dieron un sedante. Souta se quedó a su lado todo el tiempo. Vio su pecho vendado y parte de su hombro y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se le escaparan.

-Perdóname, Mía, lo siento tanto!!! Te amo…

Mía despertó y acarició su cabellera castaña y sedosa.

-Souta…

-Mía, mi amor…

-Souta, estabas llorando?

-No te imaginas todo lo que lamento haberte hecho esto…

-Fue un accidente, Souta…

-Lo siento, cariño…

-Aún así, pienso que deberías ir al entierro de tu hermano…

-Está bien… lo haré por ti…

-Perdónalo… pero perdónalo de corazón…

Souta la besó con ternura antes de marcharse.

………………………

Souta sabía dónde Kagome lo iba a enterrar, llegó cuando ya metían el ataúd. Estaban con ella, Inuyasha y su familia. Cuando Kagome lo vio, lo abrazó con fuerza, él la abrazó de vuelta y la besó en la cabeza.

-Mataron a mi hermanito, Souta…

Souta cerró los ojos, Kagome lo siguió queriendo como si nunca le hubiese hecho daño.

-Yo te perdono… te perdono, porque no soy nadie para enjuiciarte… que el cielo te haga justicia y Kami se apiade de ti…

Al terminar el entierro, fueron al apartamento de Kagome e Inuyasha.

-Cómo puedes ser tan duro de corazón, Souta?

-No sé que tanto necesitabas que te hiciera, Kagome. Pero fue exactamente lo mismo que un ladrón, un ratero…

-Souta, por favor! Era tu hermano!

-Era un criminal! Y me avergüenzo de alguna vez haberlo llamado, familia mía! Qué te crees? Que sólo te lo hizo a ti? Que sólo intentó abusar de ti? Seiji acababa de salir de la cárcel! Lo soltaron por falta de pruebas, donde 5 mujeres lo acusaban de haberlas asaltado y abusado de ellas. Tuve que arrestarlo 4 veces en redadas por drogas y armas!

Souta se apoyó de la mesa.

-Ese es el hermano que tanto lloras. Un criminal de los más despreciables…

Souta tomó su chaqueta.

-Ciertamente no merece que lo hayas enterrado junto a nuestros padres. Y por si no lo sabes, a Seiji lo mataron en un ajuste de cuentas… se había robado 6 millones de dólares en cocaína.

Souta se marchó, los demás se despidieron y se marcharon, dejando a Inuyasha y Kagome solos.

-Intentó abusar de ti?

-Inuyasha, por favor…

Inuyasha la recibió entre sus brazos.

-La gente se aprovecha de ti… de tu corazón…

……………………………

Souta entró en la habitación del hospital y se encontró con sus compañeros y jefe.

-Hey… nos enteramos de lo de tu hermano…

-No era mi hermano.

-Souta…

-Mía, por favor…

El ambiente se cargó y se hizo pesado. Uno de los compañeros intentó aligerarlo y comenzó a bromear con el accidente de Mía, ella misma reía.

-…Acaso creías que era una rosquilla y la sumergiste?

Todos reían menos Souta, luego de un rato, todos se despidieron, el jefe aún estaba presente.

-No te preocupes, Mía, de inmediato procesaré tu licencia…

-Gracias…

-Souta…

-Necesito unos días… para cuidar de Mía… y…

-Aclarar tu mente… lo sé… los tendrás…

-Gracias…

Una vez solos, Souta se sentó junto a Mía.

-Lo siento, Mía… hoy he sido un pedazo de animal…

-No, has sido un animal y medio.

-Lo siento… por favor, aguántame sólo por hoy…

Mía acarició su rostro.

-Fue un accidente…

Souta se apoyó en su vientre, la besó cerca del ombligo.

-Descansa…

…………………………

Souta despertó con las caricias de Mía sobre su cabeza.

-Mía…

-Cómo te sientes, cariño?

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo…

-Mucho mejor…

-Yo también…

Souta la besó con ternura.

-Me perdonas?

-Fue un accidente, cariño…

Sonó la alarma del reloj de Souta. Él comenzó a reír descontrolado.

-Souta… qué pasa?

-Hacen 5 años… un día como hoy… bueno, menos trágico… a esta misma hora, te conocí… te veías radiante y hermosa cuando entraste a mi oficina como pasante y pidiéndome una oportunidad… lo primero que me llamó la atención de ti, fue tu tenacidad, tu decisión y que nunca alejas los ojos de tu meta… me enamoré primero de tu sonrisa… de tu dulzura cuando me curaste una herida… de tu calidez cuando me brindaste tu calor la vez que caí al mar…

Mía sonreía y acariciaba su cabellera, Souta tomó sus manos y las besó.

-Me enamoré de tus labios cuando me diste respiración de boca a boca cuando me encerraron en el garaje…

-Souta…

-Me has salvado la vida de tantas y tantas formas…

-Tú también me has salvado…

-Y yo nunca te he dado las gracias…

-Souta…

-Tenemos 3 años juntos como pareja… y yo nunca te he dicho que te amo…

-Souta…

-Te amo, Mía…

-Yo… yo… te amo, Souta…

Souta sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

-Me sentiría el hombre más afortunado del mundo, si mi rosquilla con café aceptaría ser mi esposa…

-Souta!

-Qué me dices?

-Sí! Mi amor! Sí!

Se besaron larga y apasionadamente, Mía sintió que Souta jugaba con sus dedos, se separaron sonriendo y Mía vio sus manos.

-Es precioso!

-Te amo, Mía…

……………………………

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa y pensó que había alguien más en la casa, porque Rin no lo saludó como solía hacerlo. Al adentrarse, la vio sentada en el comedor con una carta en las manos y las lágrimas empapando sus mejillas.

-Rin… Kami, mi amor! Qué pasó? Porqué estás así?!

Rin levantó la mirada y cerró los ojos, más lágrimas corrieron. Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y vio el emblema de los laboratorios de Francia en los papeles.

-Rin…

-No eres elegible como candidato para el tratamiento… qué significa eso? Sesshoumaru, qué significa que no eres elegible? La explicación está ahí, pero no sé francés, qué dice?

-Significa…

Sesshoumaru leyó el papel, cerró los ojos.

-Significa que no funcionaría en mí…

Rin se tapó el rostro, Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza intentando calmarla sin lograrlo.

…………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí Mizuho reportándose! Me tomé unos minutitos de descanso y aquí está el cap! Ya mañana terminan mis exámenes, así que para el resto de la semana, pronostico una lluvia de actualizaciones! Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Y sus reviews.**

**Besitos!**

**Mizuho**


	6. Quisiera

**Capítulo 6**

**Quisiera**

Sesshoumaru estaba en su oficina, una pasante entró en la misma a mostrarle su trabajo y pedir su aprobación. Mientras Sesshoumaru examinaba el documento, la joven notó la falta de argolla matrimonial y pensó que era su momento de actuar.

-Está muy bien, pero aún tiene algunos… errores… pero qué rayos haces?!

La muchacha se había desnudado frente a él.

-Pienso que ésta es una mejor forma de que evalúe mis…

-Qué carajos voy a evaluar! Qué no sabes que soy un hombre casado?! Será mejor que te largues de aquí ahora!

-Pero…

-Vete ya! Si mi esposa te encuentra aquí, seguro que te mata! Vete!

Rin entró en la oficina en ese justo momento, los gritos de Sesshoumaru se oían desde el ascensor, pero ciertamente no se imaginó verla desnuda.

-Sessh… ehem! Qué se supone que sea lo que estoy viendo?

La muchacha intentó aprovecharse de la situación, supo que era la esposa por el ya visible vientre. Puso su mejor cara de tragedia.

-Oh! Kami, qué vergüenza! Señora… él…

-Te recomiendo que no termines esa oración…

-Él intentó aprovecharse de mí…

Sesshoumaru la agarró por el pescuezo.

-Cómo te atreves mocosa insolente!

-Sesshoumaru, te estoy oyendo desde los ascensores, ya me puedo imaginar lo que pasó.

-Pero es que esta…

-Sólo sácala de aquí.

Sesshoumaru la empujó fuera de la oficina y le pidió a seguridad que la escoltara a la salida y que no le permitiera la entrada.

Cuando tuvo un minuto de paz, Sesshoumaru se arrellanó en un sillón, parecía que las venas se le brotarían de la sien.

-Tómate tus pastillas…

Sesshoumaru se las metió a la boca y hasta las masticó, notó que no era muy buena la idea. Al verlo hacer muecas, Rin rió y le ofreció té para que se le fuera el mal sabor.

-Sessh…

-Rin, te juro que esa loca…

-Quería escalar rápidamente en una empresa… así es como generalmente lo consiguen, haciéndose las queridas de los funcionarios…

-Pero es que… no hay un alma en este edificio que no sepa que soy casado!

-Una cosa es casado y otra es que ese matrimonio funcione…

-La estás defendiendo? En serio, el embarazo te ha suavizado…

Rin rió, se sentó en sus piernas y lo besó con ternura.

-Te sentirías mejor si no escucho razones y te dejo?

-No! No… olvídalo…

Rin acarició su rostro. Tomó su mano y la posó sobre su vientre.

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…

-Yo también te amo, preciosa…

Rin sonrió al sentir al bebé moverse, besó a Sesshoumaru con ternura.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Estuve hablando con el doctor y me dijo que si el bebé sigue como va, podré tener un parto vaginal…

-Sí? Suena doloroso…

-De alguna manera tiene que salir de ahí. Verdad que sí, mi cielo? No te puedes quedar dentro de mami para siempre…

Ambos sonrieron al sentir las patadas, Sesshoumaru la besó en el vientre.

-Te amo bebé… papi te ama.

-Qué tierno eres, cariño!

Sesshoumaru acarició su vientre nuevamente.

-Soy tierno?

-Sí? Como un cachorrito…

-Siempre me comparas con un perro.

-Es que pareces un cachorrito extraviado…

Rin sonrió.

-Una idea?

-Maravillosa…

Rin encendió su grabadora y mientras acariciaba el pelo de su esposo, hilvanó la historia. Al terminar, describió las imágenes en su mente. Besó a Sesshoumaru.

-Gracias, mi amor, nos vemos en la casa…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Llegó a la casa más tarde, se dirigió al estudio de Rin donde ella escribía la historia en su computadora, la rodeó desde atrás y la besó en la mejilla.

-Cómo vas?

-Mira los dibujos del cachorro…

Sesshoumaru lo vio y rió a carcajadas, abrazó a su esposa aún riendo.

-Se parece a mí!

-Claro! Es el chachorrito Maru.

El dibujo era de un cachorrito completamente blanco, con los ojos dorados y una pequeña luna púrpura sobre sus ojos.

-Y ésta luna?

-No sé… muchas veces me he soñado contigo así…

-Sí? Cómo son esos sueños?

-Lo que no me gusta de ellos es que te falta un brazo… pero vivimos en un gran castillo y tu tienes el cabello así largo como ahora… tienes la luna en la frente y unas líneas en el rostro…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Qué tal si lo dibujas?

-Lo haré…

-Te traje algo…

-Sí? Qué cosa?

-Tres leches…

Rin salió disparada a la cocina, Sesshoumaru llegó sonriendo.

-No creo que deberías seguir corriendo así… recuerda que estás embarazada…

Rin se pasó la mano por el crecido vientre y sonrió.

-El bebé quiere tres leches también…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó, Rin se recostó de su pecho, Sesshoumaru sintió las lágrimas empapar su camisa, le levantó el rostro y acarició sus mejillas.

-Qué pasó? Rin, cariño…

-No quiero perderte, Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru suspiró y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Rin, cariño, quedamos de acuerdo con que no pensaríamos en eso…

-Es que no quiero! No quiero quedarme sola!

-No vas a estar sola… vas a tener a nuestro hijo… y tienes a mi hermano y a Kagome… y tienes…

-Sólo te tengo a ti, Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación, la dejó acomodarse sobre su pecho hasta que se calmara.

-Rin, mi amor…

Rin levantó la mirada y lo vio a los ojos, él acarició su cabeza.

-Te sientes mejor?

Ella asintió, él la besó con ternura.

-Quisiera tener el poder de evitar que te duela tanto…

-Si no me doliera, sería porque no te amo…

-Entonces deja de amarme…

-Nunca.

-Rin…

-Nunca voy a dejar de amarte…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y acarició sus mejillas.

……………………………

**Meses después. – **

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa a media noche, Rin lo esperaba sentada en la sala. Se acercó a ella lentamente, viéndola con un vestido de noche, el peinado desarreglado y su maquillaje corrido.

-Preciosa…

-Dónde estabas, Sesshoumaru?

-Cariño, perdóname…

-Sabías que era importante para mí que fueras…

-Lo siento, mi amor…

Rin negó con la cabeza.

-Sabías que me preguntan quién es el padre de mi bebé? Sabías que no creen que estoy casada y si lo creen piensan que mi matrimonio no sirve? Esta misma noche me aconsejaron dejarte porque de seguro me engañas…

-No! Mi amor, sabes que no es verdad…

-Queramos o no, una parte de todo mi trabajo es la imagen… cómo puedo brindar confianza si nunca han visto a mi esposo? Cómo puedo vender historias para niños si mi vida no está equilibrada? Los que evalúan mis historias son psicólogos y ellos dicen que eso se refleja en las historias…

Sesshoumaru se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Rin, mi amor… lo siento mucho…

-No, Sesshoumaru, no sientes nada… pensaste que sería aburrido y te quedaste en un bar con tus amigos… pero yo sí tengo que ir contigo para que me luzcas como un trofeo.

-No! Rin, de dónde sacas estas cosas?!

-Dime tú! Me prometiste que irías y la vez anterior y la otra y la otra! Maldita sea, Sesshoumaru, siempre me haces lo mismo!

Sesshoumaru intentó acariciar sus mejillas mojadas, Rin le aventó las manos.

-No me toques! No me toques porque no quiero perdonarte, quiero estar furiosa!

-Preciosa, por favor, perdóname… Mi amor…

-No soy tu amor!

-Eres mi amor, mi cielo, mis estrellas, mi luna…

-Cállate!

Sesshoumaru no podía hacer mucho, Rin tenía la razón.

-Lo que más rabia me da es que hasta escuché comentarios de que YO soy quien tiene un amante y que tú me vas a dejar porque el bebé no es tuyo! Me da coraje!!! Yo… yo… me cansé de llamarte! Llegué a pensar que algo te había pasado… y tú con tus amigotes bebiendo en un bar!

-Rin, ni estaba en un bar, ni estaba bebiendo… estaba en una reunión y de verdad que lo olvidé y acepté ir a cenar con los socios…

-No me gusta estar en boca de nadie, la noche fue un completo fracaso por tu culpa! Porque no llegaste, no llamaste, no me respondiste el celular! En todo el día!!!

Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza.

-Rin…

-Quiero estar sola…

-Preciosa…

-He estado sola toda la semana y quiero seguir sola.

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie.

-De verdad lo siento, mi amor… sé bien que soy un idiota y cada vez que meto la pata lo hago en grande… sólo espero que me perdones…

Sesshoumaru se metió en el baño, escuchaba a Rin llorar y gritar para desahogarse, al salir, con la toalla a la cintura y el pecho mojado, vio su reloj y sintió escalofríos al ver la fecha. Se sintió como una escoria al olvidar el cumpleaños de su esposa. Luego de vestirse, fue a la sala, donde Rin se secaba el rostro con una servilleta, él con los ojos rojos se acercó a ella.

-Vete! No quiero verte!

-Rin…

-Vete!

Sesshoumaru no podía hacer nada, la abrazó mientras ella peleaba con él e intentaba zafarse.

-Suéltame!!!

-De verdad lo siento, Kami, Rin, perdóname!

Rin dejó de forcejear al escuchar su voz quebrada por el llanto.

-Perdóname, mi amor…

-Sesshoumaru…

-No tienes idea cuánto lamento el haber olvidado tu cumpleaños…

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru se apartó de ella, ella acarició su mejilla sin poder creer ver sus ojos rojos.

-Kami, cómo pude ser tan estúpido!

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru negó con la cabeza. No había forma de justificarse, con los ojos cerrados, sintió la suave caricia de los dedos de Rin.

-Has llorado toda la noche, y es mi culpa, Kami, Rin, perdóname… haré lo que sea con tal de que me perdones…

-Sesshoumaru, escúchame…

Rin acarició su rostro.

-Me sentí impotente al no poder demostrar que hablaban mentira, en especial porque habían quienes se ensañaron en decir que me eres infiel… Pero Sessh, mi amor… yo sé que es mentira… lloré porque estoy cansada… Sesshoumaru, estoy cansada de que me dejes plantada… Sesshoumaru, en cuatro años, sólo has ido a dos eventos y estoy cansada de que me dejes plantada…

Puso un mechón de rubia cabellera detrás de la oreja.

-Lloré porque como no contestabas pensé que te había pasado algo y el sólo pensarlo, me enfermó… me frustré porque pasé meses planeando este evento y fue un fracaso… los buitres… como les dices, me atacaron y yo me quedé indefensa… Por Kami, Sesshoumaru, Izayoi tuvo que ayudarme porque hasta vomité…

-Rin… de verdad lo siento, no quería arruinar tu noche…

Rin cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Yo debo pedirte perdón… porque aún cuento contigo para lo único que sé que no harás… hoy fue que llegué a mi límite… pero no te preocupes… No te lo vuelvo a pedir…

Rin se puso de pie, Sesshoumaru tomó su mano.

-Rin…

-Por cierto… hoy es 12…

-12? No, es 22…

-Sesshoumaru, leíste mal, hoy es 12, hace una hora era 11.

Sesshoumaru respiró aliviado.

-De verdad lo siento, Rin… nunca fue mi intención defraudarte de ésta manera…

-Todo matrimonio tiene sus fallas… me ha tomado 4 años ver las nuestras…

……………………………

Al día siguiente, Rin se levantó temprano y buscó el periódico, Sesshoumaru se levantó cuando ella lo abría en la sección de las sociales. La vio taparse la cara y dejar escapar el aire en un silencioso llanto. Se acercó a ella con cautela y sobre su hombro leyó el encabezado. "La pareja ideal, no es tan ideal". Poniendo una mano en cada hombro, la besó en uno y apoyó su cabeza de su espalda.

-Realmente lo siento, mi amor…

Rin sintió al bebé moverse al sonido de la voz de Sesshoumaru.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Hm?

-Con que tú yo sepamos la verdad, me conformo…

-Preciosa…

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru… y no voy a exponer mi matrimonio por la aceptación de un grupito…

………………………………

Sesshoumaru entra en la habitación de hospital y sonríe al ver a Rin dormida, deja el enorme arreglo floral a un lado y se acerca a la cama, aparta su cabello del rostro y la besa con ternura.

-Sessh…

-Hola, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas sonriendo.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Adolorida… pero feliz!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-No te rías… intenta pasar algo del tamaño de una sandía por un agujero del tamaño de un limón.

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Eres mi heroína, cariño… por cierto…

Sesshoumaru le mostró su mano izquierda con un inmovilizador en los dedos meñique y anular.

-Estaban bromeando a cuestas mías, dicen que nadie nunca se había partido dos dedos en un parto…

-Te los rompí?!

-No, los luxaste…

-Sessh!

-No te preocupes, mi amor… serán sólo unos días… pero sí que tienes fuerza…

Rin sonrió. Se abrió la puerta de la habitación y una enfermera entró con una cunita, Rin se abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru tomó al pequeño bulto entre las mantas sonriendo.

-Felicidades, señor…

-Gracias… Kami, preciosa, es hermosa…

Sesshoumaru la tuvo entre sus brazos y la besó en la frente.

-Despierta, mi amor… hola, cariño… es papá…

La pequeña abrió los ojos, Sesshoumaru sonrió, la besó nuevamente.

-Hola, mi amor… Rin… cómo le pondremos a nuestra hija?

-Maya…

Sesshoumaru se fijó en Rin, ella le sonrió. Él sonrió y vio a su pequeña.

-Hola, Maya…

Sesshoumaru le pasó la pequeña a Rin, quien la descubrió un poco y se dispuso a amamantarla, Sesshoumaru se quedó viendo cómo aquello que para él no era más que una forma de brindar placer, se convertía en la fuente de alimento para su pequeña hija.

-Kami, preciosa, cómo sabes hacerlo tan bien?

-El doctor me enseñó…

-Qué sientes?

-Duele… pero sobreviene un placer…

Rin sonrió.

-Dime como quieras… pero se siente tan placentero como hacer el amor… y también cosquillas…

-Cosquillas?

-Sí… me roza con sus encías y me hace cosquillas…

Sesshoumaru se quedó viendo a su pequeña mamar, con sus manitas cerradas en puñitos.

-Es hermosa, Rin…

-Es idéntica a su papi…

-A mí?

-Sí… esos ojazos grises y… es calva!

Sesshoumaru rió. Pasó su mano por su cabecita sin tocarla.

-Están ahí… va a ser rubia como su papi…

Rin sonrió. Cuando la pequeña se quedó dormida, Rin se aseguró de que estaba dormida y la separó de su pecho. Sesshoumaru le arregló la bata.

………………………

Para cuando Inutaisho y los demás llegaron, ya se habían llevado a la pequeña, Sesshoumaru les mostró la fotografía en su celular.

-Es bellísima! Felicidades, Rin, Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru, sentado a su lado, la besó en la mejilla y vio a su padre.

-Gracias, papá…

-Cómo te sientes ángel?

-Dentro de todo, bien… muy feliz!

Inutaisho rió.

-Cómo se llama mi nieta?

-Maya…

Inutaisho sonrió tomando la mano de Izayoi.

-El nombre de tu madre…

-Qué? Creí que se llamaba, Inaru…

-Sí, Inaru Maya… no fue por eso que lo elegiste?

-No. Siempre me ha gustado ese nombre…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-No importa la razón…

……………………………

Inuyasha llegó a la casa junto con Kagome, ella se metió en la cocina.

-Quieres algo para cenar?

-No cocines, vamos a salir a cenar.

Inuyasha la rodeó con sus brazos, la hizo dar la vuelta y la besó con ternura. Kagome vio sus ojos brillar y acarició su rostro.

-Tus ojos…

-Qué tienen?

-Se ven mucho más bonitos que de costumbre.

Inuyasha sonrió y la volvió a besar.

-Qué tal si nos olvidamos de la cena?

-Inu, de verdad tengo hambre…

Inuyasha sonrió y la complació cocinando lo que ella deseó, después de la cena, la guió al balcón, donde se quedaron abrazados un buen rato, compartiendo caricias y besos.

-Inu…

-Sí?

-Inu… qué piensas de tener un bebé?

-Te lo he dicho, Kagome, no me gustan los niños.

Kagome no deseó seguir con el tema, se refugió en su pecho, sintió un beso en la cabeza.

-Inuyasha, tengo frío…

Inuyasha la llevó a la habitación en brazos, la acomodó en la cama y fue a cerrar las puertas del apartamento, al volver a la habitación, notó que Kagome no era la misma.

-Kagome…

-Inuyasha… de verdad no piensas tener hijos nunca?

-Tú lo sabías y te casaste conmigo.

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando hablabas de los niños mientras estábamos de novios, siempre pensé que se trataba de un embarazo no deseado, no de que nunca quisieras tenerlos.

-No quiero.

Kagome tomó sus manos.

-Piénsalo bien, Inuyasha… piénsalo… porque si yo, dentro de un año, no quedo embarazada, no quedaré…

-Ya tienes mi respuesta, Kagome.

-Está bien…

Inuyasha vio sus labios temblar, Kagome lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, Inuyasha…

…………………………………

Rin y Maya ya estaban en la casa, Kagome ayudaba a Rin mientras se recuperaba.

-Kagome, hablaste con Inuyasha?

-Sí…

-Y?

Kagome vio a la pequeña dormida y sonrió.

-Dijo que no…

-Cómo?

-Sí… dijo que no, que yo lo sabía bien, que él no quería hijos…

-Y qué harás?

-Qué voy a hacer, Rin? Quedarme sin hijos, de ninguna manera me voy a embarazar para que él después lo rechace y terminemos divorciados.

-Kami, Kagome…

-Lo amo, demasiado como para separarme de él, Rin…

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento, Kagome…

-Sólo tendré que acostumbrarme a la idea…

Inuyasha había escuchado todo, se hizo el desentendido y tocando la puerta, entró al apartamento.

-Inuyasha!

-Hola, Rin… Kagome, estás lista?

-Sí… adiós, Rin…

-Muchas gracias por todo.

-No fue nada…

Sesshoumaru entró al apartamento cuando ellos salían, fue hasta Rin y la besó con ternura.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Preciosa…

Sesshoumaru sonrió al ver a Maya despierta, la tomó en brazos.

-Hola, princesa, estabas esperando a papi?

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado.

-Qué tal se porta?

-Es un angelito… dura unos minutos despierta antes de pedir comida, pero es muy tranquila…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y le puso una botella al frente.

-Voy a dormir un rato… aquí tienes su leche.

-Descansa, mi amor…

Se besaron con ternura y Rin se fue a la habitación. Luego de que la pequeña se quedara dormida, Sesshoumaru la llevó a la cuna y se acomodó con Rin.

-Sessh…

-Gracias, mi amor… gracias por mi hija…

Rin sonrió y se acomodó sobre su pecho.

-Apestas a perfume de mujer…

Sesshoumaru rió y acarició su cabeza, le dijo que se había encontrado con una amiga al medio día.

-Ella me prometió que vendría a conocer a Maya y a ti.

-Sí?

-Sí, se alegró mucho de saber que por fin había sentado cabeza.

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin dormir plácidamente, antes de decirle que era la hora de la cena, ella despertó y se abrió la camisa, Sesshoumaru rió.

-Aún está dormida…

-Eso crees tú…

Rin la sacó de la cuna, la pequeña tenía sus ojitos bien abiertos y se quedaba viéndola fijamente, Rin se la pasó a Sesshoumaru.

-Quieres estar con papá un ratito? Si, mi amor… con papá…

Sesshoumaru la acomodó sobre su pecho, la pequeña se quedó tranquila allí, él sonrió y le susurraba cosas al oído. Rin salió del baño.

-Papá, es hora de que le des tu primer baño.

-Cómo?

-Ya está listo.

Rin la desvistió, y la sostuvo con ambos brazos dentro de la tina.

-Vamos, Sessh, usa esa toalla y báñala…

-Cómo lo hago?

-No le tienes que hacer duro… sólo acaríciala con la toalla…

Rin sonrió al ver a Sesshoumaru bañando a su pequeña, ella comenzaba a reconocerlo, al terminar, Rin la envolvió en una toalla y la llevó a la cama.

-Qué rico! Mi amor! Papi te dio un baño! A que ahora te sientes fresquecita, verdad? Te sientes como una plumita?

Rin la llenó de besos mientras la vestía, al terminar, besó a Sesshoumaru y se acomodó para darle de comer.

-Pero si no lo ha pedido.

-Ah, no? Espera un minuto más…

Rin se la dio a Sesshoumaru y recogió todas las cosas del baño de Maya, la pequeña comenzó a llorar, Rin se acercó sonriendo y la cargó.

-Perdona a papi, mi amor, todavía no sabe que sólo despiertas para comer…

Al momento en que Rin la acomodó, la pequeña comenzó a mamar.

-Oye, Rin, me diste una botella… en la sala…

-Sí…

-Le das dos leches?

-No, mi amor, me la había extraído, sigue siendo leche materna… yo voy a hacer tal y como el doctor me dijo, sólo darle leche materna.

-Porqué?

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru un segundo.

-Aparte de tu hija, qué tan cerca has estado de un bebé?

-Tan pequeño? Si acaso dos en 20 años…

-Te recomiendo un par de libros?

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y la besó en la mejilla.

-Es en serio, Sessh… me da miedo dejarte solo con ella…

Sesshoumaru acarició la cabeza de su pequeña.

-Haré lo que me pidas.

Rin sonrió al ver a Sesshoumaru embelezado contemplando a su pequeña.

……………………

**6 meses después. –**

Rin bailaba con la pequeña entre sus brazos, ella reía a carcajadas con las vueltas que Rin daba, al terminar la canción, Rin la abrazó con fuerza y la besó, la pequeña se aferró a su cuello.

-Dale un besito a mami…

Rin se la pegó de la mejilla y la alejó, la pequeña reía.

-Vamos a refrescarnos y a bañarnos para que cuando papi llegue nos encuentre olorosas a flores y no a cebolla.

Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, Rin jugaba con Maya en la tina, la pequeña reía a carcajadas, él se quedó viéndolas y se arrodilló junto a la tina.

-Mira a papá!

-Papa!!!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la cabeza. Besó a Rin en los labios.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Hola, cariño, cómo estás?

-Un poco cansado, puedo acompañarlas?

-Claro que sí, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru se quedó en bóxers y entró a la tina detrás de Rin. Luego de salir del baño, Sesshoumaru se acomodó en la cama.

-Estás bien, mi amor?

-Me siento cansado.

-Te aviso cuando esté lista la cena.

-Gracias…

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Descansa.

-Rin…

-Sí?

-Puedes hacer algo ligero?

-Claro… no te preocupes…

Rin iba saliendo de la habitación con Maya, la pequeña comenzó a llamar a su papá con sus bracitos extendidos hacia el.

-Maya, papi está cansado.

-Papa!!

-Déjamela, Rin…

Rin se la dejó, la pequeña se abrazó a él. Sonrió al verlos y salió de la habitación. Cuando la cena estuvo lista, fue a la habitación, donde ambos dormían abrazados, Rin se sentó a su lado y acarició su rostro. Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos.

-Preciosa…

-Mi amor, la cena está lista… quieres comer o te la guardo para después?

-Sí… ya voy…

Rin cargó a Maya y la llevó a su cuna, la pequeña siguió dormida como si con ella no fuera la cosa.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Rin la besó y subió la baranda. Fue al comedor y se sentó junto a Sesshoumaru para cenar. Él le sonrió y compartió con ella un mordisco de su emparedado.

-Deberías probar las delicias que haces y no sacrificarte como cordero comiendo tantas hierbas.

Rin rió.

-Comer tantas hierbas como tú le dices, es lo que me mantiene como a ti te gusta. Además, ya no estoy amamantado, ya puedo hacerlo.

-De todas formas, Rin… no me ves engordar y como todo lo que haces. Además, esto es de dieta.

-Eso es porque ya que no te cuidas tú, yo te cuido. Me dio mucha vergüenza cuando el doctor me dijo que dónde era que comías, que tenías el colesterol más alto que la luna.

Sesshoumaru comía un pan pita integral relleno de queso ricotta con jamón serrano, Rin solía marinar el queso, Sesshoumaru vio el plato de rin lleno de lechuga y apenas un poco de tomate, sólo con aceite de oliva y una rodaja de pan integral.

-Bueno, sígueme cuidado, me encanta llevarme la comida de aquí…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Ah! Ya sé! Comes tantas hojas para mantener tus ojos verdes!

Rin rió a carcajadas.

……………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí Mizuho reportándose! Espero que les haya gustado y me dicen qué les parece Maya. Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	7. Verdades Ocultas

**Capítulo 7**

**Verdades Ocultas**

Luego de cenar, Rin le ofreció un postre.

-No, preciosa, prefiero comérmelo mañana…

-Está bien…

Rin se sirvió su taza y fue al balcón a acurrucarse entre los brazos de su esposo mientras comía.

-Qué es eso?

-Bizcocho de frutas.

-Bizcocho?

-Sí, es de dieta, con un coctel de frutas.

Sesshoumaru la probó y sonrió.

-Es delicioso…

-Papa! Papa! Papa!!!

Rin rió y se levantó de su pecho para que él pudiera ir por la pequeña.

-Ponle un gorrito…

Sesshoumaru volvió con Maya. Quien al ver a Rin, sonrió y señaló la taza.

-Quieres comida?

-III!!!

-Ya va, cálmate… ven, Sessh…

Rin le preparó su papilla y la acomodó en sus piernas.

-Se la quieres dar, papá?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y comenzó a darle la comida a Maya, al ver que hacía mucho reguero, vio a Rin como rogando por ayuda.

-Dale de a poquitos, recuerda que no tiene dientes.

-Y esas dos clavijas?

Sesshoumaru le hizo caras graciosas y la pequeña rió mostrando sus dos dientecitos inferiores que ya estaban a medio camino.

-Papa!

Al terminar de alimentarla, Rin la limpió con una toallita húmeda y le dio un vasito con agua, el vaso tenía una tapa y un agujerito, cuando la pequeña se lo llevó a la boca, se mojó toda.

-Rin! Se está empapando en agua!

Rin besó a Sesshoumaru en la mejilla y tomó el vasito.

-Vamos a beber agua con mami.

Rin logró que bebiera un poco.

-Es para que aprenda a usar el vaso.

-Pero Rin, es muy pequeña!

-Está bien, ella ya sabe agarrar las cosas y llevárselas a la boca y mi hija no va a seguir usando el biberón.

-Y los vasos que tienen un levantamiento?

-Otra manera de disfrazar el biberón. Sesshoumaru, me he quedado en casa a cuidar de mi hija y a darle leche materna cada vez que la pedía, hace 4 meses que Maya no usa un biberón y crees que voy a echar para atrás por una camisita mojada? Ya es hora de que aprenda a tomar en su vaso.

-Eres demasiado extremista.

-Realista, Sesshoumaru. Más que el dinero que cueste una ortodoncia, le estoy ahorrando a Maya el dolor.

-Rin, no estás exagerando un poco?

-No, Sesshoumaru. Hay bebés con caries, hay bocas deformes, dientes que se parten y eso es por culpa de la botella, el doctor fue muy claro y él es quien sabe cómo son las cosas.

Sesshoumaru cargó a Maya.

-Esas cosas no le van a pasar a mi bebé…

-Sí, Sesshoumaru, sigue con esos pensamientos, mira dónde estás tú…

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin, ella ya tenía los ojos rojos.

-Rin…

-Olvídalo, Sesshoumaru… simplemente…

Rin se fue a la habitación, Sesshoumaru dejó a Maya en su cuna.

-Papa! Papa!

-Ya vuelvo, princesa…

-Papa!

Sesshoumaru fue a la habitación, Rin se secaba el rostro con una toalla.

-Rin…

-Quisiera estar sola…

-Pues no lo estás. Eso crees que hice? Crees que no me cuidé? Crees que no me he cuidado? Por Kami, Rin! Mi mamá murió de cáncer! Crees que no me cuido lo suficiente!

-De ser así no te quedarían 4 años de vida!!!

-Yo me hice exámenes cada 3 meses como me decían los médicos, me los he hecho desde 10 años antes a la edad a la que mi madre tenía cuando murió, sabes cuánto es eso?! Ella tenía 26 años cuando murió!!! Toda mi vida me he hecho los malditos exámenes! Y ni así lo detectaron a tiempo!

-Opérate! Trátatelo!

-No lo voy a hacer!!!

Las lágrimas empaparon el rostro de Rin.

-Es que simplemente no nos amas lo suficiente como para luchar por tu vida.

-No! No es eso!

-Entonces porqué no lo haces? No quieres ver a tu hija crecer?! Tú… tú me prometiste que nunca me dejarías sola… que nos haríamos viejitos juntos… y ni siquiera así… Tú… tú me vas a dejar sola…

Sesshoumaru intentó abrazarla, ella lo rechazó.

-No me toques!

-Rin…

-Te crees que es fácil sonreír sabiendo que te voy a perder? Que prácticamente tienes hora y fecha?!

-Rin…

-Yo… yo prefiero que me dejes…

-No, Rin…

-Hazlo, Sesshoumaru… dame el divorcio…

-Nunca!

-Entonces haz el tratamiento!

-No puedo!

-Porqué no!

-Está en el corazón!!!

Rin iba a decir algo más, pero se detuvo.

-En el corazón?

-Sí, Rin… en el corazón… la operación está fuera de discusión, sólo un trasplante de corazón y la quimioterapia sería tan tóxica que me mataría en 6 meses.

Rin se quedó como catatónica, Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, Rin… te amo tanto que no quiero que sufras… prefiero quedarme dormido a que me veas consumirme día a día…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Por favor, Rin… deja de pensar en que me voy a morir… todos moriremos algún día… por eso no te quería decir la verdad… por eso no quería que te enteraras de nada… vamos a vivir lo que Kami me permita como un familia… vamos a estar juntos y a ver a nuestra hija crecer…

Rin lloró abrazada a él, lloró empapando su pecho en amargas lágrimas de desesperación.

-Si pudiera eliminar tu dolor, mi amor… sólo si pudiera…

Escucharon a la pequeña llorar, Rin se apartó de él.

-Yo la voy a dormir…

-Hay que darle su leche…

Rin se limpió las lágrimas con las manos, Sesshoumaru levantó su rostro y la besó con ternura.

-Cálmate…

Sesshoumaru trataba de calmar a la pequeña cuando Rin entró con el vaso con leche.

-Aba!

-Ven, mi amor… es hora de tu leche…

-Ete…

-Si…

Rin se sentó y la recibió entre sus brazos, la ayudó a tomarse su leche sin derramar casi nada, le lavó la boca y la acunó entre sus brazos hasta dormirla luego de cambiarle la ropa.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó al salir de la habitación, al llegar a la suya, Rin se quedó sentada en la cama.

-Rin…

-Podemos sólo dormir? Sin hablar más?

-Dulces sueños, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y se acomodó en la cama. La escuchó llorar toda la noche, no durmió hasta que ella se durmió producto del cansancio, la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla.

Rin despertó y Sesshoumaru no estaba con ella, se levantó y al abrir la puerta sintió un frío que le calaba los huesos, fue hasta el balcón, allí estaba Sesshoumaru, contemplando el cielo nublado ya con los labios azules.

-Sesshoumaru…

Él la vio y bajó la mirada, volvió a ver hacia fuera. Rin lo notó muy triste y hasta melancólico.

-De verdad quieres que te de el divorcio?

-Sesshoumaru…

-Nunca… nunca nuestras discusiones habían quedado inconclusas… siempre nos reconciliábamos y hacíamos el amor… ahora me pides el divorcio y lloras toda la noche… y yo soy el culpable…

-No, mi amor…

-Yo te prometí hacerte feliz… lo sé…

-Y me has hecho feliz, mi amor… he sido feliz todo el tiempo que hemos estado casados… me diste una hermosa bebita…

-Si eres tan feliz… por qué lloras?

-Me aterra la idea de perderte…

Sesshoumaru volvió a ver hacia fuera, Rin notó que sus ojos estaban tan grises como las nubes que cubrían el cielo.

-Dime lo que quieres y lo haré…

-Sesshoumaru…

-No hay mucho de dónde elegir… quieres que me haga la quimioterapia? O quieres que te de el divorcio?

Sesshoumaru conocía la respuesta y por primera vez en su vida, dejó de pretender que era de piedra, Rin vio la gota de lágrima caer desde su barbilla, sobre sus manos, lo hizo darle el frente y vio el húmedo recorrido de la solitaria lágrima sobre su mejilla.

-Yo quiero… yo quiero que me lleves en brazos a nuestra cama y que me hagas el amor como solo tú sabes que me gusta. Yo quiero que no volvamos a tocar el tema. Quiero que vayas por última vez al doctor y te hagas los análisis, sólo análisis y hablar con él… quiero que le entregues el poder a Inuyasha y tú y yo irnos lejos de la ciudad con nuestra hija y vivir juntos mientras Kami nos lo permita…

Rin acarició sus anchos pectorales y sus brazos, hasta llegar a sus manos.

-Yo quiero seguir amándote con cada fibra de mi ser… quiero que comprendas, que lo sientas, que lo respires… todo lo que Maya y yo te amamos… yo quiero que me ames de la misma manera…

-Yo te amo, Rin… te amo tanto que me duele el pecho, porque ya no le cabe más amor por una sola persona.

-Entonces deja de hablar y bésame.

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro y la abrazó acercándola más a él, la besó apasionadamente y en medio de aquel beso la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación, donde sin tener que admirar su cuerpo, le hizo el amor. La llenó de tiernas caricias y dulces besos, se veían a los ojos y sonreían, Rin vio el dorado que tanto amaba volver a sus ojos y brillar con la misma intensidad como si el sol le acariciara el rostro. Sin volteretas, sin trucos, sólo el roce de sus cuerpos unidos por algo mayor que sus sexos los llevó al clímax. Sus cuerpos temblorosos y sudados aún descansaban como uno, él descansando sobre su pecho. Ella acarició su cabellera platinada que los cubría como una manta de delicada seda, acarició su rostro desde el comienzo de la frente, perfilando su nariz y hasta sus labios, donde él apresó sus dedos para hacerlos víctimas de tiernos besos.

-Te amo, Rin…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó donde apoyaba su cabeza y poniendo su mano allí, apoyó su barbilla, Rin sonrió al verlo y acarició su rostro.

-No sabes cuánto me gusta que te pongas así…

-Sí lo sé…

-Y que apoyes tu cabeza en mi regazo…

-También lo sé… te gusta ver mis ojos desde arriba…

-Sí…

-A mi me fascinan los tuyos desde abajo…

Sonrieron y se besaron apasionadamente. Con cuidado, él abandonó su interior y se acomodó a su lado, aprisionándola entre sus brazos.

-Qué tal si descansamos un poco?

-Excelente idea, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

…………………………

Rin despertó al escuchar a Maya llorar, se puso su yukata y fue a la habitación de la pequeña.

-Hola, mi amor! Estás sentada! Sessh! Ven a ver! Maya se sentó sola!

Sesshoumaru no fue, Rin cargó a la pequeña y la besó en la cabeza.

-Mi bebé está creciendo tan rápido…

Encontró a Sesshoumaru en la cocina.

-Sessh… te estaba llamando…

-No te escuché, qué pasó?

-Maya se sentó sola.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la cargó.

-Es verdad eso, mi amor? Ya aprendiste a sentarte solita?

Rin vio el anillo de matrimonio de Sesshoumaru sobre la meseta.

-Porqué te lo quitaste?

-Tengo los dedos hinchados, me estaba matando, no tienes algo que me lo quite?

-Sí… pero vas a orinar mucho.

-No importa…

Rin le dio un diurético.

…………………………………

Inuyasha quiso darle una sorpresa a Kagome, sabía que ella no fue a trabajar, así que fue a la casa llevando un gran ramo de rosas, pero la sorpresa fue suya al notar que ella no estaba en la casa, no contestó su celular. Cuando Kagome llegó a la casa, creyó que Inuyasha estaba enfermo al verlo allí.

-Inu! Estás bien?

-Dónde estabas?

-En el médico…

-No contestabas mis llamadas…

-Él no permite celulares encendidos…

-Qué hacías en el médico?

-Por Kami, Inuyasha, no vengas ahora con tus celos enfermizos. Te lo dije mil veces que tenía que ir al ginecólogo y que no trabajaría hoy.

Inuyasha se calmó.

-Estás bien?

-Sí…

-Qué te dijo?

-El tratamiento no funcionó… y las hormonas lo empeoran.

-Entonces no estás bien, deja de tomar hormonas.

-No puedo.

-Porqué no?

-Quedaría embarazada. Y más como está ahora…

Inuyasha la vio fijo a los ojos.

-Explícame, como si tuviera 6 años, lo que tienes.

-Tengo quistes en los ovarios… y esos quistes hacen que ovule más de lo normal, eso quiere decir que en vez de un óvulo por mes, tengo dos o tres… lo que en mi caso es malo, por que puedo quedar embarazada de gemelos o trillizos… los anticonceptivos compiten con las hormonas que los quistes sobreproducen y hace que los quistes crezcan y cada vez necesito más dosis de anticonceptivos… ya dentro de unos meses alcanzaré la dosis máxima y no habrá anticonceptivo que me ayude… así que dentro de unos 4 ó 5 meses, me voy a operar y me voy a sacar los ovarios.

-Te vas a sacar los ovarios?

-Sí…

-P-pero… entonces… tú…

-No podré tener hijos nunca, esa es la idea, Inuyasha, después de todo, tú no quieres…

-Hay otra salida…

-No la hay… los quistes pueden desaparecer, sólo si quedo embarazada…

-Y si me hago la vasectomía?

-Ya es muy tarde, Inuyasha, de todas maneras me tengo que operar…

-Por qué?!

-Porque mi cuerpo no va a soportar el exceso de hormonas, igual me tengo que quitar los ovarios…

Inuyasha se veía preocupado. Kagome lo besó en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes, Inuyasha… todo seguirá como hasta ahora… seguiremos siendo nosotros dos…

Timbró el teléfono, Kagome contestó.

-Bueno? Rin! Cómo estás?... En serio?

Kagome vio a Inuyasha y dijo que no había problema, cerró la llamada.

-Qué pasó?

-Rin me pidió que cuidara de Maya un par de horas…

-Para qué?

-Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de su papá, va a ir al cementerio.

Inuyasha leía una revista cuando Rin y Sesshoumaru llegaron, Kagome cargó a la pequeña y la hizo reír de inmediato.

-Inuyasha…

-No te vi en la oficina.

-No… aprovecharé y le llevaré flores a mi madre…

Sesshoumaru abrió el corralito y Rin le dijo cómo podía darle el agua a Kagome.

-No te preocupes…

-Adiós, mi amor… pórtate bien con tu tía Kagome y tío Inuyasha…

Ambos la besaron de despedida y se marcharon, Maya vio a Inuyasha y sonrió.

-Papa! Papa!

Inuyasha la vio, la pequeña tenía un hilillo de saliva que salía de su boca y volvió a su revista.

-Papa…

Kagome la cargó y con el paño le limpió la boca.

-Kami, Inuyasha, es tu sobrina.

-No me gustan los niños.

Kagome suspiró, vio a la pequeña.

-Qué es eso? Ya tienes dientecitos!

Inuyasha la vio feliz con la niña en brazos, haciéndola reír.

……………………………

Rin dejó las flores en el pequeño florero junto a la placa y el otro ramo junto a la de su madre.

-Siempre he venido sola… pero hoy vengo con mi esposo… papá, estarías tan feliz, tenemos una bebita preciosa… se parece mucho a su papá, pero él dice que se parece a mí… yo sé que te hubiese gustado conocer a tu nieta, papá…

Rin acarició ambas lápidas.

-Los quiero mucho…

Sesshoumaru tenía ambas manos sobre sus hombros, al darse vuelta, Rin vio a su hermano.

-Jiro!

Él vio hacia otro lado. Rin sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Es increíble la forma en la que el dinero puede podrir el corazón de alguien…

-Rin…

-No importa, Sesshoumaru, sólo lo veo una vez al año y siempre es igual… vamos… él sabe dónde encontrarme…

Rin comenzó a caminar, se detuvo.

-Por cierto… ya tienes una sobrina… tiene 6 meses…

Rin continuó caminando, fueron a la cripta de la madre de Sesshoumaru. Él encendió una vara de incienso y oró en silencio, se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Rin.

-Estás bien?

-Sí…

-Sessh… porqué la de ella es más pequeña que las demás?

-Ella fue cremada…eran sus deseos… esto es sólo representativo.

Fueron a un café donde hablaron de varias cosas. Sesshoumaru tomó las manos de Rin.

-Preciosa… he estado pensando en… en mudarnos…

-Mudarnos? A Dónde?

-A una casa…

Rin sonrió.

-Qué piensas?

-Me encanta la idea…

-Hay un truco…

-Cuál?

-La casa estará a nombre de Maya… tú serás su albacea…

-Es una excelente idea…

-El apartamento no lo venderemos, lo alquilaremos… y ese será tuyo.

-Sessh, qué es lo que haces?

-Quiero dejar las cosas en orden… pondré ambos autos a tu nombre… y te cederé mis acciones en el testamento…

Rin lo vio con los ojos rojos.

-No me hables más de eso, por favor…

-Lo siento mucho, Rin…

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y la besó con ternura.

-Perdóname, mi pequeña preciosa…

-Sabes que te perdono, mi amor…

………………………

Kagome estaba ocupada, Inuyasha se acercó a Maya, la pequeña le sonrió mostrando sus dos dientecitos.

-Papa…

La pequeña subió sus bracitos, movía sus manitas pidiendo que la cargara.

-Aba, papa, aba…

Inuyasha la cargó y la pequeña entonces descubrió que no era su padre, se quedó viéndolo fijamente y tocó su rostro, Inuyasha sintió asco al sentir sus manos mojadas de saliva sobre su rostro, pero antes de expresarlo, la pequeña se acomodó entre sus brazos y bostezando cerró sus ojitos.

Inuyasha vio el corral y pensó que era muy duro para dormir, no encontró un lugar seguro y por lo menos se amaba lo suficiente como para no ponerla donde se pudiera caer y Sesshoumaru lo matara después. La llevó a su cama, y luego de rodearla de almohadas, se quedó a su lado. Kagome entró en la habitación.

-Inu…

-Tiene sueño…

Kagome sonrió y se acercó pensando que tendría que arreglar algo, pero no fue así.

-Estoy haciendo la comida… te quedas con ella? No se pueden dejar solos.

-Está bien…

Kagome lo besó con ternura.

-Tenle paciencia, es sólo una bebé…

Cuando Kagome se fue a la cocina, Inuyasha la vio casi dormida, se metió al baño a lavarse la cara, sólo se escuchó un golpe seco y Maya comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón, Inuyasha salió del baño y Rin entraba en la habitación.

-MAYA!!!

Rin quiso cargarla pero se detuvo, al ver que se movía, la cargó. Intentó calmarla.

-Ya, mi amor… mami está aquí…

Rin cometió el error de tocarle la cabeza, lloró con más fuerzas aún. Su llanto cesó de repente.

-Maya… Maya!!! SESSHOUMARU!!!

Fueron de inmediato al hospital más cercano, mientras la examinaban, Rin permanecía abrazada a Sesshoumaru. Dos doctores se acercaron a ellos.

-Cómo está mi bebé?

-Va a estar bien… él es el doctor Grant… de servicios sociales y quiere hacerles unas preguntas…

Ambos accedieron. En ese momento llegaron Inuyasha y Kagome.

-Está bien?

-Sesshoumaru, lo siento mucho…

Grant vio a Inuyasha.

-Quiénes son ellos?

-Es mi hermano y mi cuñada… estábamos en su casa…

-Qué pasó? Necesito saberlo paso a paso.

-Ellos estaban en el cementerio… yo la saqué del corral y ella me llenó la cara de saliva, como tenía sueño, la acomodé en mi cama, rodeada de almohadas y fui a lavarme la cara, no sabía que podía gatear…

-Gatear?

-Hace unos días se puede sentar sola, pero no gatear…

-No lo sé… fueron segundos, no llegué ni a abrir la llave y ya se había caído.

Grant lo anotó todo.

-La niña permanecerá en nuestra custodia hasta finalizar la investigación.

-No, no me van a quitar a mi hija!

-Sesshoumaru!

-Nunca le hemos hecho daño! Fue un accidente!

-Fue negligencia dejarla en manos de alguien que no sabe nada del cuidado de un infante.

-No se la dejamos a él, fue a su esposa! Ella sabe cuidarla, me ayudó desde el día en que nació!

El pediatra de Maya llegó.

-Rin, vine tan pronto pude…

-Doctor! Me quieren quitar a mi hija!

El doctor y Grant se apartaron unos minutos. Rin se abrazó a Sesshoumaru con fuerza. Se acercó el doctor de emergencias, luego de un rato, el pediatra se acercó.

-Rin… la vamos a internar unos días… te puedes quedar con ella mientras esté aquí.

Rin exhaló con fuerza.

-Gracias…

Sesshoumaru estaba pálido.

-Rin…

-Sessh…

-No me siento bien…

Lo examinaron y se alarmaron con lo baja que tenía la presión, de inmediato lo medicaron. Rin estaba que no sabía que haría, Inuyasha se acercó a ella.

-Realmente lo siento, Rin… no debí cargarla en primer lugar… pero ella seguía confundiéndome con Sesshoumaru… ahora por mi culpa te la quieren quitar…

Rin vio a Inuyasha y movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Fue un accidente, Inuyasha, no te tortures…

Le dijeron a Rin que podía verla, cuando entró, la pequeña sonrió al verla.

-ABA!!!

-Hola, mi amor! Me asustaste tanto!

La pequeña junto sus manitas y tomó los dedos de Rin. Sesshoumaru entro en la sala y abrazó a Rin.

-PAPA!! PAPA!!!

La pequeña levantaba sus bracitos pidiendo que la cargaran. Sesshoumaru vio al doctor.

-Quiere que la cargue… puedo?

El doctor asintió. Sesshoumaru la cargó y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, mi princesita…

Sesshoumaru la acunó entre sus brazos, la pequeña se acomodó contra su pecho, Rin la besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, mi amor…

La pequeña se fue quedando dormida poco a poco. Cuando se durmió, Rin la tomó en sus brazos, Sesshoumaru la besó y ella la besó igual, la acomodó en la cunita. Se quedaron viéndola dormir. Sesshoumaru acarició las mejillas de Rin y la besó con ternura.

-Va a estar bien, mi amor…

-Lo sé…

…………………………

Durante los días siguientes, Rin dormía en un sillón reclinable, junto a la cuna de Maya, Sesshoumaru le llevaba las 3 comidas y se quedaba un rato con la pequeña. Cada vez que veía a Sesshoumaru, gritaba llamándolo y pidiéndole que la cargara. La mayoría de las veces, los doctores y las enfermeras eran testigos de aquello.

Inuyasha entró en la habitación, llevaba un juguete para bebés.

-Rin…

-Inuyasha, cómo estás?

-Muy arrepentido…

-Fue un accidente…

-Crees que pueda usar esto?

Rin vio el juguete y sonrió.

-Es perfecto para ella…

-Cómo estás tu?

-Cansada… extraño mi cama, pero ya creo que mañana le dan la alta. Mira…

Rin le enseñó una radiografía, le señaló los maxilares.

-Esos son sus dientecitos, se están formando.

-Me alegro… qué dicen los doctores?

-Está bien, está respondiendo bien… esperan a que pase el riesgo.

La pequeña vio a Inuyasha y sonrió.

-Mira Maya, tu tío Inuyasha te trajo un regalo.

-Ibu!

-Sí…

Rin sonrió, de seguro que había escuchado a Kagome decirle Inu.

-Qué es Ibu?

-Inu… está llamando a su tío.

Maya subió los brazos.

-Quiere que la cargues…

-No… no la voy a volver a cargar…

-Tienes que hacerlo, Inuyasha…

-No, Rin… le hice mucho daño…

…………………………………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí Mizuho en maratón. Y para desearles una muy feliz Navidad a todos!!!**

**Besos, Mizuho**


	8. Enmendando los Errores

**Capítulo 8**

**Enmendando los Errores**

Maya lo vio con sus enormes ojos grises. Inuyasha se sentó.

-Pásamela…

Rin se la pasó, la pequeña, tocó su rostro y haló su nariz.

-Ibu!

Inuyasha aprisionó sus deditos entre sus labios, la pequeña rió a carcajadas. Inuyasha sonrió.

-Lo siento mucho, Maya…

-Dale un besito a tío.

Maya se llevó una mano a la boca y la apartó diciendo "BA!". Inuyasha sonrió, la besó en la cabeza.

-Sabes? Un hijo es la mayor alegría que podrías experimentar en toda tu vida… Maya… Maya es un pedacito de cielo que Kami me regaló… es una bendición… siempre dices que amas a alguien, pero nunca vas a amar a nadie como amas a tus hijos…

Inuyasha le devolvió la pequeña a Rin.

-Rin…

-Sí?

-Sabes del problema de Kagome?

-Sí. Precisamente por eso es que te digo la bendición que es tener un hijo… no es lo mismo a un sobrino… mírame a mí… mi sobrino tiene ya 12 años y hacen 6 años que no lo veo…

-Kagome quiere tener hijos o quiere hacerlo para no quedarse sin hijos?

-Kagome ama a los niños, Inuyasha. Deberías verla cuando la invito a la lectura de uno de los cuentos en las jugueterías… ella te ama tanto que abandonó ese sueño por ti, pero no creas que no le duele…

…………………………

Afortunadamente, determinaron que fue un accidente y dejaron que la pequeña volviera con sus padres, Rin y Sesshoumaru invitaron a todos al apartamento para celebrar, Inuyasha vio a Kagome toda la noche con la pequeña, la hacía reír, le daba trocitos de frutas que Maya rasgaba con sus dientecitos.

Al volver al apartamento, Kagome esperó a que Inuyasha cerrara todo y antes de entrar a la habitación, lo haló de una mano.

-Kagome…

-Inu…

Kagome lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te llamé hoy a la oficina…

-Es cierto! Me dijiste que teníamos que hablar, qué pasó?

-En dos semanas me van a operar…

-En dos semanas?!

Kagome asintió.

-Serán unas dos o tres semanas de recuperación…

Inuyasha acarició su rostro.

-Kagome, me hablaste de 4 ó 5 meses…

-Para qué esperar? Para qué abusar de mi cuerpo si el resultado es el mismo?

Kagome apoyó su cabeza en la mano que la acariciaba, tomó la mano entre las suyas y la besó en la palma.

-Te amo…

Inuyasha sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Yo también te amo, Kagome…

Cumpliendo los deseos de su esposa, Inuyasha le hizo el amor, la veía estremecerse con cada roce y sabía que ella lo sentía diferente.

……………………………

Kagome esta prácticamente lista para la cirugía, de pronto un estudiante irrumpió en la sala.

-Paren la cirugía!

-Qué te pasa, muchacho?

-K-Kagome Higurashi?

-Sí…

-No puede realizarse éste procedimiento.

-Porqué?

-Está embarazada…

Kagome se quedó congelada. Mientras su cerebro procesaba la información, la sacaron de la sala de cirugías, la llevaron a la habitación, donde Inuyasha esperaba paciente que la cirugía terminara. Al verla entrar en silla de ruedas, se incomodó.

-Cómo sientan a un paciente recién operado?!

-La cirugía no se realizó… el doctor vendrá en unos minutos…

Inuyasha la cargó y la sentó en la cama.

-Kagome… Kagome, mi amor…

Kagome lo vio y las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro.

-Mi amor, qué pasó?! Cariño, dime!

-Perdóname… por favor…

-No tengo nada que perdonarte… qué pasó? Te acobardaste?

-No…

-Entonces?

-Estoy embarazada…

Kagome esperaba una explosión similar a la colisión de dos planetas, sin embargo, no fue así. Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de besos.

-Inuyasha…

-Te amo, Kagome…

El doctor entró en la habitación, sonrió al descubrirlos besándose.

-Cómo están los futuros papás?

-Feliz… ella aún no se lo cree…

Kagome vio a Inuyasha. El doctor le firmó la de alta y se pudieron marchar. Al llegar al apartamento, Kagome ya estaba lúcida nuevamente.

-Inuyasha… tú no quieres hijos…

-Han pasado tantas cosas… yo cambié de opinión… pero me acobardé para decirte la verdad, así que perforaba los preservativos…

Inuyasha la abrazó.

-Perdóname… te he hecho pasar por un calvario este último año… de verdad lo siento…

-Inu…

Inuyasha acarició su rostro.

-Soy un cobarde…

-Inuyasha… estás de acuerdo con esto?

-Claro que sí, mi amor!

…………………………

Rin despertó sintiendo las manitas de Maya sobre ella, sonrió y la abrazó.

-Ma-ma…

Rin abrió los ojos y rió.

-Qué dijiste mi amor? Mamá? Ma-má…

-Ma-ma!

Rin la llenó de besos.

-Sí! Así es mi amor! Mamá! Shh… papi está durmiendo…

-Papa…

Maya se apoyaba de su pecho, Sesshoumaru sonrió. Rin lo besó.

-Deja de fingir que estás dormido, Maya dijo mamá!

Sesshoumaru abrazó a Maya.

-No finjo que duermo… aún tengo sueño…

Rin se quedó jugando con Maya un buen rato, Sesshoumaru despertó y sonrió al verlas. Maya metía las manos en la boca de Rin y ella se las aprisionaba con los labios, la pequeña reía.

-Aba, mann papapa…

-Mamá…

-Ma-ma!

Rin la abrazaba con fuerza y la llenaba de besos. Vio a Sesshoumaru y sonrió, él le sonrió.

-Preciosa…

-Estoy tan feliz, mi amor…

-Eso puedo verlo…

Sesshoumaru se sentó y abrazó a Rin, la besó en la cabeza y a Maya también.

-Estás muy emocionada…

-Sí… Kami, mi amor, es tan delicioso que te despierte diciéndote mamá o papá por primera vez…

…………………………

Kagome despertó sintiendo los besos de Inuyasha sobre todo su cuerpo, en especial sobre su vientre, donde eran cálidos y pausados, Kagome sonrió y acarició su cabeza, Inuyasha se acomodó a su lado, ella buscó el calor de su pecho y lo besó entre sus pectorales.

-Eres otro hombre… no eres Inuyasha…

-Soy yo, mi amor…

-No lo puedo creer…

-Créelo…

Kagome lo vio a los ojos, acarició su rostro, sintiendo su barba.

-Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Muchas cosas… Rin me ayudó mucho… pero sobre todo es que te vi demasiado triste cada vez que enfrentabas la realidad de que nunca tendrías propios… yo no pude… no soporté el seguir viéndote así… de repente me di cuenta que no sería sólo un tiempo… ese sería tu rostro para siempre…

Inuyasha la besó con ternura.

-No lo soporté… Kagome, lo primero de lo que me enamoré cuando te conocí fue tu sonrisa…

Kagome le sonrió.

-Lo siento, princesa… te hice mucho daño…

-No, mi amor…

………………………

Inuyasha iba todos los días al medio día a la casa y comían juntos, Kagome rió cuando se apareció con un vino sin alcohol.

-Feliz aniversario…

-Feliz aniversario, mi amor… por segunda vez…

-Hasta 15…

Inuyasha la haló por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente. Kagome puso la comida sobre la mesa, Inuyasha acarició su cintura y su trasero, Kagome rió y lo besó.

-Estoy a punto de volarme la comida…

-No si la pruebas…

Inuyasha la sentó en su regazo y entre dulces besitos, Kagome le sirvió la comida.

-Inu, déjame comer…

-Quiero hacerte el amor…

-Después de comer, mi amor…

-No, ahora…

Kagome lo besó con una cereza maraschino entre los labios, cuando el la probó sonrió.

-Qué hiciste?

-Cerdo…

-Cerdo?

-Sí, es un pedazo de pierna.

-No sé cómo esté la carne, pero la cereza está deliciosa…

Kagome le ofreció un trozo de carne, después de probarlo, la besó una última vez en la mejilla.

-Párate…

-Inu…

-Vamos a comer antes de que se enfríe.

Kagome rió a carcajadas y se sentó a su lado para comer. Después de degustar un delicioso almuerzo y postre, Inuyasha decidió no volver a la oficina. Mientras supuestamente veían una película, Inuyasha la besaba en el vientre, ella sonreía y acariciaba su cabellera.

-Inu… qué quieres que sea?

-No importa mientras sea sano…

-Anda, dime…

-Si tengo que escoger… quiero que sea niña, bella e inteligente como su mamá…

Kagome sonrió.

-Y tú, mi amor?

-Yo? Sólo en caso de que no pueda tener más… me gustaría que fuera niña… por que si es niño y lo mimo mucho, tú dirías que lo estoy amanerando.

-Yo soy amanerado?

-No…

-Entonces porqué dices eso? Mi mamá siempre me mimó… tengo 28 años y no pasa un día sin que hable con ella.

Kagome lo besó con ternura.

-Es que eres tan tierno...

Inuyasha la rodeó con sus brazos, pronto estuvieron abrazados y compartiendo apasionados besos, hasta que sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-Shh… quizás se vayan…

Kagome rió y lo besó de nuevo antes de levantarse. Presionó el intercomunicador.

-Kazami…

-Disculpe, allí vive Kazami Inuyasha?

-Sí…

-Me llamo Hayanasu Kikyou… él esta en estos momentos?

-Sí, suba…

Kagome soltó el botón, Inuyasha la abrazó desde atrás.

-Kagome, quiero hacer el amor!

-Tienes visitas.

-Quién?

-Haya… Haya…

-Hayanasu?

-Sí…

Inuyasha se quedó de piedra.

-Inu… estás bien? Quién es ella?

-Kikyou es una ex novia… nos separamos antes de conocerte… cómo me encontró?

Inuyasha abrió la puerta del apartamento.

-Kikyou…

-Hola, Inuyasha… ha pasado un tiempo…

-Sí, en verdad… qué te trae por aquí?

-Necesito hablar contigo…

-Pasa…

Al entrar, Kikyou vio a Kagome, quien le saludó con una sonrisa.

-Kikyou, ella es mi esposa, Kagome…

-Mucho gusto…

Tomaron asiento, Kikyou vio a Kagome.

-Inuyasha, podemos hablar en privado?

-No nos guardamos secretos… así que da lo mismo…

-Es un asunto muy delicado… y veo que seguramente va a interferir con tu matrimonio…

-Qué pasa?

-Primero… para que tu esposa entienda, vamos a recordar que mi papá nos separó enviándome a China, donde me casaría en un matrimonio arreglado… ese matrimonio no se realizó…

-Por qué? Me dijiste que era por el bien de tu familia…

-Así es… pero… Kami… Inuyasha… me fui a China esperando un hijo… ese hijo es tuyo…

-QUÉ?!!!

Inuyasha vio a Kagome y volvió a ver a Kikyou.

-Qué es lo que quieres? Porque no me vas a extorsionar!

-Inuyasha, por favor, escúchame…

-Si crees que puedes venir y destruir mi matrimonio, te equivocas! Mírala bien, mírala! Es mi esposa y la vas a respetar! Tú te fuiste! Tú me abandonaste para casarte con un viejo barrigón! Es mi esposa y la amo!

-Inuyasha, espera…

Inuyasha le hizo caso a Kagome. Kikyou lloraba a lágrima viva.

-Inuyasha, déjala hablar… continúa…

-Cuando se descubrió mi embarazo, se deshizo la boda y fui echada a la calle junto con mi familia… estaba en China, sin dinero, sin comida y esperando un hijo tuyo… un joven campesino se apiadó de nosotros y nos acogió en su hogar… cuando mi hijo nació… quisieron que te buscara, pero me negué…

Kikyou levantó la mirada, llena de dolor.

-Ahora no tengo opción… Jusuke no puede seguir viviendo conmigo… mi familia está en quiebra… un hombre adinerado quiere hacerme su tercera esposa, con la condición de que mi hijo no viva conmigo… en China es cosa de prostitutas tener hijos sin haberse casado…

-Y qué quieres que haga?!

-Acéptalo, Inuyasha…

-Estás loca!

-Acepta a tu hijo o todos vamos a morir de hambre!

-No! Ni siquiera sé si es mío o no!

Kikyou le mostró una foto del pequeño, se parecía mucho a Inuyasha.

-Eso lo determinará una prueba de ADN.

-Inuyasha… no tengo cómo mantenerlo! Si no lo aceptas, el estado me lo va a quitar de todas formas! Irá a un centro de adopción!

-Y CÓMO CREES QUE SE SIENTA MI ESPOSA SI METO AL HIJO DE OTRA EN MI CASA?!

Kagome calmó a Inuyasha. Tomó aire y meditó bien lo que diría.

-Inuyasha… el niño no tiene la culpa…

-Kagome…

-Es tu hijo después de todo…

-Que lo determine el ADN.

Kagome suspiró.

-Vamos a hacer un trato… haremos la prueba de ADN. Si es tuyo, lo reconocerás y vivirá con nosotros, Inuyasha, es un niño…

Inuyasha aceptó de mala gana. Kikyou se marchó agradeciéndole a Kagome en el alma su intervención. Inuyasha parecía león enjaulado.

-Inuyasha…

-Estás loca, Kagome… estás loca…

-Inuyasha, es que no tienes corazón? Estamos hablando de un niño que tal vez sea tu hijo?! Ponte en su lugar! Ponme en su lugar…

Inuyasha suavizó la expresión de su rostro, abrazó a Kagome con fuerza.

-No pensarías así si no estuvieras embarazada…

-Inuyasha, ese no es el punto… un niño nunca debe pagar los errores de sus padres. Eran muy jóvenes? Tal vez… Inexpertos? Seguro… pero Inuyasha, ese niño tiene todo el derecho a ser feliz… y esto que ella hace. Sacrificarse por su familia, no volver a ver a su hijo…

-Kagome…

-Acéptalo, Inuyasha…

Inuyasha la besó en el pecho, justo en el centro.

-Bendito tu corazón… pero, Kagome, no te va a doler?

-No, mi amor… de hecho, me sentiría muy orgullosa de ti si te haces responsable…

-Debe de tener algunos 5 años…

Kagome lo besó en la mejilla.

-Inu… estoy contigo… no contra ti…

-Kagome…

-Fue algo que pasó incluso antes de conocernos… no te puedo juzgar por eso…

Sin embargo, Inuyasha estaba preocupado, porque sabía que Kagome estaba dolida, ella se había entregado a él sólo por amor, lo había rescatado del abismo en que cayó luego de perder a Kikyou y ahora esa mujer estaba de vuelta en su vida. Se quedó en el estudio todo el día mientras Kagome hacía otras cosas, ya tarde en la noche, ella entró al estudio.

-Mi amor…

-Vaya aniversario… lo siento, Kagome…

-Hablé con un amigo, me dijo que puede tener los resultados en 48 horas… llamé a Kikyou y ella está dispuesta en hacer la prueba mañana.

Inuyasha vio a Kagome, ella le sonrió y tomó sus manos.

-No quiero conocerlo, Kagome… no hasta que tenga los resultados…

-No te preocupes… pero Kikyou me dijo que él sabe quién eres. Que eres su papá y que no pudo ocultarle la verdad, el niño sabe todo lo que pasó…

Inuyasha se llevó las manos a la cabeza, Kagome acarició su cabeza.

-Te hice un emparedado, está sobre la estufa. Yo voy a acostarme…

Una hora después, Inuyasha fue a la cocina y se comió el emparedado, entró en la habitación.

-Kagome…

-Inu, no me siento bien…

-Quieres que te lleve a un hospital?

-No… pero me siento como débil.

-Cenaste?

-Sí…

Inuyasha la besó con ternura.

-Descansa mi amor… ha sido un día muy largo.

Inuyasha se pasó la noche velando el sueño de Kagome y pensando en todo lo que se avecinaba. Al amanecer, Kagome vio a Inuyasha jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

-Inu…

-Cómo estás? Te sientes mejor? Dormiste bien?

-Inuyasha, relájate. Estoy bien.

Kagome se sentó a su lado, se recogió el cabello en un moño alto.

-Qué tal si me acompañas en un delicioso baño?

Inuyasha sonrió y tomando su mano se levantó, ya en la tina, luego de lavarse, Inuyasha la abrazó, Kagome se recostó de su pecho.

-Me encanta descansar entre tus brazos…

-Kagome…

Kagome se acarició el vientre.

-No puedo creer que dentro de mí crece un hijo nuestro, mi amor… es tan… Kami, soñé tanto con ello…

-Perdóname, Kagome…

Kagome le dio el frente.

-Inu… qué pasa?

Inuyasha bajó la mirada.

-Yo sé que te hago sufrir a diario… que tal vez no merezca tu amor… pero mi amor…

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en el hombro.

-Kagome, no me dejes, por favor…

-Inuyasha…

-Ese niño es mi hijo…

-Estás seguro?

-Sí…

Kagome acarició su rostro.

-Qué vas a hacer?

-Lo necesario para que esté bien…

Kagome sonrió y acarició su rostro.

-Eso suena más como mí Inuyasha…

-Kagome…

-Qué tal si mí Inuyasha, me hace el amor?

Kagome lo besó apasionadamente, bajo el agua, lo rozó y lo acarició hasta que estuvo completamente excitado, sentándose sobre sus piernas, lo guió a su interior y comenzó a moverse aferrada a su cuello.

-Ah! Kagome!

-Hm! Mi amor! Estás delicioso!

-Sólo tú sabes hacerme el amor… ah!

………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí Mizuho con otro cap… a ver qué les pareció este giro a los que me rogaban más inuXkag, aquí lo tienen. Espero sus reviews.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	9. Jusuke

**Capítulo 9**

**Jusuke**

Estaban en el laboratorio, ya la muestra de Inuyasha había sido tomada, cuando Kikyou llegó con el pequeño, Inuyasha se quedó atónito. Era casi una copia al carbón de él. Al ver a Inuyasha, el pequeño vio a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mama… él es mi papa?

Inuyasha prácticamente cayó de rodillas y abrió los brazos, el pequeño corrió a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Tú eres mi papá!

-Sí… soy tu papá…

Ambos lloraron abrazados, Kagome los veía sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Inuyasha levantó la mirada.

-No es necesario… es mi hijo…

Fueron al apartamento de ellos. Mientras Inuyasha conocía a su hijo, Kagome y Kikyou hablaban. Kikyou bajó la cabeza.

-Kagome… no sientas que estoy intentando recuperar a Inuyasha, no es así…

-No lo siento así.

-Cuánto tiempo tienen juntos?

-2 años antes de casarnos y 2 años de casados…

-Lo siento mucho…

Kagome movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Es increíble como la vida da vueltas… Inuyasha estaba negado a tener hijos, hasta hace dos semanas… y ayer se entera de que tiene un hijo de 5 años…

-Piensan tener hijos…

-Estoy embarazada.

Kikyou vio a su hijo hablar con Inuyasha.

-Kikyou… tu hijo tendrá el mismo trato que le daría a los míos.

-Él es muy sentimental… muy cariñoso, se apega mucho de la gente… no puedo permitir que lo maltraten en China… por eso prefiero renunciar a él…

-Renunciar a él?

Kikyou vio a Kagome.

-Podrías adoptarlo? Tratarlo como a tu hijo? Que sepa lo que es tener una madre…

Kikyou colapsó y rompió en llanto. Kagome le ofreció una servilleta.

-Lo haré… tu hijo será mío…

El pequeño se acercó a Kikyou.

-Mama… mama, no llores…

Kikyou abrazó a su hijo y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Te amo, Jusuke… recuerda que hago esto por tu bien…

-Mama…

Tocaron a la puerta, Inuyasha abrió la puerta, había un hombre con una pequeña maleta.

-Es mi abogado, Inuyasha…

El hombre le dio un documento a Kikyou, ella lo firmó, le pidió a Inuyasha y a Kagome que lo firmaran.

-Es la cesión de la tutoría…

Luego de que lo firmaran, el abogado lo legalizó. Separó las hojas y les entregó una copia a ambas partes. Al terminarse los documentos, Kikyou tomó el rostro de su pequeño entre sus manos.

-Tu papá y su esposa van a cuidar bien de ti… te van a querer mucho…

El pequeño acarició las mejillas mojadas de su madre.

-Mama, te voy a volver a ver?

Kikyou lo abrazó llorando llena de dolor.

-Te amo, Jusuke…

Kikyou se marchó rápido para intentar hacerlo menos doloroso, el pequeño se quedó parado y corrió a golpear la puerta llorando por su mamá.

-MAMA!!! MAMA NO ME DEJES!!! MAMA!!!

Inuyasha lo abrazó y lo cargó, el pequeño lloró aferrado al abrazo de su padre hasta quedarse dormido.

-Kagome…

-Está dormido.

-Dónde lo pongo?

-En la cama…

Inuyasha lo acostó.

-Te puedes quedar con él? Tengo que comprarle una cama.

-Crees que consigas que la traigan hoy?

-Eso intentaré, sino, tendrá que dormir con nosotros.

Se despidieron con un dulce beso. Inuyasha se marchó, Kagome vigiló el sueño del pequeño, acariciaba su rostro notando el indiscutible parecido con Inuyasha. Poco después el pequeño despertó.

-Mama…

-Jusuke…

Jusuke se quedó viéndola, bajó la mirada.

-Te pareces a mi mama… pero no eres ella…

-No, soy la esposa de tu papá… me llamo Kagome.

-Kagome-sama…

Kagome rió y acarició su rostro.

-No, sólo llámame Kagome…

-Kagome… tengo mucha hambre…

-Ven conmigo…

Kagome le ofreció una mano, el niño dudó en tomarla, pero al hacerlo, Kagome le sonrió. Sintió la suavidad de su piel y la cálida caricia al cerrar el agarre.

-No te puedo cargar, pero puedo hacer todo lo demás que necesites.

-Porqué no?

-Porque estoy esperando un bebé y como sabes los bebés están en la barriguita de su mamá hasta que nacen.

-Pero no crece.

-Aún no, pero ya verás dentro de poco…

Ya en la cocina.

-Qué quieres comer?

-Sopa de repollo…

Kagome sonrió, no pudiendo evitar sentir pena por el pequeño, sólo imaginándose la pobreza en la que vivió en China.

-Qué tal si te preparo un rico caldo de pollo y fideos.

-Pollo? Hoy no es viernes…

-No te preocupes. Aquí vas a tener la comida que quieras cuando quieras.

Kagome le preparó la sopa, el pequeño se comió todo un plato en minutos y pidió más.

-Ni esperaste las tostadas!

El pequeño comió hasta sentirse satisfecho.

-Y mi papá?

-Salió a comprar una cama para ti.

-Una cama?! Para mí solito?!

-Sí.

Inuyasha entró en ese mismo instante, cargaba un enorme paquete.

-Esa es mi cama?!

Inuyasha se arrodilló frente a él.

-No, es un futón, para mí…

-Qué pasó, Inu?

-No conseguí una cama. Así que él dormirá contigo y yo en el futón…

Inuyasha besó a Kagome en la mejilla.

-Tenemos que explicarles muchas cosas a los demás…

Kagome sonrió.

-Ellos comprenderán…

Al ver las ropas del pequeño, Kagome se decidió a llevarlo al día siguiente para comprarle. Ya en la noche, lo bañó antes de la cena.

-Papa huele a carne!

-Kagome está preparando carne para la cena.

-Cena?

-Sí…

Inuyasha sentó al pequeño en su regazo.

-Yo sé que en China no tenían mucha comida. Pero ahora, aquí, vas a tener comida, ropa, vas a ir al colegio y vas a tener todo lo que un niño debe tener.

-Y mi mama?

-Ella también, por eso te trajo aquí. Para que todos puedan vivir mucho mejor.

Jusuke se acurrucó en el pecho de su papá.

-Mi mama me dijo que iba a ser así…

-Quisiera poder ayudarla, pero ya no puedo hacer nada más…

Después de cenar, mientras Kagome se daba un baño.

-Papa…

-Sí?

-Tu esposa es muy buena… y muy linda…

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Kagome es muy dulce y le gustan mucho los niños. Ella trabaja aquí en la casa, así que le puedes pedir lo que quieras.

-Qué hace ella?

-Ella es asesora de mercadeo. A veces tiene que salir, pero casi siempre, trabaja en su oficina.

Jusuke lo vio.

-Papa, ella me va a querer? Porque los novios de mama nunca me querían…

-Kagome te va a querer mucho… y además, Kagome y yo vamos a tener un bebé y tu hermanito también te va a querer.

-Y tú, papa?

Inuyasha acarició su cabeza.

-Te quiero mucho, Jusuke…

…………………………………

Después de comprarle suficiente ropa, Kagome lo llevó a una juguetería.

-Jusuke, elije lo que quieras…

El pequeño abrió los ojos como platos y corrió a buscar autos, Kagome lo siguió sonriendo.

-Puedo elegir este?

-Ese es para armar…

-Sí! Con papa!

Kagome bajó a su altura.

-Tu papá trabaja mucho y llega de noche y muy cansado. Pero puedes pedirle que te ayude.

Al llegar a la casa, Kagome le preparó una merienda y acomodó toda la ropa en los cajones. Inuyasha había llevado los muebles en la mañana.

-Jusuke, esta noche vienen a conocerte.

-Quiénes?

-Mi hermano y su esposa, el hermano de tu papá y su esposa y los papás de tu papá.

-Y tu no tienes papás?

-No. Mis papás se fueron al cielo hace mucho.

…………………………

Ya en la noche, todos estaban reunidos en el apartamento. Inutaisho con Maya en brazos, Inuyasha les llamó la atención.

-Dónde está Kagome?

-Ella viene en un segundo… pero primero, debo hablar con ustedes… todo pasó muy rápido y… tengo un hijo…

La reacción fue un increíble silencio.

-Nunca lo supe, pero Kikyou tuvo un hijo mío y ayer me lo entregó… Kagome…

Kagome salió con el pequeño tomado de la mano, vestía una camisa y pantalones, peinado hacia un lado.

-Él es Jusuke Kazami… mi hijo…

Antes de que alguien hablara, Jusuke fue hasta Rin y se abrazó a ella.

-Qué pasa?

-Tú eres buena… tengo miedo…

-No tienes que tener miedo…

-Porqué me miran raro? Todos menos tú…

-Estamos sorprendidos… pero mira… conócelos a todos, él es tu tío, Sesshoumaru, es mi esposo y es hermano de tu papi… el señor con la bebé es tu abuelo, Inutaisho, papá de tu papá y esa bebé es mi bebé, tu primita, ella es Izayoi, tu abuela, mamá de tu papá y ellos, Souta y Mia, son el hermano de Kagome y su esposa.

Izayoi se acercó a él.

-Jusuke… me tienes miedo?

-No…

-Entonces dale un abrazo a tu abuelita…

Jusuke la abrazó con fuerza, Izayoi lo besó en la cabeza.

-Aquí todos te queremos mucho, Jusuke…

Inuyasha sonrió, todos aceptaron al pequeño, después de un rato, Jusuke se paró frente a Inuyasha.

-Me quieren!!!

Inuyasha sonrió y lo cargó.

-Te dije que te iban a querer mucho… qué tal si les dices la otra gran noticia?

-Yo?

-Sí, diles…

-Mi papá y Kagome van a tener un bebé!

Todo estalló en una algarabía y felicitaciones para ambos.

……………………………

Rin entró en la habitación de Maya con la pequeña en brazos, la besó con ternura y la acomodó en su cuna.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Es preciosa…

-Cada día se parece más a su mamá…

Sesshoumaru la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Bésame…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente a la vez que la colocaba sobre la cama, soportándose sobre ella en sus rodillas, comenzó a acariciarla y a besar su pecho.

-Ah!

-Me encanta el sabor de tu piel…

Continuó besando todo su cuerpo y cuando la sintió lista, se deslizó en su interior, la besó apasionadamente y con sus dedos entrelazados, se movía sobre ella, con una calma como si el mañana no llegaría, la sintió en él y la hizo sentirlo, entre apasionados besos le decía que la amaba.

Rin descansaba entre sus brazos.

-Mi amor…

-Preciosa…

-Te amo tanto, Sesshoumaru…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

…………………………

A medida que el tiempo pasó, el vientre de Kagome comenzó a notarse, luego de su cita médica, fue por Jusuke al colegio y luego a la casa. Kagome preparó comida para los dos y mientras comía veía la foto de la sonografía en 3D.

-Qué es eso?

-Es una foto de tu hermanito.

-Wow!

Kagome sonrió. Después de comer, lo acompañó a ver unos animés en lo que descansaban.

-Kagome… a veces papa oye al bebé.

-Sí…

-Puedo oírlo?

Kagome sonrió y se abrió la camisa para dejar su vientre expuesto.

-Pega tu oído…

El pequeño duró unos minutos y sonrió.

-Lo oigo! Lo oigo!!

Kagome sonrió, Jusuke se sentó a su lado, la veía con sus enormes ojos pardos.

-Papa te quiere mucho…

-Y yo lo quiero mucho también…

-Yo también te quiero mucho…

-Yo también...

Después de hacer la tarea y de un delicioso baño, Jusuke se quedó en su habitación jugando y Kagome en el estudio cuadrando unas cuentas. Cuando la noche comenzó a caer, Jusuke entró en el estudio.

-Kagome…

-Sí?

-Cuándo llega mi papá?

-No lo sé… Kami! Las 7! Vamos a llamarlo.

Kagome lo llamó, Inuyasha le dijo que estaba en una reunión. Kagome acarició el rostro de Jusuke.

-Está en una reunión… no creo que llegue temprano…

Jusuke bajó la mirada.

-Él siempre va a venir así?

-Siempre lo ha hecho… querías algo con él?

-No… nada…

Kagome le levantó la carita roja, con los ojos rojos.

-Qué pasa, Jusuke?

-4 lunas son 4 días?

-Sí.

-4 días es mucho?

-Eso depende, qué tiene 4 días?

-Yo tengo 4 días sin ver a mi papa…

Kagome vio las lágrimas rodar por su carita.

-No llores, ya verás que arreglo eso ahora mismo…

Kagome llamó nuevamente.

-Kagome, estoy en una reunión!

-Papa…

Inuyasha notó la voz de Jusuke triste.

-Qué pasa, Jusuke?

-Papa, ven a casa…

-Ahora no puedo…

-Onegai, papa, ven…

-No puedo. Quédate con Kagome.

Inuyasha cerró la llamada, pero sintió el corazón encogérsele al escuchar la voz del pequeño corrompida por el llanto, se puso de pie.

-Inuyasha-sama…

-Váyanse a sus casas…

-Inuyasha, o cierras el trato hoy o no lo cierras.

-Lo siento, mi hijo de 5 años me acaba de llamar rogándome que vaya a casa y es que tengo 4 días que no lo veo por estar con este contrato. Si no acepta retomar esto mañana, mi asistente puede decirle qué hacer con su contrato.

Jusuke lloraba abrazado a Kagome, ella sentía que tenía que partirle la cabeza a Inuyasha.

-Jusuke…

-Papa!!!

En el afán por correr a él, Jusuke se tropezó con un juguete y se cayó de bruces.

-JUSUKE!

Inuyasha lo cargó, el pequeño se había partido la boca y sangraba.

-Papa!!

Kagome lo ayudó a curarlo, el pequeño lloró en brazos de su papá hasta que Inuyasha consiguió calmarlo.

-Perdóname, Jusuke… perdóname…

-Papa…

-Perdóname… me dejé llevar del trabajo…

Inuyasha limpió su nariz.

-Te prometo intentar venir más temprano…

-Y vas a jugar conmigo?

Inuyasha sonrió y le prometió jugar con él. Kagome terminó de limpiar el piso.

-Kami, Kagome! No debes estarte doblando así!

-No importa… prepararé la cena…

Mientras Kagome hacia unos sándwiches, Jusuke entró en la cocina y haló sus ropas.

-Qué pasa?

Kagome bajó a su altura y Jusuke le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias… por traer a mi papa…

Kagome sonrió.

-Es un placer… ya te sientes bien?

-Sí, ya no me duele…

-Me alegro… tú y yo vamos a hacer un trato…

-Cuál?

-Cuando quieras algo, dímelo sin llorar… porque cuando lloras yo me siento muy triste… y no quiero estar tan triste…

-Es que te molesto mucho…

-Yo diré cuando me estés molestando. Ahora ve con tu papá, aprovecha que está aquí.

Jusuke estuvo con Inuyasha hasta la hora de dormir, todo el tiempo Kagome se hizo a un lado, para dejarlos solos. A la hora de dormir, Inuyasha lo llevó a su cama.

-Papa…

-Dime.

-Creo que Kagome está triste…

-Por qué?

-Porque no estuviste con ella hoy…

-Pero vamos a dormir juntos.

-Eso no vale… porque van a dormir.

-Prometo venir más temprano para estar con los dos… Descansa, hijo…

Inuyasha lo besó en la cabeza y salió de la habitación. En la suya, abrazó a Kagome.

-Gracias, mi amor…

-Inu…

Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla.

-Prometo que algo así no se repetirá…

-Eso espero. Me rompe el corazón verlo tan triste…

-Kagome… qué harás mañana?

-Nada diferente, por?

-Quiero que me acompañes.

-Está bien… ah! Mi amor! Mira…

Kagome le mostró la fotografía, Inuyasha sonrió.

-Qué dijo el doctor?

-Que mis niveles de hormonas están normales, que mis quistes están encogiéndose y que el bebé está perfectamente bien.

-Me alegro…

Inuyasha la besó con ternura y acarició su vientre. Ya acomodados en la cama, Inuyasha le ofreció un masaje a Kagome.

-Hm! Me encantaría, mi amor!

Inuyasha comenzó a darle el masaje.

-Está lloviendo.

-No lo había notado…

-Está lloviendo con fuerza. Hay ventanas abiertas?

-No.

Tronó tan fuerte que Kagome se espantó.

-Es una tormenta…

-Papa…

Inuyasha y Kagome vieron a Jusuke parado frente a la puerta.

-Qué pasa, Jusuke?

-Le tengo miedo a los rayos…

Kagome abrió los brazos.

-Ven aquí, cariño…

Jusuke subió a la cama y se abrazó a Kagome.

-Quieres dormir con papi y conmigo?

-Sí…

Kagome lo besó en la cabeza.

-Ponte en el medio… vamos a dormir…

Para sorpresa de ambos, Jusuke se quedó abrazado a Kagome, ella acariciaba su cabeza y le sonreía a Inuyasha.

-Descansa, mi amor…

-Buenas noches, princesa…

Kagome sonrió y lo besó con ternura, besó a Jusuke en la cabeza.

-Dulces sueños, Jusuke…

En poco tiempo Kagome se quedo dormida. Inuyasha la veía dormir, notó que Jusuke estaba despierto.

-Jusuke…

-Papa…

-Duérmete…

Jusuke lo vio, vio a Kagome.

-Papa… ella hace muchas cosas sola… por eso se duerme tan rápido aunque caigan rayos…

-Jusuke…

Jusuke le sonrió.

-Le puedo dar un beso?

-Claro que sí…

Jusuke la besó en la mejilla, la vio sonreír dormida y sonrió.

-Está feliz?

-Está muy feliz… vamos a dormir, hijo…

………………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí con otro cap de En tus Brazos. Pensé en terminar la historia sin nada de esto. Pero jeje, nada es como se planea, habrá fic para rato.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	10. Cosas

**Capítulo 10**

**Cosas**

Kagome despertó y sonrió al ver a Inuyasha enseñándole a Jusuke cómo escuchar al bebé.

-Están experimentando conmigo?

-Hola, mi amor…

Inuyasha la besó con ternura.

-Hm! Rico! Qué tal si preparas el desayuno mientras baño a Jusuke?

-Está bien…

Luego de bañarlo, Kagome lo envió a desayunar y se bañó ella. Cuando llegó al comedor, Inuyasha y Jusuke comían y reían, Inuyasha vio a Kagome y sonrió al verla usando un par de jeans y una camisa suya.

-Inu… no te molesta si la uso? Mi ropa ya no me queda…

-Para nada, mi amor…

Kagome lo besó en la mejilla y a Jusuke en la cabeza para luego sentarse a desayunar con ellos.

………………………

Rin despertó con Maya sobre su pecho, la pequeña dormía plácidamente entre los brazos de su madre. Rin la besó en la cabeza con ternura y acarició su cabeza.

-Buenos días, preciosa…

-Sessh… Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Gracias…

-Quería hacerte el desayuno, pero me quedé dormida…

-Sí… pude hacerte el amor y buscar a Maya y tú no despertaste…

-Mentiroso!

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Nah! Sólo fui por Maya…

Sesshoumaru acarició la cabeza de Rin, ella cerró los ojos.

-Eres como una gatita… apenas ves una mano y ya te acomodas para las caricias…

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Sessh, si me dejas dormir ahora, te haré cosas inimaginables esta noche…

-Preciosa… me da miedo pensar en lo que me puedas hacer…

Rin sonrió.

-Tendré una hija, pero aún tengo un par de trucos bajo la manga…

-Descansa, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y la vio quedarse dormida. Las abrazó a ambas y sintió su corazón latir con fuerza.

…………………………

Al llevar a Jusuke al colegio, no había parqueo, así que Kagome tuvo que llevarlo, el pequeño la vio y ella le sonrió. Ya en el aula, el pequeño se despidió con un abrazo, Kagome le sonrió y se despidió. Al volver al auto, besó a Inuyasha en la mejilla.

-Estás bien?

-Sí… contrario a lo que pensaste, Jusuke me hace muy feliz…

-Me alegra…

Inuyasha emprendió la marcha, fueron a la oficina, donde Inuyasha hizo un par de transacciones y luego volvieron a salir.

-Voy a parar en un cajero automático…

-A dónde vamos, Inuyasha?

-Es una sorpresa…

Finalmente llegaron a los suburbios donde vivían los padres de Inuyasha, pero no se dirigieron a la mansión Kazami. Inuyasha se detuvo dos calles después, frente a una casa con un anuncio de que se vendía.

-Inu…

Inuyasha la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó con ternura.

-Aquí hay 5 casas en venta. La que quieras, es tuya…

Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza y lo llenó de besos.

-Inu!!!

Inuyasha sonrió y tomándola de la mano, se dirigieron a la casa. Mientras la veían con el vendedor, Kagome apretaba su mano, Inuyasha estaba viendo el jardín trasero y Kagome el interior de la casa, el vendedor se le acercó y la acarició en el cuello.

-Inu… Hey! Qué cree que hace?

El tipo la acorraló entre él y la pared.

-Quítese! O voy a gritar como nunca ha oído a una mujer gritar…

-Esa es mi meta… qué diría si le ofrezco un… 20 de descuento si… una noche…

-Diría que estoy embarazada.

Kagome le metió un rodillazo en la entrepierna y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-INUYASHAAAA!!!

El tipo ni tuvo tiempo de moverse, porque de todas formas Inuyasha estaba dentro de la casa, le dio un puñetazo que lo hizo ver estrellas.

-Malnacido!

Inuyasha vio a Kagome.

-Inu… él…

-Lo vi todo.

Inuyasha hizo una llamada, en cuestión de minutos, una mujer mayor que ellos llegó a la casa.

-Qué pasó? Kazami-sama…

-Este malnacido intentó propasarse con mi esposa!

La mujer se disculpó con Inuyasha y despidió al tipo allí mismo.

-Lo- lo siento mucho, Kazami-sama… si ya no desea hacer negocios con nosotros, lo comprenderé a la perfección…

Kagome tomó la mano de Inuyasha, él la vio.

-Kagome…

-Me gusta mucho la casa, mi amor…

-Estás segura?

-Muy segura…

Inuyasha asintió. Al salir de la casa, vieron a Sesshoumaru entrar a una casa, dos casas más arriba, con una muchacha joven. Cruzaron miradas, ya en el auto, al dar la vuelta, notaron que esa casa no estaba en venta. No volvieron a hablar de eso.

………………………

Inuyasha fue a la oficina de Sesshoumaru y los encontró a él y a Rin, junto a la ventana, besándose apasionadamente, se hizo notar carraspeando, ellos se separaron sonriendo, pero se quedaron abrazados.

-Hola, Inuyasha!

-Hola, Rin, cómo estás?

-Muy bien. Por cierto, esta noche iremos a un restaurante para celebrar el cumpleaños de Sessh. Quiero verlos allá.

-Iremos sin falta.

-Qué necesitas, Inuyasha?

-Hablar contigo, pero es algo privado, así que… mejor espero…

-Ah, no te preocupes, ya me voy…

Rin se despidió de Sesshoumaru con un beso y se marchó. Inuyasha cerró la puerta.

-No sé cómo diablos eres capaz…

-Capaz de qué?

-"Capaz de qué?" Eres un idiota profesional!

-Qué fue lo que te hice esta vez?

-A mí no! Anormal! A Rin!

-A Rin?!

Inuyasha tenía ganas de majarlo a palos.

-Te vi esta mañana con una tipa.

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Cerca de la casa de papá?

-Así que lo admites!

Rin tocó la puerta de la oficina.

-Pasa…

-Sessh… Maya quiere verte…

-Papa!!!

Sesshoumaru cargó a la pequeña.

-Rin, dile a mi necio hermano dónde estábamos esta mañana…

Rin sonrió y le comentó que Sesshoumaru había comprado una casa y que estaban decorándola con la ayuda de una profesional, Inuyasha se relajó y luego de saludar a la pequeña, se marchó.

-Qué pasó?

-Nada… vamos a casa… no quiero trabajar hoy.

……………………

Kagome atendía a su trabajo cuando Inuyasha llegó al apartamento.

-Inu…

Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, Kagome…

-Inu…

Kagome estaba con ropa cómoda, eso significaba que nadie iría ese día, levantó su blusa y sonrió al notarla sin sostén.

-Me molestan mucho…

Inuyasha besó sus pezones y los acarició con su lengua, Kagome intentó apartar su cabeza, gimiendo.

-Inu! Me arden!

Inuyasha disminuyó la intensidad de sus caricias. Hasta apartarse. Reconoció que había sido un poco brusco.

-Lo siento… yo…

Kagome vio su pantalón y comprendió su actitud. Acariciándolo por encima del pantalón, lo acercó a ella.

-No es fácil… apenas hemos hecho el amor en tres meses…

-Eres mía, Kagome…

-Soy tuya, mi amor… toda tuya…

Inuyasha se apoyó del espaldar del sillón al sentir los labios de Kagome brindarle placer y aunque quiso seguir sintiendo la deliciosa, caricia, la apartó.

-Inuyasha…

-La madre de mis hijos no debería hacer eso… además… le tienes miedo.

Kagome rió, le pareció gracioso ver a Inuyasha caminar hasta la habitación con aquella espectacular erección. La desvistió en un dos por tres y cubrió su cuerpo de besos y caricias, se dirigió a su entrepierna y separando sus piernas, la besó con ternura. Ella se estremeció al sentir sus labios, él siguió besándola hasta sentirla estallar de placer, la besó apasionadamente mientras se deslizaba en su interior, comenzó a moverse cual bestia en celo.

-Inu! Inuyasha!!

Inuyasha la vio, ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

-Inu, me está doliendo…

-Quieres que me detenga?

-Sólo hazlo con más cuidado…

Inuyasha la besó con ternura y se movió despacio, descubrió que le gustaba más así y continuó, también notó que se cansaba menos y que duraba más dándole la oportunidad a Kagome de disfrutarlo más, sintió su orgasmo y sus paredes cerrarse, aprisionándolo en su interior.

-Te amo, Kagome…

Inuyasha dejó que su semilla corriera libre en el interior de su esposa. Estuvieron abrazados un largo rato, disfrutando del calor mutuo de sus cuerpos. Inuyasha abandonó su interior, pero continuó abrazándola.

-Recuerdas nuestra primera vez?

Kagome se tapó la cara con las sábanas.

-Kami! Eso fue tan vergonzoso!

Inuyasha sonrió. La inexperiencia de Kagome era tal que nunca había visto un hombre desnudo.

-Eras inexperta, pero nada inocente.

Kagome rió a carcajadas.

-Inuyasha, por Kami!

-Me fascinó saber que era tu primero.

-Serás mi único.

Inuyasha la besó con ternura.

-Recuerdas cuando casi me dejas?

-A los 6 meses de casados…

La rodeó con sus brazos, pegándola a su pecho.

-Ardía de los celos y la rabia por ese idiota…

-Nos manipuló a los dos.

………………………………

Sesshoumaru cargaba a Maya al volver al apartamento Rin la besó en la cabeza.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó y la acomodó en su cuna. Rin lo abrazó.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la llevó a la habitación.

-Preciosa…

-Hm?

Sesshoumaru se dedicó a hacerle el amor toda la noche, sin dejarle tiempo a nada, disfrutaba de verla alcanzar el clímax y volver a relajarse. Estaban abrazados, Rin sobre su pecho.

-Sessh, se supone que yo te haría el amor…

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Me gusta hacerte el amor, verte…

Rin lo besó en el pecho.

-Ah, Kami! Eso sí es cierto… estuviste magnífico!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició su rostro.

-Magnífico? Esa es una nueva…

-Hm! Se me están acabando los adjetivos…

Sesshoumaru rió acariciando su espalda y trasero, vio por la ventana.

-Ya está saliendo el sol, lo quieres ver?

-Hm! Sí!

Envueltos en las sábanas fueron al balcón donde disfrutaron del amanecer, entraron riendo y congelados.

-Volvamos a la cama…

-No vas a trabajar hoy?

-Es sábado…

Rin sonrió y se acomodó sobre su pecho.

-Extrañaba dormir contigo así…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru… te amo tanto…

Sesshoumaru la vio quedarse dormida y veló su sueño, susurrándole al oído que la amaba con toda su alma y acariciando sus mejillas.

…………………………

Kagome se despertó y estaba sola, luego de bañarse, fue a la sala, donde escuchaba las risas de Jusuke, se quedó viendo a Inuyasha jugar con el pequeño y hacerlo reír a carcajadas.

-Cuidado con el…!!!

Jusuke rompió una estatua de lo que parecía un guerrero. Kagome se llevó las manos a la boca.

-Kami!

Jusuke se quedó viendo a Inuyasha y a Kagome. Se acercó a ella.

-Kagome…

Kagome cerró los ojos y una lágrima escapó, rodando por su mejilla, movió la cabeza negativamente y con las manos temblorosas, recogió los pedazos.

-Kagome…

-Inuyasha, no…

-Kagome es sólo un muñeco.

-Esto era lo único que me quedaba de toda mi familia… podía ser un pedazo de madera y da igual…

Inuyasha sabía que era casi imposible arreglarlo, se había roto en demasiados trocitos pequeños. Kagome los recogió hasta el último fragmento y en lugar de tirarlo, lo metió en una bolsa, se fue a la habitación. Jusuke la siguió.

-Kagome…

-Ve con tu papá un momento…

-Pero…

-Por favor, Jusuke… ve con tu papá…

El pequeño la vio taparse la cara y llorar en silencio. Fue con Inuyasha con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Gomen! Papa! Perdón!

-Fue un accidente…

-Pero Kagome está llorando por mi culpa!

Inuyasha suspiró y abrazó a Jusuke.

-Tal vez si te disculpas con ella…

-Y si ya no me quiere?

-No, ella te sigue queriendo…

Jusuke entró en la habitación nuevamente, Kagome seguía con el rostro tapado.

-Kagome…

Kagome levantó la mirada al escuchar a Jusuke llorando.

-Gomen, Kagome, yo no quería romper tu recuerdo…

Kagome vio la carita del pequeño y se imaginó que así se debía haber visto Inuyasha cuando hacía algo mal. Abrió los brazos y el niño se subió a la cama.

-Gomen… onegai…

-Tranquilo… después de todo, es sólo una cosa…

-Pero estás triste…

-Sí… ese era el guerrero de la Fe… y tenía muchos años en mi familia… mi mamá me lo dio poco antes de morir…

-Gomen…

-Ya, cálmate…

Kagome limpió su carita.

-Todavía me quieres?

-Te quiero un paquetón…

Jusuke la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la mejilla, Kagome sonrió y lo siguió abrazando. Inuyasha los vio y sonrió, se acercó a ellos, besó a Kagome con ternura.

-Lo siento mucho, mi amor…

-Está bien…

………………………

Rin y Sesshoumaru aprovecharon el fin de semana al máximo, donde eran sólo ellos y su pequeña. El lunes en la mañana, se despidieron con un apasionado beso, mientras Maya reía al verlos. Se separaron con dificultad y Sesshoumaru se marchó a su trabajo. A la hora del almuerzo, Sesshoumaru accedió a la invitación de Izayoi, Inutaisho quería almorzar con sus hijos, al llegar allá saludó a Kagome.

-Y Rin?

-La llamé… pero dijo que no podía…

Después del almuerzo, Sesshoumaru pasó por el apartamento, donde vio salir a un hombre. Al que vio en el cementerio, el hermano de Rin. Al entrar en el apartamento, se encontró con Rin llorando desconsoladamente.

-Rin!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó, ella se aferró a él, vio que tenía la cara marcada.

-ESE MALDITO ME LAS VA A PAGAR!!!

-NO! SESSHOUMARU!!!

Sesshoumaru bajó por las escaleras y lo alcanzó justo antes de que se metiera en su auto, lo retuvo entre el auto y él y comenzó a darle de puñetazos.

-A MI MUJER, NADIE LA TOCA!!!

Rin se metió en el medio y Sesshoumaru se detuvo de inmediato.

-Ya basta! Por favor…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami, preciosa…

-Déjalo que se vaya…

-Maldita perra…

-Basta ya! Vete, Jiro! Vete!

Sesshoumaru subió al apartamento junto con Rin, fue a la cuna de Maya, la pequeña jugaba a comerse sus pies. Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició su cabeza.

-Papa…

-Hola, mi amor…

La pequeña levantó sus bracitos, Sesshoumaru se quitó la corbata y luego de secarle las manos y los pies, la cargó. Sintió una mano en su espalda.

-Rin…

-Tengo que hablar contigo…

Fueron a sentarse a la sala. Sesshoumaru tenía a Maya en brazos, la pequeña hacía el esfuerzo por sentarse, Sesshoumaru la sentó, la pequeña siguió concentrada en comerse los pies. Sesshoumaru esperó a que Rin estuviera preparada.

-Jiro… Jiro vino a exigirme que firmara los papeles de cesión de la herencia… todo hasta ahora había sido de boca… nunca firmé nada… quiso forzarme, trayéndome unos papeles…

Rin los tomó, ya amarillentos.

-Son los papeles de mi adopción…

-QUÉ?!

Rin asintió.

-Soy adoptada… Jiro me dijo que mi papá trabajaba remodelando un orfanato y que cuando me vio, me cargó… se encariñó conmigo y pidió mi tutela, las monjas se la otorgaron porque me estaba enfermando con el polvo que levantaba la construcción y que mi mamá quiso adoptarme cuando se enteró que no tendría más hijos…

Rin levantó la mirada con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

-Rin… no deberías estar así…

-No lloro de tristeza, Sesshoumaru… lloro de felicidad… porque me amaron lo suficiente como para hacerme parte de su familia… me amaron lo suficiente como para llamarme hija suya… y aunque esperaba que el tiempo ablandara el corazón de Jiro, no fue así… me negué a firmar los papeles y por eso Jiro me golpeó…

-Mama…

Rin cargó a Maya y la besó en la cabeza.

-No elegí el nombre de Maya de la nada… Mi mamá me dijo que mi papá fue quien me nombró… pero que siempre quiso ponerle Maya a su hija, sólo que nunca se lo dijo…

-Rin…

-Voy a pelear mi herencia, Sesshoumaru… por que ellos quisieron que esa casa fuera mía…

-Tienes una copia del testamento?

-Sí… y los originales de los papeles de la casa… está a mi nombre…

Sesshoumaru asintió.

-Búscalo todo… yo seré tu abogado…

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Gracias, mi amor…

Mientras Rin se daba un baño junto con Maya, Sesshoumaru estudió el caso y preparó la demanda. Al salir del estudio, Rin había puesto una manta en el piso de la sala y jugaba con Maya, la pequeña gateaba hasta ella y reía mostrando sus dientecitos.

-Mama!!!

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

-Ya preparé todo, mañana la presento.

-Gracias, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la rodeaba por la cintura y la besaba en el cuello hasta llegar a sus labios y la besó apasionadamente. Se dejaron llevar y pronto quedaron acostados sobre la manta mientras compartían apasionados besos y ardientes caricias.

-Mama!!!

Maya empujaba a Sesshoumaru que estaba sobre Rin, se separaron riendo y la pequeña se subió sobre el pecho de Rin, se llevó la mano a la boca. Rin rió y le ofreció un rasca encías frío, la pequeña se sentó y comenzó a morderlo.

-Es hermosa como su papi…

Rin la besó en la mejilla y comenzó a morderle los cachetes, la pequeña reía a carcajadas, Sesshoumaru se quedó viéndolas jugar, Rin lo vio y sonrió, Sesshoumaru la veía con su larga cabellera suelta, a un lado, caía sobre la manta mientras llenaba a su hija de besos. Sintió sus pulmones llenos de aire y los dejó salir en un sonoro suspiro, Rin se detuvo y lo vio.

-Mi amor…

-Estoy bien…

………………………………

Al día siguiente, Sesshoumaru depositó la demanda, ahora sólo quedaba esperar por la citación en la corte.

Rin estaba en el supermercado, llevaba a Maya sentada en el carrito, la pequeña jugaba con su rasca encías. Rin le hacía gracias cada vez que ponía algo en el carrito.

-Mama! Ete!

Maya apuntaba al estante de leche, Rin sonrió y tomó la leche de Maya. Más adelante, estaba buscando un producto mientras Maya jugaba con sus dedos. Le prestó atención cuando mordisqueó sus dedos.

-Mis dedos no son comida!

Rin la besó en la frente, se quedó viendo a un niño que se acercó a ella lentamente.

-Tía…

Rin se quedó viéndolo.

-Raiotaru!

El pequeño la abrazó con fuerza, Rin le respondió el abrazo.

-Mi papá me dijo que habías muerto!

Rin lo besó en la cabeza.

-Tu papá y yo tenemos muchos problemas… él está aquí?

-No… estoy con mi mamá…

-Mejor vas con ella, no quiero que tenga problemas con tu papá…

-Nos divorciamos… hacen 5 años…

-Anna!

La mujer saludó a Rin.

-Anna, Raiotaru, ella es Maya, mi hija…

-Es preciosa…

-Se parece mucho a su papá… pero cómo está eso de que se divorciaron?

-Tuvimos problemas cuando él comenzó a pelear por la herencia, cuando las cosas empeoraron, con nosotros también y terminamos separándonos.

-Entonces tú sabías la verdad…

-Sí… precisamente por eso nos separamos, cuando el quiso usarlo…

-Qué cosa, tía?

Rin acarició su rostro.

-Yo soy adoptada…

…………………………

**N/A:Hola!!! Nuevamente, este cap y el de Corazón de Hielo de hoy, se los dedico a mi hermanita Esme que estuvo de cumple. Te deseo lo mejor del mundo!!!**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	11. Esperanza

**Capítulo 11**

**Esperanza**

Sesshoumaru llegó al apartamento.

-Rin…

-Papa!!!

Rin se disculpó y fue hasta la puerta.

-Sessh…

-Hola, preciosa…

Se saludaron con un tierno beso.

-Mi amor, ven a conocer a mi sobrino…

Sesshoumaru fue hasta la sala.

-Raiotaru, Anna, él es mi esposo, Sesshoumaru… Sessh, él es mi sobrino…

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño.

-Rin, si estamos en un lío legal con…

-Anna se divorció de Jiro…

-Precisamente por lo que le hizo a Rin…

-Cuál de todas? Lo de la adopción o que la golpeara?

Anna se quedó con los ojos como dos faroles.

-Que hizo qué?!

**3 Meses Después. –**

Rin celebró el cumpleaños de Maya con bombos y platillos y a la vez inauguraron la nueva casa, Sesshoumaru lo disfrutó más que todos, incluso más que Maya. Ya en la noche, Sesshoumaru llevó a Maya a su cuna.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Fue a la habitación y entró al baño, donde Rin se relajaba en la tina, entró y la abrazó desde atrás.

-Sessh…

-Te amo, mi amor… gracias…

Rin sonrió y se recostó sobre su pecho.

-Lo importante es que lo disfrutaron…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente. Acarició su vientre plano y su pecho abundante, Rin lo vio por encima de su hombro, él acarició su oreja con su lengua, provocándole escalofríos.

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Rin…

-Sí?

-Alguna vez te has detenido a pensar en ti?

-Claro que sí!

-Sí? Cuándo?

-Cada vez que tomo una decisión… cuando te perdoné, cuando salía contigo… cuando me casé contigo… y la mejor de todas es cuando tuve a mi bebé…

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Rin, cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo que realmente querías hacer?

-Hoy…

-Hoy?

-Sí… Sesshoumaru, sé a dónde quieres llegar, pero no es como lo ves.

-No? Hasta donde veo sólo haces cosas para nosotros, nunca para ti…

-Yo hago cosas para mí, pero si los demás las disfrutan, es mucho mejor. Hoy, lo que quería para mí era verte feliz. Verte sonreír a cada segundo junto con Maya y lo logré y junto con las fotografías, este día está grabado con fuego en mi memoria.

-Rin…

-Vienen días difíciles, Sesshoumaru… no es como dijiste que preferías quedarte dormido… pero esos días, yo los voy a soportar, recordando los días felices.

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-No es que quiera morir, Rin… pero si tengo cáncer en el corazón, a cuántos otros sitios se puede extender? No soy candidato a entrar en la lista de espera por un donante…

Rin se dio la vuelta y le sonrió con los ojos rojos, colocando cada mano sobre una mejilla.

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…

Rin lo besó apasionadamente, durante ese beso, Sesshoumaru sintió su rostro mojarse con las lágrimas de Rin, la apretó entre sus brazos. Se quedaron abrazados, muy cerca.

-Sesshoumaru, quiero pedirte algo…

-Lo que quieras, mi amor…

-Dame otro hijo…

Sesshoumaru la vio a los ojos, ella acarició sus mejillas.

-Yo no quiero ningún otro hombre que no seas tú… dame tantos hijos como puedas…

-Rin… pídeme lo que sea menos eso…

-Por favor, Sesshoumaru…

-Además eres joven y hermosa… no pasarás mucho sola…

-Por favor…

A Sesshoumaru le dolía demasiado la idea de no ver a sus hijos crecer, pero se ilusionaba con la alegría de volver a ser padre. Levantó el rostro de Rin y la besó con ternura.

-Tus deseos son mis órdenes…

…………………………

**3 Meses después. – **

Rin y Sesshoumaru entraron en la habitación de hospital, con Maya tomada de cada mano, vieron a Kagome con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

-Hola!

-Hola! Ven a ver, Rin! Es niña!

Rin se acercó, Kagome le destapó el rostro.

-Es idéntica a ti!

Kagome sonrió.

-Tiene los ojos y la nariz de Inu…

-Dónde está Inuyasha?

-Fue por Jusuke al colegio… ya debería…

-Hola…

-Dío!

-Hola, Maya…

Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome y cargó a Jusuke.

-Jusuke… ella es tu hermanita…

-Kira…

Jusuke sonrió.

-Es muy linda… como Kagome…

Kagome sonrió.

…………………………

**Meses después. –**

Inuyasha llegó tarde en la noche, Jusuke se había dormido esperándolo en el sillón de la sala. Inuyasha decidió dejarlo dormir y lo llevó a su cama. Fue con Kagome.

-Inu, me estaba preocupando!

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza.

-Inu, qué pasó?

-Kikyou murió…

-Qué?! C-cómo?!

La pequeña Kira hizo sonidos, Kagome se acercó a ella y la vio dormida, volvió a atender a Inuyasha.

-Inu…

-Están haciendo las investigaciones… pero todo apunta a que fue envenenada.

-Oh, por Kami!

Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Jusuke…

-Le diré mañana… es mejor que descanse hoy… hace una semana que murió…

Kira despertó, Kagome la cargó y logró calmarla.

-Tranquila, mi amor… mamá está aquí…

Inuyasha se metió al baño, salió con la toalla a la cintura y el torso mojado, Kagome seguía amamantando a Kira. Inuyasha se puso un bóxer y poco después, Kagome la acomodó en su cuna.

-Dulces sueños, preciosa…

Kagome se quedó viéndola dormir un rato, se sentó en la cama junto a Inuyasha y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Tú también necesitas descansar, mi amor…

-Arreglé un funeral simbólico… para que Jusuke pueda darle un cierre…

-Está bien, ahora descansa…

Kagome lo vio quedarse dormido, sintiendo que Inuyasha tal vez nunca dejó de amar a Kikyou, cerró los ojos intentando sacarse esos pensamientos de la mente.

……………………………

Jusuke despertó con el llanto de Kira, entró en la habitación y ya Kagome la estaba amamantando.

-Kagome…

-Hola, Jusuke… ven conmigo…

El pequeño se subió a la cama, besó a Kira en la cabeza, Kagome sonrió. Inuyasha salió del baño ya con el pantalón puesto.

-Papa!!!

Jusuke brincó a sus brazos. Inuyasha lo abrazó y lo besó en la cabeza. Luego de ponerse una camiseta, lo llevó a la sala y le dio la noticia.

-NO!!! ES MENTIRA!!!

-Jusuke, no es mentira…

-MAMA!!! DÓNDE ESTA MI MAMA!!!

Kagome dejó a Kira en su cuna y cerró la puerta, Jusuke lloraba desconsolado y no quería que Inuyasha lo tocara.

-Jusuke…

Kagome se acercó a él.

-Jusuke, nosotros también estamos muy tristes…

Kagome lo abrazó, el pequeño lloró aferrado a ella, toda la mañana. Inuyasha se hizo cargo de Kira. Jusuke estaba negado a comer. Ya para la tarde, se durmió producto del hambre y el cansancio. Kagome se sacó más leche y le preparó comida a Jusuke. Despertó pasado las 9 de la noche.

-Kagome…

-Dime, cariño…

-Kagome, tengo hambre…

Kagome le dio una sopa y lo dejó refugiarse en su pecho.

-Kagome, nunca más voy a volver a ver a mi mamá?

-No… lo siento… pero sabes algo? Ella siempre va a estar contigo… Jusuke, ahora ella vive aquí… en tu corazón…

Jusuke se quedó abrazado a ella, Kagome lo besó en la cabeza.

-Jusuke… sabes que no estás solo… tienes a tu papá… una hermanita… y me tienes a mí y nosotros te queremos mucho… y nadie nunca será como tu mamá… nadie nunca es como mamá… pero al menos tienes el cariño de muchas personas…

-Tú no tienes mamá?

-No… mi papá y mi mamá murieron hace mucho… y yo tuve que cuidar de mis dos hermanitos.

-No tienes papá ni mamá?

-No…

-Y tu otro hermano?

-También murió…

Jusuke comprendió que habían menos afortunados que él. Se quedó refugiado entre los brazos de Kagome hasta dormirse.

…………………………

Días después del funeral, cada vez que Jusuke buscaba a Kagome, coincidía con que ella estaba atendiendo a Kira. Se acercó a ella después de que la acostara en su cuna.

-Kagome…

-Dime…

Jusuke la abrazó con fuerza. Kagome lo cargó y lo sentó en su regazo.

-Qué pasa, cariño?

Jusuke no habló, sólo la abrazó, ella acarició su cabeza.

-Quieres que llame a tu papá?

-No…

-Te quieres quedar así?

-Sí…

-Entonces quédate…

Jusuke era muy cariñoso y sentimental y sólo necesitaba eso, señales de afecto y se calmaba.

…………………………

Jiro se negó a las negociaciones y llevaron el asunto a una corte. El abogado de Jiro era quien hablaba.

-…Ni siquiera es hija legítima de la pareja, así que no tiene derecho alguno a reclamar herencia…

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie.

-Su señoría… me parece que el abogado aquí presente no reconoce un testamento aunque lo arrollen con uno…

-Objeción!

-A lugar, abogado, se retendrá de comentarios jocosos.

-Lo siento, señoría… mi punto es que no negamos que mi cliente sea adoptada, lo fue. En todo caso, tanto en el testamento del padre adoptivo, como de la madre adoptiva, está presente la voluntad de que la propiedad pasara a ser de mi cliente. Por tanto, nos quedaría mejor una demanda por allanamiento de morada que pelear por una herencia que le pertenece a mi cliente por derecho.

Sesshoumaru hizo una pausa.

-Si mal no recuerdo… el artículo 137-78, de la ley que concierne a herencias… los hijos adoptados tienen exactamente el mismo derecho que un hijo biológico al momento de recibir una herencia. Ya que, ante los ojos de la ley, son hijos por igual.

La jueza golpeó con el mallete y dio un receso para almorzar, volverían a las 2 de la tarde. Fuera del salón, Rin y Sesshoumaru se tomaron de manos. En ese momento entró Inutaisho con Maya.

-Mama! Mama!

La pequeña corrió hasta Rin, quien la cargó y la besó con ternura.

-Vamos a comer, mi amor…

En el restaurante, Inutaisho y Sesshoumaru hablaban del caso mientras Rin se comía a Maya a besos.

-Te amo, princesa…

-Mama, daisuki…

Rin sonrió y vio a Sesshoumaru sonreírle. Después de comer, volvieron a la corte.

-Sessh, no creo que Maya deba quedarse…

-Estará con papá…

Iniciaron la sesión, mientras el abogado de Jiro hablaba, Sesshoumaru hacía apuntes. Al terminar, él se puso de pie.

-Papa!

-Con permiso su señoría…

Sesshoumaru esperó el consentimiento y se acercó a Maya.

-Guarda silencio, mi amor. Papi está trabajando.

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza y volvió frente a la jueza.

-Señoría, francamente, no comprendo todo este problema. Ambos testamentos fueron escritos 10 años antes de la muerte de los padres. Así que con las pruebas presentadas, no tengo más que decir…

La jueza tomó anotaciones.

-Durante el receso, tomé mi decisión… mi fallo va a favor de la demandante Kazami, Rin. La casa del campo es de su propiedad, y la de la ciudad de su hermano.

Al terminar el caso, Rin abrazó a Sesshoumaru. Jiro tuvo que entregarle las escrituras y las llaves de la casa.

-Jiro…

Jiro dio media vuelta y se fue, Rin cargó a Maya, que clamaba su atención, la besó en la mejilla.

-Vamos a casa, mi amor…

Ya en la casa, Sesshoumaru tuvo que volver a salir, así que Rin se quedó con Maya, decidió ir a visitar a Kagome.

-Rin! Qué gusto verte!

-Hola! Y Jusuke? Tengo algo para él…

-Y no podía ser mejor, de hecho te iba a llamar, hoy es su cumpleaños.

-Genial.

Jusuke saludó a Rin y recibió el regalo con una sonrisa.

-Cómo te sientes, cariño?

Jusuke vio a Kagome y sonrió.

-Mi mamá ahora está en el cielo. Y ya no tiene que estar casada con ese hombre que no la quería… eso me hace feliz…

Rin acarició su rostro.

-Me alegra mucho saber que piensas así… feliz cumpleaños…

El pequeño la abrazó.

-Gracias… además… mi mamá tenía razón… no me iba a dejar solo… me dejó con un ángel…

Rin y Kagome estuvieron un largo rato juntas. Ya para la hora de la cena, Rin se marchó. Llegó a la casa jugando con Maya, Sesshoumaru cargó a su pequeña y la llenó de besos, Maya reía a carcajadas y ponía sus manitas en la boca y nariz de Sesshoumaru.

-Papa! Mo!!!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y besó a Rin.

-Qué pasa, mi amor? Porqué estás tan feliz?

-Hm! Porque mi deliciosamente hermosa esposa está embarazada…

-QUÉ?!

Maya tembló con el grito de Rin y se quedó viéndola.

-Pa-pa…

Maya comenzó a llorar aferrada al cuello de Sesshoumaru.

-Qué pasa, princesa?

-Mama gditó…

-Te asusté, mi amor?

Maya asintió aún abrazada a Sesshoumaru.

-Perdóname… Maya, cariño…

Rin intentó cargarla, ella se rehusó aferrándose al abrazo de su papá. Rin le acarició la espalda.

-Preciosa…

Rin le sonrió a Sesshoumaru y lo besó con ternura.

-Estoy muy feliz, mi amor… iré a hacer la cena…

-No, de ninguna manera, vamos a celebrar.

-Pero mi amor…

-Rin!

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Es que estoy un poco cansada, mi amor…

-Entonces, vete a descansar que yo me encargo de la cena.

-Eres un amor…

Se besaron con ternura, Rin le ofreció a Maya irse con ella, pero la pequeña se negó. Rin se fue a la habitación.

-Papa, mama ezta tdizte?

-Creo que sí…

-Doushite?

-Por que no quisiste ir con ella.

Maya bajó la cabeza.

-Demo yo quiedo eztad con papa…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-Vamos a hacer algo especial para ella.

Ya lo habían discutido mil y una veces, Rin los dejaba solos porque sabía lo que se avecinaba. La verdad era que Rin casi no disfrutaba de la compañía de su pequeña, por dejársela todo el tiempo a Sesshoumaru.

Rin estaba dormida cuando sintió pequeñas manitas sobre ella.

-Mama…

Rin despertó, Maya estaba llorando.

-Mama, okite…

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Papa…

Maya señaló a Sesshoumaru desmayado en la puerta de la habitación.

-SESSHOUMARU!!!

Rin corrió a él e intentó hacerlo reaccionar.

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru despertó casi de inmediato, Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Preciosa…

-Kami, Sessh, sentí tanto miedo!

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie, caminó hasta la cama y se sentó, Maya lo abrazó llorando, Sesshoumaru la abrazó y suspiró.

-Cálmate princesa… ya estoy bien… ya papá está bien…

-Te quiedo mutdo papa…

-Yo también te amo, mi princesita…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien, Rin se acercó con un algodón y lo colocó sobre su ceja derecha.

-Preciosa…

-Te cortaste…

-Estoy sangrando mucho?

-No…

Rin acarició la rubia cabellera de su pequeña aún en brazos de su papá. Los abrazó a ambos y la besó en la cabeza.

Sesshoumaru estuvo con Maya en brazos hasta que se durmió, la llevó a su cuna. Al volver a la habitación, vio a Rin sentada en la cama, viendo una prueba de embarazo entre sus manos.

-Preciosa…

-Cometí un error… un error enorme…

-Rin…

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado, acarició sus mejillas.

-Mi amor…

-Cómo puedo ser tan cruel como para tener hijos para exponerlos al dolor de perder a su papá?

-Y qué hay de mí? Es que no te das cuenta de que Maya me hace feliz? Tú me haces feliz…

-Pero es cruel, Sesshoumaru…

-No lo creo, mi amor…

-Tú mismo sufriste mucho de niño…

-No vi a mi madre sana… pero eso no evitó que me amara con todo su corazón…

-Pero…

-No has cometido ningún error… de acuerdo?

Rin asintió, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor… ya estoy bien…

-Porqué te desmayaste?

-No lo sé… pero venía a decirte que la cena estaba lista…

-No tengo hambre, pero gracias, mi amor…

-Preciosa…

-No me obligues a comer, por favor…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Descansa, mi amor…

……………………………

Sesshoumaru se tomó unas vacaciones de dos semanas y Rin pasaba mucho menos tiempo con Maya. Rin sólo los escuchaba reír a carcajadas y jugar divertidos todo el día.

-Ya! Maya, estoy cansado! Ve a jugar con mamá…

-No! Papa!

Sesshoumaru se tiró al piso a los pies de Rin, ella dejó de leer y lo vio.

-Preciosa ayúdame!

-A quien quiere es a su papá…

Maya se le tiró arriba a Sesshoumaru. Rin subió los pies para darles espacio para jugar.

-Papa!!!

Rin sólo los veía jugar y suspiró un par de veces, Sesshoumaru lo notó.

……………………………

A la mañana siguiente, Maya despertó y comenzó a llamar a Sesshoumaru, Rin se levantó y fue por ella.

-No! Papa!

-Te llevaré con papá…

Rin la llevó a la cama y Maya se aferró a Sesshoumaru. Rin acarició su cabeza y espalda.

-Mi amor, dame un beso.

-No.

Rin la besó en la espalda.

-Maya… Maya, ven con mamá…

-No, papa!!!

Rin sonrió tristemente y la besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, Maya…

La pequeña continuó intentando despertar a Sesshoumaru.

-Papa, papa, okite…

Sesshoumaru despertó y sonrió al ver a la pequeña.

-Hola, princesita…

-Papa…

Maya se aferró a su pecho, él la abrazó y buscó a Rin, no la vio.

-Rin…

Fue con la pequeña a la cocina, y Rin estaba haciendo el desayuno.

-Preciosa…

-Hola, mi amor!

Se besaron con ternura.

-Cómo dormiste?

-Bien, pero esta mañana sentí molestias… creo que son los síntomas del embarazo…

-Entonces descansa…

-No, estoy bien…

-Rin…

-Tengo una reunión hoy, te dejaré el desayuno hecho y me voy.

-Rin…

-Está bien, volveré cuando termine…

-Deja eso, yo cocino…

Sesshoumaru bajó a Maya y la pequeña se fue a la sala, él se acercó a Rin y la abrazó.

-Rin, te dije que dejaras eso…

-Por favor, Sesshoumaru… al menos esto déjame hacer por mi hija…

Sesshoumaru la hizo levantar la cara.

-Qué pasa?

-No sé si es normal o no, pero desde que estás de vacaciones Maya no quiere nada conmigo…

-Rin…

-No lo sé, Sesshoumaru, es como si no fuera nadie para ella… y ya me duele… antes, la besaba y ella sonreía, ya no le importa…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami, mi amor, tenías que decírmelo.

-No, no quiero… quiero que estén juntos… quiero que disfrutes de tu hija…

-Pero yo no quiero disfrutar sólo de mi hija… yo quiero disfrutar de mi familia, cariño, eso te incluye…

Rin sonrió con tristeza y acarició su rostro.

-Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, se separaron para apoyar sus frentes una de la otra.

-Soy feliz, mi amor… muy feliz…

Para cuando Rin bajó las escaleras, lista para marcharse, Maya y Sesshoumaru veían televisión. Rin se acercó a ellos.

-Hm! Preciosa!

Rin sonrió y se acercó a él.

-Nos vemos en un rato… te amo…

-Y yo a ti, mi pequeña preciosa…

Se besaron apasionadamente. Rin abrazó a Maya y la besó en la mejilla.

-Dale un besito a mami…

-No.

Rin la volvió a besar y la dejó en el sillón.

-Adiós.

Sesshoumaru fue con ella a la puerta.

-Rin…

-No importa… cualquier cosa me llamas…

Luego de un par de besos mientras el auto calentaba, Rin se marchó.

………………………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí mizuho con otro capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	12. La Felicidad de Rin

**Capítulo 12**

**La Felicidad de Rin**

Kagome está en su oficina y timbra el teléfono, la llaman del colegio, Jusuke se cayó de un juego, pidiéndole a la señora que limpia que se encargara de Kira y fue por Jusuke. Al llegar, lo encontró todo raspado y lleno de cortadas.

-Kami, Jusuke, qué pasó?

-Me caí de la tela de araña… itai, Kagome…

El pequeño tenía una mano vendada. Kagome lo abrazó y luego de firmar el descargo, lo llevó a un hospital, le tomaron radiografías y le volvieron a vendar la mano.

-Déjesela vendada por la semana y vuelva.

-Pero qué tiene?

-Está lastimada, pero nada de gravedad. Con el vendaje basta.

Luego de comprar lo que le recetaron, Kagome lo llevó a la casa y a su cama.

-No me dejes solo…

-No te voy a dejar solo, mi amor… voy a llamar a tu papá…

Kagome lo llamó y le explicó lo que pasó, al cerrar la llamada, Jusuke estaba abrazado a ella.

-Gomen, Kagome…

-Porqué?

-Dañé tu ropa…

-Eso no importa… ahora… quiero que te duermas…

Escucharon el llanto de Kira.

-Voy por Kira y vuelvo…

Kagome lo besó en la frente y fue por la pequeña. Al volver, se sentó junto a Jusuke. El pequeño jugaba con las manitas de su hermana. Se dio cuenta que Kagome no diferenciaba entre ellos, los trataba por igual, con el mismo cariño y amor y les brindaba las mismas caricias.

-Kagome…

-Dime…

-Se pueden tener dos mamás?

-Sí…

-En serio?

-Sí… por ejemplo, mira a tu tío Sesshoumaru… él tiene dos mamás… tiene a su mamá, que como la tuya, se fue al cielo cuando era un bebé y tiene a Izayoi y la quiere como si fuera su mamá…

-Y ella lo quiere a él?

-Sí, ella lo quiere igual que a Inuyasha.

Jusuke se recostó en su cama, vio fascinado cómo Kagome amamantaba a la pequeña, cuando Inuyasha llegó, Kira estaba en su cuna y Jusuke dormía abrazado a Kagome.

-Jusuke…

-Shh… está dormido…

Kagome lo besó en la cabeza y lo acomodó en la cama. Salió de la habitación con Inuyasha.

-Qué le pasó?

-Se cayó de un juego en el colegio y tiene varias cortadas porque el patio tiene piedras… lo llevé al hospital porque se lastimó una mano… va a estar bien…

Inuyasha bajó la cabeza.

-Habían demasiados…

-No te preocupes, mi amor, él está bien…

-Gracias, Kagome…

Se besaron con ternura. Cuando Jusuke despertó, Inuyasha estaba a su lado.

-Papa!!

-Hola, campeón! Cómo te sientes?

-Bien… Kagome me cuidó mucho…

-Sí?

-Sí…

Inuyasha sonrió y pasó una mano por su cabeza.

……………………………

**Meses después. – **

Inuyasha llega a la casa en la noche, se sorprende al ver la mesa con velas y un delicioso aroma en el ambiente, entra en la habitación y ve a Kagome a medio vestir, amamantando a su pequeña.

-Kagome, mi amor…

-Hola, cariño… Llegaste temprano…

-Me desvié… y Jusuke?

Kagome lo señaló dormido a su lado. Cuando Kira terminó de mamar, levantó sus bracitos hacia su papá.

-Papa!

-Hola, princesa!

Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla y tomando un paño, le sacó los gases. Se sentó con ella y jugaba a darle besos.

-Inu, es su hora de dormir…

-Unos minutos, no la he visto en todo el día…

Kagome lo besó en la mejilla y se terminó de vestir. Para cuando estaba completamente maquillada y peinada, Inuyasha llevaba a Kira a su cuna y volvió por Jusuke. Al salir de la habitación, Kagome lo interceptó en el pasillo.

-Mi amor…

Disfrutaron de una cena romántica con una música suave de fondo, al terminar de comer, Inuyasha la invitó a bailar. Ya abrazados, se movían al compás de la música, Kagome dejaba descansar su barbilla en su hombro, él la mantenía pegada a él.

-Te quedó deliciosa, la comida…

-Gracias…

-Hace mucho que no salimos…

-Por eso lo hice…

-Los niños nos consumen todo el tiempo…

-Pero como ves, aún podemos ser tan románticos como éramos…

-También hace mucho que no hacemos el amor…

-Y tendrás que esperar un poco más…

-Kagome!

-Inu… aún estoy gorda y…

-Yo determino si estás gorda o no… y me pareces suculenta…

Inuyasha la vio a los ojos, ella le sonrió, se fueron acercando hasta besarse apasionadamente. Se separaron e Inuyasha ya tenía la respiración alterada.

-Tengo la sensación de que me quieres pedir algo…

Kagome rió, la conocía muy bien.

-Así que estoy en lo correcto…

-Mi amor, no dañes la noche… esa fue la primera intención… pero ya mejor te lo digo mañana…

-Está bien… si es lo que quieres…

Kagome lo volvió a besar y se acomodó contra su pecho.

-Me encanta bailar contigo… no hay nada que me relaje más…

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Me gusta tenerte entre mis brazos…

Kagome se quedó escuchando su respiración y sus latidos, lo sintió suspirar.

-Cariño…

-Es sólo que estoy cansado… todos los días algo pasa que me tengo que enojar… pero esto está bien…

-Inu…

-Fue una maravillosa idea, mi amor…

Se besaron apasionadamente, Inuyasha acarició su cuerpo a medida que sus manos subían de su cintura a su rostro, la sintió suspirar cuando acarició su pecho sobre la tela, delineando sus pezones. La tomó en brazos, Kagome rió cuando recordó que tenían que apagar las velas y la música, terminó por llevarla a la habitación, con dos velas en las manos.

-Inu, mi amor…

Inuyasha la dejó sobre la cama.

-Ah! Me quemé!!!

Kagome vio sus manos cubiertas en cera, lo llevó al baño y las metió bajo agua.

-Kami, mi amor… te dije que los dejaras…

Inuyasha dejó que Kagome lo atendiera, fijándose que aún curando una quemada, se entregaba a ello, la vio ponerle la pomada con delicadeza para no lastimarlo y tapar la quemada con una fina tira de gasa que sumergió en agua fría. Al terminar, besó sus manos vendadas.

-Espero que eso baste…

-Estoy seguro de que será suficiente…

Kagome le sonrió y salió del baño mientras se soltaba el elaborado peinado, sentada frente al espejo, se hizo una trenza y se removió el vestido, al terminar de limpiarse el maquillaje, noto a Inuyasha sentado en la cama viéndola.

-Mi amor…

Se acercó a él.

-Kami, mi amor, me tenías que decir que necesitabas ayuda…

Kagome le comenzó a abrir los botones de la camisa, él intentó besarla, se vieron a los ojos, el la besó y el beso se fue profundizando y convirtiendo en uno más apasionado, hasta que estuvieron acostados, Kagome sobre él y continuaba removiendo la camisa y abriendo su pantalón, se separaron con la respiración alterada, Inuyasha rió.

-Kami, Inu, no puedes hacer el amor…

-Me quemé las manos… y créeme, no necesito mis manos…

Inuyasha le quitó la blusa del pijama mientras la besaba, deslizó sus labios por su cuello y hasta su pecho, donde lo admiró llenos del líquido que alimentaba a su hija.

-Crees que salga leche?

Kagome se apartó de él.

-Inuyasha!

-Qué?! Te hice una pregunta…

-Olvídalo, no voy a hacer el amor.

-Kagome! Por Kami, qué pretendes? Que me seque esperándote? Ya Kira tiene 6 meses, 6 meses, Kagome, más antes que naciera… llevo como 8 meses célibe!

-Kami, Inuyasha, cómo esperas que haga el amor si no soy igual? Estoy gorda, tengo una cicatriz…

-A mí no me importa eso! Para hacerte el amor no lo necesito!

-Inuyasha…

-De verdad crees que necesito que seas 90 60 90 para excitarme?

-No… pero es que yo no me siento bonita…

-Entonces estás loca… aunque tienes razón… no eres bonita…

Inuyasha se acercó a ella.

-Eres hermosa, mi amor… y te amo… y también te necesito…

-Inu…

-Si pudiera hacerte el amor, sabrías de lo que hablo… sabrías que nadie te ama más que yo… que… que no tengo palabras para decirte cuánto te amo…

Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente mientras la acomodaba contra el colchón. Al separarse en busca de oxígeno, Inuyasha acarició sus labios.

-Te amo, Kagome…

Luego de saciarse momentáneamente de sus besos, se deslizó por su cuello, su pecho y acarició sus pezones, ella se tragó un suspiro y él supo que estaban sensibles. Había visto tantas veces a su hija y sintió curiosidad, sólo un poco de presión fue lo que necesitó para estimular la salida del preciado líquido, Kagome lo vio completamente sonrojada.

-Kami, Inuyasha…

-Es dulce… sabe como a leche evaporada…

-Inu!

Inuyasha rió y continuó con sus besos y caricias hasta llegar a la marca de la cesárea.

-Inu…

Inuyasha la besó con ternura allí.

-No sé cuál es tu problema, mi amor… eres hermosa…

Inuyasha se dedicó a amarla toda la noche, a disfrutar de verla estallar de placer de escucharla llamarlo con el poco aliento que le quedaba y finalmente de la prueba física de su goce, verla temblar y llamarlo mientras perdía el control sobre su cuerpo víctima del más delicioso de los orgasmos.

Kagome despertó entre los brazos de su esposo, con su respiración pausada y calmada acariciando su cuello, acarició la mano que descansaba sobre su vientre y lo sintió moverse.

-Buenos días, mi amor…

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente. Se colocó sobre ella y ella le recordó la hora, viéndolo a los ojos y como rogándole que no se detuviera.

-No iré a trabajar hoy…

Kagome sonrió y lo dejó entrar en ella. Si las noches eran buenas, las mañanas eran maravillosas y de ninguna manera se iba a privar de ese delicioso placer.

Se mantenían aún como uno, dándose tiernos besitos y suaves caricias cuando escucharon a Kira. Rieron.

-Ve por ella, por favor… yo me voy a bañar…

-Pero…

-Tengo que darle leche…

Inuyasha se puso el pantalón de su pijama y fue por la pequeña, al volver, escuchó la ducha, se quedó jugando con la pequeña hasta que Kagome salió.

-Hola, mi amor!

Kagome la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Cómo dormiste, mi cielo? Inu, por favor, cambia las sábanas…

-Está bien…

……………………………

Al volver de llevar a Jusuke al colegio, Inuyasha se sentó junto a Kagome.

-Kagome…

-Hm?

Kagome se recostó en su regazo.

-Qué me querías pedir anoche?

-Ah…

Kagome soltó un sonoro suspiro.

-Inu… cuál es la visión que tienes de una buena esposa?

-Hm… que atienda la casa, los niños…

-Una ama de casa…

-No, Kagome, quieres trabajar fuera?

-No precisamente…

-Entonces?

-Quiero hacer una maestría…

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, al verlo, Kagome vio hacia el piso.

-Olvídalo…

-Kagome…

-No… no intentes convencerme de lo contrario porque me hace sentir estúpida… para hacer la maestría necesito que estés aquí a las 5 de la tarde o contratar una niñera…

-No he dicho nada parecido.

-Ya lo hiciste una vez…

-Kagome… háblame de esta maestría…

Kagome lo vio, Inuyasha le sonrió y acarició su rostro.

-Es de publicidad… al terminar, sería mercadóloga y publicista y a la vez me modernizo en el ámbito…

-Cuánto dura?

-Un año…

-Cuántos días a la semana?

-Dos… miércoles y jueves…

Kagome vio a su esposo a la expectativa, ambos sabían que tomaría más que eso, comenzando porque Kagome no tenía auto, pero Inuyasha sabía que ella lo necesitaba, la besó con ternura.

-Está bien… miércoles y jueves estaré aquí desde la hora de la comida para que hagas tu maestría…

-Inu!!!

Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo! Mi amor!!!

Inuyasha sonrió y la dejó llenarlo de besos.

…………………………………

Rin terminó una conferencia y se fue a su oficina. Inutaisho la siguió.

-Felicidades, Rin… tu propuesta es refrescante e innovadora…

-Gracias, Inutaisho-sama…

-Y dale con el sama!

Rin le sonrió. Inutaisho notó su tristeza.

-Qué pasa? Una mujer que lleva una vida consigo no debe verse tan triste…

Rin se acarició el pequeño bulto en su abdomen y dejó escapar un suspiro. Inutaisho se acercó a ella.

-El tonto de mi hijo te hizo algo?

-No… cómo va a ser? Es sólo que…

-Vamos, estoy para escucharte…

-Desde hace unos meses… Maya… Maya me rechaza…

-Cómo?

-Ya ni recuerdo la última vez que me dijo mamá… si me le acerco para hacer algo, sólo me dice, "no, papa", no le importa si la beso o si la acaricio… es como si no fuera nadie para ella…

Inutaisho le ofreció su pañuelo.

-Creí que se le pasaría… pero… de verdad extraño a mi hija y no la quiero forzar a estar conmigo… cuando no puede estar con Sesshoumaru, llora por horas hasta dormirse…

Inutaisho suspiró.

-Lamento decirte, querida, que tú tienes la culpa…

Rin levantó la mirada.

-Hace unos meses mi hijo me dijo la verdad… sé todo lo que está pasando… y aunque se lo he rogado, se niega a hacerse más pruebas… así que creo que hiciste lo mismo que hice yo…

Inutaisho puso una mano en su hombro.

-Cuando diagnosticaron el cáncer de Inaru y los médicos nos dijeron que era de los más agresivos… yo me distancié de Sesshoumaru, para que ella disfrutara sus últimos años con los primeros de su hijo… fue un gran error… primero porque al hacerlo, también me distancié de ella y segundo porque Sesshoumaru se parece demasiado a su madre… cuando Inaru murió, me di cuenta de que apenas estuve a su lado y ni mi hijo me quería, ni yo soportaba verlo por la culpa…

Rin hundió su rostro entre sus manos en el momento en que Sesshoumaru entró en la oficina.

-Kami, qué pasó? Rin…

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella.

-Diablos, papá! Qué le dijiste?!

-Yo? Ella me pidió ayuda, yo sólo la aconsejé…

-Preciosa… Rin, qué pasa?

Rin se calmó.

-Hablábamos de Maya…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones.

-Kami, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru vio a su padre.

-Bien, tienes mi atención, qué podemos hacer?

-Vayan los tres a hablar con Izayoi, ella es psicóloga, ella puede ayudarlos.

Al llegar a la casa y despachar a la niñera, Maya se fue con Sesshoumaru, como era su costumbre, pero esta vez, Sesshoumaru estaba con Rin.

-Papa!

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la besó como saludo, pero volvió a atender a Rin, hacían una lista, al terminar, Rin lo besó y Sesshoumaru se puso de pie.

-Volveré más tarde…

Besó a Maya, el vientre de Rin y a Rin, al marcharse, Maya comenzó a llorar.

-Papa! Papa no me dejez!!! Papa!!!

-Maya, papá fue a comprar comida, vuelve más tarde.

-Papa!!!

-Maya, ven…

-NO!!! Yo quedo id con mi papa!!!

-Maya, mi amor… él viene más tarde…

-NOOOO!!!

-Maya! Basta ya!

La pequeña se petrificó, Rin nunca le había gritado. Se arrodilló frente a ella y Maya pudo ver su rostro mojado.

-Ma-ma…

Rin acarició su carita.

-Yo no quería gritarte, mi amor… pero ya… lo siento…

Rin llamó a Sesshoumaru y le pidió que volviera por Maya. Al llegar, la pequeña corrió a él.

-Rin, qué pasó?

-No puedo, Sesshoumaru, no puedo obligarla a que esté conmigo. Llévatela.

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Kami, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos y la besó con ternura. Maya veía a Rin llorar en brazos de su papá.

-Mama, no llodez, omegai…

Sesshoumaru intentaba calmarla sin éxito alguno, Rin había llegado al final de su resistencia, con el control, activó el seguro y la alarma del carro y entró a la casa.

-Rin, por favor… me siento como un inútil…

-Y cómo crees que me siento yo si mi hija ni siquiera sabe que existo!

Sesshoumaru la dejó desahogarse apoyada de su hombro, la pequeña se acercó a ellos con su conejito favorito.

-Mama…

Rin se limpió la cara y vio a Maya. La pequeña, con los ojos y la punta de la nariz roja, le ofreció su peluche para que no llorara más.

-No eztez tdizte, mama… omegai…

-Maya…

-Omegai, mama… zi tu llodaz, yo también…

Rin movió la cabeza de lado a lado. Se arrodilló frente a ella.

-No es un muñeco, lo que necesito Maya…

-Rin…

-No quiero, Sesshoumaru…

La pequeña acarició su rostro.

-Pod qué mama lloda? Papa, haz que mama no llode…

-Yo no puedo hacerlo, Maya…

La pequeña se enjugó sus lágrimas.

-Mama, ya no llodez… omegai…

Maya la abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose a su cuello y pidiéndole que dejara de llorar, Rin le respondió el abrazo y la llenó de besos.

-Maya, mi amor… te quiero tanto, mi chiquita…

-Te quedo, mama… ya no llodez, omegai…

Sesshoumaru volvió del supermercado y sonrió al ver a Rin y Maya abrazadas y sonriendo.

-Papa! Papa! Ven a ved…

Sesshoumaru fue con ellas, Rin tenía a la pequeña en sus piernas y veían un álbum de fotos, Maya buscó páginas atrás y le mostró una foto de Rin acariciando su enorme vientre al descubierto mientras sonreía.

-Mida, cuando yo estaba adentdo de mama…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, Maya le contaba lo que Rin le acababa de decir con sus palabras, al llegar a donde estaban, Sesshoumaru besó a Rin en la mejilla. Era una fotografía de Rin con Maya saliendo del hospital.

Después de la cena, Rin y Sesshoumaru llevaron a la pequeña a dormir, Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Maya le pidió a Rin que se quedara con ella, Rin se sentó en el sillón junto a la cuna y con la pequeña entre brazos.

-Mama, ya no eztaz tdizte?

-No, mi amor…

-Entonzez eztabaz tdizte podque yo zolo eztoy con papa…

-No es que siempre estés con tu papá… es que cuando… ves que papi y yo siempre nos damos besitos y nos abrazamos.

-Zí…

-Eso es para decirnos sin palabras que nos queremos mucho… y tú cuando eras más bebé, cada vez que te besaba, te reías y me dabas muchos besitos… pero dejaste de hacerlo… y ya no querías que yo te tocara, ni que te diera besitos… eso me pone muy triste, Maya, porque eres mi bebé…

-Gomen, mama… yo te amo…

Rin sonrió y acarició el rostro de su pequeña.

-Yo también te amo, mi princesa…

La llenó de besos y cosquillas, Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación al escuchar las risas, cuando se detuvieron de su juego, Maya estaba de cabeza, Rin la agarraba con una mano por los pies y con la otra le hacía las cosquillas. Sesshoumaru se llevó las manos a la cadera.

-No se supone que deberías estar durmiendo?

Rin la sentó en sus piernas.

-5 minutos, mi amor…

-Ni uno más…

Rin besó a Maya en la mejilla.

-Es hora de dormir, mi amor…

-Te amo, mama…

-Te amo, mi amor…

Rin la acomodó en su cuna y la cubrió con las sábanas.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano, Sesshoumaru la vio sonreírle mientras se sentaban en la cama. Acarició su rostro y su sonrisa.

-Me alegra ver que todo se arregló…

Rin suspiró y se apoyó de su pecho.

-No te imaginas cómo me sentí cuando me dijo por primera vez que me ama…

-Tal vez como me sentí yo cuando tú me lo dijiste…

-No… no es lo mismo, mi amor… ni remotamente parecido… es supremo…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Tendré que esperar a que me lo diga a mí, entonces…

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Te amo…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

…………………………………

**N/A: Hola!!!! Me gustaría aprovechar este momento para mencionar la utilidad de los reviews. Ya que alguien con tan poca imaginación que se hace llamar blabla, escribió un review acerca de este y todos mis fics, o eso creo…La verdad es que no me creo ni una palabra, en especial porque fue alguien que esperó al capítulo 11 del 21avo fic que publico para hacer una "crítica" destructiva. Ese no es el motivo de los reviews, mi querido/a blabla… los reviews son para dar criticas constructivas, no intentar destruir la moral del autor. Y no es por dármelas de alguien importante, pero si en 1 solo fic tuve 628 reviews… cariño, tus palabras no me hacen nada. Si firmaras el review, te bloquearía el número de usuario y te ahorras la dolorosa tarea de leer mis fics.**

**Ahora, al resto de mis lectoras, muchas nuevas, muchas de ya antaño, les doy las gracias por seguir fieles a mis historias. A través de mis historias he conocido a grandes amigas como lo son Tanuki, Lou, Esme102, Zetus, Alshinomori, y muchas otras. Escribo por pasión al arte, publico por ustedes. **

**Besos y abrazos**

**Mizuho**


	13. Feliz día, Mamá

**Capítulo 13**

**Feliz día, Mamá**

Rin despertó sintiendo las pequeñas manitas de Maya sobre su vientre.

-Papa, haze bldbld…

Sesshoumaru rió y la abrazó, Rin abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama.

-Hola…

-Mama!!! Omedeto no tanyoubi!

Rin y Sesshoumaru rieron a carcajadas. La pequeña se sonrojó al notar que lo había dicho mal. Se bajó de la cama y se fue a su habitación. Rin fue tras ella, la cargó al encontrarla intentando escalar a su cuna.

-Eso es muy peligroso, Maya…

-Mama…

-No es mi cumpleaños, mi amor… mi cumpleaños ya pasó…

-Pero papa dijo que es tu día…

-Sí… es el día de las madres y yo soy mamá…

-Gomen, mama…

-No importa, mi amor…

Volvieron a la habitación.

…………………………………

Inuyasha despertó a Kagome con un delicioso desayuno en la cama, mientras comía, Kira había despertado, Inuyasha fue por la pequeña.

-Papa!!!

Al llegar a la habitación, Kira extendió sus bracitos hacia Kagome.

-Ma-ma!

Kagome la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de besos. Inuyasha sólo sonreía al verla tan feliz. Kagome lo vio y le sonrió, volvió a llenar a su pequeña de besos, Inuyasha se acercó y la besó con ternura.

-Feliz día de las madres, mi amor…

-Gracias, Inu…

Jusuke estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación, al verlo, Inuyasha lo llamó y lo subió a la cama.

-Feliz día de las madres, Kagome…

El pequeño la besó en la mejilla, Kagome le sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Gracias, cariño… Jusuke a que no adivinas…

-Qué cosa?

-Kira dijo mamá!

Jusuke sonrió y dejó que Kira le apretara un dedo. La pequeña sonreía.

-Se ríe como tú…

Kagome sonrió y la besó en la cabeza. Todos pasarían el día en la mansión Kazami. Pero antes, Inuyasha llevó a Jusuke a llevarle flores a la tumba simbólica de Kikyou. Inuyasha puso una mano en su hombro.

-Jusuke…

-Mi mamá siempre decía que no se puede ver para atrás…

-Estaba en lo correcto…

-Te quiero mucho, mamá…

Jusuke besó la lápida y se abrazó a Inuyasha.

-Vamos a casa, hijo…

Al llegar a la casa, Kagome preparaba las cosas de Kira para irse. Jusuke se acercó con una rosa.

-Kagome…

-Para mí?

El pequeño asintió sonrojado, Kagome sonrió y aceptó la rosa para luego besarlo en la mejilla.

-Muchas gracias, cariño…

Inuyasha se acercó sonriendo.

-Mi amor…

Kagome se llevó las manos a las mejillas al ver el enorme arreglo floral que llevaba Inuyasha.

-Inu! Mi amor!

Inuyasha lo dejó a un lado, y Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Espera a que te de tu regalo…

Inuyasha le pidió que cerrara los ojos, cuando ella lo hizo él tomó su mano.

-Con esta argolla yo te desposo y prometo amarte y respetarte en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe…

Kagome vio con lágrimas en los ojos a Inuyasha ponerle la argolla y le puso la suya, luego de un tierno beso, Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza. Inuyasha la sintió sollozar.

-Mi amor…

-Lo siento…

-No te disculpes…

Kagome sabía que Inuyasha la amaba, pero siempre sintió que se había casado más por obligación que por realmente desearlo y que de ahí venía su negativa a tener hijos.

**FlashBack. –**

Inuyasha llegó al apartamento a media tarde y encontró a Kagome encolerizada.

-Qué pasó? Kagome, mi amor…

-Me despidieron!

-Cómo? Porqué?!

-Porque… olvídalo… son unos imbéciles…

Inuyasha la ayudó a calmarse y la convenció de que una ducha fría era lo mejor. Mientras ella se bañaba, Inuyasha encontró la carta de despido. Cuando Kagome salió del baño vio a Inuyasha con la carta en las manos.

-Inu…

-Te despidieron por tu estado civil?

-No puedo hacer nada…

-Claro que sí! Demandarlos hasta que te deban los interiores de ayer!

-No, no puedo… Hay una cláusula en el contrato… ni madres solteras, ni homosexuales, ni unión libre…

-Eso es estúpido!

-Ya no importa…

Kagome se acomodó entre sus brazos, él besó su cabeza.

-Qué harás?

-Buscar otro trabajo…

Sin embargo, mientras Kagome buscaba, llegó el pagaré de su auto y se venció y con el corazón en la garganta, tuvo que venderlo después de haber trabajado tanto para comprarlo. Poco después, Inuyasha se graduó y sus entradas fueron mejorando. Una noche, veían televisión acostados y abrazados.

-Kagome…

-Hm?

-Creo que deberíamos casarnos…

-Qué?! Estás seguro?

-Sí… ya tenemos mucho tiempo viviendo juntos y parece que te trae problemas… qué dices?

-Sí…

**Fin del Flashback. –**

Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla y con su pañuelo, secó sus lágrimas, la besó con ternura y sonrió.

-Te emocionaste un poco…

Kagome asintió mientras examinaba sus dedos entrelazados y con las argollas puestas. Inuyasha le levantó el rostro.

-Espero que quede claro que me casé contigo porque te amo… no porque lo creí necesario, ni me sentí obligado… y no es por eso que no quería tener hijos.

-Inuyasha…

-Por que se lo contaste a mi papá, casi pierdo una oreja.

-Lo siento…

Inuyasha la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, mi amor…

………………………

En la mansión Kazami, los hombres hablaban mientras Rin y Kagome jugaban con los niños. Sesshoumaru veía a Rin, vistiendo un sobre todo de jeans y sentada jugando con Maya y Jusuke.

-Ve con abuelita, mi amor…

Izayoi recibió a la pequeña en su regazo y veía a Rin sonreírle.

-Rin… Inutaisho me comentó algo…

-Ya resolvimos eso… pero gracias por preocuparse…

Rin vio a la pequeña correr hacia su papá. Sesshoumaru la cargó sonriendo y la besó en la mejilla para luego volver a bajarla y que volviera a Rin. Retomó la conversación con Inutaisho.

-…Hay que hacer más que el fideicomiso…

-Para qué?

-Al menos en mi caso… yo haré un testamento donde todos mis bienes, acciones… todo… pase a ser de Rin…

-De Rin? Estás loco? Es mi cuñada y la quiero mucho, pero Sesshoumaru…

-Inuyasha… muy pronto vas a comprender porqué lo digo…

Por otro lado, Izayoi llamó la atención de Rin.

-Rin, porqué te embarazaste tan rápido? Maya no tiene ni dos años…

Rin se acarició el vientre sonriendo.

-Queremos muchos hijos… además es mejor que crezcan juntos a que se lleven muchos años de diferencia… primero porque no es fácil volver a comenzar desde cero y segundo porque ya grandes, casi nunca se llevan bien.

En la noche, al llegar a la casa, Rin lo vio cargar a la pequeña rendida, lo acompañó a llevarla a su cama y la besó en la cabeza.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Al salir, Sesshoumaru dejó que Rin se bañara primero, pero cuando comenzó a tardarse más de lo normal, fue por ella.

-Preciosa…

-Déjame sola, por favor…

-Kami, Rin… porqué lloras?

Rin se aferró a su pecho y dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones.

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru, te amo…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor… vamos, cariño… qué pasa?

Sesshoumaru cerró el paso del agua y la llevó a la cama.

-Qué pasa, preciosa?

Rin no habló, sólo lo abrazó. Sesshoumaru supuso que estaba pensando en que moriría otra vez y estuvo en lo correcto cuando ella susurró que no quería perderlo, él la besó en la cabeza y la dejó abrazarlo toda la noche.

………………………………………

Sesshoumaru estaba en su oficina, esperaba por su almuerzo cuando se abrió la puerta rezó porque Rin no se acercara al ver quién estaba allí.

-K-kagura…

-Hola, cariño… cómo estás?

-Casado, qué te trae por aquí?

Kagura rió.

-Casado? Ah por Kami, no me digas que te casaste con la mojigata esa…

-Ya veo… Kagura, me harías un tremendo favor, si te vas…

-Qué pasa? Ya no recuerdas cuando venía a tu oficina…

-Eso ya pasó. De acuerdo?

Kagura se sentó en el sillón. Sesshoumaru la tomó por un brazo.

-A qué viniste?

-Podemos destrozar la oficina…

-No, te dije que soy casado, lárgate ya.

-Eres casado… pero… felizmente casado?

-Muy feliz! Ahora lárgate!

Rin entró con dos paquetes en las manos, vio a Kagura pegada al pecho de Sesshoumaru.

-Hm… fue un verdadero placer volverte a ver…

Kagura logró plantarle un beso en la mejilla a Sesshoumaru y se marchó. Con su pañuelo, Sesshoumaru se limpiaba la marca del labial.

-Qué fue todo eso?

-Una loca…

-Una loca? Con cuántas locas te has acostado, Sesshoumaru?

-Kami, Rin, no otra vez…

-Sí, sí otra vez… crees que es justo para mí tener que soportar las mujeres de tu pasado?

-Tú lo has dicho, pasado.

-Y no me importaran si se quedaran ahí!

-Rin… la estaba echando de la oficina, ella se me pegó cuando te escuchó hablar en el pasillo.

-No te vi hacer nada para quitártela…

-Kami, Rin!

-Qué – es - esto?

Rin sacó unas pantaletas de entre los cojines del sillón.

-Rin… te juro que no sé nada…

-Aún están calientes! Maldito malnacido!!! Traes tus amantes a tu oficina!

-No! Rin! Sabes que no es cierto!

-Eres un desgraciado!!!

-Rin, por Kami… espera… Rin!!!

Sesshoumaru tuvo que besar el piso para esquivar la grapadora que voló por los aires.

-Rin! Te estás volviendo loca?!

-Eres un imbécil!

Rin se detuvo de repente, se llevó las manos al vientre.

-MI BEBÉ!!!

………………...

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación de hospital, sus ojos se aguaron al ver a Rin con varios aparatos y cables conectados a su pecho y vientre, al verlo, Rin vio hacia otro lado.

-Vete de aquí…

-Rin, por Kami…

-Vete!

-Rin, escúchame… mi amor, fue una trampa… sabes que nunca te sería infiel…

-Eres un imbécil, Sesshoumaru, lárgate ya!

-Rin, mi amor… preciosa…

Las lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de Rin.

-Vete! No te quiero ver! Por tu culpa estuve a punto de perder a mi bebé! Vete!

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos y dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Es mi hijo también, Rin… es mi hijo también… y yo te amo y sabes que ni tengo motivos, ni tengo nada que buscar en otra mujer…

-VETE DE AQUÍ, IMBÉCIL!!!!

-No me iré a ninguna parte… no me iré hasta que me escuches… al menos piénsalo… piensa si es que me conoces tan bien, si yo sería capaz de arriesgar mi familia por una maldita loca como esa!!!

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru, estaba furioso.

-Conmigo no vengas a incomodarte…

-NO ES CONTIGO MALDITA SEA!

Rin le soltó tremenda cachetada. Sesshoumaru estaba que tiraba fuego por los ojos.

-Qué piensas hacer, Rin? Dejarme? Eso quieres? No vas a escucharme y me vas a dejar?

-LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ YAAA!!!!

Sesshoumaru se quitó su alianza y se la dejó en la cama.

-Bien… ahí lo tienes…

Sesshoumaru se marchó mientras la escuchaba llorar desesperada.

………………

Era pasada la media noche, Rin despertó al sentir movimientos en su habitación, era Sesshoumaru.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Rin… por favor… si me amas… si confías en mí… créeme… preciosa, nunca te he sido infiel…

-Kami, Sesshoumaru, eres tan…

-Porque tengo la razón… Rin, mi amor… me estás matando… sólo porque no me quieres perdonar algo que no hice!

Rin cerró los ojos.

-No quiero creerte, Sesshoumaru, no puedo… sabes que te amo… pero…

-Rin, si me parte el alma verte llorar… mi amor… Rin, mi amor… qué es lo que buscaría en otras mujeres?

-No lo sé, Sesshoumaru…

-No tengo nada que buscar en ningún otro lugar, mi amor… por eso me casé contigo… eres todo lo que necesito… y te amo, preciosa… te amo con todo mi corazón y me duele tanto que no creas en mí…

-No puedo…

-Sí puedes, mi amor… qué fue lo que te dije ésta mañana?

-Sesshoumaru…

-Qué te dije cuando despertaste?

-Que ya no sabes vivir sin mí…

-Crees que eso también sea mentira?

-No…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-Te amo, preciosa… nunca haría nada que te lastimara…

Sesshoumaru iba a salir de la habitación.

-Sessh… no te vayas…

Sesshoumaru dio media vuelta.

-Ya no tengo nada más para decir…

-Yo sí… tengo dos cosas… una es que te amo… y la otra es que vamos a tener otra niña…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente, la abrazó cubriendo su cabeza de dulces besos y susurrándole cuánto la amaba.

-Está bien?

-Sí… está muy bien…

-Y tú? Estás bien?

-Estoy bien… pero me pidieron que evite las situaciones estresantes…

-En ese caso, preciosa… debes descansar…

-Sólo si me das un beso…

-Te daré dos…

Sesshoumaru la besó y la cubrió con la sábana. Se pasó la noche viendo los monitores, para la mañana siguiente, cuando Rin despertó, Sesshoumaru estaba dormido, recostado de la cama, tomó su mano y la sortija y luego de besarla, deslizó la alianza en su dedo, Sesshoumaru despertó.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Sessh…

-Cómo dormiste? Cómo te sientes?

-De maravillas…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Me duele todo…

-Pobre, mi amor… porqué no te acuestas en el sillón?

-No. No te voy a dejar sola ni un segundo…

-Tienes que bañarte…

-Ya apesto?

Rin rió, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Realmente lo siento, mi amor… soy tan tonta… por culpa de mi estúpido ataque de celos, puse en peligro a nuestra bebé…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Yo habría reaccionado parecido si encuentro unos interiores de hombre en tu oficina… bueno… me ahorro lo de la grapadora… preciosa, debes aprender que las grapadoras sólo sirven para el papel… no para romperme la cabeza…

Rin sonrió.

………………………

Rin fue dada de alta y con una licencia de 15 días, donde sólo estaba con Maya, ya que Sesshoumaru le prohibió entre besos y con la voz más seria que pudo, cocinar o hacer algo de la casa. Rin estaba sentada en el jardín leyendo una novela, cuando Maya se acercó a ella, llevaba un ramo de flores que había cortado del mismo jardín.

-Mama…

-Mi amor! Son para mí?

-Zí…

-Gracias, mi cielo! Son muy bonitas!

-Mama, como ze llama mi hedmanita?

-Hm… no sé… vamos a pensar…

De la nada una flor de cerezo cayó sobre el vientre de Rin, ella sonrió y tomó la delicada flor entre sus dedos.

-Qué ez ezo, mama?

-Es una flor de cerezo… Sakura… pero no estamos en temporada de Sakura…

-Zakuda…

-Te gusta ese nombre, mi amor?

-Ez bonito…

-Vamos a ver qué dice tu papi de llamar a la bebé Sakura…

Maya la besó en el vientre y rodeándola con sus manitas hasta donde llegaban, la abrazó, Rin sonrió y acarició su cabeza.

-Maya, mi amor…

-Ya mama no me puede abdazad?

-Claro que sí, mi amor…

Rin la acomodó en su regazo y la abrazó, la pequeña levantó la mirada y la besó en la mejilla, Rin sonrió y la dejó acomodarse contra su pecho y dormir. Para cuando Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, a la tarde, las encontró dormidas y abrazadas en el jardín, se sentó junto a ellas y besó a Rin en la nariz, ella despertó y le sonrió, se besaron con ternura.

-Preciosa… tengo que hablar contigo…

Sesshoumaru cargó a Maya con cuidado y la llevó a su cuna. Volvió con Rin, la hizo sentarse y tomando sus manos las besó.

-No quiero hacerte daño, ni a la bebé… quiero que mantengas la calma…

Rin asintió.

-Qué pasa, Sesshoumaru?

-Confundieron mis muestras con las de un señor en el laboratorio… hoy el señor murió…

-Kami, Sessh, qué pasa?

-Mejor te explico desde el principio… fui porque me molestaba algo en el abdomen… y salí con un cáncer en el corazón… preciosa… confundieron nuestras muestras y hasta hoy que mi doctor tuvo que atenderlo, no se sabía que se habían confundido…

-Entonces?

-Tengo que hacerme un millón de pruebas…

-Entonces no tienes cáncer?

-Sí, preciosa… sí lo tengo… pero no es en el corazón…

-Sesshoumaru…

-No me hice sólo un examen… los demás muestran hormonas distintivas de cánceres… ahora tenemos que encontrar dónde está el mío…

-Sesshoumaru…

Rin lo vio con los ojos rojos.

-Por Kami, qué va a pasar?

-Les haremos pruebas de ADN a las niñas… a Maya ahora y a la bebé cuando nazca…

-Qué tienen que ver las niñas?

-Hay cánceres que son hereditarios… si lo tienen, aún se pueden prevenir…

-No! De que me estás hablando?! Que mis hijas pueden desarrollar algún tipo de cáncer?!

-Lo siento, Rin… no lo sabía… no tenía idea y te embaracé pensando que de esa manera no te quedarías sola… no lo sabía y condené a mis hijas a vivir un infierno… te condené a ti también…

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos mientras bajaba la cabeza y lágrimas corrían por su mejilla.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Lo siento, tanto…

Rin lo abrazó, Sesshoumaru se sentía más que culpable por todo lo que tal vez pasaría.

-Sesshoumaru… Sesshoumaru, mi amor, si estás a tiempo y se puede, trátatelo…

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-No nos rendiremos, mi amor…

………………………………

**N/A: Hola!! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**TLAP, no sé qué pasó pero aparentemente no recibiste mi mensaje. Como no me dejaste e-mail, ni firmaste el review, no sabía que estabas registrada en ff. Cuando por fin encontré tu perfil, te envié un mensaje que debería llegarte como los reviews, donde te decía que sí. Que si querías podrías agregarme al correo que tengo en mi perfil y me alegraba mucho de saberlo. Lamento que no te llegara el correo y te molestaras. No me creo mejor que nadie y perdona si pensaste algo parecido.**

**A mis demás lectoras, saben que las adoro y que las aprecio mucho, esto solo fue un malentendido y aunque no se debe, no tengo otra manera de comunicarme con ella.**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Mizuho**


	14. El Momento de la Verdad

**Capítulo 14**

**El Momento de la Verdad**

Rin decidió hacer todas las pruebas juntas, pensando que así, en el peor de los casos, un solo golpe sería más fácil de aguantar que tres por separado. Entraron en el consultorio del doctor, Sesshoumaru llevaba en brazos una pequeña de ojos dorados y pelo negro y ensortijado como el de su madre, Rin llevaba a Maya de la mano. Luego saludarse, tomaron asiento, el doctor abrió los resultados por primera vez y frente a ellos. Abrió los cuatro sobres, al dejar el último sobre el escritorio, vio a Rin abrazando a Maya y a Sesshoumaru besando a la pequeña en la cabeza.

-Por favor, doctor! Me estoy muriendo…

-Señora Kazami… usted tiene a la familia más sana en todo el mundo…

Rin levantó la mirada.

-Sesshoumaru, lamento mucho el sufrimiento por el que han pasado tú y tu familia… si te hubieras hecho más pruebas se hubiera descartado antes… estás completamente sano, yo mismo revisé tus muestras. Lo mismo para tus hijas y esposa…

Rin y Sesshoumaru se sostenían las manos bien apretadas.

-Ahora… la pequeña… Sakura… no?

-Sí…

-Tiene 9 meses…

-Diez mañana…

El doctor los vio de manera reprochante y mandó a la enfermera a llevar a las niñas a la otra sala.

-Doctor, qué pasa con Sakura?

-Oh, no! La pequeña está perfectamente bien…

-Entonces?

-El problema son ustedes.

-Nosotros?

-Es que acaso a éstas alturas del juego se les olvidó cómo usar un anticonceptivo?

-Qué?! Doctor…

-Qué usan?

Rin se sonrojó.

-El diafragma…

-Sabes que se debe poner antes del coito, no después…

-Doctor…

-A ver cómo te harás con una niña que apenas aprende a caminar y embarazada.

-Qué?!

El doctor sonrió.

-Felicidades…

Rin y Sesshoumaru se abrazaron con fuerza y se llenaron de besos. Llegaron a la casa y apenas Sesshoumaru dejó a Sakura en su corralito y Rin le brincó encima rodeándolo con sus brazos y piernas y llenándolo de besos. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó de igual manera, Rin se aferró a él con fuerza.

-Kami, Sessh! Me hiciste pasar por tantas cosas por no querer hacerte más pruebas…

-Perdóname, preciosa… de verdad, lo siento mucho…

Rin acarició su rostro.

-Ya no importa… ya no importa, mi amor…

-Mama! Mama! Mama!!!

Se separaron sonriendo, Rin se inclinó sobre Sakura.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

La pequeña extendió sus bracitos hacia Rin, ella la cargó y la besó en la mejilla. La pequeña sonrió mostrando sus dos dientecitos y otros dos que comenzaban a salir.

-Mama…

La pequeña balbuceaba hablando en su propio idioma, Rin sonrió y vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Qué más podemos pedir?

-Nada más, mi amor… nada más…

**Flashback. –**

Faltaban unas semanas para la boda, Rin se había medido el vestido por última vez.

-Te ves… pareces una princesa…

-En serio? Kagome, crees que le guste?

-Rin, luces hermosa…

-No puedo creer que en menos de un mes seré la señora Kazami…

Kagome sonrió.

-Y qué hay de ti?

-Vivimos juntos.

-Hm… yo creía que Sesshoumaru era el psicorígido, pero Inuyasha se pasa!

-Así me enamoré de él…

-Sí… hombres… no puedes vivir con ellos, no puedes vivir sin ellos…

Todas las mujeres en la tienda rieron ante el comentario. La modista le hizo los últimos ajustes.

-Te queda perfecto…

-Me encanta…

La modista estaba anotando unas cosas.

-Tú te vas a casar con Sesshoumaru Kazami?

-Sí… aunque no lo crea…

La mujer vio el vestido y sonrió con malicia.

-Yo me encargaré personalmente de que eso no pase…

-Quién rayos eres tú?!

La mujer haló la falda del vestido y logró arrancarla, rasgó la tela y la pisoteó.

-Dile a Sesshoumaru, que Sara está aquí…

Rin con los ojos rojos por la rabia, cerró las manos en puños y le metió un puñetazo directo a la cara.

-Si tienes un problema con Sesshoumaru, lo tienes conmigo!

Sacaron a la mujer de la tienda, Rin se vio al espejo con el vestido destrozado y se llevó las manos al rostro.

-Rin!

La diseñadora le pidió disculpas a Rin y le confesó que esa mujer no estaba bien de la cabeza. Que iba a la tienda y se pasaba horas viendo los vestidos.

………………………

Al enterarse de lo sucedido, Sesshoumaru fue a toda prisa al apartamento de Rin, pero ella no estaba allí, cuando iba a bajar, ella llegó limpiándose el maquillaje y las lágrimas.

-Preciosa…

Rin sólo bajó la cabeza, él la abrazó con fuerza. Rin se había enamorado de ese vestido, se lo había descrito unas cien veces y estaba tan ilusionada con casarse por la iglesia.

Entraron al apartamento, donde Sesshoumaru la acomodó en la cama y logró que se calmara. Le preparó un té y se sentó a su lado.

-Dónde estabas? Te estuve llamando…

-Fui al cementerio… Sessh… no hay manera de que tenga un vestido para dentro de 21 días…

-Pero alquilan…

-No… no quiero un vestido alquilado… además de que vi muchos y no me gustaron…

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Pero quién fue la loca que…

-Se llama Sara… y dijo que se iba a encargar de que no nos casáramos…

-Preciosa, no hay fuerza humana que me detenga de hacerte el amor el 26 de abril…

Rin rió.

-Creo que deberíamos aplazarlo, Sesshoumaru…

-De ninguna manera.

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru besó sus manos.

-Nos vamos a casar, contra viento y marea… ven… ahora mismo vamos a buscar un vestido.

-No quiero salir…

-Vamos, preciosa…

-Además es mala suerte que el novio vea el vestido…

-Tonterías… vamos…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y la hizo levantarse y lavarse la cara. Pasaron todo el día entre tiendas y centros comerciales.

-Mi amor, tengo hambre…

-Yo también, vamos a comer algo…

Fueron a una taquería, apostaban besos a quien comiera más picante y Rin reía cada vez que Sesshoumaru se ponía rojo como el chile que se comía.

-Ya no aguanto más!!!

Sesshoumaru se bebió casi toda la cerveza.

-Mejor lo dejamos ahí… recuerda tu hígado, Sessh…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Bien, ganaste… cómo quieres tu beso?

Rin se señaló los labios sonriendo.

-Aquí y ahora…

-Preciosa…

-Vamos! Acaso no quieres besar a tu futura esposa?

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y se apartó para ver a su futura esposa sonrojada, acarició sus mejillas sonriendo.

-Te amo, mi pequeña preciosa…

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla. Caminaban por la plaza tomados de la mano y con sus dedos entrelazados, vieron una pareja pasar frente a ellos con un cochecito doble y unos mellizos en el mismo. Rin se detuvo y poniéndose el cabello detrás de la oreja vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Preciosa…

-Sessh… nosotros vamos a tener hijos?

-Rin…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla, lo había atrapado fuera de base, pero la expresión de su cara lo decía todo, lo haló hasta la heladería más cercana. Llegaron al apartamento de Rin ya en la noche.

-Voy a ver una película, quieres… olvídalo…

-Qué pasa, preciosa?

-Lo siento, Sessh… no quiero absorberte todo el día…

-Mi amor…

-Sé que te gustar estar solo…

Sesshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó con ternura.

-Preciosa… absórbeme todo el mes si quieres…

-Sessh…

-Te amo, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Mi amor…

-Vamos a ver tu película…

Rin puso el DVD y mientras programaba el menú, Sesshoumaru le quitó el control.

-Qué pasa?

-Sí quiero tener hijos…

-Sessh…

-En especial si son contigo…

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y aquel beso se fue extendiendo y le fueron añadiendo caricias hasta el punto en que Sesshoumaru había abierto su blusa, al sentir la piel de su pecho bajo sus dedos, se apartó con el rostro colorado hasta las orejas.

-Lo siento mucho!!! Rin, perdóname!!!

-Sessh… está bien…

-Qué?!

Rin se acercó a él dejándose la blusa abierta.

-Yo quiero aprender a hacerte el amor… no quiero que en nuestra noche de bodas me vaya a congelar o me de un ataque de vergüenza…

Rin lo besó apasionadamente, Sesshoumaru sentía su cuerpo responder a sus caricias y sentía sus manos temblorosas acariciarlo debajo de la camisa.

-Rin… estás segura de que no te vas a arrepentir?

-No… pero no existen los 100.

-Rin, si no estás segura, es mejor esperar… No es que no me parezcas atractiva, ni nada por el estilo así que no pienses estupideces… es que no quiero lastimarte…

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro.

-Te lo aseguro, preciosa… no te vas a sentir bien contigo misma si lo haces…

-Sesshoumaru… yo…

-Igual vas a ser mía…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó con ternura.

-Vamos a ver la película…

-Sesshoumaru… soy virgen, no tonta, y tú tienes una erección…

Sesshoumaru se dio la vuelta y duró varios minutos en los que Rin se moría de la risa al ver su cara. Cuando finalmente pudo controlar su cuerpo, se lanzó sobre ella y la atacó con cosquillas hasta más no poder, para cuando terminaron su juego de cosquillas y besos, ya se había acabado la película. Al notarlo, ambos rieron a carcajadas. Rin la puso desde el principio.

-Rin!

-Qué? Quiero verla…

Se quedaron acostados en el sofá y abrazados. Así mismo se quedaron dormidos. Sesshoumaru despertó y eran las 3 de la mañana, con cuidado, cargó a Rin y la llevó a su cama, luego de acomodarla, se dispuso a marcharse.

-No te vayas… me gusta dormir contigo…

Sesshoumaru obedeció y complaciendo su deseo de amanecer con ella entre sus brazos, se acomodó a su lado, ella se pegó a su pecho y así amanecieron. Rin despertó y sonrió al ver a Sesshoumaru dormido, acarició su rostro, dormido parecía un tierno bebé. Él despertó y besó su mano.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Hola, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Puedo dormir un rato más?

-Todo lo que quieras, mi amor, hoy es sábado…

-Te vas a quedar conmigo?

-Sí…

Más tarde, salieron a dar una vuelta y Rin se paralizó al reconocer a Sara.

-Sessh, qué tenías con esa mujer?

-Ella quería casarse y yo no…

-Pero…

-Teníamos como 2 semanas saliendo…

Rin comprendió, apretó la mano de Sesshoumaru al verla acercarse a ellos. Sin embargo lo que fuera que iba a decir, se perdió al Sesshoumaru verle un ojo negro, se rió a carcajadas en su cara, Sara, humillada, se fue de la misma manera.

Rin y Sesshoumaru se casaron en la fecha pautada, ya en la recepción, se escaparon de la multitud que parecía pensar divertirse hasta el amanecer. Sesshoumaru la llevó a la suite nupcial del mismo hotel.

-Sessh… déjame quitarme esto…

-Segura que puedes tú sola con 35 botones?

-No… me los quitas?

-Con mucho gusto, mi preciosa…

Sesshoumaru desabotonó el vestido a medida que besaba la piel expuesta, una vez que el vestido se deslizó por sus caderas y hasta sus pies, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, donde la dejó con extremo cuidado.

-Eres realmente hermosa, mi amor…

Rin lo vio sonrojada, Kagome le había regalado aquel juego de interiores de encaje blanco para la noche de bodas, el ver los ojos de Sesshoumaru, con el deseo bailando en los mismos le decía que Kagome sabía lo que hacía, Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente mientras dejaba sus manos vagar libremente sobre el cuerpo de su ahora mujer, la sentía estremecerse y temblar ante sus caricias. Se apartó con cuidado y comenzó a abrir su camisa, Rin se incorporó y detuvo sus manos.

-Q-quiero hacerlo…

-Adelante, preciosa…

Rin comenzó a abrir los botones, con las manos temblorosas. Sesshoumaru tomó su mano y la besó con ternura.

-Mi amor… cálmate…

Rin terminó de abrir su camisa y acarició los amplios y bien definidos pectorales de su marido. Inclinándose sobre él y dejando su pecho a la altura de su cara, le quitó la coleta mientras sentía las caricias en su pecho.

-Sessh…

-Eres deliciosa…

Sesshoumaru llenó su cuerpo de besos, degustando la suave piel de su pecho. Cuando estuvo completamente satisfecho, comenzó a dibujar un camino hasta su intimidad. La besó sobre el interior para luego incorporarse y deslizarlo a lo largo de sus piernas. Volvió hacia arriba, besándola desde los tobillos, hasta contemplarla de cerca, ella sintió su aliento y cerró las piernas tan rápido que atrapó su cabeza entre ellas.

-No me veas!!!

-Rin! Abre las piernas!

-No!

-Me estás estrangulando!

Al Rin verlo, con el rostro completamente rojo, lo soltó y se tapó con las sábanas. Sesshoumaru se pasaba la mano por la nuca cuando escuchó un sollozo.

-Preciosa…

-No puedo!

Sesshoumaru se acomodó a su lado y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Rin…

-Perdóname!!!

-Preciosa, no hiciste nada mal…

-Siento demasiada vergüenza…

-Mi amor, cómo puedes tenerle vergüenza a tu esposo? Además, es normal, es tu primera vez…

-No te va a gustar…

-Estoy seguro de que me va a gustar mucho…

Sesshoumaru se colocó sobre ella.

-Rin, quiero verte a los ojos mientras te hago el amor…

-No…

-Vamos, mi amor… Quiero ver a mi esposa… además también es mi primera vez…

-Mentira…

-Es mi primera vez que hago el amor, que lo hago enamorado y es la primera vez que lo hago con mi esposa. Ves mi amor? Estamos en las mismas…

Rin se destapó el rostro.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Vamos, mi amor… vamos a tener la mejor de las primeras veces…

-Pero no sé qué hacer…

-Es fácil… quieres acariciarme?

-Sí…

-Entonces hazlo. No importa donde…

Rin apretó su trasero, Sesshoumaru rió.

-Siempre quise hacer eso…

-Hm! Ves?

-Sessh…

Rin le dijo algo al oído. Sesshoumaru sonrió y se sentó en la cama. Rin se incorporó y con cierta timidez se acercó a él y extendió su mano hacia su virilidad.

-Hazlo, preciosa… prometo que no te morderá…

Rin sonrió y lo tomó entre sus dedos.

-Se siente caliente…

-Por ti…

-Kami, Sessh es tan grande! Seguro que eso…

-Te prometo que tendré cuidado…

-Es que nunca había visto uno tan grande!

Sesshoumaru rió, pero se atragantó en su risa al sentir una caricia, al abrir los ojos, le quedaron como faroles viendo a Rin brindándole placer con sus labios. La apartó de él con cuidado y la acomodó de espaldas a la cama.

-Eso es para después…

-Sessh…

La besó apasionadamente a la vez que intentaba penetrarla, ejercía presión, pero no mucha. Rin rompió el beso y se aferró a su cuello.

-Duele!! Duele mucho!!!

-No pienses en el dolor, mi amor…

Rin intentó soportar, pero no pudo, volvió a quejarse, ésta vez, Sesshoumaru vio lágrimas en sus ojos. Se detuvo.

-Lo siento mucho, mi amor…

-Me duele, Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Ya es tarde… tal vez estamos muy cansados…

Se acomodó a su lado y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Creo que es mejor que durmamos…

Rin se ocultó en su pecho y comenzó a llorar. Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Tranquila, mi amor… la primera vez siempre apesta…

-Perdón!!!

-Rin, no pienses en eso… mi amor, vamos a dormir…

-No!

-Rin… no estás lista…

Rin se controló la respiración.

-Sí lo estoy, Sesshoumaru… hazme el amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Te va a doler, mi amor… pero no pienses en el dolor…

-Tal vez… si lo hicieras rápido… cómo una inyección…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Es mejor de ésta manera…

Sesshoumaru la distrajo con sus caricias, la sintió relajarse y entonces volvió a intentar, logró atravesar la barrera y la sintió apretarlo en su interior. La besó apasionadamente mientras removía sus lágrimas y comenzó un suave vaivén de sus caderas. Rin experimentó el más delicioso de los placeres en brazos de su esposo, sintiendo cómo perdía el control de su cuerpo e incluso gritaba sin proponérselo, hasta que finalmente, ambos sucumbieron al cansancio, sudados, extasiados de placer y felices.

Al día siguiente, tomaron un avión y tuvieron una maravillosa luna de miel en una isla del Caribe.

**Fin del Flashback. – **

Sesshoumaru acarició el rostro de su esposa y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Rin le sonrió y siguió su juego con Sakura. La pequeña apretaba sus cachetes y reía. Maya se acercó a ellos con un libro para colorear.

-Papa… mira…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y tomó el libro.

-Wow! Qué bonito!

Maya le dio una hoja con unos rayones con creyón marrón.

-Mira, papa… es un perrito…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y tomó el dibujo. Rin, al ver la parte de atrás de la hoja, dejó a Sakura en el sillón y fue a la habitación, al ver su maletín abierto y todo su trabajo pintarrajeado, sintió que enloquecía.

-Maya!!!

La pequeña fue a su encuentro con una hoja pintarrajeada de rojo.

-Mama…

-Maya, cuántas veces te he dicho que no le pongas la mano a mis cosas del trabajo…

-Mama, pero…

-Mira lo que hiciste! Maya, dañaste todo mi trabajo! Cuando haces eso yo tengo que trabajar más y pasar más tiempo lejos de casa. Eso es lo que quieres?

-No, mama…

-Oh, Kami… NO!!!

Rin tomó el pequeño bulto de color rojo, doblado, en su interior, un CD roto en pedazos, y un disco duro portátil hecho trizas. Maya debió haberse parado sobre él o lo tiró al piso. Maya se mantenía con la cabeza baja, Rin recogió todas las hojas enfurecida.

-Maya… es la tercera vez que lo haces en una semana… te voy a castigar…

-Gomen, mama…

-Pero igual te voy a castigar. Vete a tu habitación. No puedes salir hasta que yo te diga.

La pequeña fue a su habitación llorando desconsolada. Rin recogió todo y suspiró al escucharla llorar. Sesshoumaru fue a su encuentro.

-Rin, qué pasó?

Rin le mostró todo el trabajo pintado.

-Por Kami, vuélvelo a imprimir!

-No puedo…

Rin le mostró el disco hecho trizas.

-La única copia…

-Cómo que la única copia?

-Todo, las informaciones, los balances, las estadísticas… todo estaba aquí…

-Rin, no es posible…

-Sí lo es, Sesshoumaru, lo que está en la computadora es viejo, esto era lo actualizado… mejor comienzo a trabajar… pensé que guardándolo en un CD y un disco duro estaba asegurándolo.

Rin fue al estudio e intentó copiar las páginas que estaban dañadas, ya era tarde en la noche, Rin se sentía mal por haberle gritado a Maya. Fue a la habitación de la pequeña y sintió que se le rompía el corazón al sentir su carita aún mojada.

-Maya, mi amor…

-Mama… gomen… ya quítame el castigo…

-Ya no lo tienes, mi amor… Maya, yo no quería gritarte… pero me molesté mucho…

Maya la abrazó con fuerza, Rin la llenó de besos.

-Es hora de dormir, mi amor…

-Te quiero, mama…

-Yo también, cariño…

Rin salió de la habitación y fue a la de Sakura. Llevó un beso con sus dedos de sus labios a la cabeza de la pequeña. Luego fue a su habitación. Sesshoumaru estaba dormido. Lo besó con ternura y volvió al estudio.

Sesshoumaru no podía creer que Rin hubiera amanecido haciendo ese trabajo. Bajó las escaleras y la vio frente a la computadora digitando.

-Kami, Rin…

-Ya casi termino… me harías el favor de colar más café?

Sesshoumaru se acercó y vio el trabajo, Rin llevaba 54 páginas incluyendo las gráficas, le dio un rápido beso para saludarlo y siguió escribiendo.

-Sessh? Me harías el café?

-Sí, como quieras, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru vio anonadado que Rin había colado casi todo el café. Mientras se colaba vio a Rin subir las escaleras, fue a la habitación de Maya.

-Maya, mi amor… Maya, despierta…

-Mama…

-Maya me falta una página… la que tiene dos círculos…

Maya sacó una página de entre las sábanas.

-Es esa mama?

Rin la vio y sonrió.

-Esta misma es…

Maya se estrujó los ojitos.

-No vas a ver tu corazón?

-Mi corazón?

-Sí, mama… la casa de Maru el cachorrito…

Rin le dio la vuelta a la hoja, estaba pintada de rojo.

-No te entiendo, Maya…

-Papa es Maru el cachorrito… y éste es tu corazón, donde papa vive…

Rin no pudo aguantar las lágrimas mientras contemplaba el garabato.

-Es el corazón más hermoso que he visto en mi vida…

-En serio?

-En serio…

Rin abrazó a su pequeña y le llenó la cabeza de besitos.

-Te amo, Maya!

-Te amo, mama… de verdad te gusta?

-Es muy bonito…

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru de brazos cruzados en la puerta, él asintió con la cabeza, ella llenó de besos a la pequeña.

-Gracias por mi corazón…

Rin volvió a trabajar. Terminó el trabajo cerca del medio día, al salir del estudio, Sesshoumaru estaba preparando la comida. Rin lo abrazó y lo besó con ternura.

-Ya terminaste?

-Afortunadamente…

-Vas a comer o te vas a dormir?

-Me voy a dar un baño y después te digo…

Sesshoumaru se dio la vuelta, vio sus ojos rojos e hinchados.

-Kami, preciosa… pudiste hacerlo poco a poco…

-No, Sessh… debo entregarlo mañana a las 8.

………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! La pasé genial!! Gracias a todas por sus lindos deseos! Aquí otro capitulito, pero no se crean que el fic se ha terminado… nadie sabe lo que mi loca mente nos tiene preparado…**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	15. El Dolor de Kagome

**Capítulo 15**

**El Dolor de Kagome**

Kagome está trabajando en el estudio, Inuyasha llegó con los niños del colegio, ambos pequeños corrieron a saludarla.

-Hola, mis amores! Cómo les fue en el colegio?

-Bien!

-Y a ti, mi princesita?

-Bien…

Kagome la besó y a Jusuke, salió camino al comedor, donde Inuyasha destapaba los platos.

-Te interesa la comida más que tu esposa?

-Nunca…

Inuyasha la besó con ternura.

-Cómo estás, mi amor?

-Bien…

Se sentaron a la mesa, después de comer, Kagome le dedicó un tiempo a Kira, Inuyasha bajó las escaleras y sonrió al verlas riendo.

-Papa, dale un bezo a Kagome!

Inuyasha sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Kira, es mamá.

-Pod qué?

-Porque es tu mamá.

-Demo…

-Inu…

Kira vio a Kagome.

-Podqué eztáz tdizte?

-No estoy triste…

-Zí lo eztáz…

Jusuke veía todo y se sentía responsable. Kira aprendió a decir mamá, pero después, sólo la llamó Kagome cuando aprendió a decir su nombre. Como todos los días, Inuyasha se desesperó y dejó las cosas como estaban.

-Mejor me voy…

-Adiós, mi amor…

Se despidieron con un beso e Inuyasha se fue.

-Kira, mami tiene que trabajar, te quedas aquí viendo televisión?

-Hai…

Kagome la besó en la cabeza y fue al estudio, poco después la escuchó llorar y fue corriendo a ella.

-Kira, qué pasó?!

-Juzuke me pinchó!!!

-Jusuke!

-Es que muy tonta!

Kagome la abrazó y besó su marca.

-Jusuke, nadie es tonto aquí. Y no pellizcamos a nadie. Qué pasó?

-Ella ya es muy grande y no quiere entender que tú eres su mamá!

-Kira lo sabe, Jusuke… verdad, mi amor? Dónde está mami?

Kira la abrazó.

-Y si sabe que eres su mamá, por qué no te dice mamá?

Kagome suspiró, dejó a Kira sobre el sillón y le pidió a Jusuke que se le acercara, acarició su rostro.

-Jusuke, los bebés aprenden viendo y escuchando. Kira, no escucha a nadie decirme mamá y no lo va a hacer hasta que de verdad comprenda.

-Pero tú eres buena y cariñosa… y te pones triste cuando ella te dice Kagome…

-Sí me pongo un poco triste, pero mi amor, no podemos hacer nada. Si ella me quiere decir Kagome, puede hacerlo…

Jusuke bajó la mirada.

-Mi mamá decía que los hijos son un regalo de Kami y que no importa lo que pase, nada importa cuando una mamá oye a su bebé llamarla…

-Y tu mamá estaba en lo correcto, nunca lo olvides… Kira es un regalo muy especial. Porque yo creía que nunca iba a tener bebés…

Kagome lo besó con ternura.

-Déjala que me diga como quiera… con que sepa que yo la amo, es suficiente, sí?

-Pero tú vas a seguir triste!

-Hay muchas cosas que las mamás tenemos que soportar por los hijos…

……………………………

Kagome llevó a los niños donde Inutaisho. Mientras él jugaba con los pequeños, Kagome decidió hablarlo con Izayoi.

-Izayoi-sama… Kira habla mucho… eso lo sé, que está por encima de su edad… pero no parece comprender que mamá y Kagome son la misma persona.

Izayoi tomó asiento con Kagome.

-Y a ti te duele…

-Kami que si me duele… me está matando… apenas aprendió a decir mi nombre… nunca más volvió a llamarme mamá…

-Supongo que todos tienen la culpa.

-Cómo?

-Sí… tú, Inuyasha, y Jusuke también…

-Sí que sé que como Jusuke es su hermano… pero…

-Nadie en tu casa te llama mamá… de seguro que Inuyasha sólo te la pasa llamándote Kagome…

-Sí… pero no puedo forzar a Jusuke a llamarme mamá…

………………………

Rin fue a la oficina de Sesshoumaru, donde él entrevistaba en busca de una asistente, afuera habían unas 10 ó 15 mujeres esperando, Rin agradeció que aún no se notaba mucho su embarazo, notó que muchas de las mujeres la vieron de arriba abajo y de manera despectiva. No les dio importancia y entró en la oficina.

-…Estudios…

-Me parece muy interesante…

-A mí me interesa más que… baja las piernas, querida, no buscamos modelos de ropa interior…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Em… Haruka… mi esposa, Kazami Rin…

-Mucho gusto señora…

-Igual…

Rin se sentó frente a Sesshoumaru, en su escritorio.

-Mi amor, podrías ir por las niñas?

-Preciosa, aún no termino.

-Yo me encargo. Es que estoy esperando una llamada. Este es el de la compañía, no de mi celular.

Se señaló el audífono del bluethooth.

-Y dónde las llevo?

-Tráelas aquí. Si ya me han llamado, voy a casa.

-Está bien.

Se despidieron con un tierno beso, Rin continuó con las entrevistas. Entró una mujer joven, con curvas exuberantes, caminaba provocadoramente hasta que vio a Rin, entonces comenzó a caminar normal. Rin examinó su currículum un poco escaso.

-Háblame de tus experiencias en finanzas.

-Las mismas que las tuyas…

-Disculpa?

-Se nota a leguas que duermen juntos, así que vamos a dejar de pretender. Sí?

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Bien, vamos a dejar de pretender. Es mi marido. Claro que dormimos juntos! Gracias por venir…

Se abrió la puerta de la oficina.

-Mama! Mama!

-Mama!!!

Maya entró corriendo hacia el escritorio, Rin se apartó sonriendo y la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Sesshoumaru dejó que la mujer saliera y entró a la oficina con Sakura en brazos.

-Hay más?

-No… qué tal?

-Pues la verdad, me parecen muy inexpertas, pero te dejé aparte las 5 mejores que vi.

-Está bien. Gracias…

-Sakura, dale un beso a mamá!

Sakura le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, Rin sonrió y la apretó entre sus brazos.

-Yo también quiero darle un beso a mama!

-Dámelo…

Maya la besó, Rin la abrazó igual y la besó.

-Vamos a casa.

-Yo también iré…

Sesshoumaru guardó todo y salieron de la oficina juntos, al llegar al estacionamiento, vieron los autos.

-Quién se quiere ir con papi?

-YO!!!

Maya corrió al carro de Sesshoumaru, se despidieron con un beso, al ver que Sesshoumaru se alejaba, Sakura comenzó a llorar.

-PAPA!!!

-Qué pasa princesa?

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella, la pequeña se pasó a sus brazos. Rin la besó con ternura.

-Nos vemos en la casa, mi amor…

La pequeña sollozaba en brazos de Sesshoumaru con los dedos dentro de la boca. Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa con las pequeñas y Rin aún no había llegado, le dio unos minutos, pero ya cuando pasó una hora, la iba a llamar cuando escuchó su auto entrar. Rin entró a la casa.

-Dónde estabas?

-Sessh…

-Dónde estabas, Rin, me tenías preocupado!

-Lo siento… me detuve a tomarme un té… para que tuvieras un tiempo con las niñas.

-Kami, Rin! No seas tonta!

-No es tontería, Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Rin le sonrió.

-Mañana me harán el primer ultrasonido… vienes conmigo?

-Seguro…

Rin vio a Sakura jugando y sonrió apoyándose en el pecho de su esposo.

-Preciosa…

-Me encanta verlas jugar… Sakura…

La pequeña levantó la cabeza buscando la fuente del sonido, al ver a Rin, sonrió.

-Mama…

-Ven con mamá…

La pequeña gateó hasta ellos, Rin la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Me voy a dar un baño…

Rin se la pasó a Sesshoumaru y acarició su cabellera azabache y ensortijada.

-Es hermosa como su mami…

Rin sonrió.

-Pero con los ojos de su papi…

Se quedaron viéndose a los ojos hasta que Sakura apretó la nariz de Sesshoumaru, rieron y se besaron antes de separarse. Rin salió del baño cerrándose la yukata y vio a su esposo e hijas revolcándose en la cama y riendo a carcajadas.

-Pero bueno! Me van a romper la cama!

Rin tenía ambas manos a la cintura. Sesshoumaru se detuvo riendo, todo despeinado. Maya estaba sentada sobre él y Sakura entre sus brazos. Maya se puso de pie frente a Rin y extendiendo sus bracitos, la llamó.

-Mama, ven a jugar con nosotros!

Rin sonrió y la cargó.

………………………………

Kagome llegó a la casa a la vez que Inuyasha, Kira iba dormida en brazos de Kagome.

-Kami, Kagome!

-Se cansó mucho.

-Dónde estabas?

-Donde tu papá…

Inuyasha la cargó y la llevó a la cama. Jusuke, después de saludarlo, se fue a jugar a su habitación. Kagome tomó a Inuyasha de las manos y lo guió a sentarse en el comedor.

-Qué me quieres pedir ahora?

-Nada! Eres un idiota!

Kagome se fue a la habitación, Inuyasha resopló y la siguió.

-Kagome! Kagome!

Kagome estaba en la habitación de Kira.

-Hola, mi amor. Dormiste bien?

-Kagome, pod qué llodaz?

-Soy mamá.

-Nani?

-Soy mamá, Kira, no Kagome.

-Kagome…

-Soy mamá! Mamá!

-Kagome!

Kagome se aferró a su pequeña y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Inuyasha se acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Perdóname, Kira, no quería gritarte…

-Kira… ven con papá…

-Iie… Kagome está tdizte…

-Kagome va a descansar. Ven…

-Iie!!!

Kagome vio a Inuyasha, se calmó y se secó el rostro.

-Estuve hablando con tu mamá. Me dijo que nunca aprenderá porque nadie asocia que yo soy mamá y Kagome.

-Cómo?

-Kira no comprende que mamá y Kagome es la misma persona.

-Kagome, es sólo una etapa, ya se le pasará.

-Es una etapa que puede durar años! Inuyasha! Como ya lo ha hecho! Kira ya tiene dos años!

Kira comenzó a llorar. Kagome la abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdóname, mi amor… no quería gritar… lo siento tanto…

Inuyasha acarició su rostro.

-No puedo más, Inuyasha… creí que no importaría, pero sí importa… importa mucho…

-Intenta descansar un rato, estás estresadas.

-La cena…

-Yo me encargo de la cena.

Kagome besó a Kira y a Inuyasha y se fue a su habitación. Se metió en el baño. Al salir, escuchó a Inuyasha.

-Yo soy papá y me llamo Inuyasha.

-Ubacha!

-Cómo me llamo?

-Ubacha!

-Quién soy?

-Papa! Mío!

-Sí… y ella, quién es?

-Kagome!

-Se llama Kagome, pero ella es mamá.

-Mama?

-Sí… yo soy papá, ella es mamá.

-Demo, papa tu le dizez Kagome…

-Porque es mi esposa, no mi mamá.

-Y Juzuke?

-Jusuke tiene otra mamá. Pero tú mamá es Kagome. Y la tienes que llamar mamá.

Inuyasha vio a Kagome recostada de la puerta de la habitación y le sonrió, Kagome se acercó.

-Nunca creí que llegarías a ser tan tierno con tus hijos…

Kagome se sentó a su lado y lo besó en la mejilla. Pasó una mano por la cabeza de Kira.

-Me has dado tantas cosas, Inu…

-Te he hecho sufrir mucho…

Kagome movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Me has hecho feliz muchas veces más.

Inuyasha tomó su mano y la besó.

-Te amo, Kagome…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Kagome besó a Kira en la cabeza.

…………………………

Rin y Sesshoumaru estaban en la sala de espera del consultorio del doctor de Rin. Cuando finalmente, les tocó entrar, lo hicieron tomados de la mano.

-Hola, Rin, cómo estás, qué te trae por aquí?

-Hola, doctor Shinju… La verdad es que… estoy embarazada…

-Cómo?!

El doctor dejó el expediente de Rin sobre el escritorio.

-Te lo dije en tu segundo embarazo, es muy rápido. Y ahora ni siquiera esperaste al año! Es peligroso, Rin…

-Un momento… te dijo que no lo hicieras y te embarazaste?

-Sesshoumaru, tú no comprendes. Yo quería tener otro hijo…

-A expensas de tu vida!

-Sesshoumaru… doctor…

-Él tiene razón, Rin… y ahora es peor…

-Cómo?

-Estás en peligro, Rin…

-Pero yo no me provoqué este embarazo! No estábamos buscando nada…

El doctor se quitó los anteojos.

-Te voy a hablar como un amigo… el tamaño normal del útero es aproximadamente el de tu mano cerrada en un puño… se toma aproximadamente 1 año para volver a su estado normal después del parto… tú aún no tienes un año… estás en peligro de perder a tu hijo y de sufrir una hemorragia masiva por desprendimiento…

-Pero… debe haber algo que pueda hacer…

-Muchos doctores optarían por interrumpir el embarazo… yo te daré la opción de esperar. Esperar por un milagro y que puedas soportar el peso del bebé hasta que pueda nacer por cesárea…

-Y si no lo soporto?

-Perderás a tu hijo… y en peor de los casos… morirás…

Rin se llevó las manos a la boca. Vio a Sesshoumaru con los ojos rojos.

-Lo siento… Sesshoumaru, perdóname…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Cálmate, mi amor… no hay algo que podamos hacer para prevenirlo?

-Le pondré un tratamiento… y deberás seguirlo al pie de la letra.

Volvieron a la casa y parte del tratamiento incluía mucho descanso. Rin incluso se quedó dormida, mientras Sesshoumaru iba por las niñas al colegio.

……………………….

Kagome llegó a la casa en la tarde. Vio el correo sobre la mesa y comenzó a revisarlo. Había unos resultados de laboratorios.

-Por Kami, que todo esté normal… que todo esté normal…

Kagome abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer, soltó el papel con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Kagome…

Se dio vuelta sin recordar su condición y de inmediato se pasó las manos por la cara.

-Kagome, qué pasó?!

Inuyasha corrió a estar junto a ella. Jusuke y Kira estaban aún inertes. Inuyasha, arrodillado frente a Kagome, vio el papel del laboratorio.

-Kami, Kagome, mi amor…

Inuyasha la abrazó y la besó en la cabeza.

-Todo va a estar bien, mi amor… te lo prometo, mi amor…

Jusuke se acercó a Kagome.

-Estás enferma?

-Jusuke…

-Estás enferma?

Kagome acarició sus mejillas mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Jusuke, me harías el favor de llevarte a tu hermanita a mi habitación? Quédense allá hasta que los llamemos.

-Está bien…

Una vez solos, Inuyasha terminó de leer las hojas de resultados.

-Kagome?

-Inu…

-Kagome, qué significa esto? Prueba de embarazo positiva?

-Inuyasha… estoy embarazada…

Kagome bajó la cabeza, tapándose el rostro con las manos.

-Te juro que fue un accidente, Inuyasha…

-Kagome…

A Inuyasha se le partió el alma al escucharla llorar, las lágrimas se colaban entre sus dedos. Pensó que estaba segura que la dejaría. Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza.

-Kagome, cálmate… todo estará bien…

-Yo me preparé, Inuyasha, me ligaron las trompas! Te lo juro!

Inuyasha sentía un nudo en la garganta, incapaz de hablar, tuvo que lidiar con la fría mirada de Jusuke.

-Kagome…

-Jusuke, ve a la habitación.

-No…

-Ve a la habitación, te dije!

-No! Le estás haciendo daño a Kagome!

-Que te vayas ahora mismo!

Inuyasha levantó la mano y de inmediato tuvo frente a él a Kagome. Con el rostro rojo y empapado en lágrimas, le habló con la voz quebrada.

-No te atrevas!

Inuyasha bajó la mano, se levantó y se alejó, Kagome se limpió la cara con el dorso de las manos y se arrodilló frente a Jusuke, que veía petrificado.

-Jusuke, por favor… quédate en la habitación a cuidar de tu hermanita…

-Pero Kagome, embarazada no es que vas a tener un bebé?

-Sí, mi amor… eso mismo es…

-Y por qué lloras tanto! Deberías estar feliz!

-Jusuke…

-Por qué me dices que tienes todo lo que siempre le pediste a Kami, pero no eres feliz?!

Kagome sonrió con nuevas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

-Yo te hago llorar también?

-No… Jusuke…

Kagome decidió explicarle.

-Es muy posible que tu papá y yo nos separemos…

-Por qué?!

Inuyasha se acercó a ellos, Jusuke se interpuso entre él y Kagome.

-DAME A MÍ!!!

Inuyasha cayó de rodillas comprendiendo de golpe Jusuke lo veía como un hombre violento y más aún, capaz de golpear a Kagome.

-Jusuke, no la voy a tocar…

-Tú le haces mucho daño, por eso ella llora tanto!

La realidad que le gritaba el pequeño lo hería en lo más profundo de su alma y estrujaba su corazón las experiencias del niño que apenas comenzaba a mudar sus dientes.

-Kagome, tienes que estar feliz. Vas a tener un bebé!

Kagome le sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Tienes razón… ya no voy a llorar más…

-Kagome…

-No!!! La vas…

-Jusuke, déjalo hablar…

Kagome lo besó en la frente.

-Ve con Kira, por favor. Nosotros tenemos que hablar…

Inuyasha se sentó junto a Kagome.

-Voy a tener a mi hijo, Inuyasha…

-Por Kami, déjenme hablar!

Inuyasha exhaló.

-Me sorprendió mucho… pero me dolió más saber que pensaste que te iba a dejar…

-Está claro que no te gustan los niños y que no quieres tener más hijos!

-Pero tampoco te voy a dejar!

Inuyasha bajó la mirada.

-Qué me está pasando, Kagome? Casi golpeo a Jusuke…

-Las cosas se nos fueron de las manos…

-Te amo, Kagome… y accidente o no, es mi hijo…

-No le temo a que me dejes… Inuyasha, yo no quiero que mis hijos vivan el rechazo de sus padres…

-Kagome…

-Mi papá me rechazaba… porque él quería un hijo varón… fueron pocas las cosas que pude hacer que lo complacieran…

Inuyasha acarició sus mejillas.

-Perdóname, Kagome… la verdad es que me siento feliz… me siento feliz de que tú, la mujer que amo… me vas a dar otro hijo…

-Inuyasha…

-Intentaba calmarte para decirte que todo estaba bien…

-Inu…

Inuyasha la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Te amo, Inu…

Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente y llamó a Jusuke y a Kira. Ambos fueron a ellos.

-Jusuke, perdóname… me alteré, pero yo nunca he sido así… nunca he golpeado a Kagome y nunca lo haré…

-Se van a divorciar?

-No… vamos a tener un bebé!

Jusuke sonrió y abrazó a Kagome.

-Gracias, Jusuke…

Inuyasha sonrió con Kira sentada en sus piernas.

-Dale un beso a mamá, Kira.

Kira se quedó viéndolo.

-Kira, dale un beso a mamá…

-Papa…

Inuyasha vio a Kagome.

-Kira, mi amor, no me quieres dar un besito?

La pequeña se pasó a sus brazos y le plantó sendo beso en la mejilla. Kagome sonrió.

-Te amo, mi chiquita…

……………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí Mizuho con las peripecias de vivir en este país, no es que no me guste pero a veces… bueh… hay que vivirlo para saberlo. Quiero aprovechar para dedicarle este cap a mi hermanita Esme, sabes que te quiero mucho y que puedes contar conmigo.**

**Nos estaremos leyendo!!! Por cierto, ando un poco triste porque no he recibido reviews, recuerden que no tengo una bola de cristal, deben decirme si les gusta o no, solo así puedo mejorar.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	16. A tu lado y en la Luna

**Capítulo 16**

**A tu lado y en la Luna**

Inuyasha y Kagome cumplían años el mismo día y estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, Inuyasha intentaba sorprenderla con un regalo estupendo, sin embargo, nada se le ocurría.

-Inuyasha…

-Kagome!

-Qué pasa? Mi amor, son más de las 12, ven a dormir…

Inuyasha tomó las manos de sus hombros y las besó con ternura.

-Mi amor… Kagome, ya no sé qué pensar? Dime qué quieres?

-De qué hablas?

-De tu regalo de cumpleaños…

-Ah, no! Así no se vale! Debe ser algo de tu esfuerzo.

-Pero yo sé que elegiste algo que sabes que me gustará.

Kagome sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Qué tal si por esta noche, sólo me haces el amor?

Inuyasha la siguió a la habitación donde luego de cerrar la puerta, Kagome abrió su camisa.

-Inu… quiero pedirte algo…

-Qué cosa?

-Recuerdas cómo hacíamos el amor? Cuando nos casamos?

-Claro que sí, mi amor…

-Quiero hacerlo así…

Inuyasha sonrió y complació los deseos de su esposa haciéndole el amor de la manera más apasionada que conocía, entregándose sólo a ella así como ella a él, sonrió al verla llegar al clímax con la felicidad brotando de cada poro de su piel. Descansaban abrazados aún como uno, Inuyasha abandonó su cálido interior para acomodarla entre sus brazos. La besó en la cabeza.

-Me gustaría… me gustaría regalarte el matrimonio perfecto… como Sesshoumaru a Rin… pero sólo logro hacerte llorar y…

Kagome se sentó en la cama y selló sus labios con sus dedos.

-Soy muy feliz, mi amor…

-No te mientas, Kagome… soy un imbécil que sólo te hace llorar…

Kagome acarició sus mejillas.

-Eres mi esposo… eres tonto… pero eres mi esposo y sabes porqué eres mi esposo?

-Porque tengo suerte?

-Algo parecido… porque yo quiero que así sea…

-Kagome…

Kagome lo besó apasionadamente y se recostó sobre su pecho.

-Te amo, cariño…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

-Aunque… podrías ser mejor esposo…

-Cómo?

-No seas tan gruñón…

-Gruñón?

-Creí que Sesshoumaru tenía mal carácter, pero tú… te llevas el oro, plata y bronce!

Inuyasha acarició sus mejillas y sonrió.

-Te prometo intentar controlarme…

Kagome sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Qué tal si descansamos? Me siento muy cansada…

-Te amo…

-Yo también…

………………………………

Rin jugaba con las niñas cuando Sesshoumaru llegó de la oficina, al verlo, Maya corrió a él y se abrazó a sus piernas, Sakura iba dando torpes pasitos.

-Papa!!!

-Papa!!!

Sesshoumaru las cargó y las llenó de besos, las pequeñas rieron, luego de volverlas a dejar en el piso, acarició el rostro de Rin y la besó con ternura.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Hola, preciosa… cómo te sientes?

-Bien… aunque aún me duele la inyección, pero no podemos hacer nada…

-Y las niñas, se portaron bien?

-Sí… muy bien…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la volvió a besar.

-Estaba loco por llegar a casa y comerte a besos…

-Mi amor…

Rin apenas podía reír mientras Sesshoumaru la besaba por todo el rostro y los labios.

-Sessh! Las…

Sesshoumaru se detuvo cuando la risa no la dejó continuar. Vio a las niñas y levantó las cejas, las pequeñas rieron.

-Preciosa…

-No puedo… jajaja… déjame… jajaja…

Sesshoumaru seguía haciéndole cosquillas. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y quedó pegada a su pecho.

-No puedes vivir sin mí…

-Contigo tampoco…

-Cómo?!

-Jajaja… no más!

Al terminar el juego, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y se concentró en las pequeñas, Rin hizo la cena tomándose su tiempo, mientras escuchaba a las niñas reír a carcajadas, jugando con su padre. Se acercó a ellos, Sakura se subió a sus piernas y la besó en la mejilla.

-Ya te cansaste, Sakura?

La pequeña asintió y se acomodó contra su pecho.

-Sessh, mi amor… la cena está lista…

-Rin! No deberías estar cocinando!

-Lo hice con calma… no te preocupes, mi amor… no estoy haciendo esfuerzos.

-Eso espero…

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin ayudando a Sakura a comer y sonrió, sabía que Rin era muy cariñosa, incluso antes de tener hijos, pero con las niñas era mucho más. Con cada cosa que hacía se notaba su dedicación y su entrega.

-Sessh…

-Ah?

-No te gustó la comida? No has tocado nada…

-No, no… está deliciosa…

-Papa, come!

Sesshoumaru rió y comenzó a comer, al terminar la cena, vieron una película infantil y Rin, cuando vio a las niñas dormidas, tomó la mano de Sesshoumaru.

-Vamos a llevarlas a sus camas…

-Quédate con Sakura, yo llevo a Maya…

Rin esperó hasta que Sesshoumaru volviera, subieron juntos y luego de acostarla, Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación quitándose la camisa.

-Me daré un baño, preciosa…

-Está bien…

Para cuando Sesshoumaru salió del baño, Rin leía un libro acerca del embarazo.

-Preciosa, ya eres madre… y una muy buena, para qué lees eso?

-Cada embarazo es diferente y muy especial, mi amor, además, este no es como los otros dos.

-Ah no?

-No. Mira, cuando estaba embarazada de Maya, leí uno acerca de ser madre por primera vez, cómo se sentiría el embarazo… cuando me embaracé de Sakura, leí uno acerca de los celos, en especial cuando las edades están muy cercanas así como las de Maya y Sakura…

-Y cómo resolviste eso?

-Bueno, cuando Maya finalmente me puso atención, la involucré en todo lo que tenía que ver con el embarazo y con cuidar de Sakura…

-Y éste que lees ahora?

-Se trata sobre cómo sobrellevar las frustraciones de un embarazo en riesgo…

-Pero mi amor…

-Hay frustraciones, Sesshoumaru, y celos y un sentimiento de impotencia… por eso Izayoi me regaló el libro, es más una guía…

-Celos? Celos de qué?

-Una mujer que cada mes está más gorda y que no puede satisfacer a su esposo no vive en el paraíso, Sessh…

-Así que piensas o sientes que te puedo ser infiel?

-No digo que así sea… pero me ames o no, no dejas de ser un hombre que tiene necesidades y que cae ante las tentaciones.

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño.

-Rin, sé que eres muy celosa. Y no es por miedo a tus celos que te soy fiel. Además quién ha dicho que uno se muere por no hacer el amor?

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Tú me lo solías decir… No te enojes, mi amor… pero es así… no es algo que pueda controlar…

Sesshoumaru hizo de la boca una trompa.

-Yo te amo, Rin… y sé que no hacemos el amor porque la vida de nuestro hijo depende de ello, no porque tú no quieras… además de que me duele demasiado que siquiera pienses que te soy infiel…

-El 90 de los hombres le son infieles a sus esposas mientras están embarazadas…

-Pues yo estoy en el otro 10!

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Yo lo sé, mi amor… por eso te amo tanto… porque sé que eres un hombre que se entrega a su familia.

-Y qué es eso de la impotencia, ah?

Rin rió.

-A veces me siento impotente porque no hay nada que pueda hacer que mejore mi condición… lo único que puedo hacer es rezar a Kami con toda la fuerza de mi corazón para que todo salga bien…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Entonces todo saldrá bien, porque debes tenerlo sordo de tanto gritarle…

Ambos rieron y se besaron con ternura. Sesshoumaru se concentró en sus ojos, ahogándose en el esmeralda que esa noche brillaba un poco más.

-Gracias, preciosa…

-Por?

-Me siento mucho mejor con respecto a todo esto…

Rin sonrió, besó las palmas de sus manos.

-Me dijiste que soy buena madre…

-Muy buena…

-Sólo soy así porque tú eres excelente padre y me guías cuando me siento tentada a tirar la toalla…

…………………………

Rin despertó y sonrió al sentir a sus pequeñas abrazadas a ella, las besó en la cabeza y se sentó con cuidado. Las pequeñas dormían envueltas en las sábanas, parecían rollitos.

-Maya, mi amor…

-Mama…

-Y tu papá?

-Dijo que viene en un rato.

Rin sonrió y la besó en la cabeza nuevamente.

-Descansa, cariño…

Ya era medio día y Sesshoumaru no daba señas. Ya para cerca de las 4 de la tarde, Sakura se acercó a Rin.

-Mama, papa doko?

-Cariño, papá está trabajando.

-Demo…

Rin le sacó la mano de la boca y la besó en la mejilla.

-Ya falta poco para que llegue, mi amor…

Era la hora de dormir de las niñas y Sesshoumaru no llegó. Rin las llevó a sus camas y se fue a acostar ella. Despertó al sentir movimiento a su lado.

-Maya… Sakura! Cómo te saliste de tu cuna?

-Papa…

-Mama, llámalo…

-Pero no contesta.

-Onegai…

Rin tomó su celular y llamó a Sesshoumaru.

-Rin, sé que es tarde…

-Espera…

Rin le dio el celular a Maya.

-Papa…

-Maya…

-Papa, no vas a venir a casa?

-Sí, mi princesita…

-Papa…

-Esa es Sakura?

-Sí, papa… ven a casa… te queremos mucho…

-Ya voy para allá…

Sesshoumaru cerró la llamada, vio a sus socios.

-Lo siento, mis hijas me necesitan…

Sesshoumaru se marchó del bar. Al llegar, las niñas estaban sentadas en la cama, ambas lo abrazaron, él las besó en la cabeza.

-Perdónenme, mis princesitas… las amo…

Luego de dormirlas, Sesshoumaru las llevó a sus camas. Volvió con Rin, al sentarse en la cama, sintió una caricia en su espalda.

-Mi amor…

-Lo siento tanto, preciosa… me dejo llevar por las cosas del trabajo…

-Lo importante lo viste hoy…

-Rin…

-Tus hijas te aman… y eso, cariño, es lo que importa…

-Mis hijas…

-No sabes lo que darían muchos hombres por tener la mitad de lo que tienes con tus hijas.

-Preciosa…

Rin esperó a que se bañara y se acomodara a su lado, acarició su pecho.

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…

-Y yo a ti, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru tomó su mano y la atrajo hacia él halándola, se besaron apasionadamente, al apartarse, Rin sonrió, sin embargo, Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Sessh…

-Creo que estoy cansado…

-Descansa…

Rin lo vio dormir gran parte de la noche, hasta que finalmente ella sucumbió al cansancio y se quedó dormida. Al día siguiente, Rin preparaba el desayuno para las niñas, Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en el cuello.

-Buenos días, preciosa…

-Buenos días, Sessh…

Era sábado, las niñas solían comer y pedir más tiempo para dormir, eso, sin importar la hora a la que se levantaran. Sesshoumaru notó a Rin triste, sus ojos apagados. Después del desayuno, el ritual de los sábados, Maya pidió dormir más y Sakura la secundó diciendo "Omegai". Las llevaron a sus camas. Rin fue a su habitación para arreglar la cama.

-Rin…

-Hm?

-Rin, estás bien?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru le quitó las sábanas de las manos.

-Preciosa… porqué estás así?

-Así cómo, Sesshoumaru?

-Te ves… te ves triste…

-Y no has pensado que tal vez sólo me sienta así sin saber por qué?

-Eso no es verdad. Dime qué te pasa.

-No lo sé…

-Rin…

-Es que anoche… anoche, cuando nos besamos… Kami, fue maravilloso, sentía corriente correr por mi espalda… pero yo sé que tú no lo sentiste… tú dejaste salir el aire y dijiste que estabas cansado. Dime tú qué es eso?

-Estaba cansado.

-No soy boba…

-Espera, espera… ya sé lo que estás pasando… le estás buscando una explicación a todo esto… una explicación que no existe.

-No es verdad.

-De repente vas a saltar con que te soy infiel y tendremos la misma discusión de la otra vez.

-No es cierto!

-Te voy a decir una cosa, Rin. Te amo y amo a mis hijas. Pero estoy harto. Harto! De tus celos!

-Tú eres quien los trae a colación! Yo sólo te dije lo que pasó anoche, que sí pasó! Sabes qué? No quiero verte, vete de aquí.

-No me iré a ninguna parte.

-Te juro por Kami que si me sube la presión y algo le pasa al bebé, te voy a matar!

-Así que esa es tu excusa ahora.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Ahora te escondes tras tu embarazo para hacerte la víctima?

-Eres un IMBÉCIL!!!

Rin se fue de la habitación. Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada, bajó las escaleras y la buscó por toda la casa, la encontró en un rincón del jardín llorando con las manos tapándole el rostro.

-Rin…

-Déjame sola!

-Preciosa, lo siento… me porté como un completo idiota.

-Déjame, sola, Sesshoumaru!

-No, mi amor… perdóname…

-Yo sólo te dije lo que sentía, no estoy celosa de nada!

-Por eso te pido perdón…

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Perdóname, mi amor…

-Qué es lo que nos pasa, Sesshoumaru? Sólo discutimos… es… es como si ya no nos quisiéramos…

-No! Rin! No es así! Rin, mírame a los ojos…

Sesshoumaru logró que Rin lo viera.

-Dime si es verdad que no me amas…

-Claro que te amo, tonto!

-Entonces? Cariño… yo también te amo… te amo…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, ahogando los suspiros de su llanto, al separarse, juntaron sus frentes. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Te amo, preciosa… perdóname…

-Te amo, Sessh…

……………………

Maya los buscó por toda la casa y los encontró en el jardín, abrazados, con los ojos cerrados. Rin abrió los ojos.

-Maya, mi amor…

-Mama, tengo hambre…

Rin sonrió y la abrazó.

-Parece que papi se durmió… vamos a despertarlo…

Lo besaron en la mejilla, Sesshoumaru sonrió y las abrazó.

-Vamos a salir a comer, mi amor…

-Está bien…

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru fue por Sakura, comieron en un restaurante y luego fueron al zoológico, las niñas disfrutaron el paseo en grande. Sakura señalaba a los animales e imitaba sus sonidos, llegaron a la casa después de la cena, donde Rin apenas tuvo tiempo para bañarlas antes de que se durmieran paradas. Con ayuda de Sesshoumaru las acostó, veía a Sakura dormir en su cuna.

-Es increíble lo rápido que crecen…

-Yo no puedo creer que tengo dos hijas tan hermosas como su madre…

-Son preciosas…

-Viste a Maya, mi amor? Su color de ojos le está cambiando… yo digo que serán dorados como los de su papi…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Salieron de la habitación tomados de las manos.

………………………………………

Inuyasha despertó sintiendo que todo el cuerpo le ardía, dejó escapar un gemido y levantó las sábanas para descubrir a su mujer dándole placer con sus labios, ella sonrió, él la haló por las manos y se colocó sobre ella.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor…

-Feliz cumpleaños, Inu…

Inuyasha la acarició y supo que estaba lista.

-Intenta no despertar a los niños…

Antes de que Kagome pudiera decir algo, Inuyasha la penetró y comenzó a moverse sobre ella, la sabía a punto de gritar, así que la besó apasionadamente y la sentía morderle los labios y la lengua. Deslizando sus manos por sus muslos, levantó sus piernas contra su pecho, logrando penetrarla aún más y verla poner los ojos en blanco.

-Ih-nuh… Inu…

Inuyasha sonreía, la sentía al borde del orgasmo.

-Inu… Inu, voy a gritar… Kami, no me puedo controlar!

Inuyasha intensificó sus movimientos, realmente disfrutaba de verla intentando no despertar a los niños, la sintió apretarlo en su interior y soltar un grito mudo. Se dejó llevar esparciendo su esencia en su interior. La besó apasionadamente a la vez que la llenaba de suaves y tiernas caricias.

-Te amo, Kagome…

-Inuh…

Inyasha sonrió y abrazados, compartiendo besos y caricias, cerraron los ojos y se quedaron dormidos.

-Papa...

Inuyasha despertó exaltado, se calmó al ver a Jusuke frente a él.

-Qué pasó?

-Papa, hoy no hay clases?

-Sí…

Inuyasha vio que eran las 8 de la mañana.

-No, Jusuke, hoy no irás al colegio.

-Mi amor…

Kagome lo abrazó desde atrás, Jusuke notó que no tenía camisa.

-Gomen, papa…

-Jusuke…

El pequeño se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

……………………

Kagome se levantó con la esperanza de que tal vez, Kira la llamara mamá, dejó a Inuyasha a medio vestir y fue por la pequeña que llamaba a Inuyasha.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Kagome!

Kagome sonrió.

-Soy mamá, Kira.

-Kagome mama…

Kagome suspiró y la besó con ternura.

-Cómo durmió mi princesa? Ve con papá y le das un gran beso, hoy es su cumpleaños.

Kagome vio a la pequeña felicitar a Inuyasha y sonrió. Fue a la habitación de Jusuke.

-Jusuke…

-Hola…

-Hola, cómo dormiste?

-Bien…

Kagome sonrió.

-Me alegro. Recuerdas que hoy es el cumpleaños de tu papá?

-Sí?

-Ya está despierto, ve a felicitarlo…

Jusuke buscó el regalo que Kagome le había dejado elegir, iba a salir de la habitación y se detuvo.

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños también…

Kagome asintió sonriendo, Jusuke se devolvió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Kagome…

-Gracias, mi amor…

Jusuke la besó en la mejilla, Kagome sonrió ampliamente. Vio desde el pasillo a Inuyasha reír con sus hijos abrazándolo y besándolo. Bajó las escaleras en silencio y hasta la cocina. Mientras preparaba el desayuno sintió un abrazo desde atrás.

-Mi amor…

-Inu…

-Kagome, es tu cumpleaños, no quiero verte así…

-Lo siento, cariño… pero no puedo hacer nada…

-Sonríe, mi amor…

-Eso quisiera, Inu… pero es otro día más…

Inuyasha sabía que aquello solía desaparecer a medida que avanzaba la mañana. Pero esta no fue así.

-Kagome, por Kami, intenta sonreír…

-No puedo, Inuyasha! Y tampoco quiero discutir hoy…

Kagome se fue al estudio. Salió al escuchar a Kira llorando.

-Qué pasó?

-Qué es lo que le pasa a esta niña? Porqué rayos no entiende que eres su madre?!

-Qué le hiciste?!

Kagome la cargó, la pequeña se aferró a su cuello aún llorando.

-Qué le hiciste, Inuyasha?

-Nada…

-Nada? Mírala!

-No le hice nada! Qué piensas, que la golpeé?

-No te atreverías…

-Claro que no!

Kagome logró calmarla.

-Simplemente insistí demasiado…

-Ya déjenla en paz! No pueden pretender arreglar en un día lo que hicieron en 2 años!

-Kagome…

-A la última a la que puedes culpar es a Kira! Tú le enseñaste que no hay mamá, sólo Kagome! Siempre que me la pasabas sólo decías ve con Kagome, Kagome esto, Kagome lo otro. Tú hiciste que se olvidara de mamá y ahora lo quieres arreglar en un día?!

-Yo…

-Nada! Déjala tranquila! Ya lo discutí con Izayoi un millón de veces, Kira no me dirá mamá hasta que razone! Tal vez nunca se sienta cómoda, tal vez nunca lo diga! Así que déjala en paz!

-Entonces se supone que estarás lloriqueando toda tu vida?

-Yo estoy pagando el precio.

-Qué precio? De qué hablas?

-Estoy pagando las consecuencias de haberte convencido de tener hijos cuando habías dejado bien claro que no querías.

-Kagome…

-Esas cursilerías de bebés que yo hacía y tú no querías hacer, son las que le enseñaron que Inuyasha es papá… pero nunca aprendió que Kagome es mamá.

Kagome vio a Kira en el sillón viéndola. Se acercó a Inuyasha y le presionó el pecho con un dedo.

-Déjala en paz…

Jusuke vio todo, Kagome lo vio a él también.

-Tú también, no más pellizcos. Déjenla tranquila.

Aunque Kagome intentaba parecer firme, se estaba desmoronando por dentro y Jusuke e Inuyasha lo sabían. Ella volvió al estudio, ambos cruzaron miradas.

-No está feliz, papa…

-Lo sé… pero no puedo hacer nada…

Inuyasha se sentó en el sillón junto con Kira.

-Vaya cumpleaños… y yo que pensaba hacerla disfrutarlo por completo…

-Kagome me asusta cuando se enoja…

-A mí también… pero ella tiene razón. Es mi culpa… yo no cumplí con mi parte…

-Pero porqué no aprende ahora?

-Es muy pequeña… habrá que esperar a que tenga 4 ó 5 años…

-Pero papa, Kagome se va a enfermar de la tristeza!

-Kami no lo permita!

Kagome bajó la cabeza y cerró la puerta del estudio, con la cabeza apoyada entre las manos, lloró toda la mañana. Inuyasha se sintió como una rata cuando lo notó al encontrarla dormida sobre el escritorio.

-Kagome…

-Kami, mi cabeza…

-Kagome, te sientes bien?

-La cabeza me va a estallar…

-Te has pasado la mañana llorando… Ven…

Inuyasha la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama.

-Descansa, yo llevaré a los niños a comer y te traigo comida…

-Gracias…

-Kagome… lo siento mucho… tienes toda la razón… es mi culpa…

-Yo fui muy dura contigo…

-Pero tienes la razón… lo siento tanto, mi amor…

-Yo también…

Kagome se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Kami, me juré que nunca metería a los niños en el medio! Y terminé hasta gritándole a Jusuke!

-No, Kagome, no llores más…

-Soy horrible! Tal vez por eso Kira no me reconoce! Soy terrible como madre!

-Eso no es verdad! Mi amor! Eso no es verdad!

-Jusuke me tiene miedo!

-Kagome…

Jusuke se paró a su lado.

-No llores más… yo también tengo la culpa… porque no soy tu hijo, Kira cree que tampoco ella…

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Jusuke…

-Pero tú eres buena! Muy buena!

Kagome cerró los ojos y sintió un beso en su mejilla.

-Te quiero mucho…

-Descansa, mi amor… lo necesitas…

Inuyasha iba a salir con Jusuke.

-Inu…

-Sí?

-Ven…

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado. Kagome lo abrazo y se refugió en su pecho.

-Te dije cosas horribles… pero te amo, mi amor…

-Lo sé, cariño…

Inuyasha la besó con ternura antes de irse con los niños.

…………………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Para los fans de Inu/Kag, ahí tienen casi todo el cap de ellos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, besitos.**

**Mizuho**

**P.D: Te confesaste?**


	17. Tiempo a Solas

**Capítulo 17**

**Tiempo a Solas**

El doctor se alarmó al ver los niveles de la presión sanguínea de Kagome y le recomendó tomarse unas vacaciones de los niños. Por terrible que le pareciera la idea, Izayoi la secundó y le recomendó un par de semanas lejos de todos, donde se podría relajar y volver calmada y llena de energía. Kagome se iría a pasar un mes en un balneario, donde se vería con un terapista y practicaría yoga para embarazadas. Todo lo necesario para calmarla.

La noche antes, Inuyasha se esforzó en darle la mejor noche de su vida y creyó haberlo logrado, hasta que Kira despertó gritando "Kagome". Sus ojos se apagaron nuevamente y fue por la pequeña. Inuyasha la comprendía a la perfección. Hizo una prueba con Jusuke y a los 3 días se desesperó y se cansó de que lo llamara Inuyasha. Así que sabía que 3 años que Kagome había soportado, eran más que suficientes.

Inuyasha acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura en la punta de la nariz.

-Todo va a mejorar, mi amor…

-Los voy a extrañar tanto…

Inuyasha la rodeó con sus brazos. Al día siguiente, Inuyasha la llevó al balneario, donde después de mostrarle su habitación, se despidieron emotivamente. Estuvieron abrazados un largo rato, un mes era mucho tiempo sin verse.

-Te amo, cariño, no lo olvides…

-Yo también te amo…

Luego de varios besitos, se apartaron un poco, Jusuke la abrazó con el rostro rojo, Kagome sonrió y se sentó en la cama, el pequeño rodeó su cuello con sus bracitos.

-Te vas a portar bien con tu papi?

-Hai…

-Él también es bueno, Jusuke… pero no tiene tanta paciencia como yo…

Kagome vio sus mejillas húmedas.

-Hey, no quiero lágrimas… si lloras, yo también lloraré…

-Gomen…

Kagome sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla. Vio a Kira y abrió los brazos, la pequeña se subió a sus piernas y la abrazó.

-Kira, pórtate bien con tu papi, si?

-Hai… a donde vaz?

-Ya estoy aquí… me voy a quedar aquí y ustedes vuelven a casa.

Kira se quedó viéndola. Kagome le sonrió y la abrazó llenándola de tiernos besitos.

-Te amo, mi chiquita… quiero que sepas que mamá te ama…

Kira acarició las mejillas de Kagome, interrumpiendo el cauce de sus lágrimas.

-Podqué llodaz?

-Porque estoy triste, mi amor… voy a estar lejos de ustedes…

-Aizhitedu…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Kagome la besó con ternura. Inuyasha volvió a abrazarla, y finalmente se marcharon.

-Tienes una familia hermosa…

-Lo sé…

-Hana Murasaki… mucho gusto…

-Kagome Kazami…

-Lo sé… soy tu terapista…

Kagome sonrió y se limpió el rostro.

-Ya los extraño…

-Los primeros días son los peores… pero ya verás cómo mejora todo…

Durante las sesiones, Hana comprendió que Kagome, al trabajar en la casa siempre estaba con los niños y que estaba muy apegada a ellos. Pasada una semana, Hana le prometió a Kagome una sorpresa. En medio de la sesión, levantó el teléfono y pidió que dejaran pasar a alguien. Al ver a Inuyasha, Kagome se olvidó de todo y brincó a sus brazos.

-Mi amor!

-Cariño… cómo estás?

Se saludaron con un tierno beso, Inuyasha acarició su vientre.

-Cómo van las cosas sin Kagome?

Inuyasha se rascó la cabeza nervioso.

-Ya le pediste ayuda a tu mamá.

-Er… sí… no soy muy dado a esto de quedarme solo con los niños…

Hana sonrió.

-Cómo están Jusuke y mi bebé?

-Jusuke está bien, a veces me dice que quiere que llegues pronto… Kira… no sé… me pregunta por ti y me pregunta por mamá.

-Izayoi?

-No, Mamá…

Kagome suspiró.

-Nunca lo ha hecho.

-Bien… aquí llegamos a donde quiero. Qué es lo que pasa con Kira?

-No lo podemos explicar…

-Inténtenlo…

-Kira aprendió a decir mamá, no a llamarme mamá… tan pronto aprendió a decir Kagome, no ha vuelto a llamarme de otra manera… y parece que ella me ha dividido… separó Kagome de Mamá y no sabemos qué imagen es la que tiene de mamá…

-Esto es un poco complejo…

-Mi madre es psicóloga infantil, ella dice que tendremos que esperar a que pueda razonar para comprender que las dos son una.

-Lo más probable…

-Pero… yo ya no lo soporto… por eso estoy aquí… primero que todo, creí que no tendría hijos, tengo a Kira y ya tiene 3 años y lo que… tal vez sea un capricho mío… pero me duele que no me reconozca como su madre…

-Y Jusuke? Lo han dejado fuera…

-Jusuke no es mi hijo… no lo puedo obligar a nada. Además, tenemos una buena relación.

-Así que básicamente todo se resume a que no le enseñaron que Kagome es mamá.

-Yo lo intentaba… pero era sólo yo…

-Y a ti, Inuyasha? Te llama por tu nombre?

-No… yo le enseñé que él es papá…

Hana asintió, guardó silencio un segundo.

-Kagome, no te puedo garantizar nada… pero sí te puedo ayudar a sobrellevar esa frustración… vamos a dejarlo hasta aquí, así pueden tener un momento a solas.

-Gracias…

Paseaban por los jardines tomados de las manos. Llegaron a un banco, donde Inuyasha se sentó a su lado.

-Luces hermosa, mi amor…

-Gracias, cariño…

-Te extraño mucho, mi amor… me da frío de noche…

Kagome sonrió.

-Por favor, quítate ese bigote, pareces un loco…

Inuyasha sonrió, acarició sus mejillas y sus labios.

-Me alegra verte sonreír otra vez…

-He logrado calmarme, la presión está estable…

-Alguna vez me perdonarás?

-Inu…

-Alguna vez me perdonarás todo el daño que te he hecho?

Kagome tomó su mano y la besó, la puso contra su vientre para que sintiera al bebé moverse.

-Una vez te dije que me has hecho mucho más feliz…

-Aún así…

Kagome lo besó con ternura, se recostó entre sus brazos.

-Sólo unos minutos…

-Todo el tiempo que quieras, mi amor…

………………………………

Sin embargo, cuando Kira comenzó a extrañarla de verdad, se pasaba todo el día recorriendo la casa, llorando y llamando a Kagome. Muchas veces, la mucama le decía a Inuyasha que Kira se negaba a salir del estudio o a bajarse de la cama. Inuyasha llamó a Hana y arreglaron un encuentro.

-Kagome… has progresado mucho aquí… yo quiero ver la realidad…

Se abrió la puerta y la pequeña entró corriendo hacia Kagome.

-Kira!!!

-Kagome!

La pequeña la abrazó, Kagome la llenó de besos.

-Cómo estás, mi amor?

-Tiztde…

-Triste? Por qué?

-Ven a caza… omegai…

-Aún no puedo, mi amor…

Kira se refugió en su pecho. Luego de varios minutos en los que se negó a separarse de Kagome, Hana le habló a Kagome.

-Siempre es así?

-No. Kira es muy cariñosa, pero muy independiente.

-Kira, puedes decirme quién es ella?

-Kagome.

-Así se llama… pero qué otra cosa?

Kira guardó silencio. Levantó la mirada y vio nuevamente a Kagome triste.

-Quién es mamá?

Kira no contestó, vio a Kagome.

-Soy yo… Kira, yo soy mamá…

Hana comprendió entonces que Kira o se negaba a comprender o simplemente no lo asociaba. Dieron la sesión por terminada, al salir, Kagome saludó a Inuyasha y caminaron juntos hasta el parqueo.

-En apenas unos minutos retrocediste días…

-No, Inu… estoy bien… estoy feliz de tener a mi bebé…

Kagome la llenó de besos.

-Es hora de irnos…

-Iie…

-Vamos, Kira… te amo… cuídala mucho, mi amor…

-Sabes que lo haré…

Inuyasha la cargó, Kira comenzó a llorar.

-Mejor me voy ahora…

Kagome se comenzó a alejar, sentía que se le desgarraba el alma al escuchar los gritos de la pequeña.

-MAMA!!! MAMA!!! MAMA!!!!

Kagome se dio vuelta, Kira corrió a ella y se abrazó a sus piernas.

-No me dejez mama! Omegai! Mama! Ven a caza!

-Kira…

Kagome se arrodilló para estar a su altura.

-Kira, cariño…

-Aizhiteduze, mama…

Kagome la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de besos. Kira lloraba ya ronca de tanto gritar, Kagome la continuó abrazando. Fueron con Hana.

-Quiero irme a casa…

-Aún no estás lista…

-Hana, mis hijos me necesitan…

-Te puedes ir si quieres, esto no es una prisión… pero yo te recomiendo que te quedes… aún no estás lista…

Kagome vio a Kira entre sus brazos.

-Kira me llamó mamá…

-Es algo momentáneo.

Kagome besó a su pequeña en la cabeza.

-Está bien, me quedaré…

-Mama, no… mama ven a caza…

-En unos días más, mi amor…

Kagome la llevó al auto con Inuyasha, la pequeña se soltó. Kagome la acomodó en su asiento para bebés.

-Te prometo que pronto iré a casa.

-Mama…

-Sí, mi amor… soy mamá…

Kagome la besó con ternura.

-Adiós, mi amor…

Se despidió de Inuyasha y los vio salir.

-Lo hiciste bien, Kagome…

-Tres años, Hana… tres largos años…

-Una semana más… y estarás en casa con tus hijos.

Kagome asintió. Pero aquellos días fueron los más duros para Inuyasha. Estaba en la casa de Sesshoumaru, los niños jugaban.

-Y cuando vuelve Kagome?

-Mañana, gracias a Kami!

Rin sonrió.

-Debe ser algo difícil quedarte solo con ellos.

-Ni te lo imaginas. Pero lo importante es que Kagome logró calmarse y ya todo estará bien.

-No todo, Inuyasha… hay que buscar la manera de que Kira comprenda…

-Creo que ya lo hace… la última vez que vio a Kagome, la llamó mamá…

Rin sonrió.

-Entonces me alegro mucho.

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Debí haber ido con más frecuencia a tu casa para verte hacer lo imposible.

-No te burles, Sesshoumaru! Qué tal si yo hubiese colapsado también? O te olvidas que Maya también me rechazó?

-No es lo mismo…

-No, lo mío era peor. Maya no quería nada que ver conmigo.

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Está bien, no he dicho nada.

Después de la cena, Inuyasha se marchó. Sesshoumaru preparó a las niñas para dormir, pero en lugar de irse a sus camas, fueron con Rin.

-Mama, un cuento…

-Un cuento?

-Madu cacdodito…

Rin sonrió y cargó a Sakura, la llenó de besos.

-Tú también quieres el de Maru, mi amor?

-Sí!

-Está bien… Erase una vez…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Las niñas habían oído ese cuento un millón de veces y seguían pidiéndole que lo contara. Pero la historia terminó y no querían dormir.

-Otro cuento, mama…

-Canta!

Rin rió.

-Qué cante? Pero si yo no sé cantar.

-Mama canta bonito…

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama y abrazó a Maya como Rin tenía a Sakura.

-Voy a cantar… si papá canta conmigo.

-Yo? Preciosa…

-Vamos, mi amor… recuerdas la que cantaste cuando estaba embarazada de Maya?

-Cuando estabas embarazada de Maya?

-Sí, mi amor. Cuando discutimos…

-Ah! **_Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida, Y me de tiempo para regresar, Aunque sea tan solo un poco, De lo mucho que me das. Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida… Para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor._**

Las niñas le aplaudieron. Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Pudiste haber sido cantante…

-No, gracias…

Sesshoumaru llenó a Maya de besos, ambas niñas reían a carcajadas. Sakura bostezó.

-Ves? Ya es la hora de dormir para las niñas bonitas…

-Te quedo mama…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

Rin la besó con ternura y la dejó dormirse entre sus brazos. Sesshoumaru hizo lo mismo con Maya, la llevó primero y luego volvió por Sakura. Al volver a la habitación, sonrió al ver a Rin cerrándose la yukata.

-Preciosa…

-Mi amor…

Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta y se aseguró de ponerle el seguro, Rin rió.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Duremos toda la noche… sí?

-O moriremos en el intento…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente. Rin sonrió y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

-Extraño hacer el amor donde quisiéramos en la casa…

Sesshoumaru sonrió a la vez que abría su yukata, se sorprendió al saberla desnuda.

-Planeabas algo?

-Te ves tan sexy cuando te pones cariñoso con las niñas…

-Hm… debo tener cuidado, parece que te gustan mucho los papás…

-Nah… sólo el de mis hijas…

Sesshoumaru se estremeció al sentir las manos de Rin dentro de su pantalón.

-Tienes las manos frías!

-Ya las calentarás…

-Rin…

La noche se mostraba en su punto más oscuro y ellos aún continuaban amándose, unidos como uno, compartiendo eternos besos y candentes caricias. Se entregaron al placer nuevamente y sonriendo, aún abrazados y esta vez entre tiernos besitos, cerraron los ojos y se quedaron dormidos.

Rin despertó sonriendo al sentir el posesivo abrazo de su esposo, pero con una mano tiernamente colocada sobre su vientre, escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

-Sessh…

-Hm…

-Sessh, ponte los pantalones, es Maya…

Rin esperó a que se vistiera y abrió la puerta.

-Maya, mi amor…

-Mama…

Maya estaba llorando, Rin notó los deditos de una mano que le sangraban.

-Qué pasó, mi amor?

-Me mordió…

-Qué te mordió? SESSHOUMARU!!!!!

Sesshoumaru despertó dando un brinco y se cayó de la cama.

-Qué pasa?!

-UNA RATA! VA A LA HABITACIÓN DE SAKURA!

Sesshoumaru tomó un viejo bate que mantenía en el armario y buscó el animal, lo vio tratando de escalar la cuna y le dio un golpe certero que lo mató.

-No sé cómo entró… Rin, qué pasa?

-Mordió a Maya…

-Llévatelas… llévatelas al hospital, yo veré cómo entró.

Rin se fue con las niñas. Sesshoumaru se quedó viendo los alrededores de la casa, descubrió un gran basurero a pocos metros y al volver, descubrió con más terror que él mismo le había facilitado la entrada al roedor.

En emergencias, atendieron a ambas niñas, Sakura no tenía nada, pero Maya necesitaba cuidados. Luego de limpiarle la herida y darle la primera vacuna, le indicaron a Rin donde llevarla para las demás. Al volver a la casa, Maya buscó a Sesshoumaru.

-Papa! Papa!

Lo encontró sentado en el piso de su habitación, lo abrazó.

-Papa…

-Perdóname…

-Qué pasa, papa?

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

-Lo siento tanto, mi amor! Perdóname!

-Papa…

-Sessh…

-Yo dejé ese cable ahí… por ahí subió…

-Kami, mi amor…

-Es mi culpa!

Maya acarició las mejillas de su padre y lo besó en la misma.

-No llores, papi… yo no te voy a dejar de querer…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la cabeza. Rin se arrodilló a su lado.

-Va a estar bien, mi amor… los doctores me dijeron que todo se ve bien… sólo debemos seguir el plan de las vacunas…

-Perdóname… las puse en peligro…

-Cálmate, mi amor… fue un error que cualquiera comete. Tal vez la olvidaste allí… hace mucho que no reparas nada… sabrá Kami cuánto tiempo tiene…

-Perdón…

-Te perdono, mi amor…

Rin lo besó en la cabeza. Sakura haló su cabello.

-Papa…

……………………………

Kagome despertó y sonrió, era el día en que volvería a casa. Apenas terminó de desayunar y escuchó a Kira llamarla y correr a ella.

-Mama!!!

Kagome sonrió y la recibió con los brazos abiertos, la llenó de besos.

-Hola, mi amor!

-Ya zi vienez a caza?

-Sí, mi amor…

Kagome vio a Jusuke junto a Inuyasha, le sonrió y abrió sus brazos un poco más, Jusuke se le acercó, ella lo abrazó y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Te extrañé mucho, mi amor…

-Kagome…

-Ve con papi, Kira…

Kira obedeció y Kagome le pudo dar un fuerte abrazo a Jusuke, lo besó en la sien.

-Te extrañé tanto…

-De verdad?

-Claro que sí, mi cielo!

Jusuke la abrazó con fuerza, Kagome sonrió, luego de despedirse de Hana, se fueron a la casa, al llegar, Inuyasha la tomó en brazos y la besó apasionadamente. Se quedaron abrazados un largo rato.

-No te imaginas lo mucho que extrañé a mi familia…

-También nos hiciste falta, mi amor…

Kagome estaba sacando la ropa de su maleta. Jusuke se acercó a ella.

-Kagome…

-Sí?

El pequeño le ofreció una rosa, Kagome la aceptó sonriendo, pero notó sus bracitos arañados.

-Jusuke, mi amor… de dónde sacaste esa rosa?

-De afuera…

-Pero te heriste!

Kagome le lavó los brazos con cuidado, aún así se quejó de que el jabón le picaba.

-Ya, ya pasó…

Kagome le secó los bracitos y los besó en los rasguños.

-Gracias por la rosa, cariño… pero ten más cuidado cuando tomes una flor…

Jusuke la abrazó con fuerza.

-Jusuke, quieres decirme algo?

-Te quiero mucho…

-Yo también, cariño…

-Kagome…

-Sí?

-Yo sé que mi mamá está en el cielo… pero tú eres muy buena conmigo y me tratas igual que a Kira… yo también puedo decirte mamá?

Kagome acarició sus mejillas y lo besó en la frente.

-Puedes decirme como quieras, lo importante es que tú quieras, pero… tal vez deberías preguntarle a tu papá primero. No sé lo que él sienta.

Jusuke fue con Inuyasha que jugaba con Kira.

-Papá…

-Sí?

Inuyasha lo vio serio y un poco nervioso, besó a Kira en la cabeza y la dejó ir con Kagome.

-Papá… yo…

-Ven aquí…

Jusuke se sentó a su lado, Inuyasha pasó su mano por su cabeza.

-Papá… yo sé que mi mamá está en el cielo… pero…

-La extrañas mucho?

-A veces… pero cuando me siento de verdad triste, Kagome me vuelve a hacer feliz…

-Hijo, no sabes cómo me gustaría que tuvieras a tu mamá contigo… que todo hubiese resultado de otra manera…

-Papá… Kagome perdió un bebé?

-No.

-Y porqué ella me quiere de verdad? Igual que a Kira?

-Porque eres mi hijo… porque eres nuestro hijo… aunque tu mamá sea Kikyo…

-Papá… puedo decirle mamá a Kagome?

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

-NO.

-Pero papá, ella es buena, y cariñosa, como una mamá… y yo la quiero…

-No puedes. No debes!

Jusuke bajó la mirada, se bajó del sillón.

-Está bien…

Cuando Kagome terminó de organizar todo, salió de la habitación y vio a Jusuke en su cama.

-Jusuke, estás bien?

-Sí…

-Llorando? Qué pasó?

Kagome se acercó a él, se sentó junto a él en la cama.

-Qué pasó?

Jusuke la abrazó.

-Papá dijo que no puedo…

-Jusuke… yo pienso que deberías intentar recordar a tu mamá en lugar de querer reemplazarla…

-Pero tío dijo que se pueden tener dos mamás… él me dijo que su mamá se fue al cielo cuando él era como yo! Más pequeño, como Kira!

-Mejor olvidamos todo eso… no importa que me digas mamá o no… nada va a cambiar…

-Pero yo de verdad te quiero…

-Yo también te amo, Jusuke…

Kagome lo besó en la cabeza y acarició sus mejillas.

-Vamos, deja esas lagrimitas… sabes que me pongo triste cuando mis bebés lloran…

Jusuke sonrió, Kagome lo abrazó.

………………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Bueno, qué les digo? Con la soga al cuello. Espero que hayan disfrutado del cap aunque me tomó un poquito mas de tiempo.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	18. Un Respiro

**Capítulo 18**

**Un Respiro**

Por un par de días aparentó que todo estaba bien, pero para Rin las cosas se pondrían bien difíciles.

Rin llevaba a Maya todos los días al centro antirrábico para que le tomaran una muestra de sangre y vacunarla. Mientras esperaba para que la vacunaran, una doctora se acercó a ella.

-Señora Kazami…

-Sí?

-Soy la doctora Ellen Knight… directora del centro…

-Mucho gusto… un momento…

-Necesito hablar con usted…

-Mi… mi hija va a estar bien, verdad?

-Es extremadamente raro… pero en los resultados de la muestra de ayer, apareció en un conteo muy bajo, anticuerpos para leptospira…

-Leptospira? Eso… eso no es de la orina de…

-Sí…

-Pero…

-No se puede determinar lo que pasó… ahora mismo estamos analizando la muestra tomada hoy con alta prioridad… si da positivo, la trataremos de inmediato con los antibióticos…

-Doctora… mi hija está bien…

-Por el momento…

Una enfermera se acercó con unos papeles, la doctora los firmó. La enfermera se alejó.

-Esa era la prueba de Maya… es positivo…

Rin se llevó las manos a la boca.

-Llamaré a su pediatra de inmediato, debemos tratarla.

En cuestión de minutos, el doctor de Maya estaba en el lugar, llevaron a Rin a un consultorio, el doctor examinó a Maya.

-Por el momento parece que todo está bien… Rin, si le da fiebre, por mínima que sea, llévala de inmediato al centro médico, si vomita o si dice que le duele moverse…

-Sí…

El doctor vio a Rin.

-Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo?

-4… 5 meses…

Ambos doctores se cruzaron miradas.

-Qué pasa?

-Tu esposo y Sakura deben hacerse las pruebas… y tú también…

-Pero yo no la toqué…

-La leptospirosis es contagiosa. Y no te voy a creer que vas a dejar tu casa… es muy delicado dar medicamentos en embarazadas… así que… vamos a ver cómo va todo…

Rin asintió y aceptó todo lo que los doctores le indicaron. Al llegar a la casa, le pidió que descansara.

-Mama, no podemos jugar?

-Tengo que hacer la comida, mi amor…

-Mama…

Rin bajó a su altura y la besó con ternura.

-Deberías descansar, mi amor… estás enfermita y no quiero que te enfermes más…

-Está bien…

Rin la vio subir las escaleras lentamente y cabizbaja. Apretó los labios y llamó a Sesshoumaru.

-Podrías traer comida?

-Sí, claro…

-Y Sakura, cómo está?

-Está bien… papá está aquí y están jugando.

-Está bien…

-Cómo está Maya?

-Se siente bien… pero está enferma…

-No comprendo…

-Cuando llegues te explico. Te amo, mi amor… cuídate…

-Tú también…

Rin cerró la llamada y le dedicó la mañana a su hija. Cuando Sesshoumaru y Sakura llegaron, la pequeña corrió hacia su madre, la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la mejilla.

-Mama!

-Hola, mi amor…

Rin bajó las escaleras con las niñas, Maya saludó a su padre, Rin se acercó sonriendo y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Qué pasó, preciosa? Qué tiene Maya?

-Leptospirosis…

-Qué?!

-Sí… no sé…le comenzaron el tratamiento hoy, todos debemos hacerlo. Mañana nos harán pruebas a ti, a Sakura y a mí…

-Maya, princesa, te sientes bien?

-Ya no quiero más inyecciones, papa… me duelen mucho…

-Pero mi princesita, son para curarte… yo no quiero que te enfermes más, mi amor…

-No quiero más…

Maya se estrujó los ojitos y lo abrazó.

-Maya, princesa…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y acarició su cabeza.

Después de la comida, Sesshoumaru se despidió de Sakura y Rin.

-Dónde está Maya?

-No lo sé… Maya…

-Maya, ya me voy…

-No…

Maya corrió a él y se abrazó a sus piernas.

-No te vayas, papa…

-Tengo que trabajar, princesita…

-Onegai…

-Lo siento, mi amor… pero no puedo dejar de ir…

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, mi chiquita…

-No te vayas, papa…

-Tengo que hacerlo, aunque no quiero… quiero quedarme a cuidarte…

-Papa…

-No llores, mi amor, que eso me hace triste…

-No te vayas…

En contra de su voluntad y con el corazón hecho añicos, dejó a Maya llorando y se marchó. La vio salir de la casa y correr tras el auto, Rin la siguió y la abrazó.

-Vamos adentro, mi amor…

-Papa no me quiere!!!

-Tu papá te ama, no digas esas cosas, mi amor…

Rin entró con Maya, la pequeña se quedó dormida llorando y Rin le daba toda la razón. Sesshoumaru estaba trabajando demasiado y llegaba muy cansado para hacer lo que fuera con las niñas. Sakura se acercó a ella con su felpudo favorito en las manos.

-Mama…

-Sakura, mi amor… es la hora de tu siesta…

-Odmid…

-Sí, cariño… ven con mamá…

Rin acunó a Sakura entre sus brazos mientras velaba el sueño de Maya. Acarició su cabeza y sintió una calentura.

-Maya…

Buscó un termómetro y se sorprendió al ver lo rápido que le subía la temperatura, con ambas niñas, condujo hacia el hospital. Cuando entraba con Maya, se encontró con el doctor.

-Rin! Por Kami, no deberías cargarla!

-No despierta, le subió la temperatura de repente y no me responde.

Apenas la acostaron en una camilla y Maya comenzó a temblar.

-Maya!!!

-Está convulsionando!

El doctor gritó un código, de inmediato había enfermeras y doctores rodeándola.

-Va a vomitar, pónganla de lado!

Rin vio todo desde la puerta de la sala, finalmente lograron controlarla.

-Doctor, mi bebé…

-Fue por la fiebre…

-Va a estar bien?

-Eso espero… Rin, es muy grave… nunca había visto a alguien evolucionar en tan poco tiempo…

-La vas a ingresar?

-Me temo que sí… dónde está Sesshoumaru?

-No contesta el celular…

Rin se quedó junto a Maya mientras buscaban una habitación para ella. Logró hablar con Sesshoumaru, estaba con unos socios en su oficina, le dio al manos libres por error.

-Rin, de verdad que no puedo ir a la casa hoy…

-Sesshoumaru, es Maya…

-Maya estará bien por unas horas…

-Maya convulsionó… estoy en el hospital con ella, la van a ingresar…

Sesshoumaru dejó caer el auricular.

-Dónde estás?!

Sesshoumaru llegó tan rápido que Rin se asustó al pensar la velocidad a la que debió ir.

-Dónde está mi hija?!

Rin la señaló. Acostada en la camilla de emergencias, con una mascarilla de oxígeno sobre su rostro y con cables conectados a su pecho.

-Qué pasó?! Rin, qué le pasó?!

-Le subió la temperatura y no la pude despertar, apenas llegué aquí comenzó a convulsionar…

-Rin…

Rin cerró los ojos, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

-Perdió el control de su cuerpo… vomitó, se orinó… fue horrible, Sesshoumaru… mi bebé está sufriendo y yo no puedo hacer nada por ella…

-Te tardaste demasiado…

-Qué?!

-Te tardaste demasiado en traerla…

-No es cierto! Apenas me di cuenta de la fiebre la traje!

Suspendieron lo que sería la discusión del siglo al ver al doctor acercarse.

-Rin, Sesshoumaru…

El doctor tomó el historial de Maya.

-Llegaron los resultados, bien…

Estuvo unos segundos leyendo el papel, levantó la vista y se fijó en Rin.

-Lo hiciste bien…

-Cómo?

-No sufrió daños mayores… la trajiste tan rápido que no tendrá secuelas de esto…

Rin dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones.

-Pero…

-Está delicada, no te mentiré… la mantendremos interna hasta que desaparezca la infección.

Rin asintió, entró a la sala y se detuvo junto a la cama, la pequeña abrió sus ojitos.

-Mama…

-Tranquila, mi amor… todo va a estar bien…

-No llores mama…

-No puedo…

-Por qué?

-Estoy triste, mi amor… porque estás enfermita…

-Mama me quiere…

-Claro que te amo, mi amor…

Rin la besó en la frente.

-Descansa…

Rin sintió las manos de Sesshoumaru en sus hombros, vio a Maya sonreír.

-Papa…

-Hola, princesita… será mejor que descanses…

Maya cerró los ojos. Rin se quitó las manos de Sesshoumaru de encima.

-Rin…

-No te atrevas…

-Lo siento…

Rin lo vio a los ojos.

-Perdóname… no debí acusarte como lo hice… estaba muy preocupado y me excedí…

-No… no te voy a perdonar, eres un idiota! Cada vez que pasa algo, culpas a todos excepto a ti mismo! Si te hubieras quedado con ella, como te lo rogó, nos habríamos dado cuenta antes! Estaba inconsciente! Y yo creí que estaba dormida! La tenía al lado mío! Y es tú culpa porque se durmió llorando!

Sesshoumaru sonrió tristemente.

-No tienes que recordarme que no he podido dedicarles al menos una hora a mis hijas.

-No te hagas la víctima!

-No me hago víctima de nada. Pero no creas que no me duele estar lejos de mis hijas todo el día. No creas que no me dolió dejarla llorando…

-Vete de aquí.

-Rin…

-Vete de aquí, es obvio que no quieres estar aquí. Vete. Yo me quedaré cuidando de mis hijas.

-Rin, estás loca? No me moveré de este lugar!

-Mama…

Sakura se paró frente a ella, Rin la cargó y la besó en la cabeza. La pequeña acarició su rostro, alcanzó a Sesshoumaru y los acercó. Rin comprendió y suspiró.

-Soy una estúpida…

-Rin…

-Quédate con las niñas… necesito aire fresco…

Rin salió del hospital, volvió a los pocos minutos, Sesshoumaru la vio.

-Rin…

-Quita esa cara de cordero degollado, no te voy a dejar…

-Cómo supiste lo que pensaba?

-Eres un idiota. Cualquiera lo sabe y sólo un idiota me acusa de no saber cuidar a mis hijas.

-Tienes razón.

Durante tres días y tres noches, Rin no le volvió a hablar a Sesshoumaru, aquello lo carcomía por dentro. Al cuarto día, llegó a la habitación y Maya aún dormía.

-Rin, puedo hablar contigo?

-…-

-De verdad lo siento, mi amor… lo lamento… jamás debí poner en duda tu amor por tus hijas… te lo juro, Rin, me salí de control, el que me dijeras que Maya se puso tan mal y yo no estuve a su lado… creí que la perdería… creí que perdería a mi hija… perdóname…

Rin acarició sus mejillas, mojadas.

-Lo importante es que nuestra hija está bien… se está recuperando…

-Kami, te amo tanto, Rin!

-Ese es mi problema… te amo…

-Rin…

-No puedo ni comenzar a describir todo lo que me heriste…

-De verdad lo siento… fue un error, preciosa…

Maya despertó.

-Papa!

-Hola, mi princesita!

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente.

-Cómo te sientes, mi amor?

-Ya no me duele…

-Me alegro mucho, mi vida…

Maya vio a Rin.

-Papa…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Papa, mama está triste…

Sesshoumaru vio hacia atrás, pero Rin no estaba ahí.

-Ella te lo dijo?

-No… pero lloró mucho… dijo que tú la tratas como si la dejaste de querer de un día para otro… eso es verdad, papi?

-No, mi amor… lo que pasó fue… cuando te vi, me asusté mucho y me enfadé conmigo mismo… pero cometí un error y culpé a tu mamá… por eso ella está triste… le dije que era su culpa que estuvieras tan enferma…

Sesshoumaru acarició su cabeza.

-Yo amo a tu mami con todo mi corazón… pero a veces soy muy tonto y le hago daño…

-Papi…

-Hm?

Sesshoumaru se dio vuelta, Rin estaba frente a él, se rascó la nuca nervioso y no se esperó que ella se apresurara a sus brazos. Lo abrazó tanto como su vientre se lo permitió, él la rodeó con los suyos y la besó en la cabeza. Como ella usaba zapatos bajitos, quedaba a nivel de su pecho, el refugio perfecto.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Yo también te amo, Sessh… no peleemos por cosas tan estúpidas…

-Lo siento, mi amor…

-Tengo tanto miedo, Sesshoumaru, tengo tanto miedo!

-Miedo a qué?

-Creo que sí hice algo mal…

-No has hecho nada mal, mi amor…

-Desde que cargué a Maya… desde que cargué a Maya no he vuelto a sentir al bebé moverse…

-Rin…

-Tengo miedo…

-Ya le dijiste al doctor? Rin, le dijiste al doctor?

Rin asintió, Sesshoumaru secó sus mejillas.

-Qué te dijo?

-Me dijo que estoy muy estresada… y encima de eso, como discutimos, es posible que por eso no se mueva… pero yo tengo miedo… tengo miedo de haberle hecho daño…

-No, mi amor… no le hiciste daño…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la cabeza.

-Lo que necesitas es descansar…

Sesshoumaru la acomodó en el sillón.

-Descansa, mi amor… voy a convencer al doctor para que te haga un ultrasonido…

Rin vio sus ojos, opacos, la tristeza se reflejaba en ellos.

-Sessh…

-Descansa… yo me voy a quedar…

Sesshoumaru estuvo a su lado, acarició su cabeza hasta que se durmió. Vio a Maya.

-Papi…

-Mami está muy cansada… vamos a dejarla dormir todo lo que quiera…

-Hai…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla. Horas más tarde, Rin despertó, Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella.

-Cómo te sientes, preciosa?

-Mejor…

-Hablé con el doctor… te harán un ultrasonido…

Rin asintió. Sesshoumaru acarició su vientre y la besó en la frente.

-Todo va a estar bien, mi amor…

-Ya sólo quiero que todo esto termine…

Kagome llegó a la habitación, llevaba un peluche en las manos.

-Hola…

-Hola, Kagome…

-Tía…

-Hola, cariño… mira, es para ti…

-Gracias, tía…

Kagome sonrió y acarició su cabeza. Aprovechando su presencia, Rin y Sesshoumaru fueron con el doctor. Él la examinó completamente y terminó por encender la máquina. Rin tomó la mano de Sesshoumaru.

-Sessh…

-Tranquila, mi amor…

El doctor comenzó a mover el aparato y presiono un botón.

-Lo oyes?

-Su corazón…

-Sí… no hay nada de qué preocuparse… quieren saber qué será?

-Sí…

-No.

-Sessh…

-Es más emocionante en el parto…

-Pero mi amor, con Maya y Sakura lo sabíamos…

-Anda, mi amor…

-Está bien, no… pero nos dice si todo está bien.

-Por supuesto…

Sesshoumaru no despegó la vista de la pantalla. Besó a Rin en la frente.

-Es hermoso, mi amor…

-Sí…

Volvieron a la habitación tomados de la mano.

-Mama, papa! Ya se quieren!

-Cómo está todo?

-Está bien… no se mueve porque estoy muy estresada…

-Me alegra… Inuyasha viene con Sakura.

Rin sonrió, se acercó a Maya, la pequeña la abrazó y la besó en el vientre, Rin acarició su cabeza.

-Intenta descansar, mi amor…

-Mama…

Rin la besó en la cabeza.

……………………………

Maya ya estaba completamente recuperada y volvió al colegio, Rin se tomó muy en serio las órdenes del doctor de reposo total, tenían una niñera que cuidaba de Sakura, aunque más que todo atendía los quehaceres, porque Sakura iba a jugar con sus muñecas o a pintar a la cama de Rin.

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa con Maya, no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas al ver a Rin con la cara pintarrajeada. Se sentó al lado de Rin y la besó con ternura.

-Sessh… mi amor…

-Hola, cariño… cómo dormiste?

-Hm! Rico!

-Se nota, que no sentiste nada…

-De qué hablas?

Rin se sentó en la cama y se vio al espejo.

-Sakura!

-Mama, bonita…

Rin rió y la abrazó llenándola de besos y cosquillas, la pequeña reía.

-Vienes a comer con nosotros?

-Sí… primero me voy a lavar la cara.

-Mama…

-Hola, mi amor…

Rin abrazó a Maya y la besó en la cabeza.

-Cómo fue tu día en el colegio?

-Bien! Hicimos flores…

-En serio?

-Sí…

Rin sonrió, después de comer, Sesshoumaru se despidió de las niñas y de Rin con un tierno beso y volvió a la oficina. Rin se pasó la tarde con las niñas. En un momento, Maya dejó su muñeca a un lado y se sentó junto a Rin.

-Mama…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Porqué tu no me querías?

-Cómo que no te quería? Si yo te amo tanto!

-Una vez, cuando yo estaba adentro de ti, dijiste que no podías tener ese bebé…

Rin lo recordó, fue en una discusión con Sesshoumaru. Sorprendida, vio a Maya.

-Cómo sabes eso?

-No lo sé…

-Mi amor… no era que no te quería… yo pensé en ese momento, que ibas a sufrir mucho y que yo no podía tener un bebé que viviera tan triste… pero yo hago algo como si no te quisiera?

-No…

-Entonces?

-…-

Maya bajó la cabeza. Rin le levantó la carita y notó sus ojos inundados en lágrimas.

-Maya, mi amor…

-Gomen, mama…

Maya la abrazó con fuerza, comenzó a llorar aferrada a su pecho. Rin acarició su cabeza y la besó con ternura.

-Cálmate, mi amor…

-Gomen!

-Maya, cariño…

Rin limpió sus mejillas y la besó en la frente.

-No has hecho nada mal…

-Mama, Maya tdizte?

-Sí, mi amor…

Maya se quedó abrazada a Rin hasta calmarse. Rin la llenó de besos.

-Sabes qué, cariño?

-Dime, mama…

-Cuando supe que iba a tener un bebé, me puse tan feliz… abracé a tu papá y no lo solté hasta el día siguiente, llenándolo de besos y dándole gracias por mi bebé… Cuando naciste, eras la bebé más hermosa de todo el hospital… y yo te tenía entre mis brazos y todos los doctores decían que querían llevarte a sus casas…

-Mama… de verdad?

-Sí… estaba tan feliz que lloraba de la felicidad… y tu papi creía que estaba triste…

-Porqué, mami?

-Tu papi estaba muy enfermo… y yo creía que lo iba a perder… pero… no fue a sí… tenemos dos bebés, preciosas… y pronto vamos a tener otro bebé…

Sesshoumaru llegó tarde en la noche. Vio a las niñas dormidas, las besó con ternura y fue a su habitación.

-Llegar tarde, significa llegar tarde el mismo día…

-Lo siento, preciosa…

-No es conmigo… mañana tú te vas a disculpar con tus hijas…

-Pero…

-Pero… es mi última palabra.

-Rin, eso no es justo.

-Tampoco lo es tener que dormirlas llorando…

Rin dejó su libro de lado.

-Sesshoumaru, hemos tenido la misma discusión durante 4 años… ya te sabes todas las líneas, así que…

-Rin…

-Buenas noches, Sesshoumaru…

Rin se acomodó en la cama, de espaldas a Sesshoumaru. Él la tomó por los hombros y le hizo darle el frente.

-Qué piensas hacer?

-Rin, comprende que tengo que trabajar, es mi trabajo lo que nos mantiene en una casa como esta, con todos los lujos que tanto te gustan…

-Curioso, últimamente se ha convertido en un lujo el estar con mi esposo… y eso que me eres fiel… sino, no te vería ni la sombra…

Sesshoumaru la soltó y se apartó.

-Si estás tan harta… qué haces aquí?

-Te amo tanto… que realmente sigo pensando que algún día cambiarás…

………………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Uff, estoy mareada, qué calor!!!! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap. Me siento muy feliz porque aunque pienso que tengo mucho que mejorar, ustedes me apoyan y siempre están conmigo, estos fics son dedicados a ustedes, por eso decidí publicarlos. Los saqué de los cuadernos y cambiando los nombres por los de los personajes de Inuyasha, logré publicarlos. Pero es todo por ustedes, mis lindas/os lectoras/es…**

**Un gran abrazo**

**Mizuho**


	19. Corazón de Juguete

**Capítulo 19**

**Corazón de Juguete**

Sesshoumaru se tomó muy en serio las palabras de Rin y decidió demostrarle que él tenía la razón al trabajar tanto. Así que todos los días llegaba temprano a la casa, con la condición de que se tenían que acatar a los nuevos límites.

Rin llegó de ver al doctor, con un fólder en las manos y acariciando su enorme vientre. Las niñas corrieron a ella, quien le dio un caramelo a cada una.

-Sessh… creí que estabas en una reunión!

-No, se la dejé a Inuyasha… dónde estabas tú?

-Fui al doctor… me dijo que todo va muy bien…

-Me alegro… Rin… ven aquí… tenemos que hablar…

-Dime…

-Tenemos… 100 dólares… para toda la semana…

-Toda la semana?

-Sí, hasta el próximo lunes…

Rin guardó silencio unos minutos.

-Está bien… pero… hay unos medicamentos que tengo que tomarme… y me temo que terminarán costando más de 100 dólares…

-Medicamentos, estás bien?

-Sí… es sólo calcio, vitaminas y un refuerzo de ácido fólico, el doctor encontró los niveles en sangre un poco bajos…

-N-no te preocupes por eso, lo compraré de inmediato, eso no está incluido, nada que sea de salud ni de medicinas…

Poco después, las niñas le pidieron helado y ella les dijo que no podían.

-Porqué no van a disfrutar que su papá está aquí?

Durante toda la semana, el que notó que estaba errado fue Sesshoumaru, al darse cuenta que las niñas ni siquiera hacían caso del televisor al tener a su papá cerca. Rin se limitó a los gastos de los 100 dólares y aún así la comida era siempre exquisita. Al finalizar la semana, vio a sus hijas felices. Rin llevó a Maya a su cama.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

-Mama, somos pobres?

-Parece que papi tuvo una semana muy difícil… pero ya todo volvió a ser como antes…

-Yo no quiero…

-Cariño…

-No fuimos al cine contigo… no fuimos a comer helado, ni al parque… pero papa estuvo aquí… yo quiero que papa esté aquí…

-Cariño, tu papá no puede estar aquí siempre… tiene que trabajar…

-Demo, mama…

-Descansa…

Sesshoumaru se fue a la habitación antes de que Rin lo viera. Cuando ella entró en la habitación, Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en la cama.

-Cariño…

-Hm?

-Me podrías dar un masaje? La espalda me está matando…

Sesshoumaru se dio la vuelta, Rin se acomodó y él comenzó a masajearla.

-Ah! Mi amor, así!

-Rin, no hables así…

Rin intentaba callarse los gemidos sin éxito alguno. Sesshoumaru le terminó el masaje.

-Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, gracias…

-Preciosa…

-Hm?

-Crees que sea un buen padre?

-Creo que eres maravilloso, mi amor…

-Pero…

-Pero, debes encontrar un mejor equilibrio entre el trabajo y las niñas…

-Trabajo y niñas… y qué hay de ti? Cuándo fue la última vez que salimos juntos? Cuándo fue la última vez que hice algo romántico para ti?

Rin sonrió.

-No lo tomes, a mal, mi amor… pero no eres tan romántico.

-Qué?!

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Hace años que dejaste de ser romántico conmigo… pero está bien… con el paso de los años, todo es diferente…

-No! Rin, no es así!

-Es así, Sessh… no intentes negarlo…

-Pero… yo te amo!

-Lo sé, mi amor… yo también te amo…

Rin lo besó y se acomodó en la cama. Sesshoumaru la vio.

-Rin, no puede ser así…

-Sessh, cálmate, ven a dormir…

Sesshoumaru se acostó, Rin se recostó de su pecho. Sintieron al bebé moverse, ambos sonrieron.

-No es por nada… pero ya quiero que salga de ahí, me está volviendo loca!

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Rin…

-Hm?

-Puedo pedirte algo?

-Lo que sea…

-Podrías hacer menos cosas en la casa?

-Casi no hago nada…

-Por favor… deja a la mucama atenderlo todo…

-Pero por qué?

-Tengo miedo, Rin… no quiero que nada les pase ni a ti, ni al bebé…

-Nada nos va a pasar, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo tanto, mi preciosa!

…………………………………

-Mama, mama!

Kagome abrió los ojos y vio hacia la puerta, Kira entró y corrió a la cama.

-Hola, mi amor!

-Mama, y el bebé?

-Ya nació… es una bebita, preciosa como su hermanita…

Inuyasha entró con Jusuke, la besó en la frente.

-Cómo te sientes, mi amor?

-Bien… cansada, pero bien… Jusuke, no te quedes tan lejos… ven y dame un abrazo…

Jusuke la abrazó con fuerza.

-Gomen!

-Tranquilo, mi amor… todo está bien…

-Fue mi culpa…

-No, cariño, fue un accidente…

Kagome lo hizo levantar la carita y lo besó con ternura.

-No llores, mi amor… Jusuke…

Kagome logró calmarlo, una enfermera entró con la cunita. Inuyasha sonrió al verla.

-Kami, es preciosa…

Inuyasha tomó a la pequeña y la besó con una inmensa ternura.

-Como se llama mi hermanita, papa?

-Koishi…

Kagome sonrió. Inuyasha dejó que los niños la vieran, la pequeña sería rubia y sus ojitos permanecían cerrados.

-Le viste los ojos?

-Sí… se ven grises… pero yo creo que va a tener tu color de ojos…

-Sí?

-Es rubia…

Inuyasha sonrió. Todos fueron a verla.

……………………

Días después, Kagome ya está en la casa. Se sorprendió al ver a Rin.

-Hola, Kagome…

-Rin, cómo estás? Y Sesshoumaru?

-Está en la oficina…

-Estás conduciendo tú?

-Sí… aún alcanzo…

Rin sonrió, pero Kagome se preocupó.

-Estoy bien, Kagome…

-Si tú lo dices…

Rin se sentó frente a Kagome.

-Kagome… es… es muy posible que me separe de Sesshoumaru…

-Qué?! Pero…

-Lo sé… y sí lo amo! Lo amo con locura… pero él no quiere comprender que lo necesito en la casa y no para dormir…

-Desde cuándo viene esto?

-Como desde que Sakura tiene 6 meses… trabaja como demente… llega de madrugada, viaja los fines de semana… las niñas lo extrañan demasiado!

-Rin, no les harías más daño separándote?

-Si… si nos separamos… es posible que él me quite la custodia…

Kagome se sorprendió demasiado.

-Rin… no sé qué decirte… él… intenta hablar con él…

-En qué idioma?

………………………

Rin estaba en la casa, sentada en un sillón, las niñas jugaban cerca.

-Mama…

-Sí?

-Mama, quiero leche…

Rin se puso de pie y así mismo se volvió a sentar.

-Mama!

-Maya…

-Mama?

Rin perdió el conocimiento. Sesshoumaru estaba en una junta cuando su celular sonó.

-Rin, estoy en una junta…

-Papa…

-Maya?

-Papa, mama está enferma…

-Maya, qué pasó?

-No despierta… papa, tengo miedo…

Sesshoumaru escuchaba a las niñas llorando. Canceló todo y se dirigió a la casa. Al llegar, había unos paramédicos con ella.

-Rin! Preciosa…

-Señor, salí unos minutos al mercado y cuando llegué estaba desmayada…

-Estoy bien…

-Sería mejor llevarla al hospital…

La mucama se quedó con las niñas. Sesshoumaru fue detrás de la ambulancia. Luego de que la examinaran y le dieran la alta, volvieron a la casa. Sesshoumaru la ayudó a acomodarse en la cama.

-Necesitas algo?

-No, estoy bien…

-Rin…

-Estoy bien, maldita sea! Estoy bien!

-Qué rayos te pasa?

-Qué rayos me pasa? Quieres saber qué rayos me pasa? Es que acaso es requisito enfermarse para tener tu atención?! Qué rayos te pasa a ti?!

-Rin… cálmate…

-Estoy calmada, carajo! Pero estoy harta… estoy harta de ti! Me he pasado todo el día mareada! Todo el día! Y tú en una maldita reunión que no termina! Qué rayos te pasa?!

-Mama…

Rin vio a las niñas. Maya con el rostro rojo. Las pequeñas corrieron a ella y la abrazaron. Maya comenzó a llorar.

-Maya, mi amor… qué pasa?

-Mama no me contestaba…

-Cariño…

-Tenía mucho miedo… yo no quiero quedarme sin mama…

-Cálmate, mi amor… mamá está aquí…

Sesshoumaru iba a salir.

-No te vayas…

-Barres el piso conmigo y esperas que me quede?

-Te necesito… Sesshoumaru, te necesitamos… tu esposa y tus hijas… te necesitamos…

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada. Se sentó junto a los pies de Rin. Sakura fue con él y se acomodó entre sus brazos.

-No es fácil ser el presidente de una empresa multinacional… y tener familia a la vez…

Sesshoumaru besó a Sakura en la cabeza.

-He visto a tantos hombres en mi posición… morir solos… consumirse en la soledad… no es lo que quiero, Rin… no es lo que quiero… yo te amo y lo sabes… te amo y aunque discutamos te lo digo… yo sé que hace meses que no te dedico ni un minuto… sé que estás harta de esperarme… que quieres que se lo deje a Inuyasha… pero no puedo… Inuyasha es muy joven… es muy inexperto… y tiene sus propios demonios… yo haré lo que me pidas, excepto dejarte ir…

Rin lo vio cabizbajo.

-Quédate con mamá, Sakura…

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación.

-Mama… papa y tú ya no se quieren?

-Claro que sí, mi amor…

Las niñas se quedaron dormidas. Rin se levantó, Sesshoumaru estaba en la sala, hablaba por teléfono.

-…Estoy arruinando mi matrimonio, papá… no, Rin no es impaciente… pero está cansada… no sé qué voy a hacer, se me acabaron las ideas…

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin.

-Te llamo después…

Al cerrar la llamada, Rin se acercó a él.

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru acarició su vientre y lo besó.

-Desde cuando escuchaste?

-Sólo el final…

Rin enredó sus dedos entre su cabello.

-Perdóname, Sesshoumaru…

-Preciosa…

-Me comporté como una loca… fui completamente irracional y egoísta… realmente no puedo pedir más de ti… el día sólo tiene 24 horas y tú no puedes hacer nada en contra de eso…

-Rin…

-Tal vez… quise hacerte responsable de algo que no te corresponde…

-No, Rin tienes razón…

Rin se sentó a su lado.

-Sólo dos horas, Sesshoumaru, no puedes venir a las 6 en vez de a las 8?

-Rin… dos horas no son suficiente…

-Son dos horas que podrás estar con las niñas… dos horas que ellas atesorarán…

-Pero… y qué hay de ti?

-A mí me altera más y me duele y molesta… tener que acostarlas llorando porque no llegaste, a acostarme yo esperándote…

Sesshoumaru tomó sus manos y las besó.

-Dame un poco de tiempo, Rin… sólo un poco… buscaré la solución…

Rin se recostó de su regazo.

-La verdad es que te extraño como no te lo imaginas… me haces tanta falta… no sabes todo lo que disfrutaba de sentarme a dibujar mientras me abrazabas y me dabas besitos en el cuello… me fascinaba que te durmieras con tu cabeza sobre mis piernas…

Sesshoumaru secó sus lágrimas.

-Te extraño, Sesshoumaru… ya no parece ni que vivimos juntos… a veces hasta olvido cómo estás vestido porque casi no te vi… y… y estoy demasiado gorda y pienso que tal vez es que ya no te atraigo…

-Preciosa, no tiene nada que ver…

-Me dices preciosa porque ya te acostumbraste… pero cuándo fue la última vez que realmente te parecí bonita?

-Ahora mismo…

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Recuerdas que te había dicho que te amaba más sin maquillaje ni tacones? Sigue siendo así…

Rin lo rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos y lloró con el rostro contra su abdomen. Sesshoumaru acarició su cabeza.

-Kami, Rin, no te pongas así…

-Es que…

-Shhh… tranquila, cariño…

Rin logró calmarse. Sesshoumaru acariciaba su vientre, sonrió al sentir una patada.

-Esa fue fuerte…

-Sessh…

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, mi amor… creí que no lo lograríamos… y ya estamos a 3 semanas de que el bebé pueda respirar…

-Tú…

-No fue que no llegué… llegué tarde… y hable con el doctor… sé que las inyecciones te alteran… te dan náuseas… que el desmayo de hoy fue por eso… por eso dijiste que estabas bien…

-Tú intentabas decirme algo…

Sesshoumaru asintió.

-Qué era?

Él acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura.

-Lamento tanto no estar para ti en el justo momento en que me necesitas… y me duele mucho más de lo que te imaginas… durante cuatro años te necesité y durante cuatro años estuviste a mi lado, dándome todo lo le que te pedía… y aún lo haces… y es una vergüenza que yo no haga lo mismo por ti… te amo, preciosa… y para mí no eres bonita… eres hermosa… lo sabes bien… me fascinaste desde el primer momento en que te vi…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru llevó a las niñas a sus camas. Pasada la media noche, despertaron. Maya estaba frente a ellos.

-Maya, mi amor…

-Tengo mucha hambre, mami…

-Mama!!!

Rin se levantó y fue por Sakura. Bajaron a la cocina donde les preparó unos sándwiches ligeros.

-Preciosa…

-Quieres comer? Las niñas tenían hambre…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se acercó, abrazó a Rin desde atrás y acarició su vientre. Rin le ofreció una mordida por encima de su hombro.

-Hm! Delicioso!

Después de comer, volvieron a acostar a las niñas. Rin se acomodó entre los brazos de su esposo, lo besó en el pecho.

-Mi amor…

-Descansa, cariño…

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Hm! Qué rico! Dame un beso…

………………………

Kagome escuchó a la bebé llorar. Se levantó y se acercó a la cuna.

-Calma, mi amor…

Vio a la cama y notó que estaba sola. Eran las 4 de la mañana e Inuyasha no había llegado.

-Dónde estará tu papá?

Después de dormir a Koishi, Kagome tomó el teléfono y llamó a Inuyasha. Escuchó el aparato timbrar en la sala. Salió al pasillo y vio a Inuyasha hacer el esfuerzo por subir las escaleras con una pierna enyesada.

-INUYASHA!!!

-Shhh… los niños…

Kagome lo ayudó a subir, vio su rostro lleno de raspones y cortadas.

-Qué te pasó?

-Me chocaron…

-Kami, Inu, porqué no me llamaste?!

-No quería preocuparte… estoy bien…

-Tener un pie enyesado no es estar bien.

Inuyasha se sentó en la cama, vio a Kagome dar vueltas preocupada, la haló de una mano.

-Ven acá…

-Inuyasha…

-Ven, amor, acércate…

Kagome se sentó en la cama, Inuyasha acarició sus mejillas.

-Kagome, mi amor… salí de la oficina a las 8 de la noche, una camioneta se pasó la luz en rojo y me golpeó de lado. No está roto, tengo un tendón desgarrado y las cortadas de la cara es porque la ventana se rompió. Estoy bien…

-Debiste llamarme…

-Para qué? Para que te preocuparas, llamaras a Sesshoumaru y a mi mamá? No cariño… ya estoy aquí y estoy bien…

Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Eres un tonto…

-Sí, lo soy… cómo están los niños?

-Están bien… Koishi despertó y la dormí antes de llamarte…

Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla.

-Vamos a descansar, mi amor…

Kagome se acomodó a su lado, Inuyasha acarició su rostro y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo…

Kagome se recostó de su pecho.

………………………………

Apenas dos horas después, Kagome despertó con el llanto de Koshi, se levantó y le dio de comer nuevamente, le cambió el pañal. La pequeña la veía con los ojos abiertos como faroles.

-Vuelve a dormir, mi amor…

-Dámela…

-Inuyasha…

-Dámela…

Kagome la acomodó sobre su pecho, la pequeña pegó su oído del pecho de su padre y cerró los ojos, Inuyasha sonrió.

-Así dormía a Kira…

Kagome sonrió, acaricio la espalda de su pequeña.

-Es preciosa…

Más tarde, Kagome se levantó para llevar a Jusuke y Kira al colegio.

-Mami…

-Vamos, Kira, mi amor…

-Tengo sueño, mami…

-Ven, mi amor… tienes que ir al colegio…

-No…

-Te dejaré un rato más…

Kagome la besó y fue por Jusuke, luego de bañarlo y dejarlo desayunando, fue a levantar a Kira nuevamente. Cuando finalmente la sentó a desayunar, escuchó el llanto de Koishi. Fue a la habitación.

-Kami, mi amor. Deberías descansar…

-Estoy bien… cómo te sientes? Uf… ahora que te veo a la luz del día... estás horrible…

-Gracias, cariño…

-Lo siento, mi amor…

Kagome calmó a la pequeña que se volvió a dormir.

-Kami cuánto duerme!

-Igualita a ti, sólo despierta para comer… además… apenas tiene un mes…

Los niños entraron en la habitación y se petrificaron al ver a Inuyasha. A Kira se le salieron las lágrimas y corrió a él.

-Papa!!!

-Cálmate, mi amor…

-Papá, qué te pasó?

-Tuve un accidente anoche… pero estoy bien… Kira… papá está bien…

-Papa…

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza.

-Cálmate, mi amor…

-Inu… se les va a hacer tarde…

-Jusuke, Kira… vayan con mamá al colegio…

-Iie! Papa!

-Kira, mi amor…

Inuyasha limpió su rostro.

-Voy a dormir todo el día…ve al colegio y cuando vuelvas, te puedes acostar conmigo…

-Te quiero papa…

-Yo también te quiero, mi amor…

…………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Sí, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo… gomen… pero aquí está un nuevo cap.**

**Espero que lo disfruten, besitos**

**Mizuho**


	20. Lágrimas de Vidrio

**Capítulo 20**

**Lágrimas de Vidrio**

Dejando a las niñas pasar el fin de semana con sus abuelos, Sesshoumaru le dedicó el fin de semana a Rin.

-No sé porqué mandaste a las niñas a casa de tu papá…

-Para que estemos solos…

-Pero…

-Preciosa… disfrútalo…

Rin sonrió y aceptó la copa de jugo de arándano que Sesshoumaru le brindaba. Se acomodó entre sus brazos y se entregó a sus besos, se quedó recostada de su pecho.

-Sessh, mi amor…

-Hm?

-No te vayas a emocionar mucho…

-Lo prometo…

Rin sonrió.

-Yo creo que este es varón…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-No importa, mi amor…

-Lo sé, cariño…

Rin se recostó del pecho de su marido, sonrió al sentir tiernos besitos en su cabeza. Disfrutaron de un fin de semana sólo ellos, sin embargo, Rin no dejaba de expresar lo mucho que extrañaba a sus hijas. Cuando Sesshoumaru volvió con ellas, las pequeñas corrieron a ella y la abrazaron.

-Mami!!!

-Mama!!!

-Mis amores!!! Cariño!!!

Rin las abrazó y las llenó de besos.

-Me hicieron tanta falta, mis amores!!!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y las dejó solas. Estaba en la terraza, leyendo el periódico, las pequeñas se pararon frente a él.

-Papi…

-Sí?

-Papi, queremos helado…

Rin se les unió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Irías por él, mi amor?

-Hm…

-Sí, papi, di que sí!

-HM! Con otro beso como ese, iría hasta Siberia…

Rin rió y lo besó apasionadamente, Sesshoumaru sonrió y la haló frente a él y acarició y besó su vientre. Rin sonrió y lo vio irse con las niñas. Decidió aprovechar ese momento a solas y se metió a la tina. Cuando las niñas llegaron, Rin estaba en la sala, se había quedado dormida leyendo una revista. Sakura se iba a subir a sus piernas, pero Sesshoumaru la detuvo.

-Deja a mami descansar…

-Demo… mama…

-Déjala dormir…

…………………………………

Sesshoumaru conducía como demente hasta llegar al hospital. Rin se había desmayado en las escaleras. Llegó a emergencias y le dijeron que estaba en cirugía. Esperó por 2 largas horas hasta que salió el doctor.

-Kazami…

-E- es mi esposa!

-Señor Kazami…

El doctor bajó la cabeza y s quitó el gorro de cirugía.

-Doctor…

-Señor… su esposa, al caer, sufrió una fractura de fémur… y un desprendimiento de la placenta… tuvimos que realizar una cesárea de emergencia y ahora mismo el ortopeda se está encargando de la fractura…

-Y- y el bebé?

-Un feto de 28 semanas no es algo imposible… pero es bastante difícil… Su esposa está estable y calculo que la cirugía del fémur se tome algunas 2 a 4 horas más…

-Doctor… el bebé… qué es?

-Una niña…

Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza, al levantarla, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Cuándo podré verlas?

-La cirugía de su esposa es muy delicada y es recomendable que no entre. La niña está en cuidados intensivos neonatales… pero puedo arreglar que lo esterilicen y que lo dejen entrar.

A Sesshoumaru lo ataviaron con pijama, bata estéril, gorro, guantes, mascarilla, cubre zapatos y lo dejaron entrar a la sala. Lo guiaron a la cunita cerrada por todas partes. En el interior una pequeñita, apenas más grande que sus manos, el doctor se acercó a él.

-Pesa 1.3 kilogramos… mide 15 pulgadas… tiene serias dificultades respiratorias…

-Se va a salvar?

-Me gustaría decirle algo concreto… pero no podemos… no hay nada concreto en cuanto a su estado…

Sesshoumaru se recostó de la tapa de la incubadora. Sentía que las piernas le fallaban. Poco después lo llevaron a la sala de espera y fue cuando sucumbió, con las manos sobre su rostro, dejó escapar el más desgarrador grito lleno de dolor y angustia.

………………………………

Rin despertó en la sala de cuidados intensivos, tenía la pierna elevada por un cable. Un doctor se le acercó.

-Señora Kazami…

-Qué me pasó?

-Se cayó por las escaleras de su casa, no recuerda nada?

-Kami… me desmayé… MI BEBÉ!!!

-Los doctores le hicieron una cesárea de emergencia… su bebé está terapia intensiva neonatal… La vamos a examinar ahora y luego la pasaremos a una habitación…

-Dónde está mi esposo?

-Él está afuera…

…………………………

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación y se apresuró a ella, tomó sus manos y las lleno de besos.

-Mi amor… todo va a salir bien…

-Sessh, mi bebé…

Sesshoumaru buscó calmarse, acarició su rostro.

-Es una niña preciosa… parece un angelito…

-Niña?

-Sí, mi amor… otra niña… hermosa como su mami…

-Sessh, dime la verdad… dime lo que te dijeron los doctores!

-Debes descansar, mi amor…

-Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Si no descansas, te pondrán un sedante.

-No me importa!!! Quiero ver a mi hija!!!

-Rin cálmate, onegai…

-Quiero verla…

-Aún no puedes… está en una incubadora con oxígeno…

-Mi bebé…

-28 semanas es muy temprano, Rin… descansa, onegai…

…………………………………

Rin despertó al sentir tiernos besitos en sus mejillas. Eran las niñas.

-Mis amores!!!

-Mama!!!

Sesshoumaru detuvo a Sakura de subírsele a Rin.

-No puedes, Sakura.

-Demo…

-No puedes…

-Mama, te vas a curar?

-Sí, mi amor… me voy a curar…

Durante toda una semana, Sesshoumaru se ocupó de mantener a Rin pensando en otras cosas. El estado de la pequeña no era el mejor ni estaba mejorando, y Rin tenía dos cirugías de las cuales recuperarse. El ginecólogo le removió las suturas de la cesárea y el ortopeda de la cirugía femoral. La hicieron sentarse.

-Rin… has evolucionado muy bien en cuanto a la cesárea… pero no te daremos la alta…

El ortopeda le mostró una radiografía, el hueso se veía fracturado en la parte media de forma diagonal, le mostró otra con el hueso en su lugar sujeto por clavos.

-Tendrás estos clavos, unos 3 a 6 meses, dependiendo de cómo evoluciones… luego te haremos otra cirugía para sacarlos. Harás terapia…

-Cuánto se toma todo esto?

-Cerca de un año…

-Y por el tratamiento, no podré amamantar a mi bebé…

-La verdad es que no. Los antibióticos que te estamos dando son muy dañinos para los lactantes.

Al terminar la visita, los doctores se marcharon. Rin vio a Sesshoumaru y abrió los brazos, lo abrazó con fuerza, refugiándose en su pecho.

-Sesshoumaru, onegai… quiero ver a mi hija…

Sesshoumaru asintió y la besó en la cabeza.

-Antes de mostrarte las fotos… ella está en una cámara de oxígeno… con un tubo nasogástrico y llena de cables que la monitorean…

-Sólo déjame verla…

Al momento en que Rin vio las fotografías, no necesitó que le dijeran nada. Supo la verdad de inmediato, con lágrimas en los ojos se aferró al pecho de su esposo y lloró desconsolada.

-Está sufriendo?

-Espero que no…

-Quiero verla… quiero ir a verla…

Sesshoumaru habló con el perinatólogo, llevaron a Rin a verla, sin poderse parar de la silla de ruedas.

-Kami, es tan pequeña!

-Pesó, 1.3 kilogramos al nacer…

-Cuánto pesa ahora?

-1.5…

Al volver a la habitación, el doctor fue con ellos.

-Doctor… dígame la verdad.

-Señora…

-Mi hija no está mejorando. Un bebé sano…

-Señora…

-Tengo dos hijas, maldición. Sé muy bien que no está bien. Quiero la verdad!

El doctor vio a Sesshoumaru, él asintió.

-En el momento en que se desprendió la placenta y hasta que le hicieron la cesárea, la niña estuvo privada de oxígeno… en algunos casos, dependiendo del tiempo transcurrido, se pueden hacer muchas cosas… por el momento, los estudios que le hemos hecho, sus resultados no son los mejores…

-Mi hija…

-Tiene un severo daño cerebral por falta de oxígeno… si sobrevive, estará muy limitada… por el momento nos estamos concentrando en madurar sus pulmones… si lo conseguimos, el pronóstico será mejor…

-Si sobrevive?

-Su pronóstico es muy reservado…

-De qué me habla?

-Hay… hay un 70 de probabilidades de que no lo logre, Rin…

Sesshoumaru la estaba abrazando. Rin le dio tremenda cachetada.

-Tú!!! Tú no querías que la viera!!! Y lo sabías!!! Porqué?! Porqué me quieres alejar de ella!!! Ahora es cuando más me necesita y tu no quieres que la vea!!! Eres un imbécil!!!

Rin luchaba contra sus brazos, con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

-Eres un imbécil!!! Un idiota!!! Te odio!!! Porque lo hiciste?!!!

-Para que no sufrieras lo mismo que yo!!!

Rin se detuvo. Vio a su esposo, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Se abrazó a él. Estuvieron así hasta que Rin se durmió, cansada de tanto llorar. Sesshoumaru la acomodó y la dejó dormir. Al cabo de un par de horas, Rin despertó. Sesshoumaru estaba a su lado, velando su sueño. Acarició su rostro.

-Perdóname… nada de esto es tu culpa…

-No te preocupes…

Rin lo notó cansado, con ojeras y hasta más delgado.

-Estás abusando de ti…

-Estoy bien…

-Pero mi amor…

-Estoy bien, Rin…

-Sophie…

-Qué?

-Nuestra hija… aún no tiene nombre…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Sophie será…

La besó con ternura. Rin le pidió ver las fotos de la niña.

-Kami, en verdad es hermosa… tiene tu naricita…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien.

-Confiemos en Kami, mi amor…

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Llama a tu papá… quiero ver a mis hijas…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y tomó su celular. Ayudó a Rin a refrescarse y la peinó. Cuando las niñas entraron, corrieron a ella.

-Mama!!!

-Mami!!!

-Mis amores!!! Sessh, súbelas…

-Rin, no abuses.

-Quiero abrazarlas…

Sesshoumaru subió a Maya primero.

-Mi amor…

Rin la besó con ternura y la abrazó con fuerza. La pequeña la besó en la mejilla y se apoyó sobre su pecho.

-Mami y la bebé?

-Mi amor…

Rin vio a Sakura en brazos de Sesshoumaru.

-La bebé… está muy delicada…

-No la podemos ver?

-No, mi amor… la bebé está siendo atendida por doctores… era muy temprano para ella nacer…

Maya se quedó refugiada en su pecho, Rin la besó con ternura.

-Déjame abrazar a tu hermanita…

La pequeña se separó de su madre, Sesshoumaru le pasó a Sakura. La pequeña acarició las mejillas de Rin y puso un dedito sobre la nariz de Rin que estaba roja.

-Mama, tizte…

-Mi amor…

Sakura la besó en la mejilla, Rin sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Las extrañaba mucho, mis amores…

-Mama… cuando vienes a casa?

-No lo sé, Maya…

Inutaisho la dejó con las niñas y salió con Sesshoumaru. Poco después, se marchó con las niñas. Sesshoumaru vio a Rin, quien abrió los brazos. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en la cabeza.

-De dónde voy sacar fuerzas?

-No lo sé, mi amor…

-No sé si pueda volver a vivir todo esto…

-Preciosa…

-Kami…

En las siguientes dos semanas, el doctor decidió enyesar a Rin, dejando una abertura donde realizó la cirugía. Y dejarla irse a su casa. Sesshoumaru se quedó en el hospital junto con la niña y Rin estaba en la casa con una enfermera que la ayudaba.

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa y vio a las pequeñas que corrieron a él.

-Papa!!! Papa…

Sesshoumaru cayó de rodillas y las abrazó con fuerza. Dejó escapar su llanto sin poderse controlar más.

-Papa…

Sesshoumaru le pidió a las niñas que se fueran a su habitación, las llenó de besos y subió a la habitación. Rin estaba dormida, con las fotos de Sophie sobre la cama y dibujos de las niñas junto a ella. Sesshoumaru se lavó la cara y se acercó a Rin.

Sesshoumaru la despertó con un beso en la mejilla. Rin sonrió y lo vio, pero se le borró la sonrisa al verlo con los ojos rojos.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Rin… Sophie…

-No, no me digas nada…

-Rin, onegai…

-No, mi bebé va a mejorar!!! Va a mejorar!!!

-Rin… no me lo dificultes más…

A Sesshoumaru se le salieron las lágrimas.

-Qué le pasó a mi bebé?! Sesshoumaru!!!

-Sophie tiene muerte cerebral…

-NOO!!!!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, Rin lloraba desconsolada.

-NO! SESSHOUMARU, NO!!! MI BEBÉ!!!

Las niñas se acercaron.

-Mama… papa…

Sesshoumaru vio a las niñas, las cargó y las abrazó.

-Papa…

Al Sesshoumaru explicarle a las niñas, Maya vio a Rin y se le salieron las lágrimas. Sakura no comprendía nada.

-Mama… Sophie no va a venir a casa?

-No, mi amor… Sophie subió al cielo junto con Kami…

Maya la abrazó con fuerza y lloró refugiada en su pecho, Sakura vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Papa, mama y Maya…

-Mi amor… eres muy pequeña…

Las pequeñas se quedaron dormidas, Sesshoumaru ayudó a Rin a limpiarle la cara.

-Rin… tenemos que decidir qué vamos a hacer?

-Sobre qué?

-El doctor me dijo que Sophie es compatible con 6 niños entre recién nacidos y niños de 3 meses de edad que necesitan trasplantes de algún tipo.

-Qué?!

-Rin… no hagamos que la muerte de Sophie sea en vano… podemos ayudar a salvar 6 niños…

-No! De ninguna manera!

-Rin…

-No!

-Rin, si yo hubiese necesitado un trasplante, el hijo de alguien, el esposo de alguien habría muerto para yo obtener lo que necesitaba…

-Es tu hija, Sesshoumaru!

-Y porque yo mismo contemplé la idea de meterme en una lista de espera por un órgano, sé lo que te digo…

-Hablas como si no te doliera…

-Me duele maldita sea! Me duele como no te imaginas, era mi hija también! Y de esta manera, ella seguirá de alguna forma en este mundo!

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru se limpió las lágrimas con las manos.

-Perder un hijo… es algo que no le deseo ni a mi peor enemigo… Rin, podemos evitar que otras familias sufran…

Rin asintió.

-Pero quiero verla antes de que la desconecten…

-Entonces vamos…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien.

-No te vas a arrepentir, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru llevó a las niñas con su padre. Al enterarse, Inutaisho lo abrazó con fuerza. Se acercó al auto.

-Rin…

-Mi bebé, Inutaisho-sama…

Inutaisho la abrazó.

-Aunque parezca difícil… deben ser fuertes… las niñas los necesitan…

En el hospital, Sesshoumaru condujo la silla de ruedas hasta la sala de cuidados intensivos. El doctor estaba allí.

-Quiero cargarla…

-Señora Kazami…

-Quiero cargar a mi hija aunque sea una vez…

El doctor asintió. Sacó a la pequeña de la incubadora y se la pasó a Rin.

-Cuidado con el tubo…

-Dónde dice que mi bebé está muerta? Está respirando, su corazoncito late…

El doctor levantó unas hojas con varias líneas planas.

-Hace 12 horas que no tiene actividad cerebral… su cerebro murió… su cuerpo sigue con vida por la máquina, si la apagamos, en 5 minutos, su corazón dejaría de latir…

Rin lloró con la pequeña entre sus brazos, acunándola como lo haría si tuviera vida.

-Mami siempre te amó. Sophie… siempre te voy a amar, mi amor…

Rin le llenó la cabecita de tiernos besitos. Cerca de una hora después.

-Está bien… hagan los trasplantes…

-Rin…

-Yo lo sabía, Sesshoumaru… desde que la vi la primera vez… Sakura fue prematura y sé como se desarrollan… lo sientes cuando los ves… Sophie nunca adelantó… se quedó estancada… no había siquiera terminado el tratamiento para madurarle los pulmones... nunca perdí las esperanzas… pero sabía la verdad… Doctor… tengo una única condición…

-Cuál?

-Yo sé que al no tener un mes la consideran producto muerto… yo quiero que me entreguen el cadáver de mi hija…

-Rin…

-Si no lo hago, Sesshoumaru… si no lo hago me volveré loca…

-Será como desee, señora…

Sesshoumaru tomó a la pequeña y luego de besarla en la cabeza, se la entregó al doctor, Rin se abrazó a su cintura llorando.

-Preciosa…

………………………………

Durante el funeral, Rin usó muletas y se apoyaba de Sesshoumaru. Al terminar, cuando el ataúd bajaba, Rin puso las rosas sobre el mismo.

Todos se reunieron en la casa, después del funeral. Aunque Rin intentó, no logro entereza.

-Rin, mejor ve a descansar, lo necesitas…

-Tiene razón, Inutaisho-sama…

Sesshoumaru la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama.

-Quieres un calmante?

-No…

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro.

-Quieres hablar?

-Sobre qué? Sobre que no sé que voy a hacer con mi vida? Qué voy a hacer con todo esto que siento?

-Si lo descubres, no dudes en decírmelo… yo tampoco sé lo que haré…

Sesshoumaru limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas de Rin.

-Déjame sola, por favor…

-Rin…

-Por favor… y no dejes que las niñas suban…

-Como quieras…

Sesshoumaru volvió con los demás.

-Cómo está?

-No lo sé… está deprimida…

-Papa, mama…

-No, quédate aquí.

-Kagome… vamos a casa…

Kagome asintió.

-Sesshoumaru, en la nevera guardé algo de comer…

-Gracias…

Una vez que Sesshoumaru se vio solo con las niñas, tomó asiento y ellas se subieron a sus piernas.

-Papa…

-Fallé…

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada y las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos a su pantalón, las niñas no dijeron nada y sólo se abrazaron a él, recostadas de sus hombros.

-Ai shiteru, papa…

-Yo también…

Las pequeñas lo besaron en cada mejilla, Sesshoumaru sintió paz en su interior, pero necesitaba aún más.

………………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Mizuho desu!!! Ah, bueno, mejor me voy corriendo antes de que me maten. Espero sus reviews, adiós…**


	21. Moverse Pero en qué Dirección?

**Capítulo 21**

**Moverse… Pero en que Dirección?**

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos sin poder dormir en toda la noche, Rin estaba sentada a su lado.

-No dormiste nada…

-Tú tampoco…

-Sé que es muy temprano… pero necesito darme un baño…

Sesshoumaru asintió y se levantó. La ayudó a bañarse, la vistió y le cambió las sábanas a la cama.

-Quiero hacer una prueba…

-Qué cosa?

-Cómo te dijeron que viviría Sophie si hubiese sobrevivido?

-Un vegetal… no vería, no oiría, no hablaría, no se movería por voluntad propia… la hubiésemos tenido que alimentar por una sonda permanentemente… hubiese sido como una gran muñeca…

-No me lo logro imaginar…

-Es algo cruel, mi amor…

Rin se limpió las lágrimas. Sesshoumaru estaba sentado frente a ella.

-Durante todo el día de hoy… seré como un vegetal… quiero saber la vida que hubiese tenido mi hija…

Sesshoumaru asintió. La acomodó en la cama. Durante todo el día, las niñas lloraron porque Rin no les respondía, no las abrazaba ni las besaba, pero veían sus lágrimas salir de sus ojos cerrados. Ya para la tarde, ni siquiera Sesshoumaru lo soportaba.

-Rin… Rin, onegai, yamete!

Rin abrió los ojos. Las niñas la abrazaron con fuerza.

-Mama!!!

-Mama, despertó!!!

-Maya, mi amor…

Rin la llenó de besos y le pidió perdón, lo mismo con Sakura. Las pequeñas se quedaron con su madre, negadas a separarse de ella.

-Las amo, mis amores...

El doctor de Rin estaba especialmente preocupado por su estado de ánimo, sabía muy bien que su recuperación dependía de ello en la gran parte.

-Rin...

-No me vuelva a hablar del ánimo, ni de energías... de acuerdo? Sólo necesito un calmante para las noches que hace frío.

-No puedo dártelo... no puedo medicarte más de lo que lo he hecho y dicho sea de paso, a partir de hoy te quito todos los medicamentos.

-Doctor...

-Sólo quiero que sigas tomando el estimulante de la hematopoyesis y como calmante, nada más fuerte que una aspirina.

-Está bien.

Rin llegó a la casa y pagó al taxista. No había nadie y en parte lo agradeció, necesitaba dedicarse unos minutos a ella misma. Se dio un baño disfrutando de la libertad del pesado yeso que había tenido que cargar durante los últimos meses. A partir de ese momento usaría un bastón para apoyarse. Durante el baño, se examinó la herida detenidamente, podía sentir como si aún tuviera los clavos saliendo de su piel.

Después de bañarse, comió algo y subió a la que hubiese sido la habitación de Sophie. Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa y por casualidad se asomó en la habitación, donde se encontró con Rin dormida, abrazada al peluche que Sesshoumaru le había comprado.

**Flashback. –**

Rin se había quedado dormida viendo el televisor, despertó al sentir una suave cosquilla en el vientre, sonrió al ver a Sesshoumaru con un conejito de felpa color verde.

-Mi amor…

-Hola, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Mi amor… y eso?

-Es para ti… te gusta?

Rin tomó el peluche y lo abrazó.

-Es precioso, mi amor… pero yo ya tengo un peluche para abrazar mientras duermo.

-Sí?

-Sí…

-Me voy a poner celoso…

Rin rió y lo abrazó para luego acomodarse en su pecho.

-Eres tú…

Rin suspiró.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Me gustaría volver a dibujar… pero el doctor me dijo que no puedo estar en esas posiciones mucho tiempo. Y a decir verdad… el banco es bastante incómodo…

Rin se acarició el vientre.

-Vamos a hacer de este peluche, el primer regalo de nuestro bebé…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Excelente idea…

La besó en el vientre con una increíble ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

**Fin del Flashback.-**

Sesshoumaru se arrodilló a su lado en el sillón y la besó con ternura.

-Preciosa…

-Sessh…

-Cómo te sientes?

Rin asintió y se abrazó a él con el muñeco aún en manos.

-Voy a ir al cementerio… quieres venir conmigo?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru le sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Te quitaron el yeso…

-Sí… y todos los medicamentos… sólo me dejaron uno para la estimular la producción de sangre…

Ya en el cementerio. Rin se quedó viendo la pequeña tumba con el ángel tallado. Tomó la mano de Sesshoumaru y la apretó con fuerza.

-No puedo creerlo… ya han pasado 6 meses desde que se nos fue…

-Preciosa…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Me siento… en paz…

-Eso es bueno…

-No hay nada que podía hacer para ayudarla…

-Hicimos todo lo que pudimos…

-Tengo que velar por la salud de mis hijas…

-Todo esto no fue más que una terrible prueba…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza. Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru… gracias por estar siempre a mi lado… aunque sintieras el mismo dolor…

-Lo mismo digo, mi amor…

Durante los días próximos, Sesshoumaru notó el cambio en el ánimo de Rin, pasaba más tiempo con las niñas y jugaba con ellas. Progresó increíblemente en su terapia, al punto de no necesitar más el bastón. Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa y la encontró jugando con las niñas. Sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Hm! Mi amor, dame otro…

Sesshoumaru volvió a besarla, se fueron acostando en el césped y las niñas corrían alrededor de ellos riendo. Se separaron sonriendo. Las niñas se acomodaron sobre ellos, las abrazaron y las besaron en la cabeza.

Esa noche, salieron a cenar. Al volver a la casa, Rin les cambió la ropa por sus pijamas y las besó con ternura.

-Hasta mañana, mis amores…

……………………………

Kagome se dirigió a su habitación luego de acostar a Jusuke y Kira, se quedó apoyada del marco de la puerta al ver a Inuyasha jugando con Koishi. La pequeña se aferraba a sus dedos e intentaba mantener el equilibrio sobre la cama, pero al final, se caía.

-Papa!!!

Inuyasha la abrazó. Kagome entró en la habitación.

-No crees que es un poco tarde para ella?

-No tiene sueño…

-Ah, no? En ese caso, me daré un baño en lo que le da sueño…

Inuyasha sonrió y la vio entrar al baño. Para cuando Kagome salió, apenas se sentó en la cama y la pequeña gateó hasta ella. Kagome sonrió.

-Ya se tomó su leche?

-Sí… y le cepillé el diente…

Kagome rió.

-No seas cruel… mi princesita es bella, aunque le salgan los dientecitos uno a uno…

Inuyasha rió y se acomodó a su lado, Koishi levantó las manos y acarició el rostro de su padre.

-Papa…

-Sí, mi amor… pero ahora es la hora de dormir con mamá…

Inuyasha besó a Kagome en la mejilla, la pequeña se quedó tranquila, atenta a la voz de su madre que la acunaba. La besó con ternura a la vez que bostezaba y cerraba sus ojitos. Kagome la llevó a su cuna y al volver, Inuyasha se extrañó al verla con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-Mi amor… qué pasó?

Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza y sonriendo.

-Cariño…

-Me llamó mamá…

Inuyasha se relajó, la continuó abrazando, pero más tranquilo.

-Mi amor, me asustaste…

-Kami, Inu… estaba dormida… pero fue lo más hermoso… dijo… ma…ma… y se abrazó a mí antes de que la acostara…

Inuyasha sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Me gusta verte así, mi amor… siempre feliz…

Kagome sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Inu…

-Hm?

-Sé que aún estoy gorda, pero…

-Eres perfecta, mi amor…

-Inu…

Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente a la vez que deslizaba sus manos debajo de su blusa para acariciar su pecho.

-Inu…

-Eres hermosa, mi amor…

-Pero…

-Sin peros…

Inuyasha continuó con sus besos y dibujando un camino hacia su pecho, se deshizo de su blusa y la acomodó en la cama, sonrió al verla completamente sonrojada.

-Eres toda mía…

-Inu…

Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente mientras sus manos recorrían su piel y se encargaban de brindarle dulces placeres.

-Ah, mi amor… Inu…

Inuyasha continuó hasta la unión de sus piernas, donde la contempló unos segundos.

-No me mires así… Inu…

-Eres hermosa, mi amor… hermosa y deliciosa…

Inuyasha la besó haciéndola estallar y ahogarse en el mar de placer que la inundaba, sintió su propio cuerpo reclamarle atención y sonrió para sí mismo al ver que Kagome lo había desnudado, se colocó entre sus piernas, con sus sexos rozando en un juego tortuosamente sensual, como un pequeño avance de lo que se acercaba. Deslizó sus manos debajo de sus rodillas y levantó sus piernas a la altura de sus codos, descendió sobre ella mientras sus labios acallaban aquél primer gemido que solía dejar escapar al sentirlo dentro. Moviéndose apenas milímetros, pero los suficientes para hacerla suspirar, sonrió.

-Te amo, Kagome…

-Inu…

-Ahora y por siempre… eres la única para mí…

Inuyasha la sintió estremecerse. Había sido sincero con ella, y sentía una entrega diferente luego de pronunciar tales palabras, aquella noche prometía ser la mejor en mucho tiempo.

…………………………

Como muchas otras noches, Rin no conciliaba sueño. Sin embargo fingía dormir profundamente para no preocupar a Sesshoumaru, que había adelgazado en exceso por mantenerse despierto pendiente a todo menos a él mismo. Lo vio dormido, la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana y acariciaba su rostro, haciéndolo brillar. Se sentó en la cama y se quedó recostada del espaldar, viéndolo dormir apaciblemente, suspiró en silencio.

-Extraño tanto tus brazos, mi amor…

-Estoy tan cerca que no tienes excusas…

-Sesshoumaru! Te desperté?

-No… estaba esperando que te durmieras.

-Lo siento…

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado, la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó con ternura.

-Recuerdas cuando te besé por primera vez?

-Cómo no recordarlo?

-Recuerdas que en ese entonces me lo decías todo? Hazlo, mi amor… dímelo todo…

-Sesshoumaru… no es algo para discutirse en la cama…

-Entonces vamos a dormir y mañana me cuentas… sí?

-Sí…

Rin pensó que eso no pasaría, ya que Sesshoumaru tendría alguna reunión a la que no podría faltar. Se sorprendió al despertar sola, por la hora y el silencio que había en la casa, no había nadie allí. Intentó calmarse pero las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

-Preciosa!

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza. Rin se refugió en su pecho, notó que no estaba vestido para oficina.

-Rin, mi amor… qué pasó?

Rin se secó las lágrimas y movió la cabeza negativamente.

-No lo sé…

-Mi amor, nadie llora sin saber por qué…

-No lo sé, Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien.

-Qué quieres hacer?

-Tú no tienes que trabajar?

-Me tomé el día… con las niñas en clases, puedo dedicarte todo el tiempo que necesites.

Rin le dijo que se daría un baño, Sesshoumaru la dejó, la vio ducharse mientras preparaba la tina. Rin notó que veía insistentemente la marca de los clavos. Se acercó a él.

-Sessh…

-Debió dolerte…

-Nunca pensé en ello…

-Puedo?

Rin asintió. Sesshoumaru acarició las marcas.

-Hubiese dado lo que fuera con tal que de no sufrieras tanto… daría mi vida por echar el tiempo atrás y haber dejado de ser tan egoísta al quererte sólo a mi lado y dejarte ser feliz con cualquiera otro…

-Sesshoumaru…

Rin se arrodilló frente a él para estar a su altura, acarició sus mejillas y lo vio cerrar los ojos rojos, contiendo las lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas.

-He sido feliz… muy feliz… fuimos tan felices que era algo contagioso…

-Y qué pasó entonces?! Qué pasó que hizo que esa maravillosa vida se esfumara?!

-Dejamos que las cosas nos afectaran…

-Rin…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y entró en la tina, él la siguió, se sentó frente a él, sintió sus brazos rodear su cintura.

-Mi amor…

-Dímelo, Rin. Dime qué nos pasó?

-El mismo amor…

-Rin…

-Nos amamos tanto que nos volvimos egoístas… cuando enfermaste, vivía en una pelea constante con Kami porque me negaba a dejarte ir… tú decidiste no tratarte y darme lo mejor de aquellos años y yo me negué a disfrutarlos pensando en que te perdería… fui tan egoísta que ni siquiera pensé en Maya y arriesgué mi salud embarazándome por segunda vez… y luego vivía asustada pensando en qué sería de Maya si algo nos pasaba a ambos… no pude llevar el embarazo a término y Sakura nació prematura… no les he dado más que dolor y sufrimiento a mis hijas… cómo piensas que puedo ser feliz? Ni siquiera te dejaba ser feliz a ti… cada vez que mostrabas una mente positiva, yo te enfermaba más diciéndote cobarde cuando menos…

-Ya nada de eso importa, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Las niñas te adoran y son felices… y sé que las amas de la misma forma…

-Sessh…

-No hay que ser un genio para eso, Rin… esas niñas apenas hacen verte y se les iluminan las caritas… el sólo pensar que van a estar contigo las hace temblar… y lo sabes… sabes que te aman y que harían cualquier cosa por ver a su mamá feliz…

Rin sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Sakura se metió debajo de mi blusa, ayer… se abrazó a mí, con su carita contra mi vientre… cuando le pregunté qué hacía, me dijo que quería volver a ser chiquita para que yo fuera feliz…

-Necesitas más pruebas de su amor?

-No… yo la abracé con fuerza y la sentí temblar…

-Ves, mi amor? Es exactamente lo que te digo… pero estabas llorando cuando llegué… porqué?

-Soledad…

-Preciosa…

-Me siento tan sola, Sesshoumaru… me siento tan sola… que no te lo puedes ni comenzar a imaginar… ya no puedo fingirlo más… pero me siento sola… ya no puedo dibujar… no he tenido una buena idea en meses… y en el único momento en que me siento tranquila es cuando estamos los 4 juntos…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Nunca te ha gustado quedarte sola…

-Pero eso cambia cuando estás conmigo…

Sesshoumaru le dedicó todo el día a Rin, cuando las niñas volvieron del colegio, se pasaron la tarde jugando con ellas. Rin salió al jardín y sonrió al ver a Sesshoumaru dormido con las niñas recostadas de su regazo. Fue por su libreta se sentó frente a ellos. Cuando Sesshoumaru despertó sonrió al verla dibujando. Rin lo había dibujado con las ropas de la era feudal, como un youkai. Las niñas tenían la marca de la luna en mejillas contrarias. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Es precioso, mi amor… esas no son las marcas que le dibujaste a Maru el cachorrito?

-Sí, cariño… pero me gusta tanto…

-Wow, mama!

Rin sonrió viendo a Maya que contemplaba el dibujo.

-Esa soy yo?

-Sí, cariño…

-Es muy bonito, mama…

-Gracias, mi amor…

Rin sonrió nuevamente, Maya la besó en la mejilla.

-Mama… lee el cuento de Maru el cachorrito…

-Mi amor, no te cansas de oírlo?

-No… porque yo sé que Maru es papi… y su casa es tu corazón…

-Mi amor, Maru el cachorrito estaba perdido… no sabía cuál era su casa…

-…Y a quien sea que le preguntaba, nadie le contestaba…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, Maya se sabía la historia de cabo a rabo. La pequeña se pasó a sus brazos y sentada de frente a Rin escuchó la historia otra vez. Al terminar, Sakura estaba entre los brazos de Rin.

-Mama…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Tengo hambre…

Rin sonrió y la besó en la cabeza.

-Qué tal si te quedas con tu papi y yo hago la cena?

-Mama…

Sakura pasó sus deditos sobre sus labios curvados en una sonrisa.

-Mama está feliz… papa, mira, mama está feliz!

Rin volvió a sonreírle y la llenó de besos.

-Sakura, mi amor…

-Ai shiteru, mama…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor… con todo mi corazón…

Rin notó que la pequeña reaccionaba tal y como Sesshoumaru le había descrito, ambas niñas se estremecieron al sentirla abrazarlas y no conocía besos más cálidos como los que le daban en las mejillas.

-Sabes qué? Yo hago la cena, preciosa…

Rin sonrió y aceptó feliz. A la hora de dormir, las pequeñas le pidieron una historia. Rin aceptó. Se sentó en la cama de Maya y las pequeñas se abrazaron a ella.

-Mama…

-HM?

-Vamos a ser así siempre?

-Cómo?

-Como hoy…

-Eso espero, mi amor…

Rin la besó con ternura. Les contó una historia nueva y sonrió al pensar que podría escribirla. Al terminar las pequeñas continuaban despiertas.

-Ya es hora de dormir. Buenas noches, mi amor…

Rin besó a Maya y la acomodó entre las sábanas. Llevó a Sakura a su habitación. Al entrar en la suya, Sesshoumaru preparaba la tina.

-Mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la vio de pronto y volvió a verla. Rin estaba desnuda frente a él.

-R-rin…

-Ya fui madre… ahora me toca ser esposa…

-R-Rin, si aún…

-Deja de pensar en los demás por un minuto y piensa en ti, mi amor…

Rin lo besó apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru la aprisionó entre sus brazos sonriendo.

……………………

Sesshoumaru despertó y sonrió, Rin estaba pegada a él como lapa. La besó con ternura y cubrió su cuerpo con las sábanas.

-Hm… mi amor…

-Despierta, preciosa…

-No… déjame dormir…

-Cariño, es el cumpleaños de Maya…

-Es sábado! No seas cruel, déjala dormir…

Sesshoumaru rió y decidió obedecer, Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Le haré un rico pastel, ya verás…

……………………

-Maya… mi amor…

-Mama…

-Feliz cumpleaños, cariño…

Maya despertó y sonrió al ver a Rin y Sesshoumaru sonriéndole.

-Feliz cumpleaños, princesa…

-Papa!!!

Maya brincó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza, Rin los vio sonriendo. Besó a Maya en la cabeza y a Sesshoumaru en la mejilla.

-Te quedas con papi, amor? Es que aún tengo sueño…

-Hai!

Rin se fue a la habitación. Sesshoumaru vio a Maya.

-Maya… dejaste a tu mamá con los brazos abiertos…

-Papa…

-Rin también quería abrazarte y desearte un feliz cumpleaños…

-Pero…

-Qué quieres hacer, mi amor?

-Dormir con papa…

Sesshoumaru entró a la habitación y vio a Rin acostada con Sakura sentada sobre su vientre y jugando con ella.

-Papa!!!

Apenas Sesshoumaru se sentó, Sakura dejó el juego y se fue junto a él. Rin sonrió y vio a las niñas jugar con su padre. Quiso sentir celos, pero se controló. No tenía derecho, ella misma había alejado a sus hijas. Se quedó viéndolos reír y jugar y poco a poco se quedó dormida, sintiéndose ignorada.

-"Si no estuviera… me extrañarían?"

Sesshoumaru sintió que el corazón se le rompía al ver una lágrima correr y perderse entre las sábanas. Poco después, Rin despertó sintiendo un tierno y cálido beso en los labios. Sesshoumaru estaba sentado a su lado.

-Sessh…

-El desayuno está listo, mi amor…

-Gracias, cariño… pero no tengo hambre…

-Rin…

-Es en serio, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Qué pasa, cariño? Estabas bien esta mañana… Pero te vi llorar… y eso me dolió…

-Creo… creo que soy muy dañina para las niñas… creo que estarían mejor sin mí…

-Cómo puedes pensar eso? Cómo puedes pesar en dejar a tus hijas sin madre?

-Lo cierto es que no me extrañarían…

-Rin!

-Qué? Tu papá tenía razón… alejé a las niñas de mí… es mi culpa, de nadie más… pero me duele como no te imaginas.

-Porque las sigues alejando?

-Sesshoumaru… si las niñas son felices contigo, no me voy a interponer…

-Rin… que fue todo lo que hablamos e hicimos ayer? Comprobaste que tus hijas te aman.

-No digo que me amen o me odien…

-Rin… no has pensado que esta actitud tuya es la es la que las aleja?

-Sesshoumaru, no es como lo ves… yo las acostumbré a ello. Hice que siempre estuvieran contigo… ahora que quiero estar con ellas, ellas están acostumbradas a estar con su papá y que mamá sea transparente…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Te torturas sin necesidad, Rin… sin ninguna necesidad… y eso me hace daño a mí…

-Sessh…

-No me gusta verte de esta manera… no te pido que lo disimules… quiero que seas feliz… mi amor… quiero que seas feliz conmigo o sin mí…

Rin acarició su rostro, sus mejillas coloradas y húmedas, se incorporó y lo besó apasionadamente. Era la segunda vez que Sesshoumaru lloraba al contemplar la idea de separarse.

-Nunca me voy a separar de ti, mi amor… nunca…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Me alegra… porque sólo tú le das sentido a mi vida…

……………………………

Rin le hizo un pastel de cumpleaños a Maya y pasaron la tarde festejando con los tíos y primos, pero como era de esperarse, Rin era transparente, Maya se pasó la tarde jugando con Sesshoumaru y los demás, Rin sólo los veía con una sonrisa en los labios, les tomaba fotografías y se aseguraba de que no se acabaran los bocadillos, a la hora de dormir, Sesshoumaru la llevó a su cama. Sin embargo, Maya se levantó y fue a la habitación, donde Rin estaba sentada en la cama.

-Maya…

La pequeña se subió a la cama y abrazó a Rin con fuerza.

-Te quiero mucho, mama… gracias por mi cumpleaños…

Rin sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-No es nada, mi amor… lo importante es que lo disfrutaste…

-Mama…

-Sí?

-Me puedo quedar contigo? Hasta que me duerma?

-Sí, mi amor…

Maya se acomodó entre sus brazos.

-Dime cómo yo nací, mama…

…………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí Mizuho en un pequeño descanso, acabo de llegar del hospital donde estoy dando servicios y tengo un ratito. Como les había dicho, aunque tengo más tiempo, este es virtual, ya que siempre tengo algo pendiente. Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	22. Encontrando la Vía

**Capítulo 22**

**Encontrando la Vía**

Rin había vuelto al trabajo, llegó a la casa más tarde que Sesshoumaru, las niñas la saludaron y volvieron a sus juegos.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Hola, cariño…

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Preciosa, te llegó esto…

Rin abrió el paquete.

-Es de una conferencia… actualización del publicista en el mercado…

-Suena interesante…

-Lo es… modifica el currículum…

-Irás?

-Es en Estados Unidos…

-Entonces?

-Estás de acuerdo?

-Claro que sí, mi amor… es parte de tu trabajo…

-Está bien, entonces… mañana hago las reservaciones.

Sesshoumaru la haló a su regazo y la besó en la mejilla, acariciaba su trasero descaradamente, subió una mano y acarició su pecho.

-Sessh… las niñas…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

Rin suspiró y se quedó recostada del pecho de Sesshoumaru.

-Qué pasa, preciosa?

-Estoy tan cansada… y hay que hacer la cena… y tú quieres…

-Hey, mi amor… nadie te pide nada… ve a refrescarte y descansa, yo compraré cena.

-Te llevas a las niñas?

-No sé… Maya, Sakura, quieren salir conmigo?

-Sí!!!

-Sí!

Rin lo besó con ternura y se levantó, subió las escaleras.

-Mama no va?

-No, mi amor, mamá se va a bañar.

-Yo me quedo con mama…

-Yo también…

Rin se lavó en la ducha mientras la tina se llenaba.

-Mama!!! Itai!!!

-Sakura!!!

Rin salió de la ducha y corrió a la pequeña que se sostenía una manita mientras lloraba a todo pulmón.

-Kami, mi amor, qué pasó?

-Quema!!!

Rin tocó el grifo de la tina, estaba ardiendo. Cargó a la pequeña y le metió la mano bajo el chorro de agua fría.

-Mama!!! Itai!!! IIE!!!

-Tranquila, mi amor… Sesshoumaru!

-Papa no está aquí…

Rin vio a Maya. Llevó a Sakura a la cama y se vistió con la yukata.

-Mi amor… cálmate, ya…

-Itai!!!

Rin le puso una crema para las quemadas y llamó al doctor.

-Está lastimada, tiene la mano roja…

-Ponle compresas frías…

El doctor le indicó unos medicamentos y le dijo que la llevara al día siguiente al consultorio.

-Mama…

-Ya, cálmate… ya pasó, mi amor…

-Gomen, mama…

-Porqué, mi amor?

-Te hice llorar…

Rin se pasó las manos por las mejillas mojadas y la abrazó con fuerza.

-No te preocupes, mi amor… lo importante es que estás bien…

Rin la besó con ternura.

-Por qué, mama?

-Me asusté, mi amor… me asusté tanto…

-Mama…

Rin la volvió a besar. Vio a Maya y abrió sus brazos para recibirla también.

-Estás bien, mi amor?

-Sí, mama…

Rin se calmó. Llamó a Sesshoumaru y le pidió las cremas que le indicaran. Al llegar a la casa, Sesshoumaru dejó todo y fue con Rin.

-Rin! Sakura! Kami, princesita…

-Papa… papa, itai…

-Mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la quiso cargar, pero Sakura no se separó de su madre.

-Qué pasó?

-Tocó el grifo… al parecer olvidé abrir el agua fría y el grifo se calentó mucho, sólo salía agua caliente.

-Y las ibas a meter ahí?

-Yo? Yo ni sabía que estaban aquí, ella se metió al baño y tocó el grifo.

Sesshoumaru se calmó.

-Aquí está lo que me pediste…

Rin abrió la crema.

-Mi amor… vamos a ponerte esta cremita…

-No, mama, itai…

-Esto es para curarte, cariño…

-No…

Rin tomó su mano y la pequeña comenzó a llorar, al cabo de un rato notó que no sentía nada. Vio a Rin.

-Mama…

-Casi termino, mi amor…

Rin terminó y la besó con ternura.

-Descansa, mi amor…

Rin la besó con ternura y se quedó con ella hasta que se durmió. La acomodó en la cama y se dispuso a ponerse ropa. Viendo la hora, optó por ponerse un pijama.

-Mama…

-Maya, mi amor…

Maya estaba parada en la cama y al Rin darse vuelta, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Cariño…

-Mama, doushite?

-Qué cosa, mi amor?

-Porqué no me quieres igual que a Sakura?

-Claro que te quiero, mi amor… te amo tanto como a Sakura…

Rin se sentó y la abrazó acunándola como lo había hecho con Sakura.

-Tu hermanita se lastimó, mi amor… y tenía que cuidarla… así como te cuidé cuando te enfermaste.

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación.

-Preciosa, no quieres nada de comer?

-Puedes hacerme un sándwich?

-Claro, mi amor… y tú, princesa? Quieres un sándwich como el de mamá?

-Hai…

-Vamos…

Rin fue con Maya y Sesshoumaru a la cocina. Decidió preparar algunas frutas como postre.

-Hm! Mi amor! Prueba esto está delicioso!

Sesshoumaru tomó el trozo de melón y lo probó, besó a Rin en la mejilla.

-HM! Qué dulce! O será porque lo cortaste tú?

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura. Después de comerse el emparedado, Rin preparó los tazones con frutas. Maya estaba viendo caricaturas y Rin y Sesshoumaru compartían trozos de jugosa fruta y jugaban a robarse besos.

-Mama…

Sakura se subió a sus piernas. Rin sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Tienes hambre, mi amor?

-Iie…

-Vamos, cariño, no quiero que te duermas con la barriguita vacía… mira, come un poco de fruta.

-Iie, mama…

-Quieres leche? Te preparo un vaso de leche?

-Mama?

Sakura señaló su pecho y el televisor, donde en un anuncio una mujer amamantaba a su bebé. Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Yo no tengo leche, mi amor…

A la hora de dormir, Rin llevó a las niñas a sus camas, pero le rogaron dormir con ella.

-Maya, Sakura. Y dónde van a dejar a papá?

-Contigo, mama…

-Hai, mama…

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru, él asintió sonriendo.

-Vamos, es hora de dormir…

Sesshoumaru cargó a Maya y la llevó a la habitación. Las niñas esperaron a que Rin se acomodara y luego ellas comenzaron a pelear por quien se quedaba junto a ella.

-Hey! Hey! No peleen!

-Demo, mama…

Rin limpió las lágrimas del rostro de Sakura.

-Si pelean se irán a sus camas, de acuerdo?

-Vamos, todas están en la misma cama.

Sakura se subió a las piernas de Rin.

-Mama…

-Maya, mi amor… el que no duermas pegada a mí, no significa nada. Además, Sakura está enfermita…

-Hai…

Rin la besó con ternura, acarició sus mejillas.

-Te amo, cariño…

-Te amo, mama…

Las pequeñas se quedaron dormidas. Rin vio a Sesshoumaru, quien le sonrió.

-Aún dudas que te amen?

-Jamás, mi amor…

Rin tomó la mano de Sesshoumaru y entrelazó sus dedos.

……………………………

Sesshoumaru fue con las niñas a llevar a Rin al aeropuerto, se despidieron de ella entre besos y lágrimas.

-No lloren, mis amores… volveré dentro de poco…

-No te vayas mama… deja que vaya papa…

Rin sonrió.

-Papá no puede ir… pórtense bien con su papi, sí?

-Hai…

Rin la besó con ternura y abrazó a Sesshoumaru con fuerza.

-Te amo…

-Yo también, preciosa… cuídate…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Mama…

Sakura la vio caminar en el andén con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mama!!!

Sesshoumaru volvió a la casa con las niñas. Rin estaba en el avión, vio la fotografía de las niñas. Era la primera que se separaba de ellas sabiendo que no las vería al día siguiente.

Sesshoumaru tomó el teléfono.

-Bueno?

-Cómo están las niñas?

-Rin, estás en el avión?

-Sí…

-Rin, esas llamadas son carísimas!

-Entonces no pierdas el tiempo y ponme a mis hijas.

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y llamó a Maya.

-Es tu mamá, mi amor…

-Mama!!!

Rin habló con las niñas, después de un rato, le pasaron el teléfono a Sesshoumaru.

-Preciosa…

-A Maya le gusta la leche con chocolate, a Sakura con vainilla… léeles un cuento, no las dejes ver películas de terror…

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Preciosa, creo que puedo cuidar de mis hijas…

-Sessh… es la primera vez que me separo de mis hijas…

-Lo sé, cariño… me sentía igual cuando viajaba por primera vez después de que nacían… pero no te preocupes, mi amor… todo estará bien.

-Te llamaré cuando llegue.

-Está bien.

-Te amo.

-Yo también.

-Dales un beso de mi parte…

-Lo haré, cariño…

Rin cerró la llamada y se quedó pensando en las niñas. Cerró los ojos con el retrato en las manos. El pasajero a su lado le habló en inglés.

-Añoranzas?

Rin sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados y vio a su lado, un hombre alto y fornido.

-Es la primera vez que me separo de mis hijas por tanto tiempo.

-4 horas?

Rin rió.

-No… es decir que sé que no las veré al día siguiente… estaré fuera por 21 días.

-Ah, ya veo… usted es japonesa?

-Sí…

-Habla muy bien el inglés…

-Gracias…

-Puedo verla…

El hombre le señaló la fotografía de las niñas. Rin sonrió y se la mostró. Las pequeñas se abrazaban mutuamente y Rin y Sesshoumaru estaban abrazados y sentados detrás de ellos, pero al momento de la fotografía, ellos se veían a los ojos, a punto de besarse.

-Ella es la mayor, Maya y la pequeña es Sakura. Atrás estamos mi esposo y yo.

-Tienes una familia encantadora.

-Gracias…

Apenas había pasado una semana y Sesshoumaru extrañaba a Rin al punto de querer ir tras ella. Maya ya no quería comer, Sakura se la pasaba llorando y buscándola. Sesshoumaru las llevó a sus camas y se fue a su habitación. Al salir del baño, vio a las niñas sentadas en su cama. Se quitó la toalla del cuello y se sentó en la cama.

-Papa…

-Qué pasa?

-No podemos dormir contigo?

-Cómo Sakura se salió de la cuna?

-Papa…

Sakura lo abrazó. Sesshoumaru suspiró y asintió.

-Está bien…

Las pequeñas se acomodaron a su lado, él las besó y se acomodó. Timbró el teléfono.

-Bueno?

-Te extraño…

-Preciosa…

-Te extraño, mi amor… y a las niñas, Kami, cuánto las extraño…

-También te extrañamos, mi amor…

-Cómo están?

-Las niñas están bien… están aquí conmigo… No sé como, pero Sakura se salió de su cuna, me pidieron dormir conmigo…

-Y tú?

-Estoy bien, preciosa… pero te extraño…

Al terminar la llamada, Sesshoumaru abrazó a las niñas.

Rin No pensó soportar aquellos 21 días. Al llegar a Japón nuevamente, Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Mi amor!!!

-Preciosa!!!

Rin rió y lo besó con ternura. Al llegar a la casa, las pequeñas corrieron hacia su madre, quien se arrodilló para recibirlas entre sus brazos.

-Mis amores!!! Las amo tanto!!! Las amo!!!

Maya la vio con el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas.

-Mama… no llores…

-Las extrañé tanto, mis amores… Kami, te amo…

Rin la llenó de besos, a Sakura por igual.

-Rin…

-Mama…

Rin se aferró a Sesshoumaru y él la sintió llorar contra su pecho.

-Preciosa…

-De verdad los extrañé…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Nosotros también te extrañamos, mucho, mi amor…

Después de un delicioso baño, Rin se abrazó a sus hijas y Sesshoumaru sólo sonreía al verlas.

-Mi amor, abre mi maleta… Saca una bolsa de tela.

Sesshoumaru lo hizo así. Rin tomó la bolsa.

-Maya, mi amor… esto es para ti…

Rin le entregó un regalo a cada una y una cajita a Sesshoumaru.

-Preciosa…

-Siempre me traes algo de tus viajes…

Sesshoumaru abrió la cajita y sonrió, eran unos gemelos.

-Gracias, preciosa… me hacían falta…

Rin sonrió con las niñas aún abrazadas a ellas. Después de cenar, las llevaron a sus camas, donde Rin las llenó de besos.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo!

-Yo también, mama…

Rin sonrió.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Rin entró en la habitación, pasándose las manos por los ojos.

-Preciosa…

-Mi amor…

-Qué pasa, preciosa?

-Sessh… yo sé que suena extraño… pero… qué tanto me amas?

-Te amo… Rin, el amor no se cuantifica.

-Olvídalo… son sandeces…

Sesshoumaru se quedó extrañado. Rin se metió al baño y se lavó la cara, Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Qué pasa, preciosa? Mi amor…

-No te preocupes…

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Eres hermoso, mi amor… lo sabías?

Rin sonrió al verlo sonrojarse.

-Qué lindo, mi amor! Eres todo un adonis, y sobre todo súper tierno…

-A qué viene todo esto?

-Lo que no eres es nada romántico… siempre estás atento a mí…

-Pues entonces déjame atenderte…

Rin sonrió y se abrazó a él besándolo apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó a la cama.

…………………………

Rin entró en la oficina de Sesshoumaru, al levantar la vista, se encontró con Inuyasha e Inutaisho.

-Lo siento…

Rin volvió a salir. Sesshoumaru vio a su padre.

-A Rin también…

-Pero…

-Rin no me pide dinero. Ella se desenvuelve hasta donde le da su salario.

-Pero eso tú… dale una tarjeta de cuenta conjunta…

-La tiene y no la usa. Si acaso para la gasolina…

-Ni cheques?

-Será lo que estilas, Inuyasha. Yo no. Rin tiene el salario de un publicista común y prácticamente la hemos estafado.

-Cómo?!

-Cuándo has firmado un cheque para pagarle comisión?

-Qué no se le han pagado?!

-Que yo sepa no.

Inutaisho mandó a buscar a Rin.

-Disculpen…

-Rin, te han pagado comisión por ventas?

Rin se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-Rin, sin vergüenza, dinos la verdad.

-No…

Inutaisho se puso rojo de la rabia.

-CÓMO SE ATREVEN?! De inmediato le calculan las comisiones pendientes y le pagan! Ya! Qué es lo que están viendo par de energúmenos!

-Inutaisho-sama… por favor… cálmese…

-Rin, cómo es posible que te dejes coger de mojiganga de éstos dos?!

-No se preocupe… no es que vaya a renunciar mañana ni a divorciarme…

-Aún así!

-Cálmese, por favor…

Inutaisho se tragó a Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru diciéndole cuando menos incompetentes, Rin salió de la oficina, Sesshoumaru la siguió.

-Rin!

En la oficina de Rin, Sesshoumaru entró, la vio pasarse una servilleta por los ojos.

-Preciosa…

-Kami, Sesshoumaru, se va a enfermar!

-Tiene razón para molestarse… es como si te estafáramos… no llores, preciosa, no hay razón…

-Mejor le hubiera mentido…

-Cálmate, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Vamos a almorzar juntos… Izayoi y Kagome también vendrán…

Durante el almuerzo, Inutaisho le pidió disculpas a Rin por su comportamiento en la oficina.

-Y dinos… cuándo nos sorprenderás con otra de tus historias?

-Pues a decir verdad, tengo una nueva… estoy esperando tener un poco de tiempo para escribirla…

-Y no se te olvida?

-Las niñas no me dejan! Sólo se las cuento una vez y la próxima me van diciendo que no olvide lo que continúa…

* * *

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí Mizuho escribiendo con los ojos cerrados, les juro, que pronto romperé el record.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	23. Madre en mi Alma

**Capítulo 23**

**Madre en mi Alma**

Kagome fue por Kira y Jusuke al colegio. Al llegar a la casa, el pequeño hizo sus deberes, Kagome los ayudaba a ambos. Koishi despertó.

-Ya vengo…

Kagome fue a la habitación de la pequeña, quien sonrió al verla.

-Ome!

-Hola, mi amor! Venga con mamá…

Kagome fue con la pequeña al comedor, al terminar, Kagome les preparó merienda a todos, se quedó con Koishi sentada en sus piernas y le daba las galletas de a trocitos.

-Ome!

-Mamá…

-Ome!

Koishi tocaba sus mejillas.

-Mamá…

-Mama…

-Sí! Mi amor!

Kagome la llenó de besos.

-Ome…

Inuyasha llegó a la casa, Kira y Jusuke corrieron a él.

-Hola, princesa!

Inuyasha la besó en la cabeza.

-Jusuke…

-Papá…

Jusuke lo haló de una mano.

-Papá… Kagome se va a enfermar otra vez.

-Cómo?!

-Koishi le dice ome…

-Kami…

Inuyasha fue con Kagome, quien lo recibió con un beso.

-Papa!!!

-Hola, mi amor… estás jugando con mamá?

-Ome!

-Mamá!

……………………………

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa y las pequeñas corrieron a él.

-Papa!!!

-Papa!!!

Las recibió entre sus brazos y las besó con ternura.

-Cómo están? Y mamá?

-Trabajando.

-Y ya hizo cena?

-No… papi compra pizza!

-Vamos a ver qué dice tu mamá…

Sesshoumaru fue hasta el estudio. Rin estaba dibujando.

-Preciosa…

-Hola, mi amor.

-Las niñas quieren que compre pizza…

-Hm! Suena delicioso!

-La voy a comprar… con mucha salsa y mucho queso…

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura, acariciando sus mejillas.

-Te amo, preciosa.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Hm?

Rin lo besó apasionadamente, se apartaron con las respiraciones agitadas, Rin jugueteaba con sus labios, volvió a besarlo.

-Hm! Preciosa!

Rin sonrió, acarició las mejillas sonrojadas de su esposo.

-Me encanta ésta nueva mezcla de ti?

-Sí? Qué mezcla es esa?

-Tan apasionada como siempre pero a la vez, con ese toque de ternura que sólo tiene una madre…

Volvieron a besarse. Sesshoumaru fue por la pizza. Después de cenar, iban a ver una película, pero Sesshoumaru se apareció con los abrigos de todos.

-Vamos a pasear…

-Sessh…

-Hay una exhibición en el centro… una fuente con espectáculo de luces, vamos a verlo.

Rin iba con la pequeña Sakura en brazos y Sesshoumaru llevaba a Maya tomada de la mano. Llegaron a la fuente, las niñas estaban maravilladas con el espectáculo de luces, los chorros de agua cambiaban de forma al ritmo de la música, las luces por igual. Rin vio a Sesshoumaru sonriendo, él la vio y le sonrió, vieron a las niñas. Maya haló sus manos diciendo que no podía ver. Sesshoumaru la cargó, Rin se recostó de su pecho, él bajó la mirada y ella levantó la suya, sus labios quedaron a escasos milímetros, Sesshoumaru terminó el recorrido y se unieron en un dulce beso. Se separaron y sonrieron. Al llegar a la casa, llevaron a las pequeñas a sus camas. Se encontraron en la habitación, donde Rin se aferró al pecho de su esposo.

-Preciosa…

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…

-Yo también, cariño…

Sesshoumaru sintió los besos de su esposa en su cuello y pecho a medida que ella abría la camisa y acariciaba la musculosa complexión de su marido.

-Preciosa…

-Te he dicho lo mucho que me fascina tu cuerpo? Me encanta como te ves, así bien fuerte…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la hizo quedar bajo él en el colchón.

-Kami, de haber sabido antes lo delicioso que es hacer el amor…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Me gustas más así… disfrutaba mucho viéndote temblar…

Rin sonrió y rodeó el cuello de su marido haciéndolo quedar más cerca de sus labios. Él la besó apasionadamente y comenzó a desvestirla lentamente, mientras saboreaba su piel. Se movía sobre y dentro de ella como una bestia en celo, acallando sus gritos y gemidos con apasionados e interminables besos. Rin se aferraba a su espalda sintiendo que si se soltaba moriría y al hacerlo experimentó un poco de aquella muerte, sintiendo todo su cuerpo involuntario a ella, estremeciéndose y temblando, gozando del más delicioso de los placeres. Descansaban abrazados, compartiendo dulces caricias y tiernos besitos. Rin acarició el rostro de su esposo.

-Te prometo que cambiaré, mi amor… voy a luchar por nosotros… por las niñas…

-Nunca has dejado de hacerlo, preciosa…

-Pero…

-Confío en ti, Rin…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, mi pequeña preciosa…

Rin sonrió y se refugió en su pecho, sintió un beso en la cabeza.

-Sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón?

-Lo sé, preciosa… lo sé…

……………………………

**1 año después.-**

Kagome llega a la casa, las niñas corren a ella.

-Mama!!! Mama!!!

-Mama Ome!

Kagome sonrió y se bajó a su altura, las abrazó y las besó con ternura.

-Hola, mis amores, cómo están?

-Bien!

-Bem…

Kagome acarició las mejillas de Koishi y sonrió.

-Vamos arriba, les traje regalos.

-Sí!!!

Las niñas la siguieron escaleras arriba, en la habitación, Inuyasha estaba viendo una película.

-Kagome!

-Hola, mi amor…

-Debiste llamarme, habría ido por ti!

-No te preocupes…

Kagome lo besó.

-Y Jusuke?

-Jugando en su habitación.

-Ve por él, mi amor…

Kagome subió la maleta a la cama, Jusuke entró en la habitación, ella abrió los brazos y lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

-Cómo estás, cariño?

-Bien…

-Me alegro… se portaron bien con papá?

-Sí!!!

Kagome sonrió y abrió la maleta. A cada niña les entregó una muñeca y a Jusuke le dio un modelo de robot de su serie favorita.

-Gracias!!!

-De nada, mi amor…

Los pequeños se fueron a jugar con sus regalos. Kagome se dio vuelta sonriendo y vio a Inuyasha.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Luces hermosa…

Inuyasha la haló hacia él y la besó apasionadamente. La vio sonrojarse y sonrió mientras acariciaba su trasero.

-Mama Ome!

-Mamá…

-Déjala, Inu… qué pasa, mi amor?

Koishi se acercó a ella, Kagome la sentó en sus piernas.

-Kagome…

-Sabes algo? Aprendí que realmente no importa cómo me digan… en sabiendo que los amo con todo mi corazón y que me quieren, no importa lo que pase…

Inuyasha acarició las mejillas de la pequeña.

-Estás segura?

-Sí…

Kagome besó a la pequeña en la mejilla, Koishi la vio y sonrió.

-Mama Ome…

-Te amo, chiquita…

Inuyasha se quedó viéndolas y sonrió. Kagome lo besó con ternura.

-Cómo fue el curso?

-Genial! Es un sistema increíble, terminaré 3 veces más rápido y tendré más tiempo para mis bebés…

Kagome le hizo cosquillas a la pequeña que reía a carcajadas.

……………………………

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, Rin estaba reunida con el equipo de una editora. Sonrió al verlo.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Preciosa…

-Ya casi terminamos.

Sesshoumaru saludó a los demás y fue a la habitación, las niñas estaban sobre la cama viendo una película, tenían palomitas y refrescos.

-Papi!!!

-Papa!!!

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama y recibió a sus pequeñas que lo llenaron de besos.

-Hola, mis princesitas…

Sesshoumaru se quedó con las pequeñas. Poco después, Rin entró en la habitación y brincó a sus brazos, besándolo apasionadamente.

-Preciosa…

-Un millón de dólares!!!

-Cómo?

-Me van a pagar un millón de dólares por la historia, más comisiones de venta!

Sesshoumaru sonrió. La cargó llenándola de besos.

-Felicidades, mi amor!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-HM! Qué rico! Vamos a salir a cenar.

-Sí, a dónde quieres ir?

-Hm… hay un restaurante nuevo, de pasta… pero me dijeron que hacen una langosta… para chuparse los dedos…

-Delicioso, me doy un baño y nos vamos.

-Quisiera acompañarte…

-Ven…

-Te olvidas de las enanas…

-Yo no soy enana! Mama, no puedo bañarme contigo también?

-Ustedes ya están bañadas. Vamos, mi amor, deja que papi y yo nos bañemos.

Maya se quedó sentada en la cama. Rin le levantó la carita.

-Mi amor, no te pongas así… yo me bañé con ustedes esta tarde.

-Pero yo quiero estar con mama…

Rin suspiró, acarició las mejillas de la pequeña.

-Ven…

Ya durante el baño, Rin le lavó la cara.

-Maya, mi amor… así como estoy con ustedes, yo también tengo que dedicarle un tiempo a papá…

-Demo…

-Yo sé que quieres estar conmigo… pero a veces los papás y las mamás necesitamos unos minutos sólo nosotros dos.

-Para besarse?

-Bueno… también… pero en ese tiempo hablamos… y sí, nos besamos y nos acariciamos…

-Pero no puedo estar con ustedes?

-Mi amor, a veces es muy incómodo cuando sabemos que nos están viendo...

-Demo mama…

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Gomen…

Rin la besó en la punta de la nariz.

-No has hecho nada mal, mi amor… a mí me encanta que seas independiente… me gusta verte hacer cosas nuevas y aprender mucho como siempre…

-Soy una niña buena?

-Eres una niña maravillosa, mi amor… Siempre lo has sido…

La pequeña la abrazó con fuerza. Rin sonrió y la abrazó, la sintió llorar.

-Maya, mi amor… no llores…

-Gomen…

-Tranquila, cariño, no has hecho nada mal…

Con una yukata puesta, Rin preparó a las niñas. Sesshoumaru estaba ya poniéndose los zapatos cuando Rin entró en la habitación para vestirse ella.

-Te tardaste mucho…

-Estaba hablando con Maya… estaré lista en unos minutos…

-Está bien…

Se besaron con ternura. Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación. Varios minutos después, Rin estaba lista.

-Vaya, luces…

Rin sonrió, era difícil dejar a su marido sin palabras. Se acercó a él y lo besó.

-Nos vamos?

-S-sí… me siento como en una cita…

Fueron al restaurante donde disfrutaron de la cena en familia. Las niñas reían cada vez que se besaban.

-Qué les da tanta risa?

-Se ven lindos…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Al llegar a la casa, la verdadera celebración comenzó cuando Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta de la habitación.

……………………

**Varios meses después. – **

Era el fin del año fiscal y Kagome tenía mucho más trabajo que de costumbre, las niñas y Jusuke solían quedarse viendo televisión, cuando Inuyasha llegaba, hacia la cena, y Kagome se iba a dormir a la media noche.

-Kagome…

-Hm…

-Kagome, te estás excediendo…

-Te prometo acabar antes…

Inuyasha la dejó, estaba agotada. Con el paso de los días, Kagome comenzó a darse cuenta que aunque estuviera en la casa, extrañaba a sus hijos. Hizo una pausa dejándolo todo a un lado y salió de la oficina.

-Jusuke, Kira, Koishi…

-Mama…

-Qué les parece si vamos por un helado?

Las pequeñas sonrieron ampliamente, Jusuke asintió y se fueron a una heladería cercana. Kagome los veía disfrutar de los juegos, llamó a Inuyasha.

-Inu, mi amor… ven a la heladería que está cerca de la casa…

-Pasó algo?

-Te extraño…

Inuyasha llegó a la heladería, las niñas corrieron a él.

-Papi!!!

Inuyasha las abrazó y las besó, fue con Kagome.

-Hola amor…

-Hola, mi vida…

Disfrutaron de pasar la tarde juntos, entre risas y juegos, al volver a la casa, los niños se fueron a jugar, Inuyasha abrazó a Kagome desde atrás.

-Te extraño tanto, mi amor…

-Inu…

-Cuándo te tomarás un tiempo libre?

-Cuando termine todo esto de la declaración de impuestos…

-Hm… nos iremos de vacaciones entonces…

-Inu…

-Pa…

Jusuke se sonrojó al verlos besarse tan apasionadamente, no se podía mover, sentía curiosidad al presenciar tal beso. Cuando finalmente se separaron y notaron al muy impresionado Jusuke, Kagome se refugió en el pecho de Inuyasha, colorada hasta las orejas, Inuyasha rió. Abrazándola aún más, vio a Jusuke.

-Pasa algo?

-No…

Jusuke se fue a su habitación. Kagome besó a Inuyasha en la mejilla.

-Ve con él…

-Pero cariño, casi no he estado contigo…

-Ve con él, mi amor… te prometo que esta noche nos ponemos al día…

Inuyasha no la quiso soltar, la besó nuevamente.

-Ve, amor… él quería decirte algo…

-Está bien…

Inuyasha fue a la habitación de Jusuke, el pequeño veía sus pies, sentado en la cama.

-Jusuke…

-Eso es sexo oral?

-QUÉ?!

-Lo que hacían Kagome y tú…

Inuyasha logró calmarse.

-No, Jusuke sólo nos besábamos.

-Pero… era diferente…

-Hay muchas clases de besos… me querías decir algo?

-Papa… onegai… déjame decirle mamá a Kagome…

-No, Jusuke, no eres su hijo...

-Lo sé, papá… pero… ella me quiere y me trata como si fuera su hijo… porque no puedo quererla igual? Además…

Jusuke bajó la mirada.

-Koishi está aprendiendo a decir Kagome… y ella se pone triste cuando la oye… y es mi culpa, papa… es mi culpa porque yo le digo Kagome…

-Eso no es verdad…

-Yo no quiero que se enferme otra vez, papa… no quiero que se vaya nunca…

El pequeño lo abrazó llorando. Inuyasha acarició su cabeza.

-Además yo la quiero mucho…

-Eso lo sé, hijo…

Inuyasha recordó las palabras de Kikyou, besó al pequeño en la cabeza.

-Jusuke… qué sabes de tu mamá y yo?

-Que no los querían juntos…

-Sabes cómo es el amor?

-No sé…

-Está el amor de familia… es el amor que hay entre nosotros y Kira y Koishi… está el amor romántico, es el que hay entre Kagome y yo… y hay algo… muy parecido al amor, que se vive cuando se es más joven que yo… eso era lo que había entre tu mamá y yo… éramos muy jóvenes, nos queríamos, creíamos que era amor… pero como sabes, a tu mamá se la llevaron a China y aquello dejó de existir…

-Tú no amabas a mi mamá?

-Sí… pero eso cambia… después sólo sentía un gran afecto por ella, la quería mucho, pero no de la misma manera…

-No te entiendo…

-A donde quiero llegar es… que no sabes distinguir entre Kagome y tu mamá… tal vez se parezcan físicamente, pero no son la misma persona… y el que llames a Kagome mamá, no va a traer de vuelta a Kikyou…

Jusuke bajó la mirada.

-Yo sé que cuando una persona muere no vuelve más… no es por eso…

-Y entonces?

-Papa…

Inuyasha vio a Koishi, la pequeña se acercó a Jusuke.

-Uzuke tdizte…

-Ven aquí, chiquita…

Inuyasha la sentó en su regazo, la besó en la sien.

-Y mamá?

-Tdabago…

Inuyasha pasó su mano por la cabeza de Jusuke.

-Si ella se siente cómoda, puedes decirle mamá…

Jusuke lo abrazó con fuerza, Inuyasha sonrió. Kagome se detuvo cerca de la media noche, fue a la habitación de las niñas y las besó de buenas noches, fue a la de Jusuke, lo besó igual.

-Mamá…

Kagome sonrió, supuso que estaba soñando con ella, acarició sus mejillas.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Entró a su habitación y sonrió al verla con velas encendidas e Inuyasha dormido, se sentó junto a él y lo besó apasionadamente, él despertó y ni lento, ni perezoso, la pegó a él profundizando el beso.

-Inu!

-Vas a tener que cumplir tu promesa… me has dejado solo ya muchos días…

Kagome sonrió.

-Entonces déjame mimarte…

-Hm!!! Así me gusta…

Inuyasha acariciaba el pecho y las caderas de su mujer, mientras ella se movía enérgicamente sobre él, haciéndolo disfrutar al máximo de todo aquello.

-Ah!!! Sí!!! Sólo tú sabes, cariño!

Inuyasha se sorprendió cuando el clímax le sobrevino y Kagome, contrario a veces anteriores, no se cansó antes. Estando en su punto más sensible, la sintió contraerse, apresándolo en lo que podía catalogarse como una tortura.

-AAH!!! Kagome!!!

Kagome sucumbió sobre él, quedando sobre su pecho, sus respiraciones sin ritmo, en una carrera por conseguir oxígeno en cada bocanada. Inuyasha le levantó el rostro y apartando el cabello que lo cubría, le sonrió y la besó apasionadamente. Acomodándose a su lado, Kagome se refugió en su pecho.

-Te amo, Kagome…

-Inu…

-Sí?

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente. De repente y sintiendo un frío recorrer su espalda, Inuyasha recordó algo, notó la mirada de Kagome y le sonrió.

-Inu… pasa algo?

-No, cariño… todo está bien… _(Maldición!!! Olvidé el preservativo!!!)_

-Inu…

-Dime…

-Me gusta más cuando no usas preservativo…

-Kagome…

-No lo vuelvas a usar, onegai…

-Está bien, cariño… como quieras…

-Inu…

-Hm?

-Uso un diafragma, no te preocupes, no quedaré embarazada…

-No pensé en eso…

Kagome levantó la mirada, Inuyasha acarició sus mejillas.

-Eso no te hace daño, verdad?

-No, amor… ya tengo dos hijas y pronto voy a cumplir 27, así que me podré cortar las trompas, esto es sólo para esperar…

Inuyasha continuaba acariciando sus mejillas, ella lo besó con ternura.

-Estoy agotada, dulces sueños, mi amor…

-Descansa, cariño…

Kagome se quedó dormida recostada del pecho de su marido que acariciaba y dibujaba con sus dedos en su espalda, Se quedó viéndola gran parte de la noche antes de sucumbir al cansancio del día.

…………………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Qué tal? Espero que estén bien. Bueno, aquí con otro cap de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado y creo que va en camino de complacer a muchas que están locas porque Jusuke le diga mamá a Kagome.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	24. Lejanía

**Capítulo 24**

**Lejanía**

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa con varios paquetes y sus maletas, ni Rin ni las niñas estaban en la casa. Apenas se vestía después de un baño cuando escuchó a las niñas gritar.

-Papa llegó!!!

-Papa!!!

Las pequeñas corrieron escaleras arriba, al ver a Sesshoumaru, se abrazaron a él con fuerza.

-Hola, mis princesitas!!!

Sesshoumaru se sentó y las subió a sus piernas, ambas se aferraron a su cuello.

-Cómo están mis amores?

-Papa…

-Las extrañé mucho… todas las noches me dormía pensando en mis princesitas y su mamá…

Sesshoumaru sonrió al ver a Rin parada junto a la puerta de la habitación. Besó a las pequeñas en sus cabezas y continuó abrazándolas.

-No me van a dejar abrazar a mamá?

-No…

-No?

Sesshoumaru rió, continuó abrazando a las niñas y dándoles tiernos besitos. Estuvieron así un largo rato, Sakura se soltó primero y se fue con Rin. Sesshoumaru abrazó a Maya.

-Mi amor… Maya, cariño…

Sesshoumaru la sintió temblar y llorar.

-Mi amor, qué pasó? Cariño…

-Es verdad que te vas a volver a ir?

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Lo siento cariño… pero sí… dentro de unos días me vuelvo a ir…

-Porqué, papa, ya no nos quieres?

-Claro que sí! Mi amor, ustedes son lo que más quiero!

-Demo…

-Te amo, cariño… tengo que hacerlo, es mi trabajo, pero no quiere decir que no te quiero…

Sesshoumaru se quedó abrazándola un largo rato.

-Yo también te extrañé mucho… y llovía mucho y me preguntaba si aquí también estaba lloviendo… pensando en mi princesita y si estaría escondida de los truenos…

-Demo…

-Te quieres quedar así?

-Sí…

-Quédate, mi amor… todo lo que quieras…

-Demo, mama…

-Mamá sabe que las bebitas preciosas van primero…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura. Maya también lo besó. Después de un buen rato, la pequeña se fue a su habitación. Sesshoumaru fue por Rin que estaba dibujando, la hizo darse vuelta en el banco y la besó apasionadamente. Se separaron cuando necesitaban oxígeno desesperadamente.

-Kami!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Te extrañé, mi amor…

-Kami, se nota…

Volvió a sonreír. La cargó y la volvió a besar. Rió cuando Rin se abrazó a él rodeándolo con brazos y piernas.

-Aún eres mi pequeña preciosa…

Rin sonrió y lo llenó de besos.

-Hm… pesas menos…

-Sí?

-Sí…

Rin sonrió nuevamente.

-Estuve haciendo dieta…

-Estás hermosa…

Rin se mordió el labio inferior, Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Te hiciste reflejos!!!

Rin sonrió, finalmente se había dado cuenta.

-Te gustan? Sé sincero…

-No me gustan para nada, pero…

-Sessh!!!

-Bueno, quieres que sea sincero o no?

-Pero no taaan sincero… porqué no te gusta?

-Porque yo… adoro… tu larga… sedosa… y negra melena…

Le dijo esto entre besos, Rin sonrió.

-Y te quitaste los rizos!

-Sólo hasta que me de un poco de brisa…

-Menos mal…

-Sessh!!!

-Qué es lo que te he dicho todo el tiempo que tenemos casados?

-…-

-Que me encanta como te ves al natural… sin maquillaje… sin tacones, me gustas chiquita…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru volvió a besarla y sonrió.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido…

Rin le sonrió y lo llenó de besos. Las niñas estaban viéndolos y rieron. Rin se quedó recostada de su hombro.

-Ya lo tuvieron mucho tiempo, ahora me toca a mí…

-No se vale! Tu duermes con papa!

-Pero dormidos no se hace nada.

Rin sonrió y lo besó nuevamente.

-Ve con tus hijas antes de que les de un ataque de celos.

-Pero…

-Ve cariño… te extrañaron mucho…

Sesshoumaru la soltó, Rin lo besó nuevamente y se acomodó en su banco.

-Preciosa, ven… les traje regalos a todas.

-Sí?

-Sí…

Rin fue con las niñas a la habitación, las pequeñas se subieron a la cama. Sesshoumaru les dio una muñeca a cada una, vestidas con su color favorito para que no discutieran. Las niñas lo abrazaron y le dieron un beso en la mejilla.

-Y para mi reina…

-No es una muñeca, verdad?

-No… no es una muñeca…

Sesshoumaru la haló por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te parece a ti que es una muñeca?

-No…

-Pero sí es para tu muñeca…

Sesshoumaru sacó de su caja un finísimo reloj.

-Sessh!!!

-Lo mejor de París, para ti, mi amor…

-Es bellísimo!!!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Para que cuentes los segundos que faltan para volver a ti…

Rin sonrió.

-Gracias, mi amor… me gusta mucho…

-Eso espero, con lo que costó…

-Sessh!!!

-Es broma, mi amor…

Rin sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente. Rin se ofreció a hacer la cena, mientras esperaba, Sesshoumaru llamó a Inutaisho y le habló de los detalles del negocio.

-La cena está lista, mi amor…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Ya voy… papá, hablamos después…

-Irás mañana?

-No… sólo estaré tres días aquí, los pasaré con Rin y las niñas.

-Está bien.

-Adiós.

Después de cenar, Sesshoumaru estuvo un rato con las niñas y las llevó a sus camas. Cuando fue a la habitación, se encontró con Rin escribiendo en la laptop.

-Desde cuándo traemos el trabajo a la cama?

-Desde que me pagan un millón por libro…

-Hm! Lo olvidaba… mi esposa es millonaria…

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Sabes que si nos divorciamos me tienes que dar la mitad?

-Te la doy feliz… y tú me tienes que dar la mitad de todo lo demás…

-Sigo perdiendo…

-En grande… no creo inventarme 500 historias de la noche a la mañana…

Sesshoumaru se acomodó a su lado y la besó con ternura. Tomó el cuaderno de dibujos.

-Y estos?

-Ese es David…

-David?

-Sí… es una historia nueva… las niñas me inspiraron…

-Me la cuentas?

-Trata de un pequeño que todas las noches desde su cama, mira al cielo en espera de una estrella fugaz… y se queda dormido pensando, "Mañana pasará…"…

-Suena triste…

-El pequeño espera la estrella para pedirle que le devuelva a su papá… él trabaja mucho y nunca está en la casa y viaja mucho más…

-Preciosa… acabo de llegar de 21 días, me tengo que ir por 21 días más… me estás torturando…

-Lo siento, mi amor… la verdad es que te extrañé mucho…

-Qué tal si nos ponemos al día?

Rin rió haciendo la computadora a un lado junto con sus anteojos.

-Y esos? Has cambiado mucho en tres semanas…

-Se me perdieron los de contacto… Me están haciendo unos nuevos…

-Te ves más sexy así…

-Sí? No me suma 5 años como a ti?

-Oye!

-Pero tú eres sexy a cualquier edad…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la haló debajo de él, Rin rió y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, se besaron apasionadamente.

-Ya verás lo que pueden hacerle 21 días solos a este viejo…

…………………………

Rin lo abrazó desde atrás aún sin poder controlar su respiración. Sesshoumaru sonrió y tomó su mano para besarla.

-Ah! Kami! Las niñas siguen dormidas…

Se dio la vuelta y la recibió entre sus brazos.

-Quieres más?

-Más?! Kami, no te habrás tomado una cosa de esas o sí?

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Esto es puro jarabe de viejo!

-Yo no dije que estabas viejo… pero Kami, cómo resultó… te volviste todo un semental!

Sesshoumaru rió, acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura.

-De verdad te extrañé, mi amor… París nunca será igual sin ti…

-Tengo una idea…

-Cuál?

-Cuando termines, quédate unos días más… y nos encontraremos en París…

-Y las niñas?

-Estarán felices de pasarse unos días con sus abuelos…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

………………………………

Al día siguiente, se reunieron a la hora del almuerzo, Sesshoumaru también había comprado regalos para sus sobrinos. La pasaron riendo y los niños jugando. Sesshoumaru veía a Rin jugar con Jusuke y las niñas.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Ah?

-Que si estás de acuerdo?

-Lo siento, qué cosa?

Un rato después, Sesshoumaru se quedó apartado, viendo a Rin con los niños, Izayoi se le acercó.

-Estás bien?

-Sí…

-Porqué la miras tan insistentemente?

-No es así… es que… mañana es nuestro último día juntos… y la veo tan feliz… divirtiéndose con ellos…

-Pero eso no debe ser motivo de tristeza.

-No le gusta estar sola…además… mañana es el aniversario de Sophie…

-Oh, Kami, es cierto!

-Quisiera aplazar la salida unos días… para asegurarme de que estará bien…

-Hazlo, Sesshoumaru… por encima de tu papá y de todos… La muerte de Sophie la afectó mucho.

Sesshoumaru asintió. Cuando todos se marcharon, Rin recogía los restos de comida y vasos y platos.

-Mama…

-Me imagino que no tienen hambre.

-No…

-Me ayudan? Traigan todos los vasos y platos desechables a la bolsa de basura.

-Hai!

Las pequeñas corrían por todas partes haciendo carreras de quién recogía más, mientras tanto, Rin se metió en la cocina para lavar lo demás. Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás y tomó sus manos inmovilizándolas.

-Sessh…

-Deja eso… yo lo hago…

-Mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la hizo darse vuelta y la besó apasionadamente.

-Yo lo hago.

Rin sonrió sin saber qué mosca le picó y salió de la cocina antes de que se arrepintiera.

-Mama! Ya!

-Vaya! Qué bien! Muchas gracias, mis amores!

-Y mi premio?

-Premio?

-Yo gané!

-Hm… les daré un premio a las dos por haberme ayudado.

-Sí?

-Sí. Vengan conmigo.

Rin las llevó a la habitación y después de acomodarlas una al lado de la otra en la cama, se las comió a besos. Las pequeñas reían a carcajadas.

-Mama!!! Ahora a ti!

Cuando Sesshoumaru subió, las encontró sobre Rin, haciéndole cosquillas y riendo con ella. Se quedó viéndolas, con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Rin lo vio y le sonrió.

-Ya… ya… mamá está cansada… ahora vayan con papá!!!

Poco después veían una película, las niñas dormidas entre ellos, Rin las vio y sonrió, cargó a Sakura.

-La llevaré a su cama…

Sesshoumaru hizo lo mismo con Maya, se encontraron en la habitación. Rin lo invitó a disfrutar de un baño con ella. Reían jugando con la espuma, pero poco a poco las caricias se fueron volviendo más sensuales y los besos más apasionados, Rin suspiraba al sentir las manos de Sesshoumaru acariciarla bajo el agua, bajó las propias y lo acarició disfrutando de aquella deliciosa erección que estaba segura aprovecharía al máximo.

-Hm… Preciosa…

-Te amo…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, Rin se acomodó sobre él, dejando escapar un gemido a la vez que lo engullía en su interior.

-Ah, mi amor…

-Parece que no estabas lista…

-Estoy bien…

Rin disfrutó de hacerle el amor y ver sus ojos brillar, así como ella misma gozaba del placer que le brindaba moverse sobre él.

…………………………………

Sesshoumaru despertó y estaba solo, se puso la yukata y fue a la habitación de las niñas, aún estaban dormidas, siguiendo el aroma a incienso, salió al jardín, donde Rin oraba en silencio, siguiendo la tradición. Se arrodilló a su lado, encendió varias varas y la acompañó. Al terminar, la vio sin decir ni hacer nada, ella suspiró.

-No lo puedo creer… dos años desde que perdí a mi bebé…

Sesshoumaru no consideraba de lo que fuese que quisiera decir como algo de valor. Rin se levantó.

-Muchas veces… muchas veces me consuelo a mí mismo pensando en que gracias a que donamos sus órganos… hay familias felices… sus hijos están con ellos… otras… otras veces estoy furioso y quiero ser egoísta… quiero a mi niña conmigo! Pero no era algo que podíamos remediar, Rin… se hizo todo lo científicamente posible… todo lo humanamente posible… pero su cuerpecito no estaba listo…

Rin se sentó a su lado, tomó sus manos.

-Eso lo sé… yo sólo quería un día más con mi hija… Sesshoumaru…

Estuvieron abrazados un largo rato. Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza y se puso de pie.

-Vamos al cementerio?

-Sí…

Se pasaron el resto del día juntos, disfrutando de estar con las niñas. 3 días después, Sesshoumaru se tenía que ir nuevamente, la despedida fue candente y apasionada, Rin lo llevó al aeropuerto con la sensación a flor de piel de tenerlo dentro y sobre ella haciéndole el amor.

…………………………………

-Demo, porqué mama se va también?

Rin dejó su maleta a un lado y se sentó en la cama, las niñas la abrazaron con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las caritas rojas.

-No lloren, mis amores…

-Demo, papa se fue y ahora tú?

-Volveremos los dos juntos en unos días…

-Iie!!

-Sakura, cariño…

-No te vallas…

Rin sintió un nudo en la garganta, las niñas le rogaban entre lágrimas que no las dejara, se mantenían abrazadas a ella.

-Pero mis amores, van a estar con sus abuelitos Inutaisho e Izayoi…

-Yo quiero estar con papa y mama…

El gran problema de todo aquello no era que querían estar solos. Era que las niñas no tenían pasaportes ni visas y aunque la familia Kazami tenía contactos, no tenía los suficientes como para emitirlos de la noche a la mañana.

-Maya, Sakura… perdónenme… no quiero verlas tan tristes… ya no me iré…

-De verdad?!

-De verdad… vayan a lavarse, voy a llamar a su papá…

Rin llamó a Sesshoumaru.

-Preciosa… ya tengo todo listo… a qué hora voy por ti al aeropuerto?

-Sessh…

-Rin… no…

-Sessh, lo siento pero no puedo ir…

-Qué pasó?

-Las niñas no dejan de llorar y rogarme que no las deje solas.

-Por Kami, Rin! Sólo es una semana!

-Para ellas es mucho! Son muy pequeñas!

-Rin, papá se tomó vacaciones para estar con ellas, ya compraste el boleto por el amor de Kami!

-Pero no puedo dejarlas así! Sesshoumaru, no quieren que me vaya. Te extrañan mucho y creen que me tardaré tanto como tú.

-Rin, eso es absurdo!

-No lo es! Tienen 3 y 4 años y extrañan a su papá!

-Y qué pretendes entonces?

-Me quedaré…

-Es que nunca piensas en ti! Ese es tu problema! Nunca haces algo para ti!

-Eso no es un problema! Ser madre es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y una madre piensa primero en sus hijos!

-Ahora yo soy el egoísta, verdad?! Siempre me tienes que saltar con lecciones de cómo ser padre!

-Sesshoumaru, por Kami, actúas como un niño! Y ya para estas alturas del juego deberías saberlo!

-Sabes qué? Haz lo que te dé la gana!

Sesshoumaru cerró la llamada.

-Sesshoumaru… estúpido!!!

Rin cerró el celular y lo lanzó sobre la cama. Como las niñas estaban en la casa, se apresuró a lavarse la cara antes de que la vieran, pero fue muy tarde.

-Mama…

-No es nada…

-Mama llora…

-Estoy bien.

Rin se metió al baño, las niñas la esperaron sentadas en la cama.

-Mama…

Rin cargó a Sakura y la besó con ternura, se inclinó sobre Maya y la besó igual.

-Mama, qué pasó?

-Nada, cariño… qué tal si salimos a comer helado?

-Mama no se va?

-No, Sakura, no me voy…

Rin llevó a las niñas a un centro de diversiones y luego a una heladería. Tenía a Maya sentada al frente y a Sakura a su lado.

-Hm! Que rico!

-Y el mío también está rico, mama…

-Sí?

El celular de Rin timbró, vio el número de Sesshoumaru en la pantalla.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Preciosa… amor, perdóname… me sobrepasé… e-es que te extraño y de verdad esperaba que nos encontráramos aquí…

-Sesshoumaru… no iré de todas formas…

-Eso lo sé... sólo quería disculparme... me perdonas?

-Sí…

-Te amo cariño…

-Y yo a ti…

-Estás con las niñas?

-Sí…

Rin le pasó el teléfono a Maya.

-Papa!

-Hola, princesita!!!

-Papa, cuándo vienes a casa?

-Pronto, cariño…

-Papa…

-Dime…

-Papa… pero ven rápido… mama está triste…

-Triste?

-Sí… llora…

-Ahora está llorando?

-No… me dice que no te lo diga…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Después de un buen rato, Maya le pasó el celular a Sakura y la pequeña a Rin nuevamente. Al terminar la llamada, Maya la veía sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se esfumó al verla con el ceño fruncido.

-Mama…

-Maya, porqué le dijiste esas cosas a tu papá?

-Demo…

-No tenías que decírselo.

-Demo, si él viene no lloras más…

-Ese no es el punto, Maya.

Rin suspiró.

-Cómete tu helado… quiero comprarme unos zapatos antes de volver a la casa.

-Hai…

Al salir de la heladería, Rin pasó por la tienda, pero ya estaban cerrando, decidió volver a la casa. Mientras las niñas veían una película, comenzó a desarmar la maleta. Maya se acercó a ella.

-Mama…

-Qué pasa, Maya?

-Gomen, mama… yo no quería que te pusieras brava…

-Maya…

-Estás brava porque no queremos que te vayas?

Rin se detuvo. Vio a la pequeña con los ojos rojos. Se sentó y la subió a sus piernas, la besó en la sien.

-Maya, mi amor… no estoy molesta contigo ni con Sakura…

-Demo…

-Sí quería ir a París con tu papá, pero no puedo dejarlas si no quieren…

-Y no podemos ir?

-No cariño… son muy pequeñas y no pueden ir…

Rin la besó nuevamente y le sonrió.

-Te amo, cariño… te amo mucho…

La pequeña la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla igual. Al día siguiente, Rin decidió salir con las niñas todo el día. Ya en la tarde, su celular timbró.

-Sessh…

-Dónde están?

-En un parque cerca de casa, hay unos malabaristas…

-Cuándo llegarán a la casa?

-Pronto, ya están acabando. Y las niñas están agotadas.

-Preciosa… ayer…

-No me tienes que explicar nada… yo también quisiera estar contigo.

-Te amo…

-Te amo, cariño…

Al llegar a la casa, las niñas gritaron de alegría al ver a Sesshoumaru.

-PAPA!!! PAPA!!!

Sesshoumaru las recibió con los brazos abiertos, llenándolas de besos. Tomó un enorme ramo de rosas y se las entregó a Rin.

-Lamento mucho haberte lastimado… tienes toda la razón… no hay nada como el hogar…

Rin sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y brincó a sus brazos, besándolo apasionadamente y abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Te amo!

-Preciosa!

Sesshoumaru la apretó en su abrazo y volvió a besarla. Se apartaron porque las niñas clamaban su atención.

-Vengan aquí, mis angelitos…

-Papa…

-Papa, ya no te vas?

-No en mucho tiempo…

Sesshoumaru, que ya estaba de rodillas, cayó acostado en el piso, con sus hijas sobre él llenándolo de besos, sólo reía y las besaba de vuelta.

**N/A: Mizuho pide clemencia de rodillas!!!**

**Lo siento, sé que me tardé demasiado, intentaré que no vuelva a pasar. Pero es que la uni me tiene loca.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. No sé muy bien, pero creo que este es otro de los que se acaba.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	25. El Deseo de mi Corazón

**Capítulo 25**

**El Deseo de mi Corazón**

Sesshoumaru se tomaba un café mientras leía el periódico, sintió unas manos deslizarse por sus hombros y se echó hacia atrás para besarla. Rin lo saludó con un apasionado beso.

-Buenos días, mi amor…

-Buenos días, preciosa… cómo dormiste?

-Hm! A las mil maravillas!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la hizo sentarse en su regazo mientras acariciaba su trasero.

-Realmente te extrañé cariño…

Rin sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

-Llevaré las niñas al colegio y vuelvo para ponernos al día.

-Hm… buena idea…

Rin preparó el desayuno y levantó a las niñas, todo el camino de ida al colegio iba sonrojada.

-Mama…

-Hm?

-Mama, estás roja…

-Maya, mi amor… es que… parece que me puse mucho rubor, cuando llegue a la casa, me lo quito…

Volvió con el mismo color escarlata en las mejillas, Sesshoumaru la recibió con unas rosas y un apasionado beso.

-Sessh…

-Si no podemos ir a París… traigamos París a nosotros… champaña?

Rin rió.

-Es muy temprano para tomar…

-Si estuviéramos en París, te bañaría en champaña para luego comerte a besos…

Sesshoumaru fue fiel a su palabra y no quedó parte de su cuerpo sin saborear por los expertos labios de su marido, le hizo el amor de formas que no se podía imaginar.

Estaban abrazados, Rin descansaba sobre su pecho.

-Kami… 8 años y nunca habías hecho algo así…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Será mejor que abras tu mente… ya no eres tan inocente como cuando nos casamos…

-La diferencia es que ya hice el amor…

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó con ternura. Rin se acomodó sobre él, quien la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella lo besó.

-Quiero hacerte un regalo… pero no sé qué puedes querer… dímelo y es tuyo…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, se quedó viendo sus ojos, perdido en ellos, Rin lo besó y le repitió la pregunta, él acarició sus mejillas.

-Un niño…

-Cómo?!

-Quiero tener un hijo varón…

Rin sonrió.

-Eso no lo puedo manipular…

-No importa… quiero que tengamos otro bebé…

-Sessh… estás seguro?

-Estoy seguro, mi amor… serás la única madre de mis hijos… y quiero tener tantos como sea posible…

Rin volvió a sonreír, aquél sueño de una casa llena de niños que ya había olvidado, volvía a cobrar vida.

-Entonces… lo haremos, mi amor… vamos a intentarlo…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente, giró haciéndola quedar debajo de él, dispuesto a hacerle el amor nuevamente.

-Si quieres… sácame el diafragma…

-Será un placer…

Sesshoumaru aprovechó para saborearla nuevamente y mientras sus dedos buscaban le brindaban un inmenso placer.

-Ah! Sessh!

Rin se estremeció mientras llamaba a su marido, él se deslizó sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente.

-Eres deliciosa…

-Kami, Sessh…

Luego de calmarse un poco, Rin intentó sacarse el diafragma.

-Qué buscas?

-El diafragma…

-Esto?

Sesshoumaru se lo mostró, Rin sonrió y se lanzó sobre él.

-Hazme el amor, mi amor… lléname de ti…

-Nunca creí escucharte hablar así…

-Quiero sentirte de verdad…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, se deslizó sobre y dentro de ella como cuchillo caliente entre mantequilla. Haciéndole el amor, entregándose a ella de la misma manera que ella a él. Disfrutando de verla estremecerse con sus caricias y verla estallar de placer. Permanecieron abrazados, empapados en sudor, brindándose tiernas caricias y apasionados besos.

-Te amo, Sessh…

-Y yo a ti, mi pequeña, preciosa…

……………………………………

Días después, ambos estaban de vuelta en la empresa. Sesshoumaru estaba en su oficina reunido con Inutaisho, Rin entró.

-Amor… Inutaisho-sama…

-Buenos días, Rin…

-Buenos días, cómo está? Cómo se siente? Izayoi-sama me habló de que se sentía mal ayer…

-Estoy muy bien, gracias…

-Me alegro… volveré más tarde…

-Cariño…

-Sólo hablábamos…

-Pero igual…

-Ven, qué pasa?

-Bueno, de todas maneras lo verá…

Rin se acercó a ellos, les mostró el material dentro del fólder.

-Qué es esto?

-Es una nueva campaña… para el producto que se lanzará…

-No la comprendo, Rin…

-Bueno, actualmente está de moda dar un anticipo… ya sabes, poner a los consumidores a la expectativa, pero sin decir qué es lo que viene. Luego hacemos un lanzamiento de la campaña con el producto.

-Rin… no sé… no me gusta…

-Bueno, qué tal si me dan un par de días y hago el primer anuncio? Así podrán ver exactamente a lo que me refiero.

-Está bien… estaré en mi oficina, nos vemos más tarde…

Inutaisho se marchó, Sesshoumaru se quedó viendo el proyecto.

-Sessh…

-Yo sé que harás algo sorprendente, amor… pero no me convence…

-Está bien, Sessh, no tiene que gustarte…

-Esperaré a ver lo que harás.

Rin se marchó. Sesshoumaru se quedó en su oficina un rato, pero se decidió a ir por Rin.

-Preciosa…

Rin estaba dibujando los bocetos del anuncio.

-Preciosa, vamos a almorzar…

-Sí…

Rin dejó todo a un lado y cerró la oficina al salir.

-A dónde iremos?

-Qué te parece si vamos a un restaurante de pastas?

-Hm! Rico, pero estoy a dieta.

-Amor!

-Vamos, yo pido ensalada…

En el restaurante, Rin hizo lo que dijo, cuando les sirvieron, Sesshoumaru se quedó viéndola.

-Cómo eres capaz de venir a un restaurante de pastas y pedir ensalada?

-Te gusta que sea talla 3, verdad?

-Te ves bien, pero no es para tanto…

-Quiero seguir viéndome bien, comí demasiado en el fin de semana.

-Pero Rin… hicimos ejercicios y…

-Sólo es esta semana, mi amor…

-Bueno…

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru estaba preocupado, tomó un poco de la pasta de su plato, lo vio sonreír.

-Así está mejor…

-Está delicioso, mi amor…

………………………

En la casa, Rin llegó más tarde de lo normal, las niñas jugaban con Sesshoumaru, pero al verla corrieron a ella.

-Mama! Mama!

-Hola, mis amores!

Rin las llenó de besos y les dio un chocolate a cada una. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te tardaste mucho…

-Fui a comprar unos mariscos para la cena.

-Hm! Rico qué harás?

-Ceviche y estaba pensando en una ensalada. Qué tal?

-Delicioso.

Rin preparó todo y subió a darse un baño, todo el tiempo escuchaba a Sesshoumaru reír con las niñas, se pasó las manos sobre el vientre.

-Cómo se lo digo?

Rin suspiró, cerró la ducha y se puso ropa cómoda. En la cocina, las niñas corrieron a ella, las abrazó y las llenó de besos.

-Tienen hambre?

-Sí! Huele rico!

Rin sonrió, había preparado macarrones, por si las niñas no querían mariscos. Después de la cena, estaban abrazados en el jardín, cubiertos con una manta que les brindaba calor, sus dedos entrelazados y Sesshoumaru le daba tiernos besitos en la sien.

-Preciosa…

-Hm?

-Te hiciste algo diferente?

-Como así?

-Hoy en la oficina, te veías hermosa… más de lo normal…

Rin sonrió.

-No hice nada.

-Hm! Cariño, estás deliciosa!

Sesshoumaru deslizó sus manos bajo su blusa y otra entre su pantalón.

-Ah! Sessh, mi amor!

-Preciosa…

-Mi amor, hoy no puedo…

-Porqué?

-Lo siento… me duele un poco…

-Qué cosa? Qué pasó?

Rin se sentó y le dio el frente, bajó la mirada.

-No hay otra manera de decirte esto…

-Estás bien?

-Sí…

-Entonces… qué pasa?

-Hoy fui al doctor… y… me dijo que no me recomienda embarazarme otra vez…

-Rin…

-Dijo que… dijo que si lo hago será bajo mi propio riesgo e incluso me hizo firmar una carta legal donde digo que conozco el riesgo.

-Qué clase de riesgo es?

-Dijo que mi útero sufrió muchos daños con la última cesárea… que tengo dos cicatrices, la de la cesárea y la del desprendimiento de la placenta y que si me embarazo antes de 5 años, tengo el riesgo de tener placenta previa…

Sesshoumaru levantó el rostro de Rin.

-Hay más. Dímelo todo.

-Dice que si por él es, no tengo más hijos. Que ya tengo 30 años y dos hijas, así que puede ligarme o cortarme las trompas.

-Rin… esperar 5 años no es una opción, verdad?

-Sería esperar y volverme a examinar… si dice que no, no puedo… lo siento, Sesshoumaru, estabas tan emocionado y…

-Oye… preciosa…

-Pero es que…

-Rin… si no puedes, yo no puedo… tampoco es que te vaya a poner en peligro.

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura, ella se recostó de su pecho.

-Me haré la vasectomía…

-Sessh…

-No voy siquiera a tentar, quedas embarazada muy fácil. Me haré la vasectomía y no entra en discusión.

-Lo siento…

-Rin… Rin, mírame…

Rin levantó la mirada.

-Te amo, preciosa… ya me has dado dos hermosas hijas… no puedo pedir más de ti, cariño…

-La cosa es… es que yo de verdad quería tener otro hijo…

Rin se quedó recostada del pecho de Sesshoumaru, él solo la pudo abrazar y darle tiernos besitos.

-Tranquila, mi amor…

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Te amo…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Sessh… Te diré un secreto…

-Dime…

-Cuando me casé contigo, soñaba con tener muchos hijos… pensé… que no te opondrías… aunque guardaba mis dudas, porque parecías que no te gustaban los niños… tardamos 4 años antes de tener a Maya… y cuando supe…

-Dijiste que te quedarías sola con tus hijos… que nunca te volverías a casar… aquello me destrozó, preciosa… sólo pensaba que nunca estaría en paz sabiendo que te dejaba sola…

-Pero…

-Rin… Si Kami quiere que sólo tengamos dos hijas…

-No me refiero a eso…

-Entonces?

-Simplemente quería tener más hijos…

……………………………

Semanas después, Rin estaba reunida con Inutaisho y Sesshoumaru, mostrándoles el anuncio del que habían hablado, la asistente de Rin interrumpió.

-Disculpe, tiene una llamada, Rin-sama…

-Er… toma el mensaje, por favor…

-Es su doctor, dice que es urgente.

Rin pidió disculpas y tomó el teléfono.

-Kazami… sí… 30 minutos… está bien… bien, iré más tarde…

Rin cerró la llamada. Se sentó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Rin, estás bien?

-Necesito agua…

Sesshoumaru se apresuró a llevarle el vaso.

-Preciosa… qué pasó? Papá… por favor…

Inutaisho salió de la oficina. A Rin se le salieron las lágrimas, Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza sintiendo un agujero en el pecho.

-Rin…

-Estoy embarazada…

-Oh, Kami!

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Cálmate, amor… todo saldrá bien…

-NO SALDRÁ BIEN! NO SALDRÁ BIEN! Y YO NO PUEDO HACERLO! SESSHOUMARU, NO PUEDO VOLVER A PASAR POR TODO ESTO! NO PUEDO!!!

-Rin, si gritarme te hace sentir mejor, hazlo hasta que te quedes ronca, pero realmente no resuelve nada.

Rin se exasperó por la calma de Sesshoumaru se apartó para verlo con los ojos rojos y las lágrimas al borde de los mismos.

-Tengo el mismo miedo que tú… tengo el mismo temor… pero Rin… gritarnos mutuamente no resolverá nada…

-Quiero tener a este bebé, Sesshoumaru.

-Quién ha dicho lo contrario?

-Si… si el embarazo compromete mi vida, me pedirán que aborte… no lo haré, prefiero morir…

-Cariño…

Sesshoumaru estuvo tratando de calmarla por un buen rato, cuando finalmente tuvo un respiro, la besó con ternura.

-Rin…

-Vamos con el doctor…

-Tienes toda la mañana sólo con un café, no quieres comer algo antes?

-Está bien…

Rin se levantó, no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos, Sesshoumaru la haló de una mano y la besó apasionadamente.

-Rin, estamos juntos…

Rin asintió. Fueron a un restaurante donde Rin comió normalmente, haciendo que Sesshoumaru se sintiera bien.

-Así me gusta que comas siempre.

-Si estoy embarazada, no puedo hacer dietas.

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Esto significa 9 meses de castidad, verdad?

Rin lo vio y frunció el ceño.

-Es una broma, amor… pero sí me interesa saberlo…

Llegaron al consultorio médico. Lo primero que hizo el doctor fue pedirle que se desvistiera.

-Quiero examinarte el cuello del útero nuevamente. No sé cómo no me di cuenta.

-Mencionaste que estaba estrecho.

-Tal vez se estaba cerrando, quiero volver a verlo.

El doctor la examinó nuevamente, luego le hizo un ultrasonido.

-Bien… ves esto?

Un pequeño bulto amarillento, Rin asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ese es tu hijo…

-Kami, Sessh!

-Tienes unas 3 semanas…

-Cómo lo sabe?

-Por el tamaño, aproximadamente y por el nivel de hormonas en sangre.

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa…

El doctor le pidió que se limpiara y se dirigió a su escritorio. Sesshoumaru esperó desesperado por Rin y a que el doctor hiciera anotaciones. Cuando finalmente terminó, los vio, tomados de las manos.

-Bien… esto es lo que haremos… no te preparaste para un embarazo y estabas a dieta, así que quiero que tomes ácido fólico y un suplemento de calcio… tus hormonas están normales, el cuello del útero ya cerró y el embrión está implantado en un buen sitio.

-Eso es bueno?

-Eso es muy bueno. Rin necesita cuidados, Sesshoumaru, nada de cargar a las niñas ni nada pesado.

-Entiendo.

-Sé que trabajas mucho. No te diré que te inactives desde ahora, pero aminora la carga. Si te cansas siéntate, mantente relajada…

-Sí…

El doctor suspiró.

-Vamos a intentar llevar esto día a día. Si sientes lo mínimo, me llamas, si manchas, si hay cualquier otra cosa… una consulta semanal, con pruebas de sangre y ultrasonido. Desde ahora te digo que tu hijo será prematuro. Intentaremos llevarlo a los 7 meses.

-Pero…

-Rin, no soportas un embarazo a término, te daré el mismo tratamiento para madurar los pulmones.

-Está bien…

-Doctor…

Sesshoumaru se rascó la nuca nervioso.

-No podremos hacer el amor hasta que nazca?

Rin se puso colorada hasta las orejas. El doctor sonrió.

-No creo que vayan a imitar el kamasutra… así que sí… pueden… sin saltos mortales… de hecho, la actividad sexual es buena, contrae las paredes del útero, haciéndolo más firme.

Sesshoumaru llamó a la empresa y dijo que ambos se tomarían el día libre. Luego se tomó la semana, estaba sobre Rin todo el tiempo, no la dejaba ni cargar un plato.

Rin estaba con Sakura sobre sus piernas, la pequeña reía cada vez que al apretarle la nariz, Rin emitía sonidos graciosos.

-Otra vez!

-Boop!

Sakura comenzó a apretarle las mejillas haciéndola inventarse otros sonidos, reía a carcajadas. Sesshoumaru llegó con la cena y Maya.

-SAKURA!

Rin se impresionó de la forma en la que la pequeña tembló, se estremeció por completo. Comenzó a llorar.

-Mama!!!

-Ya, mi amor… qué te pasa, Sesshoumaru, estás loco?

-Pero mira…

-Sakura no ha hecho nada, se la ha pasado conmigo.

-Sobre ti!

-Bueno… no soy médico… pero el embarazo no es en las piernas, hasta donde sé… digo, me corriges si me equivoco.

-Mama!

-Cálmate, cariño… te asustaste porque papá gritó?

-Síii...

-Ya, papá no va a gritar más…

Rin logró calmarla, la pequeña se quedó recostada de su pecho.

-Mama no mune ga atatakai… _(El pecho de mama es tibio...)_

Rin sonrió.

-Es tibio, para abrazar a mis angelitos…

Rin la llenó de besos.

-No quieres cenar? Papá trajo la cena…

-Hai…

Rin les cortó las carnes a las niñas, y les sirvió lo demás.

-Tienes que controlarte, Rin… no puedes…

-Sesshoumaru, déjame comer.

-Pero es que…

-Déjame comer!

El resto de la cena fue en silencio, al terminar, Rin se fue con las niñas a su habitación, sentada en el piso, jugaba con ellas y sus muñecas. Vio a Sesshoumaru parado en la puerta.

-Sigan jugando ustedes… yo voy a hablar con papi…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, Rin se levantó y salió de la habitación.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Cansada…

-Quieres que te prepare la cama? O que te prepare un té?

-NO! Quiero que vuelvas a trabajar!

-Pero…

-Sesshoumaru, te amo, me amas, conjugamos el verbo, pero estoy cansada de ti, no me dejas en paz! Me sofocas!

-Sólo intento cuidarte…

Rin acarició su rostro.

-Mi amor… no fue tu culpa el que me cayera por las escaleras, no fue tu culpa el que no estuvieras aquí… Cariño, no habrías cambiado nada!

-Rin…

-Te diré qué… tú vuelve a trabajar y yo te prometo que te dejaré mimarme y hacer lo que quieras todas las noches, pero mi amor… ya no puedo seguir contigo hasta leyendo qué clase de té me voy a tomar. Es el mismo de hace 10 años, el mismo que tomé embarazada de Maya y Sakura y Sophie.

El rostro de Sesshoumaru se ensombreció.

-Sessh…

-Yo sólo intento ayudarte, Rin, nada más, nada del otro mundo.

-Yo lo sé, mi amor… pero me tienes sofocada…

-Bien, haz lo que quieras…

Sesshoumaru se fue a la habitación. Rin se llevó las manos a la cabeza, aquello no había salido como ella lo había pensado. Fue a la habitación.

-Sesshoumaru…

-…-

-Sessh, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru se tapó la cara con la almohada, Rin suspiró.

-Actúas como un niño…

Rin se fue a la habitación de las niñas y luego de un rato, las llevó a dormir, volvió a la habitación, se dio un baño y se acomodó junto a Sesshoumaru.

-Sessh, amor, no me piensas hablar?

-Te estoy sofocando, no?

-Sessh… por favor, amor…

-Ahora soy tu amor?

-Sessh!

-Buenas noches, Rin.

Rin se quedó con la boca hecha una trompa, se acercaba a él y él se rodaba. Siguieron así, hasta que Sesshoumaru se cayó de la cama.

-Sessh!

-Qué diablos quieres, Rin?! Quieres que esté contigo o no?

-Sesshoumaru…

-Decídete de una buena vez! Diablos! No entiendo a las mujeres y créeme a ti te entiendo menos!

-Sabes qué? Olvídalo… tienes razón, estás cansado. Buenas noches.

-Ah, no! No te vas a convertir en la víctima.

-No hay víctimas, buenas noches.

Sesshoumaru se hizo el dormido esperando escucharla llorar. Se sorprendió cuando ella dio varias vueltas y se levantó, poco después volvió y se quedó sentada en la cama.

-Rin, estás bien?

-Sí.

-Segura?

-Estoy mareada, no me atrevo a bajar las escaleras.

-Quieres algo?

-Agua…

Sesshoumaru se levantó y fue por el vaso de agua, al volver, Rin tomó el vaso y se tomó dos pastillas.

-Gracias… me traerías más?

-Claro…

Rin estuvo un buen rato con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza levantada. Sesshoumaru, en el banco de la coqueta, esperando que se repusiera.

-Ya estás mejor?

-Sí… gracias…

-No es mejor si te acuestas y levantas los pies?

-Tienes razón...

Rin se acostó boca arriba y se quedó inmóvil. Sesshoumaru se quedó sentado en el banco. Rin abrió los ojos y lo vio.

-Sessh…

-Lo siento, Rin… no debí gritarte…

-Cálmate, amor… yo tampoco tuve mucho tacto…

-Cómo te sientes?

-Ya me siento bien… ven a dormir…

Sesshoumaru se acomodó a su lado, Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Yo sé que estás preocupado, mi amor… gracias por pensar en mí…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Sólo déjame abrazarte, por favor…

-Abrázame todo lo que quieras, mi amor… soy tuya…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-Te amo, Rin… te amo…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

Se besaron con ternura. Sesshoumaru acarició las mejillas de Rin, se quedaron abrazados hasta dormirse.

……………………………………

Rin estaba con Kagome e Izayoi. Reían con los relatos de Izayoi acerca de Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru siendo niños. Después de un buen rato, Izayoi notó a Rin un tanto preocupada.

-Estás bien, cariño?

-Sí… sí…

-Rin, si necesitas hablar, aquí nos tienes…

Rin tomó aire y cerró los ojos, al abrirlos, se inundaron de lágrimas y las mismas corrieron por sus mejillas.

-En el justo momento en que nuestras vidas van a las mil maravillas, yo encuentro la forma de arruinarlo todo…

-Rin…

-Estoy embarazada… es un embarazo de riesgo… Sesshoumaru se la pasa nervioso y queriendo sobreprotegerme… anoche tuvimos una pelea… Sesshoumaru dijo que estaba harto de mí y se fue…

-Rin, la forma en la que están librando su tensión es gritándose mutuamente. Aparte de que no es la forma, se gritan cosas hirientes.

-Yo no sé qué hacer… no soporto esto…

Estuvieron hablando un largo rato. Izayoi le aconsejaba cómo lidiar con aquello sin matarse entre ellos mismos. Ya cuando anocheció, se marcharon, Rin se dio un baño y se fue a la habitación.

-Mama!

-Mama!!!

Las niñas corrieron a la habitación y se subieron a la cama, abrazaron a Rin y la llenaron de besos.

-Mis amores, se divirtieron?

-Sí!!!

-Me alegro… vamos a bañarlas…

Una vez bañadas y en pijamas, Rin las llevó a sus camas.

-Ah! Vayan a despedirse de su papá!

Las pequeñas fueron a la sala. Rin escuchó sus risas, poco después volvieron y se acomodaron en sus camas. Rin las llenó de besos.

-Dulces sueños, mis amores…

Rin bajó las escaleras. En la cocina se encontró con Sesshoumaru.

-Sesshoumaru! Creí que ya te habías ido…

-Te- te traje algo de cenar…

-Gracias…

-Cómo te sientes?

-Bien…

Sesshoumaru se acercó.

-Rin…

-Sí?

-Rin, lo siento… de verdad… es sólo que… ayer…

-No tienes que darme explicaciones…

-Sí! Es decir… es que… de verdad lo lamento…

Rin acarició su rostro y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Puedo volver?

-Tú te fuiste por gusto tuyo.

-Rin…

Rin se dio la vuelta, lo vio fijo a los ojos.

-Te voy a confesar algo… a este paso que vas… actuando sólo por impulso, sin pensar en mí ni en tus hijas… me estás haciendo daño, Sesshoumaru… aquí…

Tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su pecho, haciéndolo sentir su corazón que latía sintiéndose a flor de piel, con todas sus fuerzas, Sesshoumaru se asustó, aquello no era normal.

-Estás acabando con todo lo bueno y bonito… no sé como ponerlo de otra forma… estás acabando con todo lo que siento por ti…

-Rin…

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-No me importa si te vas o te quedas. Ya no me importa.

Aquello golpeó a Sesshoumaru en lo más bajo de su ser. Las palabras de Rin eran las palabras de una mujer con el corazón roto. Tragando grueso reconoció que toda la culpa era suya.

-Lo siento…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Rin… Rin, dame una segunda oportunidad… por favor, amor…

-Ahora soy tu amor? Ahora? Anoche me llamaste hasta…

-No lo digas… no lo repitas… por favor, Rin… sabes bien que te amo… que te amo más que a mi vida…

-Sesshoumaru…

-No hay nada que haga o diga que sane esas heridas… pero dame una oportunidad, Rin… por favor… dame la oportunidad de remedirme… de… de… te lo juro, Rin… te juro que voy a cambiar…

-No jures, Sesshoumaru…

-Y que hago?! Verte llorar y gritar? Verte consumirte en la tristeza?

Sesshoumaru se arrodilló frente a ella, con su rostro oculto en su vientre. Sintió su piel mojada.

-No sé que hacer, Rin! No lo sé! La impotencia de no poder hacer nada por ti, ni por mi hijo! Kami, me estoy volviendo loco!!! Yo tampoco soportaría que volviese a suceder lo mismo que con Sophie… yo tampoco… y no puedo seguir haciéndome el fuerte! No soy de piedra!!! Era mi hija también y la perdí el mismo día que tú!!!

Sesshoumaru gritó con toda la capacidad de sus pulmones, dejando salir todo aquello reprimido por dos años. Cuando estuvieron más calmados, Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Sessh…

-Podemos hacerlo, preciosa… sólo si permanecemos juntos…

Rin asintió, juntaron sus frentes y se dieron un tierno beso.

-Tadaima…

-Okaerinasae…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente. Fueron a la habitación tomados de las manos y se encontraron con las niñas sobre su cama, con sus caritas empapadas en lágrimas.

-Maya, Sakura…

-No te vayas, papa!!!

Sakura corrió sobre la cama, se iba a caer, pero Sesshoumaru se apresuró a ella y lo evitó.

-Papa!!!

-Tranquila, mi amor… no iré a ningún lado.

-Porqué ya no se quieren?

Rin se sentó junto a Maya.

-Sí nos queremos…

-No! Papa no durmió aquí ayer! Y no estaba de viaje!

-Cálmate, mi amor…

Lograron calmarlas y dormirlas. Sesshoumaru las llevó a sus camas y las besó de buenas noches. Al volver a la habitación, Rin lo tomó de la mano.

-Vamos a darnos un baño…

Sesshoumaru asintió. En la ducha, Rin lo lavó hasta sentirlo verdaderamente limpio, él hizo lo mismo con ella, al llegar a su vientre, se fijó en aquella pequeña protuberancia.

-Sessh…

-Tengo tanto miedo que no sé ni por donde comenzar… pero es el fruto de nuestro amor… porque nunca…. Nunca hemos tenido sexo… siempre hacemos el amor…

-Así es…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Nuestro matrimonio… nuestro matrimonio tiene muchas cosas buenas y unas cuantas fallas… pero es más lo bueno, bonito y válido… comenzando por las dos hermosas hijas que ya me has dado… yo pienso que no está perdido… y que podemos luchar por él…

-Yo también, mi amor… aún no me doy por vencida…

-Te amo, Rin…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, Rin se aferró a su cuello respondiéndole el beso con la misma intensidad.

-Hazme el amor…

Sesshoumaru se detuvo, a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

-Temo hacerte daño...

-No lo harás...

Entregándose a sus besos y a su propio deseo de ser uno con su mujer, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, donde la acomodó con delicadeza. Sus ojos se pasearon junto con sus dedos sobre su delicada y cremosa piel.

-Soy sólo tuya…

-Para siempre, amor…

La besó y acarició hasta que sus labios parecieron saciarse temporalmente de su piel. Evitando apoyarse sobre ella, buscó la mejor manera.

-No lo pienses tanto!

-No sé cómo, Rin…

Rin lo hizo quedar sobre el colchón y se acomodó sobre su regazo, deslizándolo a su interior, lo sintió retener el aire en su pecho.

-Así es como se hace…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

Descansaban abrazados, Rin sobre su pecho, escuchando su corazón, él besaba su cabeza y acariciaba su espalda, la otra mano, unida, con sus dedos entrelazados.

-Nunca te imaginé enseñándome a hacer el amor…

-Ni yo a ti diciendo la palabra bonito…

Sesshoumaru rió, Rin levantó la mirada, se besaron apasionadamente.

* * *

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que estén bien y que les haya gustado este cap, y sus reviews. jeje Saludillos a mis nuevas lectoras que han perdido un poco la timidez y envían reviews, me alegra ver que les gusten tanto que las marcan como favoritos.**

**Besos **

**Mizuho**


	26. El Corazón de Inuyasha

**Capítulo 26**

**El Corazón de Inuyasha**

Inuyasha llegó a su casa, desde la puerta, vio a Kagome y Jusuke sentados a la mesa del comedor.

-Wow! Dibujas muy bonito!

-Gracias… aquí tienes… recórtalo con cuidado…

-Gracias!

Inuyasha sonrió. Jusuke dejó el dibujo a un lado.

-Kagome…

-Sí?

-Puedo… puedo decirte mamá?

Kagome dejó lo que estaba haciendo, vio a Jusuke.

-Jusuke…

-Yo quiero…

-Pero tu papá no quiere.

-Sí, él me dijo que sí puedo.

Kagome se acercó a él, se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura, él se lanzó a sus brazos haciéndola perder el equilibrio y cayeron hacia atrás, Kagome se golpeó la cabeza con la pared.

-Kagome!!!

-Papá!!!

Jusuke se puso pálido, con los ojos abiertos al punto que parecían salírseles de las cuencas. Inuyasha se arrodilló junto a Kagome.

-Kagome… Kagome, estás bien? Kagome, respóndeme!

-No grites! Ah, cha! Qué duro me di!

Kagome se incorporó pasándose la mano en el golpe.

-Ouch! De seguro me sale un chichón!

-Un qué?

-No te preocupes… Jusuke…

El pequeño temblaba con lágrimas en su rostro, viendo la escena.

-Jusuke…

-Go-gomen…

Jusuke salió corriendo hacia la calle, Kagome lo siguió.

-JUSUKE!!!!

Un auto lo golpeó enviándolo varios metros lejos del mismo. Kagome corrió a su lado.

-JUSUKE!!! INUYASHA!!! LLAMA UNA AMBULANCIA!!!

Todo pasó de prisa, como un torbellino. Jusuke despertó, no podía hablar, tenía un tubo en la nariz y lo sentía en su garganta, sentía mucho dolor en todo el cuerpo. Abrió los ojos, vio a su lado a Kagome sonreírle con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hola, mi amor… te sientes bien?

Jusuke levantó una mano y acarició su rostro. La vio cerrar los ojos ante la tierna caricia.

-Tu papá viene dentro de poco, lo llamaré…

Jusuke movió la cabeza negativamente. Kagome sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

-Inuyasha no está molesto contigo… mi amor, estábamos muy preocupados.

Inuyasha llegó al momento en que le sacaban el tubo de la nariz. Al poderse mover, lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Kagome.

-Por qué no me morí?!!!

-Jusuke, mi amor, no hables así!

-No! Te hice daño!

-No me hiciste daño… me haces más daño hablando así!

El pequeño palideció al ver a Inuyasha.

-Pa-pá…

-Kami, hijo, estás bien!

Inuyasha lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Papá, no me odias?

-Jusuke, cómo voy a odiar a mi hijo?

Jusuke lo abrazó con fuerza. Inuyasha lo convenció de dejarse examinar por los doctores.

-Está muy bien… sólo vomitó lo que había comido, así que no tiene más lesiones.

-Es increíble que no se haya roto ni un solo hueso.

-No… pero ya se le comienzan a marcar los moretes… tuvo mucha suerte…

Inuyasha sonrió y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Lo dejaremos esta noche en observación y mañana le damos el alta.

-Bien…

Una vez solos.

-Gomen…

-Cálmate, mi amor… descansa…

-Mamá…

-Sí?

-Eras tú quien gritaba?

-Sí, mi amor… intentaba mantenerte despierto…

El pequeño vio la mano de Kagome sobre su pecho.

-Está tibia…

Kagome sonrió.

-Descansa, cariño…

Poco después el pequeño se durmió, Kagome abrazó Inuyasha, quien la besó en la cabeza.

-Estás bien?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru y Rin fueron a verlo con las niñas, las pequeñas se abrazaron a su tío.

-Hola!

-Tío, Jusuke está enfermito?

-Tuvo un accidente, cariño.

Kagome estaba sentada con sus hijas en sus piernas.

-Mami, cuándo vienen a casa?

-Yo me quedaré esta noche con Jusuke… ustedes se irán a casa con papá…

Koishi se abrazó a ella aún más, Kagome la besó con ternura.

-Cálmate, mi amor…

-Mama ome…

-Tranquila, mi amor…

Kira fue con Inuyasha, Kagome abrazó a Koishi, le llenó la cabeza de tiernos besitos, la pequeña se quedó entre los brazos de su madre. Después de un buen rato, Sesshoumaru y Rin se despidieron y se marcharon.

Sesshoumaru acompañó a Rin hasta la habitación. Se sentó a su lado y acarició sus mejillas.

-Necesitas algo?

-Qué vas a hacer de cena?

-Qué te parece si te preparo una deliciosa ensalada césar… con aderezo y panecitos hechos en casa?

-Hm! Rico!

-Y después unos canelones rellenos de carne…

Rin sonrió.

-Tengo tanta hambre que me los comería.

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la besó con ternura.

-Te avisaré cuando esté listo…

Rin asintió, Sesshoumaru la volvió a besar y la besó en la punta de la nariz, haciéndola sonreír.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Se besaron nuevamente, vieron a las niñas que los veían sonriendo.

-Qué pasa?

-Papa y mama se quieren mucho…

-Sí, así es… papá ama mucho a mamá… quién me ayuda a hacer la cena?

-Yo!!!!

-Yo, yo!!!

-Y quien cuida a mami?

Sakura vio a Rin y a Sesshoumaru. Maya dijo que quería hacer la cena.

-Vayan con papá a hacer la cena…

Las pequeñas se fueron con su padre. Sesshoumaru les daba para hacer cosas sencillas como lavar las lechugas y los vegetales.

-Maya, ve a poner la mesa, cariño…

-Sí, papa…

La pequeña fue de inmediato. Cuando la cena estuvo lista, las pequeñas fueron por Rin, al bajar las escaleras, sonrió al ver la mesa con velas y muy bien arreglada.

-Vaya, mi amor!

-Maya puso la mesa…

-En serio?!

Rin la besó en la frente.

-Te quedó perfecta, mi amor!

La pequeña sonrió. Se sentaron a la mesa, Rin sonrió cuando Sesshoumaru le sirvió refresco con soda. Las niñas sonreían al ver a Rin disfrutar de la comida y agradecérsela a Sesshoumaru con tiernos besitos en la mejilla, al terminar, Sesshoumaru y Rin salieron al jardín. Rin se recostó del pecho de su marido y acarició los fuertes brazos que la rodeaban.

-La cena te quedó deliciosa, mi amor…

-Aprendí de la mejor…

Rin sonrió, sintió tiernos besitos en su hombro.

-Estás preocupada por algo…

-Me conoces demasiado bien…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-En qué piensas, mi amor?

-No lo dañemos con mis pensamientos…

Sesshoumaru la hizo darle el frente, la besó con ternura.

-Ahora sí me intrigaste… anda, preciosa… cuéntamelo todo…

Rin suspiró y se apoyó en su pecho, lo sintió rodearla con sus brazos y besarla con ternura en la cabeza.

-No me sueltes, Sesshoumaru…

-Nunca, mi pequeña preciosa…

Rin se aferró al abrazo de su marido, sintió nuevamente tiernos besitos en su cabeza.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Te amo… sólo por si necesitabas oírlo…

Sesshoumaru tomó su rostro entre sus dedos por su barbilla, la hizo levantarla.

-Y esas lágrimas?

-No lo sé…

-Tal vez piensas… que no soy el señor expresiones… recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que era frío como un témpano… pero preciosa… cada vez que te digo que te amo, no lo dudes en que te lo digo de corazón, amor…

-Yo lo sé, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó con una increíble ternura y acarició sus mejillas sonriendo.

-Eres la misma chiquilla consentida de la que me enamoré…

Rin sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo.

-Vamos a estar juntos, verdad?

-Pase lo que pase…

-Te amo, Sessh… te amo tanto…

Sesshoumaru sonrió nuevamente, la besó en la frente mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

-Eres increíblemente dulce y no lo olvides, eres un esposo maravilloso…

-Tú también eres una esposa maravillosa, mi amor…

……………………………

Inuyasha estaba sentado en la sala, acababa de hablar con Kagome por teléfono. Escuchó a Kira gritar y casi de inmediato un golpe seco.

-PAPI!!! PAPI!!!

Inuyasha corrió a la habitación, vio a Koishi en el piso, llorando a todo pulmón, la pequeña se levantó y se abrazó a sus piernas.

-Papa!!!

Inuyasha la cargó y la besó con ternura.

-Tranquila… qué pasó?

-Se cayó…

-Cómo se cayó?

Kira bajó la mirada.

-Cómo se cayó, Kira?

-Estábamos brincando…

-Y qué les he dicho de brincar en la cama?

-Gomen…

-Eso no sirve, Kira! Tu hermana se pudo hacer daño!

-Gomen, papa…

Inuyasha cerró los ojos.

-Vete a tu cama…

-Papa…

-Es hora de dormir, vete a tu cama…

La pequeña se fue cabizbaja y con lágrimas en los ojos. Desde su cama, vio a su padre acomodar a Koishi en su cama y besarla de buenas noches. Se quedó esperando a que fuera, pero nunca llegó.

Inuyasha despertó exaltado al sentir movimiento, encendió la luz con la pistola en la mano. Kira estaba lívida con el frío cañón contra su frente.

-KIRA!

Inuyasha guardó el arma y abrazó a la niña.

-Kami, Kira!

-Gomen, papa, gomen, no salgo más de mi habitación…

Inuyasha se tranquilizó.

-Lo siento, mi amor… creí que era alguien malo…

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza.

-Cálmate, cariño…

-Gomen…

-Cálmate, mi amor…

La pequeña se quedó tranquila entre los brazos de su padre, quién le llenó la cabeza de dulces y tiernos besitos.

-Ya pasó… ya pasó…

-Papa…

-Hm?

-Es verdad que yo no soy tuya y de mami?

-No te entiendo… Kira, qué quieres decir con que no eres mía y de tu mamá?

La pequeña bajó la mirada, Inuyasha la hizo verlo.

-Kira…

-…-

-Kira, hemos hecho algo que te haga sentir que no te queremos?

La pequeña lo abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose a su cuello.

-Tú no me quieres… por qué?

-No digas eso… cariño… yo te amo…

-No… tú no me quieres! Tú me dejaste sola y después me asustaste!

-Kira, cariño… Kira, cuándo te dejé sola?

-Hoy! No me diste mi beso ni mi bendición…

Inuyasha suspiró.

-Lo siento, Kira… me perdonas? Tu papá es un tonto y a veces se olvida que sus hijas son bebitas que necesitan mucho amor… Kira, de verdad lo siento… no quise que te sintieras menos… sólo me asusté porque Koishi se golpeó muy duro…

Inuyasha secó sus lagrimitas y la besó con ternura.

-Ven, te llevaré a tu cama…

Inuyasha la acomodó y la besó con ternura.

-Nunca olvides que pase lo que pase, tu mamá y yo los amamos mucho… a Jusuke… a Koishi… y a ti… siempre van a ser nuestros bebés…

-Te quiero, papi…

-Yo también te quiero… dulces sueños cariño…

Inuyasha se quedó con la pequeña hasta que se durmió, la besó con ternura nuevamente.

-Lo siento tanto, mi amor… no sé ser un buen padre para ti… para nadie…

……………………………

Kagome recibió a sus hijas en un fuerte abrazo y las llenó de besos sin perder ni un segundo de la expresión de Inuyasha. Jusuke sonrió al verlo.

-Papá!

-Hola, campeón, cómo te sientes?

-Inu… podemos hablar?

Salieron de la habitación.

-Pasa algo?

-En realidad…

-Kagome…

-En el examen que le hicieron esta mañana descubrieron que tiene una vértebra fisurada.

-Cómo?!

-Es… es como si se hubiese comenzado a romper, pero sin terminar… En la radiografía no sale muy claro y sólo se supo cuando se le pasó todo el efecto del calmante, no puede estar sin anestesia.

-Kami… y… qué van a hacer?

-Te iba a llamar. Necesitan que firmes un consentimiento para cirugía… quieren ponerle una especie de cemento que selle la fisura y hablaron de tal vez ponerle una placa.

Inuyasha bajó la cabeza, quedando sobre el hombro de Kagome. Poco después sintió su hombro húmedo.

-Inu…

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza y la apretó contra su pecho, ella le respondió el abrazo.

-Inu, mi amor… Inuyasha…

Kagome lo hizo verla.

-Kami, no estás bien…

-Qué se supone que haga?!

-Inuy…

-Sabes bien qué significa una operación en la columna!

-No, amor… no es así… no existe ese riesgo… amor, mientras la vértebra no se rompa por completo, no hay peligro en la médula, los doctores me lo explicaron. Jusuke no tiene ese riesgo… esto sólo lo ayudará a sanar más rápido…

Kagome logró calmarlo. Volvieron a entrar en la habitación.

-Mama, comida!

Kagome sonrió.

-Qué tal si van con papi y compran algo de comer y me traen?

Inuyasha habló con los doctores y luego de firmar el consentimiento, llevó a las niñas a la casa de Inutaisho.

-Abuelito!!!

-Hola, mis princesitas!!! Con maletas?

Inutaisho vio a su hijo.

-Van a operar a Jusuke, me voy a quedar con Kagome…

-Qué pasó? No habían dicho que no tenía daños graves?

-Se fisuró una vértebra… así que lo operarán para prevenir que se fracture.

-Ya veo…

Inuyasha habló con su madre antes de volver a la clínica. Vio a su hijo sonreírle al verlo entrar en la habitación.

-Papá…

-Hola, campeón…

Kagome los besó en la mejilla a cada uno antes de salir de la habitación y dejarles un momento a solas.

-Papá… tengo miedo…

-No lo tengas, hijo… ya verás que pronto vuelves a casa…

-Puedo pedirte algo?

-Claro… Lo que sea…

El pequeño cerró los ojos.

-Yo quiero un hermanito… para poder jugar con él…

-Jusuke…

-Mamá me dijo que no te lo pidiera…

-Kagome?

Jusuke asintió.

-Dijo que ya no tendrán más bebés…

Inuyasha acarició la cabeza de su hijo.

-Hijo… Jusuke… te amo…

Jusuke sonrió, dos enfermeras entraron por él, Inuyasha los siguió hasta donde pudo, al volver vio a Kagome, quien lo abrazó con fuerza, buscando refugio en su pecho.

-Kagome…

-Tengamos fe, amor…

Inuyasha asintió y la besó en la cabeza. Estuvieron esperando por horas, en silencio, abrazados. Inuyasha notó los dedos magullados de su mujer.

-Qué pasó?

-Inu…

-Kagome, qué te pasó en las manos?

-No es nada, están bien…

-Kagome…

-El sofá cama de la habitación me atrapó los dedos esta mañana...

-Kami, amor, estás segura, que estás bien?

-Sí… me tomaron radiografías.

Inuyasha la besó con ternura.

-Le dijiste a Jusuke que no tendremos más hijos…

-Me preguntó cómo eras de niño… luego me dijo que quería un hermanito menor… le dije que ya tiene dos hermanitas menores…

…………………………

Jusuke había superado la cirugía, luego de un tiempo de recuperación en el hospital, lo enviaron a la casa. Kagome canceló todos sus contratos.

-…Lo siento mucho… cuando pueda volver le avisaré… No es cualquier cosa, mi hijo está postrado en una cama!

Inuyasha la vio cambiarle el rostro de colores hasta un intenso escarlata.

-TAMPOCO NECESITO SUS LIMOSNAS, MISERABLE INFELIZ!

Kagome cerró la llamada, vio a Inuyasha frente a ella.

-Qué?!

-Creo que… mejor te dejo sola…

Inuyasha se dirigió a la habitación de Jusuke, Kagome se llevó las manos a la cabeza, fue a la habitación, vio a Inuyasha acomodarle las almohadas al pequeño.

-Ahí, estás más cómodo?

-Sí, papá… gracias…

-Inu…

-Estaré afuera un rato… descansa…

Inuyasha salió con Kagome.

-Lo siento… no debí gritarte…

-Cálmate, no importa… pero qué te dijo que hasta le dijiste infeliz?

-Me dijo que ni siquiera era mi hijo para estarme preocupando por él más que por mi salario.

Inuyasha alzó ambas cejas.

-Ya lo mandé a donde debía mandarlo hace mucho. Me querías decir algo?

-Sí…

-Qué era?

Inuyasha la besó con ternura y luego en la frente.

-Quiero que descanses y que te vayas a dormir. Yo me tomaré unos días para ayudarte…

-Gracias, pero no es necesario…

-Sí lo es… quiero que descanses, Kagome, no has dormido en tres semanas, no es sano.

Kagome lo vio a los ojos, notó su preocupación.

-Está bien…

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Hacen falta unas cuantas cosas, iré al supermercado por ellas, papá no tarda en venir con las niñas.

-Trae algo para brindarles, aquí no hay nada…

-Lo haré, mientras, descansa, por favor…

-Te lo prometo… me daré un rico y baño y dormiré hasta que vuelvas.

Inuyasha suspiró.

-Algo es algo. Bien, me iré…

La besó con ternura y se marchó. Kagome se dio un largo y merecido baño, mimando su piel con todas las delicias de las que se vio privada en la clínica al tener que bañarse con un antiséptico por la seguridad de Jusuke.

………………………………

Inuyasha llegó y la vio dormida, la dejó igual y desempacó toda la compra. Al terminar, fue a la habitación, se sentó a su lado y acarició sus mejillas.

-Hm!

-Qué te parece si le digo a papá que traiga a las niñas mañana?

-No… quiero ver a mis hijas…

Kagome se acomodó boca arriba y lo vio, la besó en la frente.

-Bien…

-Inu… viste a Jusuke?

-Sí… está viendo televisión…

-No necesita nada?

-Él está bien… vuelve a dormir…

-No me das un beso?

Inuyasha sonrió, se inclinó para besarla, comenzó con un suave roce de sus labios acompañado de una caricia en su hombro y se fue intensificando al más apasionado y candente de los besos.

-Inu…

-Te amo…

* * *

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado. Y por supuesto, espero sus reviews.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	27. Primer Latido

**Capítulo 27**

**Primer Latido**

La recuperación de Jusuke fue rápida, pronto el pequeño corría jugando con sus hermanas por toda la casa. Kagome había comenzado a aceptar trabajos nuevamente. Inuyasha estaba sentado en la sala leyendo una revista, Kagome lo abrazó desde atrás y lo besó con ternura.

-Qué haces, mi amor?

-Nada especial…

-Qué tal si vamos a visitar a Rin, me ha pedido mucho que quiere ver a Jusuke y las niñas.

-Y porqué no viene ella?

-Inu! No debe manejar y si no lo hace ella, le dan unas náuseas terribles. Vamos, amor… además, quiero ver a las niñas también…

-Está bien…

Kagome lo besó en la mejilla y se alejó sonriendo. Al llegar a la casa, Rin los recibió con un fuerte abrazo a cada uno.

-Cómo estás, tía?

-Eso te debería preguntar yo, cómo te sientes?

-Bien, ya no me molesta…

-Qué bueno.

Poco después los niños estaban jugando, Rin y Kagome conversaban en la sala y Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha disfrutaban de un trago en la terraza. Al volver a la casa, llevaron a los niños a dormir. Inuyasha vio a Kagome pensarlo un par de veces para tomarse unas pastillas.

-Kagome…

-Ya voy…

-Kagome que es eso?

-Una píldora anticonceptiva…

-Kagome, te van a volver a crecer los quistes…

-Qué quieres que haga? No hay otro método que me funcione… sin hormonas quedé embarazada de Koishi… esto es sólo hasta que me pueda operar…

-Estás segura de que es lo que quieres?

Kagome apartó la mirada, Inuyasha la hizo verlo.

-Kagome…

-No Inuyasha, no es lo que quiero… pero no tengo opción, verdad?

Inuyasha se sorprendió al ver lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

-Kagome…

-Deja la hipocresía, por favor…

-Por el amor de Kami, no estás conforme!

Antes de que Inuyasha dijera una palabra más, Kagome le arrebató la píldora y se la tragó.

-Pero tú si lo estás. No?

Lo dejó solo, parado en la cocina. Inuyasha subió las escaleras, entró en la habitación para ver a Kira parada sobre la cama y Kagome sentada, Kira acariciaba su cabello y la abrazaba.

-Mama, onegai, no llores…

-Vete a dormir, Kira, por favor…

-No, estás triste…

-Kira, por favor, vete a dormir!!

-Porqué me hablas duro, mami?

Kagome la abrazó con fuerza.

-No quiero gritarte, mi amor… no quiero gritarte, por eso te pido por favor que te vayas a tu cama…

-No quiero dejarte sola, mami…

-Kami, mi amor…

Kira le llenó las mejillas de tiernos besitos y la abrazó hasta que Kagome le sonrió.

-Gracias, mi amor… ya estoy mucho mejor…

Kira sonrió, Kagome la besó con ternura y la cargó para llevarla a su cama.

-Vamos, mi amor…

Kagome vio a Inuyasha, salió de la habitación y acomodó a la pequeña en su cama.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

-Te amo…

Kagome le sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Kagome se aseguró que los demás durmieran y fue a su habitación.

-Kagome…

-Inuyasha, no quiero discutir…

-Yo tampoco… Kagome, por favor… no podemos hablar?

-Bien, qué quieres?

-…-

-Eso pensé…

-Kagome…

-Sí?

-Kagome, fui un idiota… Siempre hago las cosas al revés y termino hiriéndote…

-Inuyasha… por favor… ya no quiero seguir con esto… ya sólo quiero que termine… por favor…

Inuyasha asintió, Kagome lo besó en la mejilla y deseándole una buena noche, se acostó. Se quedó viéndola toda la noche, tenía esa urgencia de hablarle. Kagome despertó y lo vio despierto.

-Inu…

-Mi amor…

-Inu, no has dormido?

-No… no puedo…

Kagome se sentó junto a él.

-Qué pasa?

-Cómo me soportas?

-Inu…

-Es en serio, Kagome… cómo me soportas si soy un imbécil de primera, sólo me falta rebuznar…

-Inuyasha… esto se trata de que me tomé la píldora?

-Kami, Kagome, te estás haciendo daño! Te estás haciendo daño… por una estupidez mía…

Kagome detuvo el curso de la lágrima que escapó traviesamente.

-Inuyasha… sólo estoy esperando un poco de estabilidad… es todo… el doctor me dijo que si cumplía los 28 me operaría, por ley no lo puede hacer antes, ni teniendo un solo hijo… ya tengo los 28, ya me voy a operar…

-Y estás segura? Estás segura de que es lo que quieres?

-No, Inuyasha, no es lo que quiero… pero es lo que debo hacer…

Kagome se recostó de su pecho, lo sintió rodearla y besarla con ternura en la sien.

-Te voy a decir un secreto…

-Qué?

-Cuando yo era pequeña… siempre soñaba con tener muchos hijos… quién sabe, tal vez porque siempre estaba sola…

-Mi amor…

Levantó la mirada y le sonrió, él la besó con ternura.

-Sabes algo? Yo estaba equivocado… todo este tiempo…

-Cómo?

-Yo no quería hijos… porque no me quería convertir en mi padre…

-Inutaisho no es un mal padre…

-Hizo falta que Sesshoumaru y yo tuviéramos un accidente para abrirle los ojos…

-Qué pasó?

-Yo tenía unos… 7, 8 años… papá estaba en una reunión cerca de Tokio, pero no había llegado a Tokio en más de un mes…

**Flashback.-**

El pequeño Inuyasha se aferraba a un brazo de su hermano mayor intentando convencerlo.

-Por favor! Sesshoumaru, quiero ver a papá!

-No molestes!

-Por favor!!! Por favor!!!

-Él está trabajando, no te creas que lo vas a ver…

-Por favor, Sesshoumaru… si vamos, él va a jugar con nosotros.

-Crece ya, Inuyasha, nunca juega con nosotros…

-Por favor…

Sesshoumaru accedió, le pidió permiso a Izayoi para salir con un chofer, una vez en el auto le dijo a dónde irían.

-Eso es en las afueras de Tokio.

-Papá está allá y llamó para que fuéramos.

En el camino, ya en la carretera, el cielo se oscureció.

-Oigan chicos, esto me da mala espina, volvamos a Tokio…

-No! Papá sólo estará allá hoy!

-La carretera está peligrosa…

-Yuo… no he visto a mi papá en más de un mes… por favor, no te devuelvas…

El chofer se conmovió y siguió hasta que comenzó a llover granizo.

-Lo siento, pero no es seguro seguir… volveremos a Tokio…

-Por favor, Yuo…

-Joven Inuyasha, es muy peligroso… el granizo es traicionero, congela el pavimento, no es bueno estar en carretera con granizo…

-Está bien, volvamos…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Tenemos que volver…

Se comenzó a formar un enorme embotellamiento porque los carros disminuían la velocidad y algunos más temerosos, se detenían por completo. Comenzaron a escuchar chirridos de llantas y autos chocando hasta que les tocó a ellos.

………………………

Inutaisho llegó al hospital local, Izayoi estaba desconsolada.

-QUÉ PASÓ?!

-Inutaisho!!!

Izayoi lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Qué pasó? Dónde están mis hijos?!

-Sesshoumaru está en cirugía, se fracturó el fémur derecho en 4 partes, la clavícula derecha y 3 costillas… Inuyasha está en cuidados intensivos…

-Qué le pasó a Inuyasha?

-Se fracturó la base del cráneo…

Inutaisho se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Dónde diablos estaban? Qué carajos pasó?!

-Me pidieron permiso para ir al cine… los dejé ir con Yuo… pero a él le pidieron que los llevara contigo…

-Cómo?!

-Querían verte, Inutaisho…

-Kami… si los niños están así… cómo está Yuo?

-Estaré bien, Inutaisho-sama…

El chofer tenía un brazo enyesado y una pierna vendada.

-Yuo…

-Debí llamar y confirmar… los jóvenes me dijeron que llamó y pidió que los llevaran a donde estaba… comenzó a caer granizo y decidí devolverme, el joven Inuyasha decía que no lo había visto en más de un mes… rogaba que no me devolviera…

………………………

Inutaisho veía a Inuyasha, el rostro amoratado, lleno de cortadas y raspones por todo el cuerpo y los ojos negros e hinchados. Izayoi se mantenía aferrada a él.

-Si algo pasa, me llamas…

-A dónde vas?

-A dónde más?

-Inutaisho, tus hijos están en estado crítico y tú quieres irte a trabajar?

-Tú estás aquí y no estamos haciendo nada.

-Pero estamos aquí! Inutaisho, todo esto pasó porque querían verte!

Inutaisho iba a salir.

-Inutaisho, si te atreves a irte, juro por Kami que me divorcio de ti. Tu hijo está en coma! Como puedes ser tan frío como para querer seguir trabajando!

Inutaisho se detuvo. No quería decirle la verdad, no quería decirle lo mucho que detestaba los hospitales. Una enfermera entró.

-Señores Kazami…

Las cosas no mejoraban, Sesshoumaru había perdido tanta sangre que estaba en shock, corrieron a la sala de cirugía sólo para ver a los doctores aplicarle descargas eléctricas. Inutaisho enloqueció al ver que se daban por vencidos.

-NO!!! MI HIJO!!! MI MUCHACHO!!! SESSHOUMARU!!!

Hizo falta que dos enfermeros lo retuvieran de entrar al quirófano.

-ES MI HIJO!!!

La única opción para calmarlo fue administrarle un tranquilizante.

**Fin del Flashback.-**

Inuyasha vio a Kagome.

-Tú no eres así, mi amor… trabajas mucho, es cierto… pero siempre tienes tiempo para tus hijos…

Inuyasha cerró los ojos al sentir un beso en su mejilla.

-Olvida eso y descansa…

-Crees que soy un buen padre? Le puse un arma en la frente a mi hija y crees que soy un buen padre?

-Creo que eres un padre maravilloso, eso fue un accidente y pudo ser peor…

Inuyasha suspiró.

-Inuyasha…

-Hm?

-Quiero preguntarte algo… pero no te vayas a volver loco, de acuerdo?

-Qué pasa?

-Tu aún amas a Kikyou, verdad?

-No… yo amo a mi hijo… pero mi amor por Kikyou murió hace muchos años…

-Inu…

-A ti es a quien amo, Kagome… sólo a ti…

Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente.

……………………………

Inuyasha llegó a la casa, los niños corrieron a él.

-Papa!

-Papi!

Inuyasha sonrió y los abrazó.

-Jusuke, vete a cambiar, vamos a jugar baseball…

-Sí!!!

-Y yo, papi?

-Ustedes, mis princesitas… después de jugar, nos bañaremos y nos iremos a comer helado todos juntos!

-Sí!!!

-Y Kagome?

-Mama está en el estudio…

Inuyasha besó a las pequeñas y entró en el estudio, Kagome hablaba con el manos libres y las manos en la sien.

-Está seguro, doctor?

-Lo siento, Kagome… pero debe ser así…

-Cuáles son las alternativas?

-Cualquier método anticonceptivo que no tenga hormonas…

-De ahí tengo dos hijas…

-Aprovéchalo, Kagome, nunca he visto a alguien con tantos problemas hormonales y que salga embarazada con tanta facilidad!

-El problema es que mi esposo no quiere tener más hijos…

-Convéncelo… intenta de convencerlo para tratar de tener un varón…

-Él tiene un hijo varón…

-Kami… y tú no quieres…

-Que si quiero… me muero por tener un varón… pero eso es algo que no se discute… no tendremos más hijos…

-Lo siento Kagome… 35 años o más… no puedo hacerlo…

-Gracias, doctor…

Kagome cerró la llamada y hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos.

-Qué voy a hacer?!

-Kagome…

-Inuyasha!

Inuyasha se acercó.

-Qué fue todo eso?

-Kami, lo escuchaste todo?

-No sé cuanto llevan hablando… qué pasó?

Kagome le pidió que se sentara en el sillón, se sentó junto a él.

-No califico para la extracción de ovarios…

-Cómo?!

-Como el problema es causado por hormonas exógenas, y se resuelve interrumpiendo el uso, no califico para que me saquen los ovarios… verás, al sacármelos, tendría que hacer un tratamiento alterno de hormonas, porque de todas formas las necesito… resulta que ese tratamiento, por aproximadamente 20 años… me pone en la lista negra de potencial candidata para el cáncer… así que no califico hasta los 35, donde me harían un tratamiento de 5 años y otros 3 bajando los niveles de hormonas para causarme la menopausia hormonal a los 43…

Inuyasha guardó silencio.

-Inuyasha… nunca has pensado en hacerte la vasectomía?

-No… quieres que me la haga?

-Si no, estaríamos jugando la lotería…

Inuyasha le dijo que lo pensaría. Al volver a la casa, luego de jugar con Jusuke, la vio con las niñas, las tres le sonrieron, llevaron a los niños a una heladería y luego al parque, los veían desde un banco jugar. Inuyasha tomó su mano.

-Kagome…

-Hm?

-Te amo, cariño…

Kagme sonrió y se quedó recostada de su hombro.

-Mira a Jusuke… es todo un hombrecito… se parece mucho a ti…

………………………

Sesshoumaru llegó con las niñas a la casa, las pequeñas abrazaron a su madre.

-Mama! Mama!

-Hola, mis amores!!!

Rin las llenó de besos.

-Se divirtieron con papá?

-Síiii!!!

-Vayan a prepararse, ya iré al baño…

Las niñas subieron las escaleras, Sesshoumaru y Rin se vieron sonriendo y se besaron con ternura.

-Cómo te sientes, preciosa?

-Hm! Bien! Izayoi me trajo unas tabletas masticables para la acidez, pero también me calman las náuseas…

-Eso es bueno…

-Sí…

Se besaron nuevamente.

-Qué tal si hago la cena mientras te bañas con las enanas…

-Sí…

-Hm… extraño bañarme contigo…

Rin reía mientras Sesshoumaru le besaba el cuello y hacía como si gruñera.

-Te prometo algo mejor que un baño… ah, ya mi cena está sazonada, podrías ponerla a cocinar?

-Qué cenarás?

-Pechugas de pollo al limón y ensalada.

-Bueno…

-Sabes cómo me gusta…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura. Rin se bañó con las niñas, las pequeñas reían por las cosquillas.

-Bien, ahora cada una…

Rin les dio una esponja a cada una y jabón.

-Mama yo quiero más jabón…

Rin le puso más. Las pequeñas la imitaban. Al terminar, Rin sonrió.

-Bien!!! Mis bebitas se bañan solas!

-Sí!! Ya somos grandes?

-Casi… ahora a quitarse el jabón. Vamos a la ducha…

Cuando Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación, Rin las tenía sobre la cama, envueltas en unas enormes toallas.

-Tengo frío!!! Mama!!!

Sakura corrió a Sesshoumaru quien la abrazó.

-Tengo frío, papa…

Sesshoumaru la calentó con sus manos y la besó en la punta de la nariz.

-Mira, ya acabó con Maya, ve a ponerte ropa con mamá…

Sakura fue con Rin.

-Papa y mi beso?

Sesshoumaru la besó de la misma manera.

-Y ahora a mama…

Sesshoumaru y Rin se besaron en los labios.

-Ah, así no! Tiene que ser igual!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la punta de la nariz, Rin sonrió.

-Sí hace cosquillas…

-La cena está lista, mi amor…

-Hm! Qué rico!

Después de la cena, Rin llevó a las niñas a sus camas.

-Mama, mama, una historia…

-Síi!!!

-Hm… veamos… ésta era la historia…

Al terminar, Rin las besó de buenas noches y se fue a su habitación. Sesshoumaru apagó el televisor.

-Te entretuvieron?

-Algo así…

Rin cerró la puerta con seguro, ambos sonrieron a la vez que ella se deslizaba sobre él y se besaban apasionadamente.

-Estás segura que puedes?

-Sí… me siento bien…

………………………

Rin reía, acostada de lado, con los besos y las caricias de Sesshoumaru en su espalda, lo sintió abrazarla y atraerla a su pecho. La besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Yo también, mi amor…

Vieron un relámpago.

-Kami, no es posible…

De inmediato se escuchó el trueno y las niñas llamando a Rin. Se vistieron y Sesshoumaru cambió las sábanas sabiendo que dormirían con las niñas. Rin volvió con ambas pequeñas abrazadas a sus piernas.

-Vayan con papá…

Las niñas se acomodaron en la cama, Rin se acercó a Sesshoumaru y lo besó con ternura.

-Estuviste grandioso, mi amor…

-Preciosa…

-Dormiré en la habitación de huéspedes…

-Rin, por qué, tienes tu cama?

-Lo que tengo es a dos niñas aterradas. Quédate con ellas, por favor…

-Rin…

-Mami, no vas a dormir aquí?

-No puedo, Maya…

-Porqué?

-Porque pueden darme una patada.

-Demo mama…

-Rin, Maya tiene razón…

-Las dos tiran patadas, ni siquiera lo voy a intentar, Sesshoumaru.

Rin se despidió de las niñas.

-Mama, no! Tengo miedo!

-Te vas a quedar con papá…

-Mama…

Rin vio la carita de Sakura.

-Sakura…

-Es con mama… cuando hay rayos, me gusta dormir con mama…

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru, quien se encogió de hombros. Se sentó en la cama y la pequeña la abrazó.

-Porqué conmigo?

-Porque tú me abrazas más… y me cantas… no te vayas, mama…

Rin la besó con ternura.

-Rin, no creo que tampoco te vayan a poner en peligro, créeme, me han pateado en áreas más sensibles, pero no es para tanto.

-Prometo no moverme, mami…

-Ni yo…

Rin sonrió y acarició la cabeza de ambas.

-Está bien… veremos cómo le hacemos…

Ya acomodados en la cama, Maya se abrazaba a Sesshoumaru y Sakura a Rin.

-Papi…

-Hm?

-Te vas a convertir en perro?

-Cómo?

-Es que tienes pelos como Maru…

Rin y Sesshoumaru rieron a carcajadas.

-Los papás tenemos los pelos más largos que las mamás… en los brazos, en las piernas y en el pecho.

-Y en la cara…

-Sí, en la cara también.

-Y se llama barba…

-Sí, sabes mucho.

-Papi, yo quiero ver tu barba.

-No puedo dejármela crecer… cuando tengo mucha y beso a Rin, la lastimo porque su piel es muy sensible.

-Onegai, papi…

-Ya es hora de dormir.

-Tú también, Sakura…

Rin besó la mano de Sakura que estaba sobre sus labios, la pequeña acariciaba su rostro y cabello.

-Mama…

-Hm?

-Eres muy bonita…

-Gracias, mi amor…

-Me parezco a mi mama…

Rin sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Pero tienes los ojos como tu papi… como dos hermosos soles al amanecer…

-Te gustan?

-Claro que sí! Cuando conocí a tu papi, lo que más me gustó de él fueron sus ojos.

………………………………

Inuyasha se había hecho la vasectomía, estuvo un par de días sensible, pero luego volvió a su actividad normal.

Kagome había quedado con unas amigas, volvió ya en la noche, vio la casa arreglada con velas y un camino de pétalos hasta la habitación, sonrió al entrar a la habitación y ver a Inuyasha.

-Mi amor y todo esto?

-Estás lista?

-Para qué?

Inuyasha la aprisionó entre sus brazos.

-Para gritar basta…

Kagome rió, pero fue silenciada por los labios de su marido.

-Dame… un segundo…

-Tienes 5 y van 10…

Kagome sonrió, buscó en su mesa de noche.

-Buscas esto?

-Inu…

Inuyasha le mostró el estuche del diafragma.

-Ah, ya no lo necesitas.

-Inu, el doctor dijo que al menos 15 veces…

-El conteo de hoy fue nulo. Ya soy oficialmente estéril…

-Estás seguro?

-Sí, amor…

* * *

**N/A: Hola!!! Entre exámenes y ahora con gripe, como dicen, el que nació para martillo, del cielo le caen los clavos.**

**Espero sus reviews y que les haya gustado el cap. por cierto, el final está muy cerca!!!**

**besos **

**Mizuho**


	28. Felicidad Tangible

**Capítulo 28**

**Felicidad Tangible**

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa y fue hasta el jardín siguiendo las risas de sus hijas, las vio brincar divertidas intentando atrapar las burbujas que Rin les soplaba.

-Hola!

-Papi!!!

-Papa!!!

Las pequeñas corrieron a él y se abrazaron a sus piernas.

-Hola mis princesitas!

Las besó a cada una, se acercó a Rin.

-Cómo te sientes, preciosa?

-Bien…

-Me alegro… qué hacen?

-Atrapamos burbujas!

-Eso veo…

Se sentó junto a Rin y la besó en la mejilla.

-Sessh! Tu traje!

-No importa…

Sesshoumaru se inclinó y pegó su oído de su vientre, Rin sonrió y acarició su cabeza.

-Hoy pude escuchar su corazón…

-Lo siento…

-Sessh…

-No pude salir a tiempo…

-Lo grabé…

-No es lo mismo… pero qué dijo el doctor?

-Que está contento con los resultados, que estoy muy bien y que siga así.

-Ya quiero que se note! Es más divertido así!

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Se nota un poquitito…

Se levantó la blusa y le mostró el pequeño bultito en su vientre. Sesshoumaru lo acarició y la besó justo allí. Se quedó recostado de su regazo viendo a las niñas correr por el jardín tras una mariposa.

-Estás cansado…

-No te lo comienzas a imaginar…

-Porqué no te vas a la cama?

-Porque hace días que no hablamos.

Se inclinó sobre él y apartando su cabello de su rostro, lo besó con ternura.

-Cómo fue tu día?

-Dibujé un poco… y como me siento bien, me he pasado la tarde jugando con las niñas…

Sesshoumaru las escuchó reír, tomó una mano de Rin, mientras la otra acariciaba su cabeza, la besó.

-Son hermosas…

-Sessh…

-Nuestras hijas…

Rin sonrió.

-Sí son hermosas… tienen tanto de los dos…

Sesshoumaru movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-No, amor… tienen tanto de ti… me fascina verlas, y no dejo de pensar que así debías ser de pequeña…

-En personalidad… quien más se parece a mí es Maya. Pero tiene tu temperamento…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-No soy un ogro…

-Pero puedes llegar a comportarte como uno…

-Sakura… es tan delicada… tan lábil…

-Es precisamente como su nombre… una flor…

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando, compartiendo besos y caricias y viendo a las niñas jugar, después de mucho, las pequeñas se acercaron y se acomodaron junto a ellos.

-Ya se cansaron?

-Hai…

Rin sonrió y las besó en la cabeza.

-Mama…

-Sí?

-Mama, un cuento…

-Hm…

-Pero uno nuevo, mama…

-Uno nuevo… a ver… Esta era una princesita… que vivía muy feliz en castillo con sus padres, el rey y la reina… y su hermano, el príncipe…

Sesshoumaru escuchó atento junto con las niñas mientras Rin hilvanaba las ideas para crear una historia asombrosa de magos, dragones y príncipe azul. Poco a poco se fue dando cuenta que la base de la historia era ella. Les estaba contando su vida.

-Y la princesita ya no era princesa, mama?

-Sí… pero en su corazón… hasta que un día, conoció a su príncipe… pero aún no sabía que era su príncipe, porque fue muy grosero cuando lo conoció…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas, Rin lo vio sonriendo.

-Y qué pasó después, mama?

Rin les terminó la historia y las besó con ternura. Maya se quedó viéndola.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Así no se puede acabar…

-No? Porqué no?

-Porque dónde está la parte en que la princesa y el príncipe tienen bebés y se hacen reyes y su bebé es…

Rin y Sesshoumaru rieron a carcajadas. Maya se avergonzó y con el rostro colorado como tomate, corrió al interior de la casa.

-Maya, mi amor, no te vayas!

Rin se levantó y fue por ella, la encontró tirada sobre su cama.

-Mi amor, no tienes que llorar…

-Tú y papi se rieron de mí!

-No! Cariño, no es verdad… nos reímos de lo que dijiste…

Rin se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó, la besó en la mejilla y la vio limpiarse la misma.

-Maya, cariño, no nos reímos de ti… lo que dijiste fue muy gracioso y por eso nos reímos…

-No es verdad!

-Sí, mi amor… es cierto…

Rin acarició su cabeza, la pequeña la movía.

-No! Eres una mentirosa, vete!

-Maya, no me hables así…

-Vete! Vete!

-Maya…

-Vete!!!

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación.

-Rin…

Rin le hizo señas, habían herido los sentimientos de la pequeña.

-Maya…

-VETE!!! Te odio!!!

Rin decidió no forzarla más. Se levantó con ayuda de Sesshoumaru.

-Rin…

-A mí no me quiere…

Rin salió de la habitación. Sesshoumaru se quedó con Maya.

-Maya, princesa…

-Tú también eres un mentiroso!

-Maya, soy tu papá y tienes que respetarme!

Sesshoumaru se calmó.

-Bien… te diré lo que pasó después… con el paso del tiempo, la princesa ya deseaba tener su primer bebé. Pero el príncipe siempre tenía algo más importante y no le cumplía el deseo a la princesa. Eso la fue haciendo triste y se fue olvidando de ello hasta que un día el príncipe supo que tendría que ir a la guerra y que tal vez no volvería… entonces…

-Papi, pero tú te enfermaste, no fuiste a la guerra…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Tu mamá dejó la historia donde la terminó, porque se entristece mucho cuando recuerda todo eso… nos reímos porque nos dimos cuenta de que sabías cómo era la historia de verdad. Y ahora le dijiste cosas feas a tu mamá y eso la hirió.

-Demo…

Maya fue con Rin, quien tenía a Sakura sobre sus piernas, la pequeña jugaba apretando sus cachetes y nariz.

-Mama, arriba!

-No puedo, mi amor…

Sakura la besó en la mejilla y se acomodó en su pecho.

-Mama, tengo hambre…

-Sí? Vamos a decirle a papá para salir a cenar. Ve a decirle…

Sakura corrió riendo, Maya se acercó a Rin.

-Mama…

-Maya, cariño…

-Mama, gomen…

Rin le abrió los brazos, la pequeña se subió a sus piernas y la besó en la mejilla, Rin la besó también.

-Te perdono…

-Mama…

-Dime, cariño.

-Te amo…

Rin sonrió y la besó con ternura.

…………………………

Sesshoumaru despertó al sentir la cama vacía, Rin no estaba allí, la escuchó en el baño, fue con ella y se sentó a su lado en el borde de la tina.

-Kami, Sessh, vete a dormir…

-No, preciosa, no te voy a dejar sola…

-Para qué quieres verme vomitar?

No quiero… créeme, no quiero…

Acarició su espalda e hizo su cabellera a un lado, la besó en la frente. Rin estuvo recostada de su pecho unos minutos.

-Ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí…

-Quieres que te prepare la tina?

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien.

-Quieres darte un baño con el tonto de tu marido?

Rin sonrió y asintió. Sesshoumaru buscó un par de sales aromáticas y comenzó a llenar la tina, Rin se lavó la cara y los dientes.

-No eres tonto, mi amor…

-Sí lo soy… pero tú me perdonas…

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Hm! Menta!

Rin rió. Ya en la tina. Rin disfrutaba del masaje que le daba Sesshoumaru, se recostó de su pecho y acarició sus brazos.

-Tienes vacaciones, mi amor?

-Sí… tengo un par de meses, pero los quiero dejar para cuando nazca el bebé…

Rin rió.

-No lo tomes a mal, mi amor… pero no te soportaría 2 meses conmigo las 24 horas metido en la casa.

Sesshoumaru rió, acarició su vientre.

-Crees que de verdad sea varón?

Rin sonrió.

-Estás loco por tener un niño, verdad?

-Considerando que este es tu último embarazo… sí! Quiero que sea niño!

-A mí también me gustaría tener un varoncito… que sea rubio como su papi y con los ojos como soles…

-Porqué siempre quieres que se parezca a mí?

-Porque eres hermoso…

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Y no me equivoco cuando digo que un bebé igualito a ti, es lo más bello del mundo…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la besó apasionadamente.

-No me importa… no me importa a quién se parezca, ni qué sea… sólo quiero que sea un bebé sano, fuerte y feliz…

Rin asintió.

-Preciosa…

-Hm?

-Crees que puedas soportar la carretera? Para irnos al campo unos días…

-Sessh…

-Estoy seguro que el cambio te hará bien…

Rin sonrió.

-Podemos hacer el intento…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Me aseguraré de que lo disfrutes, cariño…

Sesshoumaru le llenó los hombros de tiernos besitos y le hacía cosquillas. Rin reía y trataba de huir de él.

-No! Jajaja!!!

-Shhh!!! Vas a despertar a las niñas…

-Entonces… deja eso!!! JAJAJA!!!

-Sólo si me das un beso.

-Sólo uno?

-Uno, cien, mil, un millón…

Rin sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, cariño…

…………………………………

Inuyasha llegó a la casa y Kagome estaba trabajando, lo saludó con un beso y continuó sin parar, ni siquiera cenó, Inuyasha llevó a los niños a dormir y luego fue con Kagome ya cerca de la media noche. La abrazó desde atrás y la besó en la mejilla.

-Oye, amor… ya es suficiente…

-Ya casi termino…

-Kagome…

-Hm?

-Qué ropa llevaban los niños hoy?

Kagome se quedó pensativa, se detuvo y guardó el trabajo.

-Dónde están?

-Dormidos… hacen 3 horas…

-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes… qué tal si vienes a cenar y luego…

Inuyasha le llenó el cuello de tiernos e incitantes besitos. Kagome sonrió.

-Estoy molida, mi amor…

-Hm… entonces, ven a descansar y mañana… bien tempranito… me aseguraré de que te quedes en la cama un par de horas extras.

Ambos rieron y se besaron apasionadamente.

……………………………………

El camino hacia la casa del campo fue una verdadera pesadilla, Rin no lograba controlarse las náuseas ni con las pastillas.

-Preciosa… estás pálida…

-Me siento muy mal…

-Y si cierras los ojos?

-Es peor no saber dónde estoy…

Sesshoumaru se detuvo, estaban en campo abierto, sacó el auto de la carretea y bajó, Rin se quedó tranquila unos minutos y luego salió del auto.

-Estoy cansada, necesito dormir… Sesshoumaru, no creo que haya sido una buena idea…

-Estamos a más de la mitad del camino, qué quieres hacer? Volver a la casa?

Rin vio a las niñas y luego a Sesshoumaru.

-Estás molesto conmigo?

-No, amor… claro que no… quieres volver?

-No… está bien… vamos a llegar…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Ahora no estoy molesto contigo…

Ambos rieron, volvieron al auto y al camino, al llegar a la casa, Rin corrió al baño más cercano, Sesshoumaru bajó todo el equipaje y los acomodó en las habitaciones.

-Esperen aquí, voy con mamá…

Sesshoumaru fue con Rin, la ayudó a lavarse la cara.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor… gracias…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Ya es tarde, prepararé unas salchichas y llevaré a las niñas a dormir.

-Está bien…

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla. Salió al jardín abrigándose y llevando abrigos para las niñas que reían divertidas.

-Mira, mama, somos indias…

-Abu-bu-bu-bu-bu-buuu…

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru había hecho una fogata y planeaba hacer las salchichas allí.

-Esto es seguro?

-Es fuego…

-Me refiero a que está muy cerca de la tierra…

-Es más alto que Sakura y nunca se ha enfermado.

Rin se resignó, no ganaría, lo besó en la mejilla y se sentó a su lado.

-Maya, Sakura, vengan a abrigarse, hace frío…

Rin les puso los abrigos y las besó en la punta de la nariz, las pequeñas rieron.

-Y el mío?

-Pues…

-Así que a mí no me traes abrigo?!

Rin lo besó apasionadamente.

-Creí que no lo necesitarías…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza. Después de comerse los hotdogs, Sesshoumaru lavó los pinchos e hizo cuatro juegos de malvaviscos.

-Quién quiere malvaviscos asados?!

-YOOO!!!

-Yo, yo, yo!!!

-Tengan cuidado, están calientes…

Rin sonrió y tomó su vara.

-Hm! Están ricos! En su punto!

-Ni muy suaves ni muy firmes…

Ambos cruzaron miradas y sonrieron. Rin y Sesshoumaru veían el fuego danzar, abrazados, compartiendo caricias y besos secretos, las niñas jugaban hasta donde les alcanzaba la luz.

-Sabes, preciosa… creo que la guitarra está aquí…

-Y todavía recuerdas cómo tocarla?

-Claro que sí…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y fue por el instrumento, cerca de media hora después volvió con la misma.

-Y esas cuerdas estarán buenas? Sessh, creo que están podridas…

-Nah, son de nylon, es sintético…

Sesshoumaru la afinó y comenzó a cantar una tonada que había aprendido en una de las escapadas románticas, que fueron a Hawaii. Rin reconoció la canción y sonrió, sin apartar los ojos de él, se paró frente suyo y comenzó a bailar.

_Everytime I look at you_

_Cada vez que te veo_

_I just don't know what to do_

_Simplemente no sé que hacer_

_When I see you_

_Cuando te veo_

_Since you came into my life_

_Desde que llegaste a mi vida_

_Such a change in me I can't explain_

_Y me cambiaste de una forma que no puedo explicar_

-Mama, mama, yo quiero aprender!

Ambos sonrieron, Rin les enseñó a las niñas a moverse como ella.

-Ahora, le das vuelta a la mano, así…

-Así?

-Sí…

-Sí!!! Mira, papa, puedo bailar como mama!

-Lo haces muy bien, princesa…

-Y mama?

Sesshoumaru la vio sonriendo.

-Lo hace de maravilla…

_Ever since I met you_

_Desde que te conocí_

_While strollilng through the park one sunny day_

_Mientras paseabas por el parque un día soleado_

_It was love when I first saw you_

_Fue amor cuando te vi por primera vez_

_And this love I really feel down deep inside_

_Y este amor realmente lo siento dentro de mi_

_It's not often that I feel this way_

_No es común que me sienta de esta manera_

_But since you came into my life_

_Pero desde que viniste a mi vida_

_You have now become a part of me_

_Te has convertido en parte de mí_

_And I, a part of you_

_Y yo en parte de ti_

Rin sonrió al terminar la canción, Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y la besó apasionadamente. Se separaron al escuchar un sollozo.

-Sakura…

-Mama…

-Qué pasa, mi amor? Porqué lloras?

La pequeña la abrazó con fuerza, Sesshoumaru y Rin cruzaron miradas.

-Qué pasa, Sakura?

-No puedo bailar como tú…

Rin sonrió a la vez que suspiraba aliviada, se sentó y le limpió la carita.

-Eso es porque eres muy chiquita…

-Demo… Maya sí puede…

-Pero Maya es más grande… mi amor, no llores por eso, ya verás que aprenderás…

-Yo quiero ser como mama…

-Ya verás como crecerás para ser como ella… vamos, princesas… es hora de dormir…

-Hai, papa…

Llevaron a las niñas a la habitación, Sesshoumaru las acomodó en la cama, Rin se sentó junto a ellas, las besó en la frente a cada una.

-Dulces sueños, mis amores…

-Mama…

-Hm?

-Te amo…

Rin sonrió y besó a Maya nuevamente.

-Yo también te amo, cariño…

-Mama, te amo…

-Y a ti también, mi amor… ahora es hora de dormir…

-No te vayas mama…

-Me quedaré… hasta que se duerman…

Rin se quedó con ellas hasta que se durmieron, fue con Sesshoumaru a la habitación.

-Mi amor…

-Preciosa…

Rin sonrió cuando Sesshoumaru besó su vientre con ternura.

-Te sientes mejor?

-Hm! Me siento mucho mejor… el aire fresco me va de maravilla…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Me alegro…

-Sí? Hay algo que tengo para ti…

-Qué cosa?

Rin sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Una función gratis…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y se dejó hacer el amor. Rin se movía sobre él, al ritmo en que le bailó hacía unos instantes, cerraba los ojos al sentir las manos de su marido recorrer su cuerpo y sentirlo en su interior. Ambos reían abrazados, sudados y entre caricias y besos.

-Hm! Creo que me llevaré la guitarra a Tokio…

Rin rió.

-Eres malo!

Sesshoumaru acarició su trasero mientras sonreía, Rin acarició su rostro, notaba sus ojos con un brillo extra.

-Pasa algo, mi amor?

-No…

Sesshoumaru besó su mano.

-Sabes algo, Rin?

-Qué cosa?

-Nunca pensé que realmente duraríamos como matrimonio… pero me alegra que me haya equivocado, porque cariño… los mejores años de mi vida han sido éstos donde has estado conmigo…

-Sessh…

-Tú y las niñas son lo que más valor tienen en mi vida, puedo perderlo todo… pero no a ti y a mis hijas… en especial a mis hijas.

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Tal vez te enojes… pero… cuando me di cuenta que verdaderamente te amaba, no fue cuando me diste una hija… sí me volví a enamorar de ti, pero seguía siendo un amor incompleto… pero cuando me di cuenta… no fue de inmediato… fue poco a poco… fueron todas las veces que lloré en silencio al verte llorar y sufrir… todo por mi culpa… yo… intenté dejarte varias veces… pensaba que si me odiabas, te dolería menos cuando muriera… pero tú te aferrabas más y más a mí…

Rin sonrió y lo volvió a besar.

-Ya detente… me estás haciendo llorar…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la rodeó con sus brazos atrayéndola a su pecho.

-Todo saldrá bien, mi amor… hemos enfrentado muchas cosas juntos… por eso estoy seguro…

-Tengo tanto miedo que lo de Sophie se repita… no podría vivirlo otra vez…

-Todo saldrá bien, amor…

-Intento ser fuerte, Sesshoumaru, lo intento, pero cada día me siento más débil, los vómitos son peores…

-Todo eso pasará pronto…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Descansa, preciosa… ha sido un día muy largo…

-Lo siento… tú planeabas un día…

-Yo planeé unos días con mi familia… y es justo lo que estamos haciendo. Descansa, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la vio dormir y contemplaba su cuerpo desnudo bajo las sábanas, a merced de sus dedos, la besó con ternura y se entregó al sueño que embargaba su cuerpo.

Rin despertó escuchando risitas y sintiendo besitos, abrió los ojos y vio a las niñas sobre la cama, Sesshoumaru seguía dormido.

-Maya, Sakura…

-Hola, mami…

Rin sonrió, abrazó a sus pequeñas y las llenó de besos.

-Qué estaban haciendo?

-Jugando…

-Jugando?

-Sí…

Rin sonrió y acarició sus mejillas, cubriéndose con las sábanas alcanzó la yukata y se cubrió.

-Mama está feliz!!!

-Sí!!!

Rin volvió a sonreír y abrazó a sus pequeñas, las llenó de besos.

-Claro que estoy feliz… tengo dos hermosas bebitas…

-Y a papa!

-Sí! Y papá también…

Sesshoumaru despertó. Las niñas lo abrazaron y le llenaron las mejillas de besos.

-Hm! Qué rico despertar así! Pero qué hora es?

-Son las 9…

-Las 9? Vaya! En ese caso… tengo un poco de hambre…

-Sessh…

-Y aquí hay dos enanitas que me puedo comer…

-No!!! Papi!!!

Sesshoumaru las abrazó y las llenó de cosquillas y mordiscos, las niñas reían a carcajadas.

-Qué tal si se bañan con mamá… y yo hago el desayuno?

Entre besos, Sesshoumaru le dijo a Rin que les pusiera traje de baño.

Sesshoumaru terminó de poner la mesa cuando Maya corrió a él.

-Papa! Papa! Mama se enfermó!

Sesshoumaru fue a la habitación, Rin estaba vomitando.

-Kami, preciosa…

-Mucho duró…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y acarició su espalda. Después de un buen rato.

-Ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí… gracias…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Quieres que te prepare algo diferente?

-No… está bien…

Sesshoumaru vio a las niñas sentadas en la cama, con los ojos rojos.

-Vengan aquí, princesas…

Sesshoumaru las llenó de besos.

-Mis amores, mamá está bien…

-Demo…

-Mamá está bien, Sakura… es sólo que a veces, cuando las mamás están embarazadas, se enferman un poquito por las mañanas…

Las pequeñas lo abrazaron con fuerza, luego a Rin, quien las llenó de besos.

-Vamos a comer…

Después del desayuno, Sesshoumaru recogió la mesa y lavó los platos.

* * *

**N/A: Hola!!! Doble tanda!!! Espero que les haya gustado y sus reviews!!!**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	29. Tiempo en Familia

**Capítulo 29**

**Tiempo en Familia**

Sesshoumaru salió al jardín, donde Rin jugaba con las niñas, Se sentó junto a ella.

-Hay algo que quiero mostrarles…

-Qué cosa?

-Un río que hay cerca de aquí… ven… la caminata te hará bien…

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Vamos…

Las niñas seguían el sendero unos pasos delante de sus padres. Sesshoumaru y Rin iban tomados de las manos y viendo a sus pequeñas sonreír.

-Aún no me dirás qué hay en ese bulto?

-Comida… Vamos, preciosa, disfruta del día…

Rin sonrió, llegaron a la orilla, Sesshoumaru iba preparado, extendió una manta para Rin y se quitó la camisa.

-Voy a bañarme… vengan…

-Papi…

-Vengan…

Las niñas se negaron, Sesshoumaru se tiró al agua.

-Ah! Está rica, vengan, se quedan agarradas a mí…

-Mami, tengo miedo…

-Y yo…

Rin les sonrió y las besó en las mejillas.

-Entonces quédense aquí, yo voy a nadar con papá…

Rin se quitó la ropa, debajo llevaba el traje de baño, como aún no se le notaba mucho, no se veía mal.

-Sessh, me ayudas?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la ayudó a entrar.

-Ay!!! Está fría!!!

Sesshoumaru rió, ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Hm! Qué rica se acaba de poner!

Ambos rieron, estuvieron un buen rato jugando a hacerse cosquillas y besarse.

-Mami…

Maya y Sakura estaban paradas en la orilla. Sesshoumaru se acercó.

-Sabes aguantar el aire?

Maya tomó una bocanada de aire, aventó sus mejillas y se tapó la nariz.

-Bien… toma aire, aguántalo y tírate, yo te paro.

-Papi…

-Ven…

Maya lo dudó unos segundos y se tiró, Sesshoumaru la sacó del agua temblando y riendo. Le quitó el cabello de la cara.

-Así se hace, princesa! Quédate con Rin, voy por Sakura…

-Mami!!! Atrápame!!!

-NO!!! SAKURA!!!

-SESSHOUMARU, SE TIRÓ!!!

Sesshoumaru se zambulló a buscarla, la sacó tosiendo y aferrada a su cuello.

-Sakura, tú no sabes aguantar el aire…

-Pero… pero hice como Maya…

-Pero tienes que dejar de respirar, Sakura, no sólo hacer un buche de aire…

-Gomen…

Rin se acercó.

-Está bien?

-Sí, está bien… Sakura…

La pequeña lloraba aferrada a él, Rin la cargó y le pasó Maya a Sesshoumaru.

-Ya, mi amor…

-Gomen, mama… yo no quería que te asustaras…

-Tranquila, cariño… ya… ya pasó…

Rin la besó en la cabeza.

-Te amo mucho, mama…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

Rin la besó con ternura. Poco después, recuperaron el ánimo, las niñas jugaban con Sesshoumaru, Rin salió y los veía desde la manta. Les tomaba fotografías y una que otra se inclinaba con ellos. Las niñas salieron diciendo que tenían hambre. Rin les dio los emparedados que Sesshoumaru había llevado.

-Yo también quiero uno, preciosa…

Rin le dio uno, él se recostó de su regazo, ella le sonrió.

-Has estado haciendo ejercicios sin mí…

Rin dijo esto mientras acariciaba el pecho de su marido.

-Es un poco difícil hacerte el amor pensando que te haré daño… a veces parece que hago pechadas…

Rin rió.

-Eres un payaso…

Volvieron a la casa pasado el mediodía, las niñas tenían hambre otra vez, Sesshoumaru les preparó algo de comer mientras Rin se bañaba con ellas, las pequeñas bajaron las escaleras hasta Sesshoumaru.

-Papa! Tengo hambre!!!

-Ya, ya está listo… aquí tienen macarrones con queso.

-Sí!!!!

-Pero, se tienen que comer la ensalada primero.

-No!!!

-No fuchi!

-Fuchi? Los vegetales son muy importantes…

-No quiero!

-Ni yo!

Rin bajó las escaleras.

-Qué pasa aquí?

-No se quieren comer la ensalada que su papá les preparó con tanto amor…

-Noo! Fuchi!

-A ver… Hm! Qué rica, con zanahoria rayadita, y tomatitos! Y esa salsa?

-Es la salsa secreta…

-Ah… me encanta tu salsa secreta…

Rin la probó.

-Wow! Se me quitó el dolor!!!

Las niñas la veían sorprendidas.

-Mi amor, qué rica está! Qué importa si no quieren, yo me la como…

-Sí, mama se la come!

-Pero yo no la hice para mamá, yo la hice para mis bebés…

-No me hiciste ensalada con salsa secreta?

-No…

Rin bajó la mirada, Sesshoumaru se la levantó y la besó con ternura.

-A ti te hice ensalada con salsa ultra secreta… para ti y para el bebé…

Rin sonrió.

-Me esperas para comer?

-Sí… pero date prisa o me comeré toda la ensalada…

Rin intentaba que las niñas comieran más vegetales, pero solían negarse a comerla y a veces rechazaban todo el plato sólo porque tocaron el resto de la comida. Cuando Sesshoumaru bajó, nuevamente, Rin ya se estaba dando por vencida, las niñas lloraban rogándole que las dejara comerse sólo los macarrones. Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en la mejilla.

-Ya déjalas comer, no se lo van a comer…

-Tienes razón…

-Iré por nuestra comida…

Sesshoumaru volvió de la cocina con dos platos con filete de pescado y la misma ensalada que la de las niñas.

-Kami, luce delicioso!

-Ya verás…

Sesshoumaru le sirvió una salsa sobre el pescado y otra sobre la ensalada.

-Pruébalo…

-Hm!!!Rico!!!

Las niñas se comieron sus macarrones y veían a Rin y a Sesshoumaru disfrutar de su comida.

-Mama…

-Sí?

-Puedo probarlo?

-No, esta es mi comida y ustedes nunca quieren cuando se la servimos. Cómanse sus macarrones y lleven los platos a la cocina cuando terminen.

Sesshoumaru y Rin compartieron un tierno beso. Al terminar, Sesshoumaru lavó los platos.

-Bien, vamos a descansar…

-Vamos afuera…

Sesshoumaru puso una manta bajo un frondoso árbol y allí se acomodaron abrazados, las niñas jugaban con sus muñecas, pero terminaron abrazándose a ellos para dormir la siesta. Rin y Sesshoumaru las vieron y sonrieron, las pequeñas dormían plácidamente.

………………………

Kagome despertó y tuvo que correr al baño, ya era el cuarto día consecutivo en que las náuseas matutinas la atacaban.

Inuyasha despertó y fue con ella.

-Kami, Kagome no estás bien…

-Inu…

-No esperaré más, iremos a un doctor hoy.

Inuyasha llevó a los niños al colegio y luego fue con Kagome a donde un gastroenterólogo.

-Dígame sus síntomas… fiebre?

-No, sólo las náuseas matutinas…

-Náuseas matutinas?

-Sí… ya sabe, las mismas que cuando están embarazadas…

-Y porqué no se hace una prueba de embarazo?

-Porque mi esposo se hizo la vasectomía, no es posible…

El doctor rió a carcajadas y señaló el retrato de él con dos niños.

-Qué piensa de esto?

-Sus nietos son adorables…

El doctor volvió a reír.

-Son mis hijos, 15 años después de hacerme la vasectomía…

-Qué?!

-Son casos extremadamente raros, donde hay más conductos o éstos se reconectan…

El doctor le indicó una prueba de sangre.

-Hágase la prueba…

Al volver a la casa, Kagome se pasó la mañana en la cocina, Inuyasha entró notándose preocupado.

-Kagome…

-Inu, mi amor…

-Kagome, cómo te sientes?

-Ya me siento bien… quieres que te deje sashimi o lo hago todo en sushi?

-Qué estás haciendo?

-Sushi con salmón y atún…

Inuyasha tomó un trozo del pescado y lo probó.

-Hm! Está rico, déjame sashimi…

Kagome sonrió, Continuó cortando el filete, Inuyasha la abrazó deslizando sus manos por su cintura y acomodando su cabeza en su hombro, la besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, cariño…

Kagome dejó de cortar y se dio la vuelta, lo vio sonreírle con la preocupación marcada en sus ojos.

-Inuyasha…

-Me eres fiel, Kagome?

-Inuyasha!

-Te juro que no haré nada contra ti… sólo sé sincera, por favor…

-Qué te dice tu corazón?

-Lo han engañado antes… confío en ti… pero no a ciegas…

-Qué quieres que te pruebe? Tú me conoces… conoces mi cuerpo… eres el único hombre en mi vida… crees que te soy infiel?

Inuyasha sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdóname… sólo fue un momento de inseguridad…

-Inuyasha…

Inuyasha acarició sus mejillas.

-Esperaba que tu respuesta fuera sí… que buscaras herirme como yo te herí a ti… soportaría lo que sea excepto perderte…

-Inu…

-Qué patético…

Inuyasha se removió las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Kagome seguía sin entender nada.

-Inuyasha… Inuyasha, no te comprendo…

-Porqué en el justo momento en que no puedo embarazarte es cuando más lo deseo?!

-Inuyasha…

Kagome comprendió. Un embarazo sería lo único que no atentaría contra su salud. Tomó la toalla con alcohol y se limpió las manos.

-Inuyasha…

-Leí… y no lo creí y seguí buscando y más y más… Kami, Kagome, tengo miedo! Cada cosa que encontré es peor a la anterior!

-Inuyasha… voy a estar bien…

-No! No estás bien! Kagome estás enferma!

-Lo que sea que tenga… me curaré…

Kagome lo besó con ternura.

-Cálmate, amor… no ganas nada con ponerte así…

-Kagome…

-Inuyasha… no pienso dejar a mis hijas… estaré bien… te lo prometo…

Inuyasha fue por los niños al colegio, al volver, se detuvo y compró un ramo de rosas para Kagome, al llegar a la casa, las niñas corrieron a ella.

-Mama!!!

-Hola, mis amores!

Kagome las cargó a las dos juntas y las llenó de besos.

-Hm! Qué rico, mamá las ama tanto!

Las pequeñas rieron, Kagome cayó sentada con las pequeñas en brazos.

-Kagome! Estás bien?!

-Sí, estoy bien…

Kagome reía con las niñas haciéndole cosquillas, Jusuke se les unió al juego, luego de un rato, Kagome descansaba acostada en el piso, con los niños abrazados a ella.

-Espero que tengan hambre…

-Sí!!!

-Qué bien, porque vamos a comer sushi!!!

-Ay no! Nihon no ryori!

Kagome sonrió y abrazó a Kira.

-Acaso no sabes que fuera de aquí es una comida muy rica? Mucha gente no puede comérsela porque es muy cara, incluso en Japón. Además, te preparé tempura y arroz…

La pequeña sonrió y la besó en la mejilla. Kagome se levantó.

-Vamos, a lavarnos las manos.

Al volver a la mesa, las niñas y Jusuke se sentaron, Inuyasha besó a Kagome en la mejilla y le entregó las flores.

-Son preciosas, mi amor! Gracias! Las voy a…

-Las pones en agua después, vamos a comer.

Kagome sonrió al verlos disfrutar de la comida, al terminar, Inuyasha recogió los platos y los llevó a la cocina, sonó el teléfono.

-Bueno?

-Le hablamos del laboratorio del hospital central, se encuentra la señora Kazami Kagome?

-Es mi esposa…

Inuyasha cerró la llamada, salió de la cocina, Kagome veía a las niñas dibujar, las ayudaba a escoger los colores, ella lo vio sonriendo y volvió a las niñas, volvió a verlo al notar que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Inu…

-Kagome, mi amor…

-No… Inu, no, qué te dijeron?

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza y terminó cargándola.

-Estás embarazada…

-QUÉ?!

Inuyasha la llenó de besos riendo y llorando a la vez, Kagome no sabía ni qué hacer.

-Inu…

-Te amo, mi amor!

Kagome respiró aliviada, Inuyasha la llenó de besos.

-Te amo, te amo!!!

-Papa…

-Vamos a tener un bebé!!!

Jusuke y Kira abrazaron a Kagome, ella los besó en la cabeza.

-Va a ser niño?

-No lo sé, mi amor…

……………………………

Ya en la noche, después de dormir a los niños, Inuyasha entró en la habitación con Kagome.

-Mi amor…

-Inu… todo esto…

Inuyasha sonrió.

-No importa cuántas veces me negara… Kami quiso que tuviera hijos…

-Inuyasha…

-No es tu culpa, Kagome… no es culpa de nadie… pero yo quiero pedirte perdón… por haber sido el imbécil y patán que fui contigo todos estos años… te he lastimado… cometí errores que no puedo remediar… algunos de los que no me arrepiento, pero aún así te hirieron…

-Inuyasha…

-Te prometo que seré un mejor hombre… padre, esposo…

Kagome sonrió y lo besó con ternura. Acarició sus mejillas.

-Eres un gran hombre, un padre cariñoso y entregado a sus hijos… y como esposo, son pocas las cosas que desearía que cambiaras… pero lo haces bastante bien…

Inuyasha sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-No dejaré de ser celoso…

-Y quién dijo que yo quiero eso?

-Cómo?

-Cuando salimos y me miran mucho… me encanta cuando al llegar a la casa me haces el amor, sólo para recordarme que soy tuya…

-No lo hago por eso…

-No?

-No… lo hago para recordarme a mí, que tú me escogiste, no a ellos…

-Ya no importa…

-Kagome…

Inuyasha notó algo que siempre supo, la incondicionalidad de Kagome hacia él. La besó apasionadamente y acarició sus mejillas.

-Te amo, Kagome…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Inuyasha la desvistió besando cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto, acarició su pecho, besó sus pezones y los vio reaccionar a la caricia, con una sonrisa, continuó hacia su vientre, pasó sus manos con una ternura desconocida para él. Kagome acarició su cabeza.

-Mi amor…

-Creo que es la primera vez que realmente disfrutaremos de un embarazo…

-No digas eso, Inuyasha… yo amo a mis hijas y me gustó mucho sentirlas dentro de mí, crecer, imaginándome a quién se parecerían… tú no?

-Pocas veces pensé en eso… realmente me preguntaba cómo me las arreglaría para ser un padre… pero realmente es que olvidé cómo era ser niño…

-Inuyasha…

-Ya no importa, amor… no quiero verte llorar nunca más…

Kagome acarició sus mejillas, reconociendo a ese hombre que se mantuvo oculto por tanto tiempo. A ese hombre dulce y tierno del que se enamoró la primera vez.

-No cambies, Inuyasha… eres un hombre dulce, bondadoso… no cambies nunca…

Inuyasha sonrió y la besó a la vez que se deslizaba sobre ella.

-Ahora sólo quiero hacerte el amor…

-Asegúrate de hacerme ver estrellas…

Inuyasha sonrió y la besó apasionadamente a la vez que se perdía entre los pliegues de su piel y cada vez profundizaba más y con más fuerza.

Kagome descansaba boca abajo, Inuyasha hacía su cabello a un lado con tiernas caricias y llenaba su piel de dulces besos, llegó a su cuello y sus hombros, ella abrió los ojos sonriendo.

-Inu…

-No te hace daño si te acuestas así?

-Aún no… pero no quiero que te preocupes…

Kagome se dio vuelta, la sábana siguió a nivel de su cintura, Inuyasha deslizó un dedo desde la punta de su nariz, hasta sus labios, ella lo besó, ambos sonrieron, continuó su camino por su cuello y hasta la unión de su pecho. Se inclinó y la besó con ternura. Vio su pecho.

-Te duele?

-Aún no… eso es casi al final…

-Cuando amamantas, te duele?

-Al principio sí… cuando no sabía de nada, no quería amamantar a Kira, me dolía demasiado, pero sabía que mi bebé lo necesitaba… Rin me dio varios consejos para aliviar el dolor…

Inuyasha la besó nuevamente, continuó la caricia con su dedo hasta llegar a su vientre, acarició la marca de la cesárea.

-Cómo puedes cargar un bebé con una herida?

-Es curioso, pero nunca me dolió…

-Cuando tuviste a Kira…

-Eso sí dolió… pero no recuerdo mucho… dicen que la Virgen María nos pasa la mano por la cabeza y olvidamos el dolor del parto. Para que así queramos tener más hijos.

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Amo a mis hijos, Kagome…

-Lo sé, mi amor… Sé que amas a tus hijos…

………………………

Maya se levantó y fue a la habitación de Rin y Sesshoumaru, no estaban en la cama, escuchó a Sesshoumaru en el baño, cuando fue, vio a Rin incorporarse y limpiarse la boca.

-No puedo más, Sesshoumaru…

-Tranquila, amor… relájate…

Rin volvió a inclinarse, pero no vomitó.

-Ya tienes el estómago vacío… ven, lávate la cara…

-No… quiero bañarme…

Sesshoumaru asintió, al dar la vuelta vio a Maya.

-Maya…

-Mama…

Sesshoumaru salió con la pequeña mientras Rin se bañaba, se la sentó en las piernas.

-Qué pasa, Maya?

-Quiero agua…

-Vamos…

Sesshoumaru la llevó a la cocina, al volver, notó a la pequeña cabizbaja.

-Maya…

-Mama está enferma…

-No, amor… todo eso es del embarazo.

-Demo…

-Mamá está bien, amor… vamos a esperarla para que la veas…

Cuando Rin salió del baño, dejó la toalla a un lado, vio a Maya en brazos de Sesshoumaru.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

La pequeña la abrazó con fuerza.

-Maya…

Rin se sentó, Maya la besó en la mejilla y no la soltó.

-Maya, cariño…

-Te amo, mama…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

-Ya te curaste?

Rin sonrió, la besó en la sien.

-Mi amor… Maya… mírame…

La pequeña se apartó lo suficiente.

-Yo sé que estás preocupada, cariño… pero estoy bien… de verdad… no te preocupes…

-Demo…

-Vamos, es hora de dormir, mi amor…

-Mama...

Rin le explicó por qué vomitaba, la pequeña se quedó abrazada a ella hasta dormirse, Rin sonrió y dejó que Sesshoumaru la llevara a la cama, al volver la vio sentada en la suya.

-Preciosa…

-Las niñas se preocupan mucho…

-Eso es porque aman a su mamá…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y acarició su vientre.

-Así como yo te amo, preciosa…

-Mi amor…

-Descansa…

Rin se acomodó sobre su pecho.

……………………………

Rin despertó, Sesshoumaru acariciaba su hombro, jugando con su cabello.

-Oh, Kami!!!

Tuvo que correr al baño. Sesshoumaru se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la bañera. Cuando Rin terminó y se lavó, se fue a la cama, él la siguió, se sentó a su lado.

-Creí que estar aquí te ayudaría, pero sigues igual…

-Sessh, el campo no me cambia las hormonas…

-Kami, comes dos veces y vomitas 7, esto no es normal, Rin… no es saludable…

-Sesshoumaru, es muy temprano…

Sesshoumaru se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con ternura. Ella acarició sus mejillas.

-Mi amor, sé que estás preocupado… pero es en serio… no necesito que lo estés… no al punto de no dormir… sé que quieres cuidarme y estar conmigo, pero dame un poco de espacio… aunque me ayudes a relajarme cuando vomito… no quiero que estés ahí…

-Y dónde me quedo? En ese momento es que más me necesitas… no te dejaré sola…

Sesshoumaru volvió a besarla.

-Descansa, preciosa…

Rin se volvió a quedar dormida, para cuando despertó, Sesshoumaru estaba dormido con las niñas abrazadas a él, sonrió, se inclinó sobre ellos y lo despertó con un beso.

-Amor…

-Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor… gracias…

Rin sonrió cuando Sakura se dio la vuelta dormida y la abrazó.

-Mama…

-Aquí estoy, mi amor…

Rin sonrió y la besó en la cabeza.

* * *

**_PROXIMO CAPÍTULO ES_**

**_EL GRAN FINAL DE_**

**_EN TUS BRAZOS_**

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que les haya gustado este cap, el proximo es el final!! **

**Besos **

**Mizuho**


	30. Final Feliz

**Capítulo 30**

**Final Feliz**

Sesshoumaru corrió a la sala de partos como caballo desbocado, al llegar, Rin daba lo mejor sí.

-AAAHH! KAMI, DUELE!!!

-Preciosa…

-Sessh!!!

-Vine tan pronto pude…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien, Rin apretó su mano para pujar nuevamente.

-Qué pasó? Amor, no puedes tener un parto vaginal!

-Comenzó solo… AAAAAAHHH!

El doctor se irguió y se quitó los guantes.

-Rin, se estancó en el canal de parto…

-Kami…

-Qué van a hacer?

-Señor, cálmese…

-QUÉ VAN A HACER?!

-Sesshoumaru, onegai…

Rin lo hizo verla al halarle la mano, lo vio con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sessh…

-Qué significa eso? Rin, qué está pasando?

-Mi amor… sólo significa que va a tardar un poco más…

Pasaron cuatro horas antes de que Rin reanudara la labor de parto.

-Veo la cabeza…

-Kami…

El doctor le pidió que no pujara, tenía el cordón alrededor del cuello, para cuando lo liberó, Rin ya no tenía fuerzas.

-ES UN NIÑO!!! AMOR!!! AMOR, TENEMOS UN NIÑO!!!

-Está saludable?

Lo escucharon llorar, Rin sonrió mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Rin… preciosa… mira… es hermoso…

Rin lo recibió entre sus brazos, lo besó en la cabeza.

-Te amo, Daisuke…

-Daisuke?

-No te gusta?

-Me encanta…

-Daisuke… Sessh…

-Sí?

-Cuida de mis bebés…

-Rin…

-Te amo…

-Rin…

Los aparatos enloquecieron, comenzaron a dar alarmas. Sesshoumaru le gritaba, pero ella no contestaba.

-RIN!!!!

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama de golpe, el pequeño Daisuke lloraba. Empapado en sudor, vio a su lado, la cama vacía, se llevó las manos al rostro.

-Aquí estoy, amor…

Brincó de la cama y la abrazó junto a la cuna.

-Kami, preciosa…

-Sessh… estás empapado en sudor…

-Era una pesadilla…

Rin cargó al pequeño para calmarlo.

-Papá tuvo un sueño feo…

El pequeño se calmó, Rin sonrió al verlo, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Kami, no lo puedo creer, mi bebé es tal y como lo soñé… idéntico a su papá…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla. Acarició la cabeza del pequeño.

-Tiene de los dos…

Rin sonrió, besó al pequeño y dejó que Sesshoumaru lo besara, lo dejó en la cuna.

-Ya te sientes bien?

-Sí…

-Vamos, entonces…

Volvieron a la cama.

-Qué hacías levantada?

-Daisuke despertó y quería comer…

-Cuando no te vi, me sentí peor…

-Sessh…

-Soñé cuando tuviste la hemorragia…

-Olvida eso, amor…

-No puedo…

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Olvídalo, amor…

………………………………

**1 año después. –**

Estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de Daisuke, decidieron hacer algo sólo entre ellos, un bizcocho para los pequeños y una barbacoa para todos. Sesshoumaru ensambló una piscina y la puso en el jardín, Rin salió con Daisuke, el pequeño reía envuelto en una toalla.

-Mira a papá!

El pequeño estornudó varias veces.

-No lo traigas aquí, Rin… el humo lo hace estornudar…

-Papa…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y dejando el carbón a un lado, cargó al pequeño, se alejaron de allí.

-Dale un beso a papá…

El pequeño le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Te gusta tu piscina, Dai?

-Hai!

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Rin lo besó en la mejilla y dijo que iría a preparar la ensalada, Kagome fue a ayudarla, Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru se quedaron con los niños.

-Vamos adentro, Dai…

Entraron en la piscina, el agua tenía la altura suficiente para llegarle al pecho al pequeño estando de pie.

-Quieres enseñarle a tío que sabes nadar?

-Sesshoumaru…

-Rin le enseñó. Mira… Dai, 1, 2, 3…

Sesshoumaru lo zambulló, al sacarlo, el pequeño soltó el aire riendo.

-Papa!

El pequeño, al reír, se le marcaban profundos hoyuelos en las mejillas.

-Amor… ya está lista…

Sesshoumaru se levantó con el pequeño, Rin lo cargó y lo llenó de besos, Kagome se acercó al cargador, donde su pequeño apenas despertaba.

-Wow! Dormiste mucho, cariño!

El pequeño sonrió, Kagome lo cargó.

-Inu, está todo sudado!

-Es que sólo a ti se te ocurre ponerle pantalón largo y camisa mangas largas con este calor!

-Podrías haberlo cambiado, sabes?

Kagome le cambió el pañal por uno que era para playas y piscinas.

-Te quieres bañar con mamá?

Kagome entró con el pequeño que de inmediato comenzó a jugar con el agua. Kira y Koishi se acercaron a Inuyasha.

-Papi, pon una piscina en casa…

-Onegai…

-No lo creo…

-Demo…

-Además, pueden venir cuando quieran…

-Sí!!!

Rin sonrió.

………………………………

Después de comer, Kagome se fue a la habitación de Daisuke para amamantar a su pequeño. Jusuke se acercó.

-Mama…

-Jusuke, mi amor…

-Mama… ahora que tienes a Satoshi… me quieres menos?

Kagome vio al pequeño.

-El que tenga a Koishi no hizo que quisiera menos a Kira, ni a ti…

-Demo… ellas son tus bebés de verdad… y Satoshi también…

-No te quiero menos, amor…

Satoshi se quedó dormido, Kagome lo apartó y se arregló la camisa.

-Jusuke, mi amor… tienes que comprender que pase lo que pase, no eres un extraño, eres tan parte de la familia como cualquiera… eres tan hijo mío como de Inuyasha…

-Demo…

-Yo no quiero que olvides a tu mamá tampoco… yo quiero que la recuerdes siempre como la mujer maravillosa que fue… yo no intento ocupar su lugar en tu corazón… sólo quiero brindarte el mismo amor y cariño que a los demás.

-Cuando tu mamá se fue al cielo… estabas triste?

-Muy triste… y tuve que sacrificar muchas cosas, mis hermanitos eran muy pequeños y yo tenía que tomar el lugar de mi mamá en la casa…

-Sólo tienes un hermano?

-No… Tenía otro hermano, pero murió…

Jusuke la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la mejilla.

-Jusuke, cariño…

-No te vas a enfermar, verdad?

-No, amor…

Kagome sintió su cuello mojado.

-Jusuke…

-No quiero que te vayas…

-No me iré a ningún lado…

Kagome lo besó con ternura.

-Te amo, precioso…

……………………………

Rin acomodó al pequeño en su cuna, ya dormido, se apoyó de la cuna sólo para verlo dormir, sintió un beso en su mejilla y los fuertes brazos de su marido rodear su cintura, se recostó hacia atrás, en su pecho, sintió un beso en su cuello.

-Qué haces, preciosa?

-Me encanta verlo dormir… se parece tanto a ti…

-Según tú, son sólo míos…

-Tienen algo de mí, pero son idénticos a su papá…

Sesshoumaru la tomó en brazos ella sonrió y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, se besaron con dulzura, fueron a la habitación. La acomodó con delicadeza sobre la cama, sentado a su lado e inclinado sobre ella, la besó nuevamente.

-Ah! Sessh!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, sacó su mano de entre sus piernas y saboreó sus dedos, la vio sonrojada.

-Hm! Me quieres explicar?

-Eres cruel!

-Eso crees?

La besó acariciando sus labios y jugueteando con su lengua, saboreando los rincones de su boca, la besó en el cuello y en la unión de su pecho.

-Sessh…

-Eres deliciosa, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru deslizó sus mano sobre su cuerpo, acariciándola tiernamente. Rin sonrió y lo haló, haciéndolo quedar acostado, se sentó sobre él.

-Rin…

-Quiero jugar…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas, Rin tomó su corbata que estaba sobre el sillón y lo ató al espaldar.

-Rin… qué harás?

-Jugar…

Sesshoumaru sintió lo mismo que un corrientazo recorrer su espalda al ver a su mujer desnudarse y acariciarse sentada sobre él.

-Te gusta?

-Que si me gusta… suéltame y verás…

-No… aún no…

Rin se inclinó lo suficiente, pero no lo besó.

-Rin!

Sesshoumaru hizo fuerzas para soltarse, pero no lo logró, Rin rió.

-Te estás burlando de mí…

-Ja, ja, ja… no…

Rin lo vio hacer un puchero.

-Mi amor…

-No soy tu amor. Sólo soy tu juguete.

-Sessh…

-No me llames así…

Rin lo besó apasionadamente a la vez que deshacía sus amarras, contrario a lo que pensó, en lugar de apresurarse a tocarla, la rodeó por la cintura y acariciando su espalda, la pegó más a él.

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, se dio vuelta y la hizo quedar contra el colchón.

-No se vale…

-Ya verás, preciosa… te conviene…

Rin rió y se dejó hacer el amor por su marido. Sentía que se volvería loca mientras él se movía sobre y dentro de ella brindándole todo el placer posible.

-AH! KAMI! SESSH! SESSH!!!

Sesshoumaru la acalló con sus besos, la sintió apretarlo en su interior y se derramó en ella.

……………………………

Kagome entró en la oficina de la dirección del colegio, Jusuke estaba sentado allí.

-Kami, amor, estás bien?

-Tú si me quieres… tú si me quieres…

-Claro que sí, cariño, qué pasó?

Kagome pasó sus manos sobre sus heridas, el pequeño la abrazó con fuerza.

-Ayúdame, mamá!

-Cálmate, mi amor…

Kagome habló con la directora, dos niños lo habían golpeado y pateado.

-Pero por qué?!

-No lo sabemos… pero Jusuke no los tocó…

-Jusuke no pelea! No le gustan ni los juegos violentos…

-Expulsé a esos dos niños…

-Permanentemente?

-Señora Kazami…

Kagome se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-O los expulsa permanentemente o mis hijos no vendrán un día más a este lugar.

Kagome llevó a Jusuke al doctor, allí Inuyasha los alcanzó.

-Qué pasó?

-Lo golpearon… no me quiere decir porqué…

-Tengo que verlo…

-Inuyasha… por favor…

-Es mí hijo!

-Al menos en esto ten algo de tacto…

Inuyasha entró en la sala de exámenes, el pequeño brincó a sus brazos y se aferró como monito.

-Papa!!!

-Shhh… tranquilo…

-Gomen, papa…

-No tienes que disculparte… pero sí necesito que me digas por qué te golpearon?

El pequeño bajó la mirada.

-Me quitaron las tarjetas… las que mamá me regaló de cumpleaños… Me dijeron que nadie me quería, ni siquiera mi mamá y que me regaló. Yo les dije que era mentira… y que sí tenía una mamá… Kagome… ellos dijeron que ella no me quería porque no soy su hijo de verdad…

-Y por eso te golpearon?

-No…

-Y porqué fue?

-Porque les dije que aunque sea de mentira, me quiere más que su mamá de verdad a ellos…

Inuyasha lo besó en la mejilla.

-Kagome te ama, Jusuke…

El pequeño asintió entre lágrimas. Kagome entró con ellos.

-El doctor dice que vas a estar bien… vamos a casa, cariño…

Ya en la casa, Inuyasha lo acomodó en la cama, Kagome se sentó a su lado, acarició sus mejillas.

-Descansa, cariño…

-Mamá…

-Dime…

-Te amo…

Kagome sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Yo también te amo, descansa, mi amor…

Kagome e Inuyasha salieron de la habitación. Inuyasha le explicó el porqué lo golpearon, Kagome se enfureció.

-Hey, hey, a dónde vas?

-A…

-Quédate aquí y cuida de él… yo iré por las niñas… Y Satoshi?

-Está donde tu mamá, podrías ir por él?

-Está bien…

Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla. Fue por Satoshi y luego por las niñas, ambas corrieron a él al verlo.

-Y Jusuke, papa?

-Está en casa. Vamos, tengo que comprar la comida…

Las pequeñas subieron al auto. Inuyasha compró la comida y fue a la casa.

Días después, Jusuke volvió al colegio. Kagome fue con él, supo que los niños que lo habían golpeado estaban allí, porque Jusuke apenas los vio, se pegó a ella.

-Mamá, me quiero ir… mamá, onegai, me quiero ir…

Kagome bajó a su altura.

-Jusuke, mi amor… faltan apenas unas semanas para que terminen las clases… te prometo que te voy a cambiar de colegio, sí? Pero debes terminar tu curso aquí.

-No quiero, mamá, no quiero…

Kagome limpió su rostro, el pequeño se abrazó a ella.

-Cariño…

-Mamá…

Kagome lo besó en la cabeza.

-Te lo prometo, mi amor… te voy a poner en otro colegio… pero debes hacer esto… puedes hacerlo, mi amor?

El pequeño asintió entre lágrimas. Kagome sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Vete a tu salón… Ya Kira y Koishi están en los suyos.

Kagome lo vio entrar a su salón. Se acercó a los niños.

-Ustedes fueron quienes golpearon a Jusuke?

-Es un bocón…

-Pues yo soy su mamá y si se atreven a volver a golpearlo, me aseguraré de que los castiguen hasta que les salgan canas, entendido?

Kagome fue a la oficina de la dirección.

-Señora Kazami… buenos días…

-Buenos días…

-En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Quiero los records de calificaciones de mis hijos.

-Disculpe?

-Estoy solicitando un record de calificaciones de mis hijos, Jusuke, Kira y Koishi Kazami…

-En estos momentos le saldría sólo hasta el año pasado…

-Entonces, cuando tenga las calificaciones de este año, me los prepara, por favor…

-Sí, claro…

-Gracias…

-Señora Kazami… no iba a inscribir al más pequeño en el jardín de infantes?

-Sí… iba a hacerlo…

La directora se quedó perpleja.

-Tengo pensado cambiarlos de colegio, así que me sería muy incómodo traer a uno cuando los otros tres están en otro lugar.

-Señora, hay algo que le haya disgustado de nuestra institución? Porqué ha decidido cambiarlos?

-Hasta la pregunta es estúpida. Esos niños son matones, golpearon a mi hijo de una forma brutal, tardó toda una semana en sanar y cuando vengo, los veo como si no hubieran hecho nada y sólo son niños. Definitivamente no quiero que mis hijos crezcan cerca de gente así. Yo fui muy clara cuando dije que si no los expulsaba, sacaría a Jusuke del colegio. No los expulsó. Se van los 3. Pase buen día…

Kagome iba de salida, se detuvo.

-Ah… y no se sorprenda… mis cuñados están igualmente horrorizados con lo sucedido y también piensan en cambiar a sus hijas de institución.

…………………………

Jusuke nunca estuvo tan feliz como aquél último día de clases, Rin fue a buscarlos a todos y los llevó a comer pizzas.

-Sesshoumaru les puso la piscina en casa, quieren ir?

-Sí!!!!

Rin sonrió. Al llegar a la casa, los cambió y entró con ellos al agua, Daisuke gozaba un mundo.

La semana siguiente, Rin y Kagome fueron al colegio.

-Señoras… van a cambiar a los niños por cosas que pasan entre ellos, es normal que peleen de vez en cuando…

-Yo tengo 4 hijos. Es normal que discutan, que se empujen o se digan tontos, no que se pateen hasta que uno sangre.

-Pero… sus hijas no tuvieron ningún problema…

-Mire, directora… por razones de tiempo, necesitamos que todos estén en el mismo lugar. Así que si se va uno, se van todos…

Una vez que Kagome tuvo los papeles en la mano, se lo agradeció.

-Ah… y para la próxima… piénselo mejor antes de perder 7 buenos estudiantes por dos bravucones… pase buen día…

Rin y Kagome inscribieron a los niños en otro colegio, para el medio día se reuniría toda la familia en la mansión Kazami para almorzar. Cuando llegaron, cada una saludó a su esposo y luego a sus suegros.

-Kagome, hace mucho que no sé nada de tu hermano…

-Ayer hablé con él. Está muy bien, dice que la vida en Italia es muy tranquila y que pronto vendrá para que conozcamos a sus mellizos.

-Pero él no era gemelo? No se supone que pueda…

-No, gemelos no, verá, gemelos son el mismo óvulo y espermatozoide, sólo uno, que se divide en dos. Mellizos son uno de cada uno, como a su esposa la estimularon con hormonas, ovuló dos veces, por eso son mellizos.

-Debiste ser doctora…

-Veterinaria, me encantan los animales…

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Ah pues mira que no se fue lejos, se casó con Inuyasha…

Todos rieron a carcajadas.

-Sarah…

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos como rendijas, Rin decidió intervenir.

-Bueno, bueno, ya, era una broma, Inuyasha, no hay necesidad de mencionar cosas desagradables.

Inuyasha se calmó, se sentaron a la mesa, después de disfrutar del banquete, Inutaisho anunció que sentía que era hora de retirarse y dejarles el paso libre a sus hijos.

-Papá, estás seguro?

-Sí… Sesshoumaru, quiero que tomen la presidencia y la vicepresidencia de las empresas… y será sorteada en un concurso, donde ambos serán evaluados por un jurado neutro que elegirá al más capaz…

-Eso no es necesario, papá, Sesshoumaru debe ser el presidente.

-Inuyasha…

-Sí, papá. Sesshoumaru ha trabajado toda su vida allí, la conoce como la palma de su mano, tiene buenos contactos… él debe ser el presidente…

-Estás de acuerdo, Sesshoumaru?

-Sé que soy capaz de hacerlo… pero…

-Hermano, siempre has soñado con la presidencia… tómala…

-Estás seguro, Inuyasha?

-Claro que sí… yo ni siquiera me imaginé relativamente cerca, siempre supe que serías tú…

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin, sabía bien que aceptarlo era sacrificar muchas cosas, una de ellas era el tiempo con su familia.

-Rin…

-Es tú decisión, amor…

-No, Rin… es nuestra…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru tomó sus manos.

-Ya discutimos por esto una vez…

Rin se sonrojó.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Rin, esto significa un horario más extenso…

Rin bajó la mirada.

-No posible que trabajes más… Sesshoumaru, entras a las 7 de la mañana y te vas a las 8 de la noche, nunca verás a los niños…

-De hecho, Sesshoumaru, trabajarás menos… tu puesto de relaciones públicas quedará vacante… sólo te tocará la parte administrativa y siendo el presidente, tú eliges tu horario…

-Papá…

Sesshoumaru volvió a ver a Rin. Ella asintió.

-Hazlo, amor…

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la mantuvo cautiva en un fuerte abrazo. Volvieron a la casa, luego de dormir a los pequeños, Sesshoumaru cargó a Rin y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, cariño…

-Sessh…

-De no ser por ti…

Rin sonrió, acarició su rostro y sus mejillas.

-Sólo quiero que seas feliz… así como yo…

-Soy feliz, preciosa… tengo a una familia maravillosa, y a mi esposa… bella y hermosa, siempre a mi lado…

Rin rió mientras la dejaba en el colchón. Sesshoumaru sonrió, inclinado sobre ella, deslizó un dedo desde sus labios, por su pecho y se detuvo haciendo círculos en su vientre.

-Eres una traviesilla…

-Pero así te gusta…

-Ven aquí, preciosa…

Rin descansaba sobre su pecho, pasando suavemente sus dedos por el centro del mismo.

-Preciosa…

-Sí?

-Cásate conmigo…

-Sessh… estamos casados…

-Quiero que renovemos nuestros votos…

Rin lo vio, él le sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Es muy pronto?

-No… pero suele hacerse para los 25 años…

-Quiero hacer algo especial… y te daré un trofeo…

-Un trofeo?

-Por aguantarme durante éstos 11 años…

Rin rió y lo besó con ternura.

-Yo no quiero que hagas creer que esta familia es unida por mí… tú y yo trabajamos muy duro por nuestros hijos, por darles lo mejor y enseñarles bien… tú y yo, no sólo yo… deberías sentirte orgulloso…

-Y lo estoy preciosa… estoy orgulloso de mis hijas y Dai… y de ti… de tu fortaleza…

Rin sonrió, lo besó nuevamente.

-Mama…

Sabiéndose cubierta por las sábanas, Rin mantuvo la calma, dejó de besar a Sesshoumaru y sin apartarse vio a Sakura parada junto a la cama.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Me duele la barriga…

-Ah… eso es porque comiste mucho pastel…

Rin alcanzó su yukata y luego de cubrirse, salió de la habitación con la pequeña, le dio un digestivo y la acomodó en su cama.

-No me dejes, mama…

-Me voy a quedar hasta que te duermas… descansa, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru se asomó a la puerta y sonrió, Rin le cantaba mientras acariciaba su barriguita.

-Deséale buenas noches a papá…

-Buenas noches, papa…

-Dulces sueños, mi princesita…

Sesshoumaru se acercó y la besó con ternura, la pequeña se quedó dormida. Salieron de la habitación tomados de manos.

……………………………………

Rin decidió trabajar en la casa, únicamente en sus cuentos, así estaría con los niños más tiempo. Sesshoumaru intentaba salir temprano y los fines de semana eran exclusivamente para su familia.

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa con un enorme ramo de rosas entre las manos, escuchó el llanto de Daisuke.

-Preciosa...

-Papi!!! Papi, corre, ven!!! Mami no despierta!!!

Sesshoumaru dejó todo a un lado y corrió a la habitación de Daisuke, Rin estaba desmayada en el piso de la habitación, el pequeño lloraba aferrado a la baranda de la cuna.

-Mama!!!

-RIN!

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó a la cama. Las niñas le dijeron que se había pasado la tarde enferma.

-Kami, Rin, porqué no me llamaste?

Sesshoumaru le acercó un algodón con alcohol y esperó a que despertara. Cuando Rin abrió los ojos, vio a Maya con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Maya, mi amor...

-Mama!!!

Maya la abrazó con fuerza, Rin le contestó el abrazo, la besó en la cabeza y notó que estaba en su cama.

-Kami, qué me pasó?

-Te desmayaste en la habitación de Daisuke.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Estás bien? Quieres ir a un médico?

-Estoy bien... Dai...

-Está dormido.

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y acarició sus mejillas.

-De verdad estás bien?

-Sí, mi amor...

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Yo también...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura en la frente.

-Descansa... yo me encargo de todo...

-Mama!!!

Sesshoumaru fue por Daisuke, al volver a la habitación con el pequeño, Rin se sentó en la cama, Daisuke se acomodó en su regazo y se aferró a su pecho.

-Estoy bien, mi amor...

Poco después, Rin se levantó, sobre la mesa del comedor había quedado el ramo de rosas. Abrazó a Sesshoumaru con fuerza y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Preciosa...

-Gracias, mi amor... son hermosas...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Me alegra que te gustaran.

-Pero... por qué?

-Porque sí... porque eres mía...

Rin sonrió y lo besó nuevamente.

-Qué te parece si les damos cena a los enanos?

-Come ligero...

Rin lo besó jugueteando con sus labios y su lengua, apartándose y haciéndolo desearla.

-Preciosa...

-A-ah... esta noche...

-Rin...

Sesshoumaru la aprisionó contra la pared y la levantó haciéndola rodear su cintura con sus piernas, Rin rió antes de que su risa se perdiera en la garganta de su apuesto marido. Esucharon las risas de sus pequeños, Rin le daba de golpecitos en la espalda a Sesshoumaru para que la soltara.

-Sessh!

Se separaron riendo. En el restaurante, se encontraron con Inuyasha y Kagome, decidieron cenar juntos.

-Pero miren qué par de hijos me gasto!

-Papá!

-Así que vienen a cenar y no me avisan?

-Fue una coincidencia...

Inutaisho sonrió, Sesshoumaru pidió una mesa más grande.

-Belito!

Inutaisho sentó a Daisuke en su regazo.

-Y cuando llega mi próximo nieto?

Tanto Sesshoumaru como Inuyasha levantaron una ceja.

-Acaso tienes otro hijo por ahí que te los fabrique?

-Vamos, no puede ser! De ser por mí habría tenido 8 hijos!

-Nos quedamos en 3, gracias...

-Nosotros también, no más...

Rin sonrió viendo la cara de soñador de Inutaisho.

-Vamos, Inutaisho-sama, sea feliz con sus 7 nietos...

-Y qué me dices tú, preciosura? Siempre me decías que querías tener tantos como te fuera posible...

Sesshoumaru vio los ojos de Rin apagarse.

-Viejo indiscreto! Ya no hables más de eso...

-No, Sesshoumaru...

-Mama...

Daisuke se pasó a su regazo y puso sus manitas sobre su rostro. Rin lo abrazó y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Dije algo malo? Qué hice?

-Ya basta, Inutaisho...

-Pero qué dije?

-Tal parece que es el último en enterarse... yo no debo ni puedo tener más hijos... aunque sea lo que más quiera...

-Rin...

-Está bien, Sessh... soy muy feliz con mis bebés...

Rin acarició las mejillas de las pequeñas y la punta de la nariz de Daisuke, haciéndolo reír.

-Lo siento, Rin... no tenía idea...

-No se preocupe... Sesshoumaru siempre está sobreprotegiéndome... además, no es su culpa nada de lo que pasó...

-Todo esto viene desde Sophie?

-Sí... es un milagro que tenga a Dai...

Rin lo besó en la mejilla. Inutaisho sentía las mejillas coloradas, su indiscreción había alterado el ánimo de Rin. Pero Daisuke le salvó el día, tomando el rostro de su madre entre sus manitas y dándole un sonoro beso.

-Mi mama ez bella!

Rin rió y lo abrazó llenándolo de besos.

-Mi amorcito lindo!

De allí en adelante, la noche fue agradable y divertida.

Rin está preparando la mesa para el desayuno, Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en la mejilla.

-Buenos días, preciosa...

-Hm! Hola, mi amor...

Se besaron apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru continuaba perdido en su escote, saboreando la piel de su pecho hasta donde la tela llegaba.

-Sessh!

-Hm! Eres deliciosa!

Rin rió a carcajadas, mientras terminaba de poner la mesa, Sesshoumaru revisó el correo, Rin le puso la taza de café enfrente y lo besó con ternura.

-Y eso? Un sobre rosa? Parece que tienes admiradoras...

-Es de la sociedad de donantes...

Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada.

-Ábrelo!

En el interior, una carta donde los invitaba a una reunión estilo charla.

-Es el viernes...

-Qué dices?

-Vamos...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y guardó la carta. Rin fue por los niños, al bajar, le dio su desayuno a Daisuke mientras las niñas comían. Sesshoumaru se marchó con las niñas, Rin se quedó terminando unos dibujos.

La noche de la charla llegó, era en un salón de reuniones de un hotel en el centro, al entrar, una señora les entregó unos identificadores, antes de entrar al salón, Rin se detuvo.

-Rin...

-Vamos a tener que hablar de Sophie...

-Preciosa...

-No quiero, Sesshoumaru, no quiero tocar esa herida... no quiero...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y eliminó las molestas lágrimas en las mismas.

-Rin, amor... tal vez esto sea precisamente lo que necesitas...

-No...

-Preciosa, aquí habrá gente que pasó por lo mismo, tal vez no fue su bebé, pero decidieron donar los órganos de alguien que amaban...

-No quiero hablar de eso!

-Hazlo por mí, por favor, preciosa... podrías hacerlo por mí?

Rin sabía que Sesshoumaru se la pasaba preocupado por ella. Asintió.

-Está bien...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y sonrió.

-Te amo, preciosa...

Al entrar, habían unas 16 parejas paradas a ambos lados de la puerta, todos aplaudiendo. Rin y Sesshoumaru vieron hacia atrás pensando que alguien importante venía detrás, les indicaron que siguieran caminando. Al terminar la fila, los recibió una pareja.

-Hay algunas personas que deben conocer...

Así como habían parejas, habían niños, cara pareja se paró detrás de un pequeño. Todos entre 5 y 6 años.

-Sessh...

Rin se aferró a su mano, pensando en mil cosas que podían resultar de allí.

-Nosotros todos, vivimos con la idea de que perderíamos a nuestros bebés... llegamos a pender de un hilo nuestras esperanzas... y Kami, esperamos que no sea demasiado tarde, pero... gracias...

Rin se quedó viendo a los niños.

-Kami, Sesshoumaru... ellos recibieron los órganos de Sophie!

-Gracias a ustedes... a su decisión a pesar del dolor...

Los pequeños se acercaron a ellos, Rin se arrodilló para estar a su altura, un pequeño de 6 años acarició su rostro y la abrazó con fuerza. Rin le respondió el abrazo.

-Jano recibió el corazón de su hija...

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Cuídalo mucho, sí?

-Sí!

Rin sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, conoció a uno y cada uno de los pequeños, Sesshoumaru también.

-Cómo... cómo murió su hija?

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Me caí... me desmayé bajando las escaleras de mi casa... era muy temprano para ella nacer, sus pulmones no estaban listos... Sophie... Sophie luchó durante todo un mes... pero al final, su cuerpo cedió...

Rin despertó, vio a su lado, Sesshoumaru le sonrió.

-Cómo dormiste, preciosa?

-Bien... me duele la cabeza...

-Quieres un calmante?

-Por favor...

Sesshoumaru le ofreció la píldora y el agua. Rin se la tomó y examinó su torso desnudo, acarició una cicatriz entre sus costillas.

-Kami nos ha probado tantas veces...

-Olvida todo eso, mi amor...

Rin cerró los ojos.

-A veces... aveces siento como que ya no quiero seguir... quiero rendirme y dejarme caer... pero pienso en tí... y en los niños... y es como si recargara energías nuevamente...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura en la sien, Rin sonrió y se acomodó entre sus brazos.

-Mama...

-Es Dai...

Sesshoumaru se levantó y fue por el pequeño que lloraba llamando a su madre, al verla, pareció calmarse.

-Mama...

-Hola, mi amor... y esa carita tan triste, cariño?

Rin acarició sus mejillas mojadas, el pequeño se refugió en su pecho. Rin lo besó en la cabeza.

-Sólo quieres estar con mamá, verdad?

El pequeño asintió, Rin lo abrazó.

-Es muy temprano, qué tal si nos volvemos a dormir con papá?

-Iie, papa no!

-Porqué papá no?

-Mado...

-Papá no es malo y no digas eso porque papá se pone muy triste.

El pequeño lo vio, Sesshoumaru se quedó pensando en una explicación de aquella acusación, el pequeño de cabellera rubia y ojos grises se apoyó en Rin y tocó el rostro de su padre.

-Papa tizde...

-Dai...

-Te queddo papa...

El pequeño lo besó en la mejilla y lo abrazó, Sesshoumaru le respondió el abrazo.

-Dai...

Rin sonrió, los besó con ternura.

Esa tarde estaban todos reunidos, Rin veía a las niñas correr por todo el jardín, jugando con sus primas y Jusuke, ella y Kagome tenían a los pequeños cerca de ellas, jugando entre ellos. Rin fue con Sesshoumaru, quien la abrazó y la besó con ternura.

-Preciosa...

-Mi amor...

Inuyasha se sentó junto a Kagome y la besó en la mejilla.

-Mi amor...

-Míralos, cariño...

Inutaisho e Izayoi veían a sus nietos correr por el jardín, tomados de las manos.

-Inutaisho...

-Es toda la felicidad que soñé para mis muchachos...

Izayoi sonrió.

-Me alegra mucho verlos así...

La familia que crece unida, permanece unida. Sesshoumaru besó a Rin en la mejilla mientras veían a los niños jugar.

-Ojalá pudiera estar así para siempre...

-Cómo preciosa?

-Sólo entre tus brazos me siento segura...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Entonces me aseguraré de nunca más soltarte...

Rin rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente mientras los demás reían, en especial Inutaisho que no los había visto así desde el día de la boda.

_**FIN**_

* * *

__

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que les haya gustado este fic tanto como a mí. Espero poder seguir escribiendo aunque no será al mismo ritmo que antes, pero algo lograré. Quiero darles las gracias a ****todas que me han apoyado a lo largo de este y los demás fics. Las quiero muchísimo.**

**Besos, nos vemos en el proximo fic.**

**Mizuho**


End file.
